Revancha por tu amor
by Dria Chiba
Summary: Serena estaba embarcada en un matrimonio fatídico que día a día le consumía la vida, hasta que de pronto, todo su mundo se altera cuando se vuelve parte de un convenio entre dos hombres.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo_**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban tenuemente atreves del impoluto cristal del imponente edificio. Darien Chiba miro irritado a su acompañante, él insulso hombre nervioso frente a él… Lo tenía en su poder, le había costado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo conseguir tener a Diamante Black justo donde lo tenía ahora, justo donde deseaba.

—Es obvio que usted sabe, que sin su ayuda caeré en la ruina —Dijo Diamante con nerviosismo. Darien no pudo evitar admirar a aquel hombre por su sincera explicación a lo que sucedía, no había intentado embaucarlo diciendo que era un hombre poderosamente rico.

Aunque solo fuera de nombre porque Darien sabía que Diamante Black estaba a nada de quedar en la ruina y si Darien no compraba sus acciones hoteleras a un buen precio, el precio que exigía Diamante, este se vería completamente embargado por la destrucción de su supuesta riqueza.

—Usted como yo sabe que aquellas acciones, no valen ni siquiera la mitad de lo que usted me está pidiendo —Contesto fríamente Darien, su único propósito era dejarlo sin alternativas.

—Sí, lo sé —Contesto Diamante aún más nervioso, Darien casi podía oír el celebro de Diamante trabajando forzadamente, intentando encontrar alguna solución a su problema —Pero… Si yo… No lo sé… Tal vez haya alguna cosa que usted quiera y yo pueda ofrecerle —Dijo Dialmente desesperado, sin siquiera pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

Darien contuvo el aliento ante aquellas palabras, Diamante tenia lo único que él siempre había deseado… Aquello por lo que en otro tiempo él hubiera dado su vida.

Pensó por unos momentos, si, realmente su venganza la incluía a ella, ya había empezado su cruzada contra aquellos que lo habían traicionado, pero aún le faltaba ella… La única mujer a la que una vez había amado.

Y entonces una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al pensar en lo que Diamante iba a darle a cambio de que el pagara el precio de aquellas acciones.

—Tal vez hay algo —Ronroneo Darien tentándolo, de inmediato Diamante respiro con brusquedad como si llevará rato conteniendo el aliento —Pero no sé si esté dispuesto a dármelo —Finalizo con una sonrisa.

—No te imaginas lo que yo te daría con tal de que accedas a pagar lo que necesito —Murmuro desesperado Diamante tuteándolo por primera vez.

—Bien… quiero a tu mujer —Dijo con fingida frialdad, a lo que Diamante abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido.

—¿Que quieres decir con que quieres a mi mujer? —Balbuceó aturdido Diamante.

—Sí, un par de noches… —Dijo Darien sin poder evitar la sonrisa que inundaba sus labios —y no me preguntes para que, por que ya lo sabes —Agrego con indiferencia.

—¿Cuantas… ¿Cuantas noches? —Volvió a balbucear Diamante y en ese instante Darien supo que había ganado y también la poco admiración que sintió por Diamante se esfumo con la misma rapidez que había llegado.

—Nueve… Días con sus noche —Dijo Darien, improvisando, sin tener la menor idea de por qué tantos días. Con uno o dos hubiera bastado para humillar a aquella mujer como deseaba, para que callera a sus pies y después regresarla al insulso de su marido.

—Está bien, será tuya, esos nueve días —Ofreció Diamante con recelo.

—En cuento ella llegue a mi casa, entonces seguiremos con las negociaciones —Dijo Darien dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Estará ahí mañana mismo —Ofreció Diamante, con una frialdad adquirida en aquel momento.

—Muy bien, dale mis saludos a… Tu hermosa mujer… Serena.

.

**_Hola chiquillas, pues esta es una nueva locura que se me ha ocurrido y no eh querido dejarla de lado, espero que el pequeño comienzo les guste._**

**_Besitos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola chiquillas, les eh traído el primer capítulo de esta historia… Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 1.- Reencuentro_**

Serena miro con desprecio todo lo que la rodeaba, no podía negar que la habitación era preciosa: la enorme cama, el lujoso sofá de piel y las hermosas cortinas que parecían espuma, con su dulce revolotear, a causa de la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana… Todo de un exquisito gusto, una delicada combinación en tonos marfil y ocre.

Pero ella despreciaba todo aquello.

Casi sin darse cuenta toco ligeramente su mejilla derecha con su mano, aun palpitaba a cusa de la bofetada que Diamante le había propinado.

Había llegado hacía apenas unas horas y ya quería salir corriendo —Maldito Diamante — Pensó. Estaba harta de que todos hicieran de su vida lo que quisieran, pero no le quedaba nada y si era sincera consigo misma ya tampoco nada le importaba.

La había recibido de una linda mujer llamada Molí, que le había explicado amablemente que era la encargada del servicio en compañía de su esposo Kelvin de toda la mansión, mientras le mostraba la que sería su habitación.

Aún no había visto a Darien y aun que una vez le había amado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era apenas una joven, dudaba que pudiera seguir amándolo después de lo que le había hecho ahora… Tratarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Recordaba perfectamente a Darien, jamás lo había olvidado a pesar de que tenía seis años de no haberlo vuelto a ver. Darien había sido el aprendiz de su padre en los negocios. Apasionado con tan solo 21 años, ella lo recordaba: siempre entusiasta por aprender y con una mente brillante, con una respuesta y solución para todo.

Ella tenía solo 16 años por aquellos días y tan solo con mirarlo por primera vez había quedado perdidamente enamorado de él… Habían convivido muy poco, ya que para Darien era como si ella no existiera, como si no la notara: no era más que la hija molesta de su maestro y mentor.

Solo paso un año más antes de que Darien desapareciera de pronto de su vida y de la de su padre.

Ella solo tenía 17 años y se había quedado devastada por la partida de Darien, destrozada al creer que jamás volvería a ver al que en ese entonces había sido su único y verdadero amor.

Se recostó en la cama, intentando no pensar en el fracaso de su vida cuando un pequeño toquido la saco de su estupor, un momento después la puerta se abrió para dar paso a aquel hombre, uno de los titiritero que intentaba manejar su vida: Darien.

Ella respiro bruscamente intentando controlar el sobresalto que le había causado volver a verlo, estaba aún más guapo de lo que recordaba, su figura alta y esbelta, su rostro bronceado y hermoso, todo él era tan bello, tan hermoso… Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recomponerse, pero no pudo moverse a pesar de su inútil esfuerzo.

—Eh venido a darte la bienvenida a mi hogar —Dijo Darien con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios mientras le recorría el cuerpo con descaro. Ella seguía embobada mirándolo, sintiendo mil sensaciones que creyó que jamás volvería a sentir, solo que ahora eran aún más fuertes, logrando solo aterrarla ante aquel descubrimiento. Tragó convulsivamente en un intento de que la razón volviera a ella, como pudo hablo intentando fingir indiferencia.

—No era necesario —Contestó ella —Sabes que no estoy aquí precisamente como una visita —Informó Serena, a lo que Darien frunció ligeramente el ceño para después recuperar la compostura.

—Está bien —Dijo sin interés —La cena es a las ocho —Dijo mientras daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir se detuvo y agrego —Ponte algo sexy para mí —Y después de decir eso se marchó.

El simple comentario de Darien había bastado para traerla de vuelta y dolorosamente a la realidad, a aquella horrible realidad. Serena deseó gritarle que se muriera, que se pondría lo que se le diera la gana, pero no lo hiso. Sabía que no tenía otra opción que estar ahí, por nueve días, y quería que fueran lo más soportables que pudieran ser.

Diamante había arreglado aquello.

Y lo odiaba más que nunca por eso… Por venderla como si de una prostituta se tratara. Sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, Diamante la trataba como si fuera un objeto que le pertenecía y se odiaba también a ella misma por permitirlo.

Pero no toda la culpa era de Diamante, también estaba Darien… ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle aquella proposición a Diamante…? ¿O seria que Diamante se lo propuso? Se preguntó mortificada. Aunque no importaba quien de los dos era el culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo: los dos eran unos miserables por tratarla de aquel modo, por usarla como si fuera un simple objeto.

Ahora solo le quedaba la resignación… Pasar los próximos nueve días en compañía o más bien haciéndole compañía a Darien Chiba… Más precisamente compartiendo su cama… O calentándosela… Si, aquello era la oración correcta.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho más cinco cuando salió de su habitación envuelta en el vestido menos glamuroso que encontró, su guardarropa había sido cambiado y suponía que era obra de Diamante. Todo lo que había, era ropa nueva de etiqueta y de diseño, se miró un momento antes de bajar las escaleras, el vestido color perla se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y era largo hasta la rodilla, su cabello lo había recorrido en un moño alto, como era habitual en ella.

Cuando llego al gran comedor Darien ya estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, ella lo saludo simplemente con un —Buenas noches —Para después sentarse en la silla opuesta a Darien.

—¡Estas bellísima! —Dijo amablemente Darien.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándolo mientras les servían la cena. Seguía sorprendida de lo mucho que la turbaba su presencia, se demoró observándolo detenidamente: su cabello negro como la noche, sus hombros anchos, su rostro bello con unos labios, que siempre había deseado besar… Detuvo ahí sus pensamientos, eso había sido hace mucho, cuando era joven.

La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, aunque Darien hacia comentarios o preguntas de vez en cuando, ella solo respondía con monosílabos, incapaz de hilar una idea completa. Serena no pudo cenar casi nada, estaba nerviosa ante la perspectiva de lo que podría ocurrir después.

Unos minutos después regreso el mozo para recoger los platos y traer el postre, pero Darien lo interrumpió.

—La señora y yo… No vamos a tomar el postre —Dijo Darien sacándola de su estupor—Tenemos… Algo más importante que hacer –Agregó con un susurro seductor que le recorrió la piel.

.

.

.

Entraron al pequeño despacho, Serena observo detenidamente el mobiliario de piel que constaba de dos pequeños sofás y al centro un imponente escritorio, las paredes estaban recubiertas de paneles de madera obscura que estaban repletos de libros. Ella siguió derecho y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Unos segundos después Darien le entrego una copa con alguna bebida fuerte, lo supo al olfatear ligeramente la bebida en su mano, mientras miraba que Darien se servía una copa igual a la suya. Él no sabía que ella no consumía absolutamente nada que contuviera alcohol, pero ella no dijo nada y se quedó con la copa en la mano.

—Quiero que queden las cosas claras entre nosotros –Dijo Darien con una expresión fría y distante, Serena lo miro detenidamente con sus expresivos ojos celestes —No me mires así ¿Debo suponer que Diamante te ha dicho por que estas aquí? —Preguntó mientras se recargaba en el escritorio, quedando frente a ella.

—Si —Contestó Serena agachando la mirada, profundamente asqueada de lo que le había hecho su marido, el hombre que se suponía tenía que cuidar y velar por ella. Había terminado ofreciéndola a cambio de un contrato, un contrato que favorecía considerablemente, según Diamante le había dicho, la fortuna de su marido.

—Bueno lo mejor es que aclaremos algunos puntos —Volvió a hablar Darien, aun con la voz fría, como si de un negocio se tratara. Serena no dudo que para él de eso se trataba, de un negocio, porque no podía ponerle otro nombre.

Sabía que Darien podía tener a la mujer que quisiera y entonces ¿Por qué la había escogido a ella? Se preguntó, pero Darein volvió a hablar, sacándola de sus pensamientos —A partir de ahora y por los próximos nueve días, serás completa y totalmente de mi propiedad —Aseguró Darien con un susurro de satisfacción que Serena no pudo pasar desapercibido.

—¿Y si me niego? —Preguntó con un susurro Serena, mirando su copa con interés.

—Entonces vete ahora y arréglatelas con tu marido —Expresó Darien con indiferencia.

Serena lo pensó por un minuto, aunque no tenía nada que pensar, prefería quedarse al lado de Darien que ir y enfrentar la ira de Diamante. Aunque sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, había amado a Darien con desesperación una vez y sabía que sería muy fácil volver a hacerlo… Ni en sus mejores sueños creyó que esto sucedería y es que aunque se lo negara, Darien era parte de sus sueños de adolecente, había soñado tantas veces con yacer entre sus brazos…

—¿Has tomado una decisión? —Preguntó Darien sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

—Me quedo —Murmuró Serena.

—Muy bien… Bueno como te decía, serás completamente mía, tus decisiones las tomo yo… Toda tu… Eres de mi propiedad por los próximos nueve días… Así que no quiero preguntas, ni escusas, harás lo que yo diga… En el momento en que te niegas, te puedes marchar…

—Ya te dije que me quedare —Repitió Serena. No podía evitar sentir todos sus sentidos en alerta, había deseado a Darien con desesperación cuando era una adolecente y el saber que de algún modo seria suya, aunque fuese de esta manera, la hacía temblar por la expectativa.

No podía creer que Darien aun tuviera ese efecto sobre ella… Después de seis largos años, se sentía nerviosa, se dijo que era mejor desear lo que sabía que se aproximaba a hacerlo en contra de sus deseos, pero también eso la turbaba… No podía permitirse aquello, simplemente no podía dejar que Darien influyera en su vida en ningún sentido.

Se despreció por aun desear a Darien, al fin y al cabo era una mujer casada… Si, casada con un miserable que la había vendido.

Aun recordaba lo horrible que había sido estar entre los brazos de Diamante pero no quería pensar en eso, porque entonces se acobardaría… Además estaba el hecho de que Diamante jamás la había hecho sentir lo que sentía con Darien tan solo con mirarlo.

Y entonces levantando la cabeza para mirar a Darien tomando una decisión; disfrutaría de aquello que estaba por venir. Diamante la había convertido en una prostituta, pues bien, disfrutaría de su interludio al lado de Darien… Y lo que viniese después, ya vería que haría.

—Entonces a partir de este momento… Soy tu dueño —Terminó Darien con suficiencia.

.

**_Chiquillas este es el primer capítulo de esta historia… Que les parecio?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**brujitadcc **hola nena y gracias por seguir también esta historia… Poco a poco se iran resolviendo tus dudas jiji… Saludos nena y gracias.

**kiki** hola, que bueno que te ha gustado el comienzo, ojala que asi sigua… Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Yssareyes48 **hola nena y gracias por leerme y que te puedo decir tienes razón en todo !

**Jan **hola y gracias por seguirme hasta aquí jiji… Bien dices hay gato encerrado, pero poco a poco iremos descubriendo que fue lo que paso. Saludos y espero que te guste este primer capítulo! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, les traigo un capítulo más de esta loca historia._**

**_Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero estaba muy entretenida en mi otra historia, la que está a un capítulo de concluir, si no la han leído, las invito a darse una vuelta por _****_Nuestro Destino_****_. Y bueno de una vez les cuento que esta historia estará compuesta por pequeños capítulos. Todos pequeños pero importantes._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 2.- La primera noche._**

Serena no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a la habitación donde se alojaba cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta, los nervios y la expectativa de lo que ocurriría la tenían completamente atontada.

Siguió derecho hasta la cama y se sentó incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo en pie, Darien había sido bastante claro "soy tu dueño" esas tres palabras revoloteaban en su mente sin cesar…

De pronto la voz de Darien la sobresalto, había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído abrirse la puerta, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de ingenuidad que no pudo evitar.

—Cariño… No sabes cuánto eh anhelado este momento —Susurró suavemente Darien. Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse con aquellas palabras. Pero no quería sentir eso, no quería sentir nada por Darien —Ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más, te vez tan bella… La ropa que te escogí, te sienta perfectamente —Terminó igualmente con palabras suaves.

—Tú ¿tu compraste todo esto? —Preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—Por supuesto… Quería que estuvieras cómoda durante tu estancia aquí —Sus palabras seguían siendo suaves, mientras la miraba con intensidad se acercaba cada vez más a ella, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que la tomo de los brazos para acercarla a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro, Darien la seguía mirando con intensidad, mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la piel de su rostro, sus labios, su cuello. Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto, mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más compleja.

De pronto Darien la tomo de los hombros y la acercó aún más a él para mirarla por largo rato a los ojos, ambos se contemplaron sin ser consiente de nada más, la respiración de Serena cada vez se hacía más difícil, sentía su cuerpo cobrar vida de una manera extraña, comenzaba a sentir una ligera presión en su vientre que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de unos segundos Darien acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella y comenzó a rosar sus labios con los de ella. Serena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante aquello mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, todo lo que había alrededor había desaparecido ante aquella sensación, de lo único que era consiente era de Darien y de sus labios rozando los suyos.

El beso fue suave, húmedo y caliente, rosando con delicadeza sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Serena sintió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobrar vida con aquel simple beso, sentía que el aire no entraba con suficiente fuerza a sus pulmones pero no le importaba, quería que Darien siguiera besándola… Quería que…

Pero de pronto Darien la soltó con brusquedad, alejándose con un gruñido de ella, dejándola temblorosa y frustrada al perder el contacto con él. Ella se quedó ahí de pie, tratando de controlar la necesidad que sentía de él, una llamarada que comenzaba a consumirla rápidamente.

—¡Desnúdate! —Ordenó Darien, haciéndola saltar ligeramente, tardo un momento en procesar el significado de las palabras de él.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó aun aturdida ella.

—Te dije que nada de preguntas… Has lo que te digo… Desnúdate… ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? —Preguntó queriendo intimidarla, pero ella no pudo evitar alzar el mentón y responder ante aquel reto.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras tú —Respondió ella, sin intimidarse por la mirada que él le dirigió.

—Está bien, si así quieres que sea… Voy a complacerte —Dijo Darien mientras la giraba bruscamente, de un jalón tiro del cierre del vestido el cual callo a sus pies dejándola solamente con las bragas y el sostén. Rápidamente la levantó en brazos para depositarla de una manera nada sutil en la cama.

Inmediatamente después se recostó sobre ella y empezó a besar su boca con ansias, para seguir con su cuello, así fue bajando por toda su piel desnuda. Serena sentía su cuerpo cobrar vida, Darien parecía querer volverla loca… Sentía su piel arder mientras que en su vientre sentía una deliciosa presión que crecía cada vez más y más…

Darien se alejó de ella unos segundos para quitase la ropa que traía encima, para después volver junto a ella y tumbarse sobre Serena, con extremada lentitud le fue quitando las ultimas prendas que aún le quedaban de ropa.

—¡Maldición! —Gruñó de pronto Darien alejándose de ella, Serena se estremeció cuando él se alejó, pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que de inmediato volvió a sentirlo sobre ella, piel con piel.

Regresó a besar su boca mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, para después con infinita calma ir penetrándola poco a poco, un gemido salió de los labios de él al sentirse completamente dentro de ella. Mientras Serena luchaba por no dejar salir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo… Trataba de resistir el impulso de decir su nombre entre susurros, gritar de placer y sobre todo de tocarlo… Sujeto con fuerza la sábana bajo sus manos en un intento desesperado de no sucumbir.

Darien se quedó quieto un momento en su interior, mientras volvía a besar su cuello y acariciaba con pericia su cuerpo: desde sus piernas, su abdomen y sus senos. Serena supo que había perdido aquella batalla cuando Darien volvió a besar su boca mordisqueando ligeramente su labio inferior, con un gemido de derrota deshizo los puños de sus manos para dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones maravillosas que estaba sintiendo.

Serena sintió subir a lo más alto del placer, se sentía como en una montaña rusa… Y justo cuando llego al punto más álgido, grito presa de la maravillosa sensación que la estaba consumiendo. Sintió a Darien temblar con ella para después escuchar como gemía con fuerza contra su cuello.

Serena cerro los ojos, incapaz de recobrarse de la maravillosa sensación, se sentía aturdida, completamente saciada, lo único que deseaba era dormir, dormir plácidamente en los brazos de Darien. Pero entonces, bruscamente Darien se alejó de ella, se levantó de la cama y después de unos minutos comenzó a murmurar maldiciones, haciendo que ella lo mirara con atención a pesar de sentirse ligeramente somnolienta.

—Se ha roto el preservativo —Gruñó molesto —¿Estas protegida? —Inquirió.

Serena tardo un minuto en comprender el significado de sus palabras y después asintió con vehemencia segura de que así era, Darien se quedó un momento mirándola y después sin decir nada más se marchó.

Serena se quedó completamente paralizada por la mirada de Darien, podía ver el triunfo en los ojos de Darien y no solo eso, él parecía sumamente complacido por su poca resistencia.

—Eso es todo —Se dijo así misma mientras se acurrucaba contra las sabanas, intentando no pensar en todo lo que Darien le había hecho sentir. Tratando de que su actitud no la afectara —De todas maneras sé por qué estoy aquí —Se dijo as si misma antes de que el sueño la reclamara y se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena despertó aquella mañana, dio vueltas en la cama sin ganas de levantarse, poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, así que con pesar abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa Darien se encontraba de pie, cerca de la ventana, mirándola de una manera que simplemente ella no pudo interpretar.

Sujeto la sabana aun con más fuerza al recordar su desnudes y se quedó en silencio esperando que él hablara… Pasaron varios segundos antes de que lo hiciera.

—Prepárate… Salimos de viaje en una hora —Exclamó Darien.

—¿Qué…? ¿A donde vamos? —Preguntó confundida.

—Tengo un asunto importante en Londres y no pienso dejarte aquí… Así que apresúrate —Dijo mientras se acercaba al enorme armario y sacaba un provocativo vestido color turquesa —Ponte esto y apresúrate —

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Serena aturdida —¿Acaso también vas a elegir mi ropa interior? —Gruño indignada.

—Si es necesario, si… Y por hoy no quiero que la uses… ¿Entendido? —Dijo y sin más salió de la habitación.

Serena resopló indignada, ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre, se creí que hasta la ropa le podría elegir y que era aquello de no usar ropa interior…?

—Aww —Gruñó molesta —¿Qué diablos se cree?

.

.

.

Cuando subieron al lujoso Jet privado, Serena rápidamente tomo asiento en uno de los suntuosos asientos de color perla, ella miro sorprendida la elegante cabina, los asientos recubiertos de piel y todo maravillosamente luminoso gracias a los colores claros, unos segundos después su inspección fue interrumpida cuando su visión capto a Darien y no pudo evitar mirar cómo se sentaba en uno de los asientos de enfrente.

No hablaron para nada mientras despegaban.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que Diamante permitiera que saliera del país? —Preguntó Serena sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla.

—No fue fácil… Sus guaruras vendrán con nosotros… No entiendo esa necesidad de mantenerte vigilada todo el tiempo… Yo tengo mi propia seguridad —Reflexionó Darien, pero Serena ya no le prestaba atención.

Claro que Diamante había insistido en mandar a sus gorilas, sabía que a la menor oportunidad ella volvería a intentar escapar de él. Pero él estaba equivocado, ella no lo haría, había dejado de intentarlo hacia algunos años.

Aun recordaba las palabras de su nana Luna, deja de luchar contra la corriente, es más fácil dejarse llevar por ella que pelear contra ella todo el tiempo… No vas a vencerla. Tardó en entenderlo, pero cuando lo había hecho había dejado de luchar.

Se había casado ilusionada, con la ilusión que una mujer de dieciocho años que acababa de perder al amor de su vida y tenía la seguridad de que jamás lo volvería a ver… Se había casado con Diamante pensando que si no era Darien con quien iba a casarse, no importaba con quien lo hiciera.

Diamante y ella se habían conocido un par de años antes de que Darien apareciera en su vida y a pesar de que siempre se habían llevado bien… Jamás lo había visto con ojos de amor.

Apenas había cumplido los dieciocho cuando… Su padre le había exigido casarse con Diamante, aun recordaba que incrédulamente le había intentado explicar a su papá que no amaba a Diamante, su padre le había explicado con una extraña paciencia que el amor era algo que no iba a encontrar y que él no estaría tranquilo hasta dejarla en las manos de un hombre que supiera iba a cuidar de ella.

_—__Así que tienes que casarte con él —Le dijo su padre, la noche comenzaba a caer y ellos se encontraban en el despacho de él, Serena de frente al ventanal que le ofrecía una vista extraña ya que miraba como la noche caía poco a poco… Como la obscuridad iba engullendo todo lentamente._

_—__Pero… Pero yo no quiero —Protestó ella para inmediatamente hacer un puchero ante su propia respuesta, siempre había vivido ahí, cerca de su padre, pero tan lejos, no lo veía más que para la cena y eso en ocasiones. Serena siempre trataba de hacer cosas que sabía o al menos creía satisfacerían a su padre con tal de atraer un poco su atención._

_—__Tienes que hacerlo… No me imagino el día que yo falte… ¿Qué va a ser de ti? —Terminó, Serena se sentido herida al comprobar que su padre no confiaba en ella, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por impresionarlo._

_—__Puedo aprender… Puedo… —Intentó decir Serena._

_—__No digas tonterías, eso es cosa de hombres… Tu deber en estar en casa, como siempre te lo eh exigido… Lo mejor es que te cases con Diamante, sé que el cuidara siempre de ti._

Que equivocado había estado su padre.

Serena había estado a punto de rebatir a su padre aquel día, pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que realmente no le importaba, si tenía que casarse con alguien que más daba si fuera Diamante o cualquier otro.

—Serena —La llamó Darien sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—¿Si? —Respondió ella volteando para mirarlo… Darien se encontraba cerca de ella a unos cuantos pasos.

—Ven aquí —Dijo sentándose en uno de los asientos mientras la jalaba hacia él haciendo que ella se sentara en su regazo —No puedo concentrarme en esos papeles mientras te tengo tan cerca —Dijo de un modo que ella le hizo pensar que aquello le molestaba. Miro hacia el pequeño escritorio donde pudo ver una portátil y varios papeles desplazados alrededor.

Darien se apodero de su boca con entusiasmo y ella en contra de lo que pretendía se derritió con aquel beso, salvaje y exigente… Serena no pudo evitar gemir de placer ante aquel delicioso placer que Darien le estaba dando con tan solo un beso. Y no solo era su boca la que estaba poseyendo, sus manos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, sus piernas e iba subiendo lentamente hasta meter la mano bajo la falda del vestido.

Serena volvió a gemir ante aquel contacto tan íntimo, pero de pronto Darien se tensó bajo ella y la aparto con brusquedad.

—Por que traes… Te dije que no te pusieras nada bajo el vestido —Gruñó Darien levantándose. Ella desorientada se quedó de pie un momento, pero al sentir que las piernas no le responderían por mucho tiempo gracias a todo lo que Darien había provocado en ella, se sentó rápidamente tambaleándose un poco.

—¿Qué? —Balbuceó Serena una vez se hubo sentado —¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó

—Te dije que yo mandaba, lo has olvidado —Grito Darien haciéndola reaccionar por fin.

—No… Es solo que pensé que bromeabas —Dijo Serena —No pretenderás que ande así en frente de todo el mundo —Dijo levantándose de un salto de su asiento, consciente de lo irracional que Darien estaba siendo.

—No bromeo… Y ya te lo demostrare —Dijo seriamente Darien para después volverse a sentar en su improvisado escritorio.

No hablaron el resto del viaje… Darien continúo con su trabajo y ella durmió intermitentemente.

.

**_Que les ha parecido chiquillas, espero que no se desesperen poco a poco se ira explicando el porqué del pensar y sentir de cada uno._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Patricia paty **hola nena, encantadísima con tus reviews y tus mensajitos, muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capítulo me apure como prometí jeje. Besitos!

**Jan **yo estoy contigo que Sere disfrute total jiji, que aproveche ahora que lo tiene, y pues parece que sí, Serena lo sigue amando. Espero te siga gustando y perdón la tardanza, pero sabes que me dedique un poco al final de nuestro destino pero ahora que ya termina me pongo de lleno a esta. Saluditos y un beso.

**brujitadcc **hola niña linda, yo aquí complaciéndote jijiji, espero que te guste carlita y que sigas muy intrigada jeje. Saludos nena y un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, les traigo un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 3.- Interludio._**

Cuando bajaron de la enorme limosina, en el acceso de un complejo de departamentos, Serena pudo distinguir en la entrada ya, a la seguridad de Diamante, pero Darien les advirtió de inmediato que era lo máximo que podía estar cerca de ellos.

Serena no podía evitar pensar en la ironía de toda aquella situación mientras subían las escalerillas de ascenso al departamento… El amante y el esposo poniéndose de acuerdo para los planes y compromisos. No podía negarlo y aun que ella no lo hubiera escogido, Darien era ahora su amante.

Serena miro detenidamente a su alrededor en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de entrada, de inmediato se podía divisar un pequeño salón que constaba de un juego de sofás obscuros, en el centro había una pequeña mesa de madera color chocolate y a la derecha empotrada en la pared había un enorme centro de entretenimiento. De pronto la voz de Darien la hizo voltear y detener la inspección que estaba llevando.

—Este departamento solo tiene una habitación, así que tendremos que compartirla —Dijo Darien con molestia, supuso Serena que era debido a no haber considerado aquello antes.

De prono Darien la tomo en brazos sobresaltándola ante su arrebato, sin decir una palabra atravesó el pequeño salón del departamento, hasta llegar a unas escalinatas, por las que Darien subió aprisa, que los llevaron directamente a, lo que supo ella era, la habitación que compartirían.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro de la habitación Darien la depósito con suavidad en el suelo, y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarla con frenesí. Serena no podía creer que le bastara un beso de Darien para derretirse en sus brazos.

El beso siguió apasionado y frenético, ni siquiera noto en que momento Darien la había sujetado contra la pared, pero de pronto fue levemente consiente de aquello, soltó su boca para ir dejando un rastro de besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello mientras sus manos le subían lentamente el vestido hasta dejarlo en su cintura.

—Esto es para que sepas que nunca bromeo —Dijo Darien contra su boca justo cuando ella escuchaba la tela de sus bragas rasgarse. Serena sabía que debería estar indignada ante aquel comportamiento, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus manos y su boca sobre ella. Le ansiaba con tanta intensidad.

Darien se deshizo del vestido, para después tumbarla en la cama con premura y de ahí en adelante Serena no fue consiente de nada que no fuera el cuerpo de Darien poseyéndola en todos los sentido en que ella podía imaginar que se pudiera poseer a una persona.

.

.

.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo vamos a estar en Londres? —Preguntó Serena.

—Te dije que no hagas preguntas —Gruñó Darien sin apartar la vista del ordenador que se encontraba frente a él.

Estaban en el pequeño despacho del departamento en Londres, este era pequeño pero igual de lujoso que todo el departamento que era en su mayoría paneles claros que contrastaban a la perfección con el mobiliario obscuro. Apenas hacia un día que habían llegado ahí y Serena ya se sentía en un sueño, uno muy extraño, pero al fin y acabo un sueño, a momento se sentía una especie de esclava, en otros momentos totalmente incomprendida, para después sentirse completamente plena.

Pero a pesar de todo… Sabía que era mejor que su vida a lado de Diamante, mil veces mejor.

—Vamos Darien, quiero saber… Y además quiero vestirme —Gruñó Serena aun sentada en el sofá más alejado de Darien. Serena solo vestía una camisa de Darien.

El motivo de su poca vestimenta, era en palabras de Darien; una lección para que entendiera que había que obedecer lo que él dijera. Darien había arruinado la ropa que llevaba puesta el día que habían llegado y suponía Serena había hecho algo con su maleta, pues esta nunca había llegado, dejándola completamente desnuda.

—Ya te dije que no… Necesitas aprender una lección —Contestó Darien.

Serena resoplo ante aquel comentario, pensando que Darien era un mandón de primera.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera cuando llego la hora de comer le permitió ponerse algo y lo cierto era que en todo el departamento no había encontrado nada que pudiera usar, que no fuera ropa de Darien.

—Quiero ropa Darien, no puedo andar por ahí medio desnuda —Gruñó nuevamente Serena cuando Darien entro en la pequeña terraza de la habitación, donde Serena había escapado después de la cena.

Aquella terraza le parecía hermosa, había una gran cantidad de flores de todos los colores y el aire soplaba animoso revoloteando sus rubios cabellos y esparciendo el aroma de las flores, dejando por todo el lugar una deliciosa aroma, aquel lugar le recordaban el pequeño Kiosco que su madre había tenido en la casa en la que ella había crecido.

—Si puedes, es así como quiero que andes—Dijo Darien sin interés.

—Dari… en… —Se quejó Serena.

—Ya basta, te lo advertí harás todo lo que yo quiera… Y yo quiero tenerte accesible para mí, en todo momento… Ahora ven que tengo que analizar unos estados y quiero disfrutar de la vista —Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—No quiero salir Darien, me da pudor andar así… Por favor deja que me quede aquí… Este lugar me gusta —Pidió Serena con un puchero.

—Nadie te mirara, la única persona que ronda el departamento es la señora Diana y para ella será normal —Explicó Darien con indiferencia.

Serena se preguntó cuántas veces habría hecho Darien aquello y también a que se debía esa pequeña molestia que sintió al escucharle decir aquello.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí —Susurró mirando el paisaje.

—No, eh dicho que vendrás conmigo —Dijo Darien regresando sobre sus pasos. La jalo por un brazo haciendo que se levantara, después y para su sorpresa se agacho y la empujo contra su hombro, sujetándola con fuerza de las piernas

—¿Que haces…? ¡Darien! —Gritoneó Serena intentando bajar la camisa de Darien que vestía y no quedar tan expuesta.

Cuando alcanzaron el despacho que quedaba justo debajo de la habitación, Darien la deposito en el sofá que había estado ocupando toda la mañana.

—Ahí te quiero… Quiero levantar la vista y poder mirarte a mi antojo —Dijo Darien mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio.

Serena enfurruñada cruzo los brazos y se acomodó en el sofá, pero su enojo no duro mucho ya que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Sus sueños fueron invadidos por un recuerdo, un recuerdo de algo que hubiese querido no tener que recordar.

.

_Diamante la sujeto con fuerza del brazo mientras subia apresuradamente las escalares que diriguian hacia su habitación, llevándola a cuestas con él._

_—__¿Cómo te atreviste…? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme el hazme reír…? —Gruñó furioso Diamante._

_—__¡Suéltame…! Quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí —Suplicó Serena mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre que Diamante ejercía sobre ella._

_En ese momento llegaron a su habitación, Diamante la empujo con violencia contra la cama haciendo que ella callera sobre esta, pero Serena de inmediato intento levantarse, solo para recibir una fuerte bofetada de parte de Diamante que la regreso aturdida por el impacto a la cama._

_—__Jamás, jamás te atrevas a volver a abandonarme… Si lo haces voy a volver a encontrarte y entonces no seré tan condescendiente como ahora y voy a matarte a golpes — Gritó Diamante mientras se subía encima de ella, sujetando sus manos._

_—__Suéltame idiota, voy a volver a hacerlo, entiéndelo Diamante ya no tenemos nada… Nunca tuvimos nada, lo mejor es que nos separemos —pidió Serena intentando razonar con él._

_—__¡No! —Grito mientras volvía a estampar su mano contra su mejilla —Jamás, jamás vas a abandonarme ¿Lo entiendes…? por qué si no es así voy a hacer que lo entiendas —Gruñó para después comenzar a besar su boca con violencia._

_—__No, por favor… Déjame... —Gritó Serena, pero solo consiguió que Diamante actuara con más ímpetu, con más violencia._

_Comenzó a desnudarla sin reparo, lastimándola y golpeándola cuando ella intentaba detenerlo… _

Aquella había sido la última vez que había intentado alejarse de él…

Sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban con brusquedad y por instinto intento defenderse golpeando con ambos puños.

—¡Maldición, Serena! —Gritó una voz, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sobresaltada, dándose cuenta de que había estado soñando, esos sueños que la hacían revivir su vida al lado de Diamante —¿Qué te sucede? —Volvió a hablar Darien.

Serena no pudo evitar acercarse a Darien con desesperación y abrazarlo por el cuello, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? —Gruñó Darien alejándola un poco de él.

—Fue un mal sueño —Explicó Serena mientras se lanzaba contra él, subiéndose sobre su regazo una pierna a cada lado de él, buscando su boca para besarlo con ansias, queriendo olvidar a Diamante hasta que no tuviera otra opción que volver a su lado.

Darien la miro sorprendido por su iniciativa, pero sonrió complacido y acepto su boca, mientras tiraba hacia arriba de la camisa que Serena vestía para dejarla completamente desnuda.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena despertó aquella mañana se encontraba entre los brazos de Darien, por la ventana se colaban los cálidos rallos del sol que inundaban con su luz toda la habitación. Habían pasado los últimos días haciendo el amor sin parar… Serena ni siquiera sabía en qué momento Darien, había arreglado aquel asunto importante, porque casi no se habían separado ni un minuto.

Darien despertó casi enseguida y como ya era costumbre comenzó a besarla con avidez para después poseer su cuerpo con ansias y desesperación. Serena estaba fascinada con todo lo que había descubierto al lado de Darien, jamás había pensado que hacer el amor pudiera ser tan placentero y adictivo.

—No he vuelto a usar preservativo ni una vez… Y creo que no te eh visto tomar píldoras —Dijo Darien pensativo mientras aún estaban acostados después de hacer el amor. Ella al pensar en el motivo de aquello, se tensó entre sus brazos —¿Que pasa…. Me mentiste? —Preguntó molesto Darien, alejándola de él para mirarla con furia.

—No te mentí… No me mires así —Dijo haciendo una pausa —No puedo tener hijos… —Contesto con reticencia, odiaba aquella verdad pero era un hecho que no podía cambiar.

Darien no dijo nada, se levantó con descuido, dejando a Serena mirarlo en toda su gloria, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta del baño.

Serena se estiro complacida en la cama, entre las blancas sábanas, pensando en lo maravilloso que habían sido aquellos días… Darien era un amante estupendo, a pesar de esa locura de tener que obedecerlo en todo lo que dijera, fuera de eso, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado, sabía que los días estaban pasando y que pronto todo aquello acabaría.

.

Darien salió unos minutos después del baño, con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en las caderas.

—Prepárate, esta noche regresamos a Tokio —Dijo Darien mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

—¿Vas a salir? —Preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Tengo varios asuntos que arreglar… Cuando llegue debes estar lista —Dijo sin más y salió de la habitación.

Aquella tarde Serena la paso en compañía de la mujer que había ido a surtir la despensa y arreglar la cocina, una mujer amable de edad avanzada llamada Diana, era simpática y Serena converso con ella como había hecho ya otros días con ella.

—Y el señor Chiba ¿Viene seguido a Londres? —Preguntó Serena mientras comía lo que la señora Diana le había preparado.

—De vez en cuando, pasa pequeñas temporadas aquí —Contestó Diana renuentemente.

Serena desistió de su intento de saber más cosas de Darien, cuando se dio cuenta de que por más que preguntara, la señora Diana no contestaría sus preguntas de buena gana.

.

Un par de horas después llego un paquete para ella, Serena lo abrió intrigada y se alegró al ver dentro un vestido color rosa, sonrió al pensar que por fin podría vestirse. Se apresuró a meterse a dar una ducha para estar lista cuando Darien volviera.

La tarde paso lentamente hasta que al final Darien llego, solo para que ambos salieran apresurados hacia el aeropuerto.

.

.

.

El viaje fue largo y agotador pero cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión de Tokio, Serena suspiro aliviada de pensar que pronto podría acostarse en la cálida cama. La obscuridad prevalecía incluso dentro de la casa, Serena camino despacio intentando no chocar con algo cuando de pronto Darien la tomo en brazos para subirla las escaleras con ella en brazos.

Cuando Darien entro en la habitación la depósito suavemente en la cama y sin alejarse de ella, busco su boca con sus labios y la beso largamente, sin alejarse un minuto de ella. Serena estaba agotada pero no le importó, se dejó hacer por Darien quien con extremada lentitud comenzó a desnudarla sin dejar de poseer su boca, para después poseer lentamente su cuerpo.

Serena no podía evitar gemir se placer ante todo lo que Darien provocaba en ella, mientras el entraba y salía lentamente de su cuerpo. Serena supo que había algo diferente, Darien la estaba poseyendo de una manera diferente, con calma, sin prisas mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios.

De pronto Darien rodo sobre la cama, llevándola con él, dejándola a ella sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de él.

—Quiero mirarte —Susurró Darien mientras sujetaba a Serena por las caderas marcando un ritmo lento y constante. Serena siguió aquel ritmo con sus manos sobre el pecho de Darien, con los ojos cerrados, gozando de la sensación que estaba sintiendo, disfrutando de Darien… De todo él.

La habitación envuelta en penumbra, estaba inundada por sus respiraciones entrecortadas y dificultosas. Sus cuerpos encendidos y sudorosos, a causa de la pasión, seguían aquel lento vaivén que marcaba él y justo cuando Darien estrujó a un más fuerte el agarre que sostenía sobre ella, Serena sintió llegar a la cúspide del placer y entonces con un fuerte gemido se dejó caer sobre Darien, este también gimió muy fuerte entre sus cabellos mientras se derramaba profundamente dentro de ella.

.

Cuando Serena pudo normalizar su respiración sintió como Darien giraba lentamente para depositarla en la cama y se sorprendió de la sensación de pérdida que sintió cuando Darien se alejó de ella, para después retirarse de la habitación, Serena se quedó mirando la puerta confundida, dolida por su abandono después de lo que acababan de compartir. Por alguna razón esta vez Serena lo había sentido diferente.

Además de que habían dormido juntos los últimos días pasados en Londres y ahora nuevamente la abandonaba.

Suspiro con fuerza diciéndose que aquello no le importaba, aquel era el día ocho junto a Darien… Un día más y se marcharía… Para siempre. Aun no quería pensar en eso, no quería… Aun quería ser feliz un poquito más.

Pero de todas maneras no pudo evitar pensar que le habría gustado pasar aquella noche una vez más entre sus brazos y entonces Serena frunció el ceño al pensar que aquella noche Darien parecía extrañamente más callado y alejado de ella de lo habitual pero también había ocurrido algo diferente en la forma de hacerle el amor.

Mientras se acurrucaba en las cobijas dispuesta a dormir decidió ignorarlo.

No debió hacerlo.

.

**_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Alejandra **hola chica espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me cuentes que te parecio, un saludo y gracias por seguir la historia. Besitos!

**Paty **hola nena y pues como vez Darien sigue de salvaje jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me cuentes que te pareció. Besitos!

**brujitadcc** hola nena, yo también envidio a Serena a pesar de todo pero bueno respecto a tus sospechas pueden ser ciertas jeje tendrás que esperar. Un saludo nena y gracias por tu reviews.

**Jan **Hola, como vez Darien es aún más hot jaja, creo que es algo controlador jeje pero todo tiene un motivo y ya verás. Gracias por leer y tus hermosos reviews. Besitos!

**yssareyes48** hola, pues la verdad si está exagerando pero bueno es necesario jeje, ya verás cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Gracias por seguir la historia, un beso.

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero con ansias sus sugerencias y comentarios._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, les traigo un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Hoy creo que van a querer matar a Darien o a Serena… Solo espero que no sea a mi jeje. Bueno sin más espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 4 _**

**_Desenlace._**

Cuando Serena despertó ya estaba entrada la tarde, lo supo par la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y el calor bochornoso que la embargaba, habían llegado de madrugada a Tokio, así que se encontraba sumamente cansada, pero decidió que no quería estar más tiempo en la cama.

Una sonrisa inundo sus labios mientras sus mejillas se encendían de un color carmesí al recordar la noche pasada, en la forma en que Darien le había hecho el amor, había sido hermoso. Pero entonces recordó que había sido diferente, que Darien se había comportada de una manera más apasionada, como si estuviera ansioso de ella… Tanto que lo había prolongado como nunca, realmente había sido maravilloso.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de controlar sus locas ideas, pero por más que quiso no pudo detenerlas, sus ojos azules brillaron entusiastas ante la idea de que tal vez Darien la extrañaría, tanto como sabía ella que lo extrañaría a él.

Solo que su felicidad no duro tanto, esta desapareció cuando a sus pensamientos acudió Diamante, sabía que él jamás la dejaría partir. Y ella no podía ni siquiera imaginar a Darien luchando por mantenerla a su lado.

—¿Habrá un futuro para nosotros? —Se preguntó en voz alta, sin poder evitarlo.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Darien, su padre había acabado prácticamente en la ruina antes de morir, lo único que había podido salvar, eran las famosas acciones del hotel que ahora eran propiedad de Darien. Y si pensaba más a futuro tampoco podría darle la dicha de tener un hijo… Ella jamás podría.

Se reprendió mentalmente, no podía dejar volar de aquella manera su imaginación, entre ella y Darien solo había existido el compromiso de un contrato y una gran pasión compartida.

Suspiro con pesar, decidiendo no pensar así, en lo único que quería pensar era en que la noche pasada Darien había estado muy extraño y probablemente se debiera a que ella pronto se marcharía… Darien tal vez no deseaba que se marchara.

Y aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, le agradaba la idea de que Darien la extrañara un poquito de lo mucho que sabía ella lo extrañaría a él.

Suspiro nuevamente y una resplandeciente sonrisa inundo sus labios mientras se levantaba entusiasmada de la mullida cama.

Tomo una rápida ducha y se pudo un bonito vestido color violeta, de tirantes que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus suaves curvas, completando el hermoso vestido se puso unas zapatillas abiertas de color morado y después de comprobar su vestuario y peinado en el espejo salió decidida a buscar algo para comer, ya que se encontraba hambrienta.

Cuando entro en la cocina, la señora Molí la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó sonriente Serena.

—Buenos días ¿Tiene hambre señora? —Le preguntó la señora Molí amablemente.

—Si —Contestó Serena sonriendo —¿Y el señor ya comió? —Preguntó con la esperanza de comer a su lado.

—Sí, el señor se levantó temprano y desayuno con la señorita Beril —Contestó la mujer mientras se disponía a buscar cosas en el refrigerador.

—¿Beril…? —Preguntó Serena sin saber de quién le estaba hablando la señora Molí.

—Ah la señorita Beril es una amiga del señor Darien… Ha llegado esta mañana —Explicó Molí sin prestarle demasiada atención a Serena, quien frunció el ceño ante la idea de una visita justo el último día al lado de Darien.

—Y ¿Sabe dónde está el señor Darien? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Me parece que se ha metido en el despacho desde hace un rato — Volvió a contestar la mujer entretenida en lo que estaba haciendo —Probablemente a trabajar como siempre.

.

.

.

Serena vago por la casa el resto de la tarde, desesperada y confundida por no haber visto a Darien en todo el día. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar todo el tiempo con él, incluso si estaba trabajando, ella se encontraba ahí presente.

Cuando su paciencia llego al límite, llamo suavemente la puerta del despacho, decidida a saber dónde y que estaba haciendo Darien, era terriblemente consiente de que lo extrañaba a pesar de que apenas llevaba unas horas sin saber de él, ya estaba buscándolo para pasar unos momentos a su lado, pero él era el culpable, ya que los últimos días habían pasado cada segundo juntos.

Pero para su desilusión nadie respondió a su llamado. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado entro sin hacer mucho ruido al despacho con la intención de inspeccionar.

Y se quedó pasmada ante lo que miraban sus ojos.

Darien se basaba apasionadamente con una exuberante pelirroja, a pesar de que Serena estaba mirando perfectamente la escena, sentía que tenía que haber alguna equivocación, su cerebro no quería aceptar lo que estaba mirando… De pronto ambos parecieron notar su presencia y voltearon a mirarla, Serena se dio cuenta muy tarde que debió hacer algún ruido.

—Sal de aquí —Expresó Darien con indiferencia, mientras regresaba su atención a la pelirroja que tenía frente a él. Serena tardo unos segundos antes de entender lo que Darien le estaba pidiendo y haciendo acopio de valor, se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente casi sin darse cuenta a su habitación.

No iba a llorar.

Se lo prometió.

De pronto se dio cuenta que sus pasos eran lentos y que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, con un enorme esfuerzo se sentó en la cama de su habitación.

Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que la estaba ahogando, pero se negaba a derramar una solo lágrima, no tenía por qué… No tenía por qué doler tanto.

Y entonces lo comprendió, aquello que se propuso desde un principio evitar, había ocurrido, se había vuelto a enamorar de Darien. Probablemente nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Se había vuelto a ilusionar, había vuelto a fantasear como cuando era una adolecente y había dejado volar su imaginación, había vuelto a soñar despierta pensando que Darien sentiría algo, aunque fuese muy pequeño por ella, después de los días tan apasionados que habían compartido.

Que soñadora había sido. Para Darien solo había sido una más… Una amante más.

Darien había estado a su lado mientras mantenía una relación con ella… ¿Y quién diablos era ella? Se preguntó mientras una ira desconocida se iba apoderando de ella lentamente.

No, definitivamente no iba a quedarse ahí para soportar todo aquello.

Se levantó con decisión para bajar casi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente al despacho de Darien, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, ahora estaba cargado de una extraña adrenalina que había estimulado la ira, cuando finalmente llego al despacho, sin previo aviso entro nuevamente en el despacho.

—¿Qué diablos haces…? Te dije que te largaras de aquí —Gruñó Darien mientras se separaba un par de pasos de la sonrojada mujer.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? —Gritó Serena fuera de sí, un recoveco de su cerebro le decía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, pero no quería hacerle caso, habían sido amantes por los últimos ocho días así que merecía por lo menos una explicación… O algo, no sabía qué, pero necesitaba aquello.

Darien la tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza y la jalo, haciendo que ambos salieran del despacho y cerró la puerta cuando los dos estuvieron afuera, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿De qué diablos hablas…? Lárgate de aquí —Volvió a gruñir Darien de una manera que en cualquier otro momento habría intimidado a Serena, pero no en ese, no cuando estaba completamente enfurecida.

—No, no quiero… ¿Por qué me haces esto…? ¿Por qué me humillas de esta manera…? ¿Qué te hizo Diamante para que quieras que page sus pecados? —Gruñó Serena con la respiración acelerada y la mirada llena de reproche.

―¡Por dios…! Que pregunta tan idiota ―Balbuceó Darien mientras meneaba la cabeza como si estuviera sorprendido por las preguntas de Serena. De pronto Darien se detuvo y Serena pudo ver como la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro desaparecía para dejar su rostro serio y lleno de ira. Serena simplemente no comprendió aquel cambio hasta que volvió a halar.

—Todos van a pagar sus pecados —Susurró Darien con furia mirándola directamente a los ojos. Serena pudo distinguir amargura y furia en su mirada, pero no comprendió el motivo de aquello y tampoco de sus palabras.

—De… ¿De qué demonios hablas? —Gritó ella incapaz de poder calmar el torrente de emociones que le atenazaban desde que había visto a Darien besando a aquella mujer.

—No fue solo Diamante, también tu padre y tú por supuesto… Me desecharon como si fuese basura… ¿Pero qué crees…? Ahora soy más poderoso que tu maldito esposo… ―Darien hizo una pausa mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza intentando controlar su respiración acelerada.

Serena se sentía completamente perdida ante las declaraciones de Darien ―Pero la más ruin de todos por supuesto, eres tú Serena… Y no iba a permitir que salieras indemne —susurró Darien con la voz baja y cargada de desprecio —Tú, con tus coquetos intentos y tus falsas sonrisas… Incluso ahora te entregaste a mi sin ninguna resistencia, sin ninguna objeción de tu parte… Harías lo que fuera por dinero… ¿No es así?

Serena estaba aturdida ante aquella confesión… No entendía que era lo que había hecho para que Darien la tratara de aquella manera.

—Pero Darien… —Susurró Serena casi sin darse cuenta, toda la furia que estaba sintiendo había desaparecido con las palabras y el rencor que podía ver en Darien.

—Sí, esta es mi venganza por todo lo que ustedes me hicieron… Y aún no termina… Y ahora puedes largarte, ya he hecho lo que quería de ti, utilice tu cuerpo, te humille a mi antojo… Ahora puedes regresar con el insulso de tu marido.

Serena no entendía lo que Darien decía, se encontraba en shock ante aquella confesión…

Jamás imagino que todo aquello fuera parte de una venganza, había imaginado muchas cosas: desde que Darien sentía una perversa excitación por poseerla de aquel modo tan dominante, hasta algo aun peor, que sentía algún extraño placer al poseer a la mujer de otro hombre… Pero ni siquiera, ni en su más obscura imaginación había imaginado que Darien quería vengarse de ella.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que Darien quisiera humillarla de aquella manera? ¿Para que la tratara como lo estaba haciendo?

De pronto Darien irrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando con brusquedad la tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia las escaleras… Hacia la habitación que ocupaba.

—¿Qué haces…? ¡Sueltamente…! Quiero largarme ahora mismo —Dijo Serena desesperada, se sentía vulnerable, no quería que Darien viera el dolor en sus ojos.

—Oh claro que no… Aun eres mía por un día más… Y no pienso desaprovechar el placer de aquello —Gruñó suavemente Darien.

Serena sentía las lágrimas escocer sus ojos, pero no podía permitirlo, tenía que defenderse. Se negaba a dejar expuestos sus sentimientos de aquella manera.

—Yo solo lo hice por Diamante —Gritó Serena con la cabeza en alto, justo cuando cruzaban el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de ella nuevamente. Negándose a dejarlo disfrutar de su maldita venganza —Por qué él quería que pagaras aquel dinero… ¡Solo por eso! —Gruñó con desesperación, aquellas palabras solo lograron encolerizarlo y Serena sonrió triunfante al conseguir aquello.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarle a Diamante una prueba de que cumpliste con sus órdenes al pie de la letra —Dijo Darien sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros y entonces enterró su boca en su cuello, besándola con salvajismo, causándole dolor.

—¡Suéltame! —Pidió Serena a causa del dolor que él le estaba infringiendo, aprovechando el momento en que Darien soltó su cuello, ella dio un paso atrás y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz estrello su mano en la mejilla de Darien, este la miro sorprendido antes de sonreír con arrogancia.

—No, page por ti y ahora voy a tenerte ―Replicó Darien mientras una nueva y extraña sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

Darien la sujeto con fuerza del brazo para después empujarla con violencia contra la cama, mientras tanto él comenzó a aflojar con violencia su propia corbata para después quitarse con premura los pantalones.

—No, me niego —Gritó Serena mientras se levantaba de un brinco de la cama.

—No estoy preguntándote que es lo que quieres —Gruñó Darien regresando a su lado.

Darien la empujo nuevamente, haciéndola regresar a la cama con fuerza para después posarse sobre ella…

Darien beso con pasión y salvajismo su boca mientras la acariciaba con rudeza, Serena mordió su labio intentando que la soltara, pero el solamente se alejó un momento para mirarla con una sonrisa mordaz y volver a besar, solo que ahora su cuello, aunque Serena se resistía él la tenía bien sujeta, colmándola con sus atenciones.

—Sabes que me deseas —Gruñó Darien mientras seguía provocándola con sus besos y carisias. Serena estaba segura de que Darien sabía que aquello era cierto, aunque ella misma lo quisiera negar… Lo deseaba… Poco a poco sentía como su traicionero cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias y besos de Darien.

—No Darien… Por favor —Suplicó en un susurro Serena, intentando conservar intacto el poco orgullo que creía aún conservaba, porque sabía que era incapaz de ser inmune a las carisias y los besos de Darien.

Darien continúo con su indecoroso juego, besándola, acariciándola, provocándola, seduciéndola… Hasta que Serena supo que había perdido aquella guerra de voluntades… Supo que Darien había ganado.

.

Cuando todo termino Darien simplemente se retiró de ella. Serena regreso de la pequeña burbuja de placer donde se encontraba, al enfrentarse a la mirada de satisfacción de Darien, quien antes de salir de la habitación apuntó.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras… Ya he conseguido de ti todo lo que quería —Dijo con satisfacción, muy consciente de que había ganado, no solo una batalla, probablemente la guerra entera.

Era más que obvio que Serena había perdido demasiado en aquella batalla… Incluido el corazón.

.

Serena salió esa misma noche de la mansión de Darien Chiba, con la obscuridad como su único espectador ya que ni siquiera la luna había hecho su aparición aquella noche, las nueves obscuras y pesadas que proclamaban que pronto comenzaría una gran tormenta cubrían el cielo por completo, lo que solo invitaba a la melancolía.

Serena destrozada por dentro pero con la cabeza bien en alto… Se negaba a llorar.

Como supuso, cuando salió de la mansión se topó con la seguridad que Diamante siempre disponía para ella, así que ellos se encargaron de llevarla de regreso.

En conclusión había cumplido con aquella parte del trato que la incluía, y sin darse cuenta había permitido a Darien que la utilizara para satisfacer aquella necesidad de venganza, de la que ella no entendía nada. De lo único que estaba segura era de que a partir de aquel momento jamás volvería ver a Darien Chiba, y aun que le doliera el corazón con aquella verdad decidió que tal vez era lo mejor. Solo tal vez.

Serena sonrió con amargura al notar que había salido de una jaula de oro para entrar a otra, de un hombre manipulador y sediento de venganza por otro ambicioso y repulsivo.

.

**_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**brujitadcc **hola Carilita primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para regalarme un review, temo desilucionerte chica ya que la discusión no creo que saliera como tu querias… Y ahora Serena se va awww, ¿Qué pasara ahora?. Espero que te deje más intrigada jaja, pero se paciente ya verás lo que viene. Besitos!

**Patricia Paty **Hola, espero pues como veras sigan mal las cosas, y la verdad no te prometo que Serena deje de sufrir pronto, eso si vienen un par de sorpresas. Espero que te haya gustado nena. Besitos!

**Jan **Hola ay pues que puedo decirte, Serena no hablo y al contrario la rego upsss, y bueno todo parece indicar que no puede tener bebes pero ya veremos qué pasa más adelante. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, Besitos!

**yssareyes48** Hola, ay ya se le acabaron los días a Serena, a ver ahora que pasa que regresa con Diamante, por cierto tienes razón Darien como que no sabe ni qué onda, pero bueno te aviso que ya pronto sabremos lo que piensa y siente, solo ten paciencia. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer. Besitos! ****

**_Bueno es todo de momento espero que les haya gustado, para el siguiente capítulo nos enteraremos más acerca de la vida de Serena al lado de Diamante._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, les traigo un capítulo más de esta loca historia, más pronto de lo que esperaban jeje… Pero eh recibido tantos y tan bonitos reviews que no pude evitar apurarme n.n Bueno hoy nos enteraremos de un poquito más del pasado. Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_De regreso a la realidad._**

Serena miro a su alrededor, la obscuridad predomina por donde mirara y ni qué decir del frio que le calaba los huesos, pero realmente apenas era consiente a momentos de aquello, el dolor que llevaba encima le impedía notar cualquier otro… Le dolía el corazón. Tener que dejar a Darien, a pesar de todo, había sido aún más doloroso de lo que había imaginado.

Subió lentamente las escaleras de la entrada y cuando por fin entro en su casa… No la sintió suya y supo que jamás la podría sentir así, aquella casa era como una prisión, una prisión donde Diamante la mantenía condenada... Donde pagaría la condena por sus erróneas decisiones. De donde probablemente jamás podría salir.

A estas alturas la rabia que la había mantenido entera, había pasado, dejando solo dolor, un dolor profundo y fuerte, que incluso le impedía respirar con normalidad. Serena comenzó a caminar aún más aprisa desesperada por refugiarse en la soledad, de la que era su habitación.

A penas entro en su destino un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, las limpio con brusquedad y de inmediato comenzó a desnudarse con premura.

Cuando las gotas de agua le quemaron la piel helada, por fin dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran con rabia. Se sentía herida, y a pesar de que no tenía motivo ya que Darien jamás le había propuesto, ni insinuado nada…

Sabía perfectamente que aquella herida era producto de su frustrado sueño… Era el producto de haberse permitido soñar nuevamente.

De pronto las palabras de Darien inundaron con fiereza su mente, en un intento de detener los gritos de reproche y las carcajadas de triunfo que estaba imaginando tapo sus oídos con fuerza mientras agitaba con fuerza la cabeza negando.

―¡No! ―Gritó sin poder evitarlo. Las acusaciones de Darien la habían dejado completamente desconcertada, porque no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué de ellas.

Cuando se hubo desahogado, seco su cuerpo con descuido y se puso el primer camisón que encontró, para enseguida meterse entre las suaves sabanas, prometiéndose a sí misma no derramar ni una lagrima más por algo que ella no podía solucionar.

Si Darien estaba tan decidido a culparla de algo que ella no había hecho, no sabía de qué manera podría sacarlo de su error, mucho menos cuando sabía perfectamente que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Y entonces el dolor se incrementó aún más, al comprender que no había aprovechado la única oportunidad que tenía para aclarar las cosas, se reprochó por no haber hablado, por no haberle exigido una explicación… Por haberse dejado gobernar por el orgullo, negándose a darle satisfacción a Darien, lo único que había conseguido era darle más motivos a Darien para odiarla.

.

Estaba en su habitación, recostada en la cama, aun intentando olvidar sus penas o más bien resignarse a la vida que le había tocado vivir, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió rompiendo el silencio que la envolvía y de inmediato Diamante irrumpió en la habitación, ella se enderezó un poco para mirarlo.

—Querida esposa mía, me hace muy feliz que hallas regresado a mi lado —Dijo Diamante acercándose a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro que ha Serena le causo repulsión.

—Sí, me imagino —Susurró ella sarcásticamente.

—Estas más bella que nunca —dijo ignorando las palabras de ella y mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla con un dedo ocasionando en Serena un fuerte estremecimiento —Te he extrañado querida —Añadió en un susurro.

Serena supo que si Diamante la tocaba de algún modo intimo moriría, el solo imaginarlo le revolvía las entrañas… Después de haber pasado los últimos días con Darien, sabía que si ya había sentido repulsión por Diamante, ahora era aún más profunda e insoportable.

Pero para su gran alivio, Diamante se alejó de ella lentamente.

—Descansa querida, pareces agotada… Te veré mañana para el desayuno —Agregó antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera mirarla y cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Serena se recostó nuevamente, intranquila, Diamante le había comenzado a causar temor, y a pesar de que en un principio su matrimonio había sido bastante normal, o al menos eso pensaba ella, con el tiempo las cosas habían ido a peor, entre reclamos y reproches, habían después llegado los golpes, pero cuando ella había propuesto que se separaran, todo había sido aún peor y después…

Serena detuvo ahí sus pensamientos, segura de que no quería revivir ni un solo momento de lo que había vivido al lado de Diamante porque aunque odiara admitirlo, ahora le temía más… Ahora que había estado con Darien, que había conocido lo que era estar entre sus brazos…

No era algo nuevo, la última vez que había estado con Diamante la intimidad había sido realmente nefasta, ahora que tenía con que compararlo sabía que Diamante no le había inspirado nada, nada comparado como lo que Darien había provocado en ella.

Aun recordaba aquellas noches en las que temía que Diamante apareciera por aquella puerta, había odiado la intimidad poco después del principio, y después había sido peor cuando por más que Diamante quería ella no lograba quedar embarazada, así había sido por casi dos años, hasta que un día.

—Ni siquiera para eso sirves —Le había reprochado Diamante aquella noche —Ni siquiera has podido darme un hijo… Estas seca por dentro… Completamente vacía.

Serena aun recordaba con dolor aquellas palabras, pero después descubrió que había sido para bien pues desde aquel día, Diamante no la había vuelto buscar para tener intimidad con ella, desde entonces no había pasado de besos forzados y carisias robadas. Pero estaba segura que ahora ni siquiera aquello soportaría.

.

.

.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, la noche pasada había sido demasiado intensa, y lo único que deseaba era dormir, dormir para no pensar.

Pero sabía que si no bajaba a desayunar con Diamante para representar la pareja comprensible que él siempre le exigua, Diamante subiría a buscarla y en esos momentos lo único que quería era no tener que discutir con él.

Con un suspiro de frustración se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse con lo primero que encontró, peino su cabello, pinto sus labios y uso un poco de maquillaje que regularmente no usaba para ocultar las ojeras de sus ojos y mientras estaba en eso, noto el pequeño cardenal en su cuello, abrió los ojos sorprendida... Había sido Darien, con aquella tonta demostración, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al pensarlo, pero de inmediato lo desecho de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en ocultar el pequeño chupetón.

.

Cuando bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor su aspecto era mucho mejor, los pantalones ajustados enaltecían su figura y la blusa color verde realzaba su color de piel, dando vida a las pálidas facciones que habían dejado las pocas horas de sueño.

―Buenos días querida ―Saludó Diamante cuando Serena entro por la puerta que daba al pequeño comedor.

―Buenos días Diamante ―Respondió ella con cortesía.

Serena se sentó frente a él y se dedicó a prepararse una tostada sin prestar mucha atención, de pronto apareció Circonia quien le relleno la taza de café con una sonrisa en los labios, Serena lo agradeció y se llevó la taza a los labios dejando que el olor inundara sus sentidos.

―… Necesito ―Dijo Diamante, lo que hizo que Serena reaccionara y lo mirara con curiosidad.

―¿Perdón? ―Preguntó Serena prestando atención a Diamante.

―Te decía que necesito que organices una pequeña reunión para dentro de unos días ―Repitió Diamante ―Es algo formal pero muy pequeño… Muy necesario también.

―Espero que me lo estés diciendo con tiempo ―Balbuceó Serena, conocía a la perfección lo que una pequeña reunión significaba para Diamante.

―Tienes un par de semanas como máximo, si lo necesitas pídele ayuda a Circonia… Es importante, solo estaba esperando tu regreso para llevarla acabó, hay muchos rumores que quiero callar, así que por favor encárgate de todo… ― Rebatió Diamante sin tomar mucho en cuenta las explicaciones de Serena.

―Una pequeña reunión ¿Para cuantas personas? ―Preguntó Serena con pesadez, sabiendo que Diamante estaba muy decidido a aquello y no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

―Yo me encargare de la lista de invitados… Solo considera unas noventa personas ―Terminó para después regresar a su desayuno, de ahí en adelante hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer; ignorarse completamente.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando aquel día Serena se acercó a Diamante, quien estaba en su despacho, por lo regular Serena lo evadía todo el día, pero ya no podía más con la duda, había dejado atrás el enorme dolor que sentía de perder a Darien y no era que hubiera desaparecido, era más bien que había aprendido a vivir con el.

También había estado bastante entretenida con la preparación de la supuesta reunión que Diamante le había pedido organizar.

Pero justo ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella pregunta ¿Qué le habían hecho a Darien su padre y Diamante para que él quisiera vengarse de ellos? Su padre había muerto hacía varios años, así que por lo que respectaba a él, no había modo de que le dijera la verdad… Solo le quedaba Diamante y por supuesto Darien.

Pero como sabía que no lo volvería a ver no contaba con que él le aclarara todas las dudas que le carcomían la tranquilidad.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Serena cuando se asomó por la puerta.

—Por supuesto querida… Pasa —Dijo Diamante con el ceño fruncido, realmente extrañado, Serena sabía el porqué de su expresión, ella jamás lo molestaba ni hablaba con él a menos que fuera Diamante el que iniciara la conversación.

Quien viera a Diamante jamás se imaginaria lo violento y miserable que podía llegar a ser, parecía un marido atento y considerado a los ojos de todos, incluso cuando en la soledad de su hogar, siempre y cuando ella se comportara como él lo exigía.

Serena había aprendido a comportarse de aquel modo, con tal de vivir tranquilamente y en paz con Diamante, los primeros años de su matrimonio habían sido una verdadera tortura, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que la indiferencia y la soledad eran su mejor compañía.

—Hay algo que quiero saber… Darien hablo de… —Serena dudo, no estaba segura de contarle lo que había averiguado, pero realmente no tenía otra opción.

—Preferiría que no habláramos de Darien… —Dijo cortantemente Diamante.

—Es algo importante… Al menos para mí… Darien me acuso de ser cómplice tuyo y de mi padre… ¿Quiero saber qué fue lo que hicieron? —Exigió Serena rotundamente.

Diamante abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero su sorpresa solo duro un momento, porque de inmediato una sardónica sonrisa inundo sus labios y una carcajada exploto en su pecho.

—Así que Darien aún sigue resentido por lo que ocurrió hace seis años… Qué manera de vivir —Contestó aun con esa horrible sonrisa en los labios ―La verdad que cuando lo vi, me pareció que había olvidado por completo aquella etapa de nuestras vidas.

—¿Qué es eso que ocurrió hace seis años? —Preguntó nuevamente Serena, impaciente por saber de qué demonios estaba hablando.

—Insignificancias… Bueno pero si lo pensamos, para una persona en su condición en aquella época supongo que significo mucho para él —Contestó Diamante menos preciando a Darien por su origen humilde.

—Pues a pesar de su posición en aquella época, ahora requeriste de él para que te ayudara —Expuso Serena con satisfacción, consciente de que aquel acuerdo en el que ella había entrado resultaba muy importante para Diamante

—Detalles mínimos… ―Dijo Diamante restándole importancias a las palabras de Serena ―Si no hubiera sido él, habría sido cualquier otro.

—Y entonces ¿Qué fue esa insignificancia que tú y mi padre le hicieron? —Preguntó con la voz cortante, asqueada por el descaro de sus palabras.

—Un proyecto, tu padre y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y expusimos que aquel proyecto era mío… Cuando Darien se entero quiso decir la verdad, estaba realmente furioso… Entonces tu padre lo hecho, no le permitió volver a entrar a la empresa y mucho menos a su casa… La verdad es que todo fue idea de tu padre, lo único que yo hice fue aceptar su idea de presentar aquel proyecto como mío… ―Explicó Diamante con apatía ― Y la verdad que aquel proyecto resulto sumamente benéfico tanto para tu padre como para mí.

—No, mi padre no fue capaz de eso… Él apreciaba a Darien, pasaban largo rato en su compañía — Dijo Serena, recordaba que ella misma había sentido que su padre le tenía un gran aprecio a Darien.

Su padre era un hombre que la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba en casa por lo cual Darien siempre estaba presente en casa, trabajando con su padre, a su lado.

—Tu padre era un hombre inteligente… Sabia escoger a la gente que lo rodeaba y les sacaba el mejor provecho —Explicó Diamante —Solo que me parece que se equivocó con Darien, podría haber sacado mucho más provecho de él si lo hubiera conservado un poco más.

Serena se levantó lentamente incapaz de seguir escuchando todo aquello, le parecía imposible que su padre fuera así, siempre había sido un hombre exigente y un padre ausente, que anteponía el trabajo y sus negocias ante todo, pero jamás había imaginado que fuera capaz de hacer aquello, de robar ideas y proyectos a otras personas.

.

Serena había crecido sola, su madre había fallecido cuando era apenas una niña, de no haber sido por su nana Luna, no sabía que habría sido de ella. Siempre había sido reservada y solitaria, había estudiado en casa y nunca se había relacionado con otras chicas de su edad y mucho menos chicos.

Los únicos hombres que había conocido, habían sido hombres mayores socios o colaboradores de su padre, hasta que un día apareció Diamante que era hijo de un amigo de su padre. Y un par de años después a Darien, quien había llegado a casa como colaborador de su padre…

Serena se sentó en su cama, pensando aún en su padre y dándose cuenta de que lo que Diamante le había dicho no le ayudaba del todo. Entendía la rabia de Darien por lo que le había hecho su padre, pero y ella… ¿Ella que había hecho para ganarse aquel desprecio?

Si lo único que había hecho en aquella época era mirarlo con devoción… Adorarlo, amarlo en secreto.

.

.

.

Serena suspiro con cansancio mientras miraba su estampa en el espejo, el vestido negro de noche y largo, la hacía ver aún más pálida, pero también el modelo ajustado realzaba a la perfección su esbelta figura.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, asintió contenta con lo que observaba y se encaminó a la puerta para dirigirse a la planta baja.

Diamante ya estaba abajo, sonriente y radiante en su traje de etiqueta, en cuanto la diviso, una sonrisa de orgullo adorno su rostro mientras le ofrecía su brazo para conducirla al salón, donde apenas un par de invitados habían llegado.

―Tienes que saber algo ―Dijo de pronto Diamante deteniéndose justo en la entrada del salón que habían acondicionado para reunir a los invitados de Diamante ―Supongo que no es necesario… Pero quiero que lo sepas para que no te tome por sorpresa.

Serena lo miro confundida, sin entender por qué Diamante había demostrado esa extraña preocupación en su rostro, no estaba acostumbrada a que el tuviera ningún tipo de consideración hacia a ella. Así que cuando le dijo lo que tenía que decir se quedó aún más aturdida.

―Darien está aquí… Confió en tu discreción ―Dijo sin más antes de ingresar al salón llevando a la aturdida Serena con él.

.

**_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**andrea alejandra **Hola chica, pues gracias por lo de bonita historia jeje, y pues te cuento que no la pienso dejar inconclusa, solo que trato de actualizar un capitulo por semana. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y mil gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de regalarme un reviews. Que estés bien.

**Mika-chan **hola niña, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia y mil gracias por pasarte a leer y tu lindo review. Saluditos!

**norma **hola niña, ya te has puesto al día jeje, gracias por tu tiempo, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y bueno un capítulo más y sabremos lo que ocurrió desde la perspectiva de Darien. Saluditos!

**coneja **hola, y pues si Darien es mi cabezota de momento, pero ya veremos como toma después las cosas. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**yssareyes48 **hola nena, ya se que estas enojada con Darien y creo también con Serena, pero se paciente pronto comenzaran a aclararse tus dudas, bueno eso espero, y también Serena sacara las uñas… Habrá una razón muy importante n.n. Bueno nena saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Jan **hola, por lo que veo tu si entiendes, sin drama no hay historia jeje… Pues sí, ambos la están regando pero ya veremos qué pasa ahora que se han vuelto a ver.. Saluditos y que estés bien.

**Brisa **hola, pues si pobre Serena, esperemos que con el tiempo todo mejore. Saluditos y gracias por leer y regalarme un review.

**brujitadcc** hola carlita, hay niña tú y tus conclusiones y tus dudas me ponen a sudar jeje, pero me encantan, pero tendrás que esperar para saber si son acertadas. Bueno nena espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te dejara mas intrigada, jeje soy malosa. Besitos! 

**Patricia Paty **Hola niña, me alegra que te haya sorprendido el capítulo, creo que hasta a mí me sorprendió jaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste y bueno ya empezamos a saber parte de lo que le hicieron a Darien. Besitos!

**_Eso es todo de momento… ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?, ¿Creen que Serena aprovechara la oportunidad para pedir una explicación?... Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Hoy sabremos aún más del pasado._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Sobreviviendo._**

La luz tenue del salón y la música suave incitaban a un ambiente relajado y armonioso pero en aquellos momentos, Serena no era consiente de nada a su alrededor, en aquellos momentos ella se estremecía de pies a cabeza ante las palabras de Diamante.

_Darien está aquí…_

De pronto Serena sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba con brusquedad. Y entonces comprendió la preocupación de Diamante, le preocupaba que lo dejara en evidencia frente a sus más cercanos conocidos.

Serena tardo unos segundos en que sus ojos se toparan con los de Darien, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante los recuerdos que inundaron su mente y también como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con violencia. Pero entonces fue consiente de la compañía de Darien, y todo aquello paso dejando solo un gran malestar.

La noche fue un infierno para Serena, mirando como Darien se divertía en compañía de la exuberante pelirroja, sonreía ante sus ingeniosos comentarios y ella reía a carcajadas y divertía a más de uno con sus ocurrencias.

Cuando su cabeza comenzó a doler, Serena supo que no podría soportar ni una más de aquellas horribles carcajadas, así que con disimulo salió por una de las enormes puertas de cristal que daban hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión.

Vago por unos minutos disfrutando del aire frio que le refrescaba los sentidos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada cerró los ojos un momento tratando de despejarse antes de tener que volver al salón, pero entonces sintió como alguien la tomaba con fuerza por los hombros.

No pudo evitar estremecerse pensando que era Diamante, pero de inmediato supo que no era así, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para confirmarlo… Era Darien.

―¿Qué haces aquí sola? ―Preguntó sin soltarla, Serena se estremeció mientras que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

―Lo mismo podría preguntar ―Contestó Serena sin mirarlo pero dando un par de pasos para alejarse momentáneamente de él ―¿Qué haces aquí Darien? ―Preguntó Serena refiriéndose al lugar donde ella había ido buscando refugio. Entonces en ese momento la rubia comprendió que no tendría una mejor oportunidad de hablar con Darien que aquella… Tenía que exigirle una explicación… Algo que le hiciera saber que era aquello de lo que él la acusaba.

―No tuve muchas opciones… Hay muchos rumores acerca de tu estadía en mi casa, así que ¿Qué mejor manera de callar a los chismosos que acudiendo a una fiesta donde tu marido es mi anfitrión…? No deseo hacerme una mala reputación sin necesidad ―Dijo Darien refiriéndose al motivo por el que había asistido a esa estúpida reunión.

Serena comenzó a enfurecerse, dejando de lado su idea de aclarar los sucesos con Darien, trago con fuerza intentando relajarse aunque sabía que no le sería fácil… Diamante y Darien habían pensado en su reputación, en quedar bien ante la vista de los demás. Y ¿Dónde demonios quedaba ella? exponiéndola a verlo sin siquiera considerar un poco sus sentimientos.

―No te imaginas cuanto te odio Darien ―Balbuceó Serena apretando los puños con fuerza.

―Claro, tu reputación debe ser un duro golpe para tu ego ―Dijo Darien sonriendo con ironía ―Sabes que si me lo propongo puedo hacerte caer aún más bajo ―Añadió

―¿De qué demonios hablas? ―Preguntó Serena molesta y sin comprender sus palaras.

―De esto… ―Dijo justo antes de tomarla por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, apoderándose de su boca de inmediato y comenzar a besarla con pasión. Serena respondió con toda la pasión que él despertaba en ella, a pesar de que la había tomado desprevenida.

De pronto fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo fácil que todo se volvía al tenerlo enfrente, de lo poco que valoraba su propia furia, la que había desaparecido con tan solo sentirlo tan cerca. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol lo empujo con violencia intentando alejarlo de ella, pero él seguía besándola ahora con más fuerza, forzándola a no alejarse de él.

En un intento de que Darien la soltara mordió su labio con desesperación logrando que el la soltara con una maldición mientas tocaba su labio comprobando que lo había hecho sangrar.

―Esto no es agradable ―Dijo una voz trayendo la atención de Darien y Serena

Diamante los miraba con desaprobación, mientras caminaba acercándose a ellos lentamente, su rostro sereno no engaño a Serena, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba furioso.

―Nuestro contrato acabo hace un mes… Así que agradecería que te alejaras de mi esposa ―Expresó Diamante con indiferencia.

―Así lo hare ―Dijo Darien con una extraña mirada, antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar el camino hacia el salón.

―¿Por qué siento que esto ha sido premeditado? ―Susurró Diamante mientras se acercaba a ella sin apartar la vista de Darien ―No pensé que después de un par de noches te volverías una zorra… Buscando la obscuridad para ser complacida ―Susurró mientras la sujetaba con violencia del brazo y comenzaba a caminar lentamente siguiendo la estela de Darien.

―¡Yo no soy una zorra! ―Gruñó Serena indignada por las palabras de Diamante ―Y si me he ganado ese titilo no olvides que tú mismo me lo has dado ―Gruñó mientras jalaba su brazo para zafarse de su agarre y con paso apresurado regreso al salón.

El resto de la velada fue un martirio para Serena quien lo único que deseaba era regresar a la soledad y seguridad de su habitación.

Apenas el último invitado se había marchado, Serena escapo por fin a su habitación, pero apenas se había cerrado la puerta, esta se volvió a abrir para dar paso a Diamante, quien sin ningún reparo la abofeteo con fuerza.

Serena cerró los ojos ante el fuerte dolor que le había causado el impacto, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

―No voy a ser tu hazme reír… Si te acostaste con Darien fue porque así lo decidí yo, pero no vas a ser su amante a mis espaldas… Jamás ―Gritó Diamante rojo de la furia, Serena lo miro desafiante furiosa ante sus palabras.

―Me das risa Diamante ―Dijo Serena con indiferencia ―Después de todo esto es tu culpa…

―Cállate maldita zorra ―Gruñó Diamante a lo que de inmediato Serena lo abofeteo con fuerza, haciendo que el abriera los ojos sorprendido ante su arrebato.

―No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así… Porque aún que tú has querido ponerme ese calificativo… ¡No lo soy! ―Gritó Serena aun furiosa.

―Nunca, nunca harás nada que yo no te ordene… Oh vas a conocerme Serena ―Dijo Diamante en un susurro siniestro antes de salir furioso y azotando la puerta con violencia.

Serena se sentó lentamente en la cama mientras miraba la puerta por la que había salido diamante y de pronto comenzó a recordar al chico de dieciséis años que había conocido una vez.

.

_Diamante con sus 16 años había aparecido por su casa una tarde, ella con sus apenas 14 años como era usual, estaba paseando por el Kiosco que había sido de su madre. Aquella primera vez Diamante la había hecho enojar sin intención cuando había arrancado una flor para ofrecérsela. Ella se había enfurecido ante aquello y con violencia lo había pisado para salir corriendo a su habitación enfurruñada._

_._

_La siguiente vez que se vieron, habían pasado un par de meses, Diamante había acompañado a su papá a casa de Serena y aquella vez ya era bastante tarde, el sol se había ocultado y Serena estaba sentada en una pequeña banca, refugiada en la oscuridad del jardín, observando la luna cuando el llego y se sentó a su lado._

_―__Eres muy hermosa ―Había susurrado suavemente Diamante. _

_Serena había enrojecido con violencia ante el cumplido. Se había levantado con premura intentando alejarse de él._

_―__No te vayas por favor ―Pidió Diamante mientras sujetaba suavemente su mano ―Prometo no decir nada si te quedas aquí ―Ofreció._

_Serena había jalado su mano haciendo que él la soltara gradualmente y después sin decir nada, ella se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron callados observando la luna sin decir ninguna palabra._

_Y así habían pasado algunas visitas más, hasta que poco a poco Diamante se había ido ganando su confianza con suaves palabras, hermosas sonrisas y mucha paciencia… Diamante se había ganado su cariño poco a poco._

.

Serena aspiro mientras se recostaba lentamente en la cama, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para sacar aquel recuerdo de su mente… El recuerdo del antiguo Diamante, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse, que había pasado con el antiguo Diamante.

.

.

.

Serena miraba con atención la cortina de color del vino revolotear con insistencia, una suave sonrisa inundo sus labios sin siquiera ser consiente, el dulce revolotear que ocasionaba el viento la estaba relajando, estaba aminorando la tristeza que llevaba atenazándola desde un par de días atrás.

Con un suspiro regreso su atención a su plato, su comida intacta tenía una pinta que le estaba revolviendo el estómago con solo mirarla.

―¿No tienes hambre? ―Preguntó Diamante atrayendo su atención.

―No mucha ―Dijo Serena mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca, el sabor y olor fuerte inundo sus sentidos provocando que su estómago protestara con violencia.

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde la fiesta, pero Serena sabía que su tremenda tristeza era el resultado de volver a ver a Darien, o al menos eso creía por que no encontraba otra respuesta.

_Hay muchas… Tal vez tu miserable vida o tus estúpidas decisiones. _

Le dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas al comprender que aquello era cierto.

―Pareces bastante distraída ―Dijo Diamante sacándola de su reprimenda interior ―Cuando termines ve a mi estudio… Necesito hablar contigo ―Terminó para después levantarse y retirarse.

Serena frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, pero decidió que realmente no le importaba, ya tenía suficiente en que pensar con sus extraños sentimientos.

.

Casi una hora después decidió pasarse por el estudio de Diamante, aquel lugar era un santuario para libros de todo tipo, varias generaciones atrás habían comenzado a coleccionar libros y con el transcurrir de las generaciones la pequeña biblioteca había ido creciendo hasta lo que era ahora. Había libros viejísimos, que Serena había hojeado con curiosidad en algún momento.

―Siéntate ―Pidió Diamante mientras tenia puesta la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador ―Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se estremeciera por completo, recordaba perfectamente lo que había terminado haciendo la última vez que lo había escuchado decir aquellas palabras.

―No ―Gritó de pronto poniéndose de pie, no quería ni escuchar lo que Diamante quería que hiciera ―No voy a hacer nada para ayudarte… Nada entiendes ―Gruñó mientras miraba como Diamante se había levantado de su silla para acercarse con premura a ella.

―No es gran cosa Serena ―Dijo restándole importancia.

―No, no te atrevas Diamante… No te atrevas a degradarme aún más ―Dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir aquella extraña sensación de culpa apoderarse de ella.

―Por dios Serena, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua ―Susurró suavemente Diamante colocándose detrás de ella ―Solo necesito que hables con Darien… Necesito que lo convenzas de que invierta en mi nuevo proyecto.

―De que rayos hablas… No hace ni dos meses que te ha dado el dinero de las acciones… Utiliza eso ―Dijo Serena alejándose de Diamante y girando para quedar de frente a él.

―Hice una mala inversión ―Gruñó molesto ante el cuestionamiento de Serena.

―Estas diciendo que has perdido el dinero que te dio Darien ―Preguntó Serena incrédula, no sabía con exactitud el precio de las famosas acciones, pero estaba segura que Darien había pagado una cantidad exorbitante por ellas.

―Así son los negocios… Tú solo encárgate de convencerlo de que me de lo que quiero ―Demandó Diamante molesto.

―No, me niego a hacer lo que quieres… Me niego ―Gruñó molesta.

―Tú no has entendido que aquí el que mando soy yo ―Gritó de pronto Diamante tratando de intimidarla.

―No, no me importa… No lo voy a hacer ―Gritó también Serena. Diamante gruño por lo bajo acercándose a ella amenazantemente para después sujetarla del brazo con violencia.

―Vas a hacerlo… Ya verás como si ―Dijo con un gruñido suave y amenazante mientras la zarandeaba con violencia… Con tanta fuerza que cuando la soltó Serena sintió todo girar con brusquedad y cayó al suelo, usando sus manos para no golpearse.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de ella, jamás se había sentido tan desdichada ni tan furiosa al mismo tiempo ni tan intensamente. De un salto se levantó y arremetió contra Diamante golpeándolo en el pecho con sus pequeñas manos en puño, solamente fue consiente de pronto de la mirada de sorpresa de Diamante.

No duro demasiado ya que Diamante respondió con ímpetu.

―¡Ya basta Serena! ―Gritó mientras estampaba su mano en la mejilla de Serena, esta reacciono al fin, y después de dedicarle una mirada de odio a Diamante, salió apresurada de la habitación.

Serena corrió con premura hasta que entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas… Le palpitaba el rostro por la bofetada de Diamante, pero lo que más le carcomía, era el asco que sentía… Asco de lo bajo que estaba cayendo.

Se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, de todo lo que habían ocasionado sus decisiones. De pronto su asco se convirtió en algo físico y tubo que correr al baño para volver el estómago con violencia.

En cuanto se hubo recompuesto un poco, lavó su rostro y boca, para salir del baño y después se recostó en la cama, agotada… Sabía que era muy temprano para dormir pero se sentía cansada y agobiada… Lo único que deseaba era dormir.

.

.

.

Serena había regresado a su vida, pero por algún motivo aquel pequeño interludio al lado de Darien había marcado su vida.

—Claro que sabes el motivo —Se dijo a sí misma.

El motivo era que se había enamorado como una tonta de él, ahora cada noche que pasaba no podía evitar recordar con delicia su piel, su cuerpo moviéndose al compás del suyo. Sabía que aquello había sido solo por venganza, de su parte, pero ella había visitado la gloria a su lado.

Sabía que era tarde, las cortinas obscuras evitaban el paso de la luz, pero un vistazo al reloj le dijo que era casi medio día… Y a pesar de haber dormido más de la cuenta, como venía haciéndolo desde hacía un par de días, se sentía cansada, así que se levantó de la cama con un suspiro.

Salió a la hermosa terraza, se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas que había ahí y se dispuso a relajarse mientras el sol daba en su rostro y el aire revoloteaba sus cabellos.

—Circonia dice que no has querido comer bien los últimos días —Dijo Diamante a su espalda, Serena ni siquiera había notado que él hubiera entrado.

—Es solo que no tenía mucha hambre —Explicó sin más, mientras se levantaba y entraba a la habitación con Diamante de tras de ella.

Lo que decía era verdad llevaba un par de días que su apetito se había esfumado, Circonia le reprochaba su falta de apetito por que siempre cocinaba con esfuerzo para ella, siempre intentando complacerla y ahora refunfuñaba por que no comiera lo que preparaba.

—¿Estas enferma…? —Preguntó Diamante.

—No, es solo que no tengo hambre… Más tarde bajare a buscar algo para almorzar —Susurró ella.

De pronto Diamante se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquel contacto… No quería sentirlo tan cerca, simplemente no quería que la tocara. Instintivamente ella se alejó lentamente y él lo noto.

—¿Estas segura de que estas bien…? Llevas varios días sin salir, solo en tu habitación y en esa maldita terraza…—Gruñó Diamante.

—No tengo mucho a que salir… Mucho menos con esos gorilas siguiéndome a todos lados…—Contestó ella.

—Sabes que no puedes salir sola —Dijo Diamante con tono duro ― Además ayer parecías, algo… Más bien bastante trastornado.

—Sí, lo se… Pero como quieres que reaccione después de escuchar una más de tus desfachateces —Respondió ella con dureza —Ahora puedes marcharte por favor —Termino, Diamante abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquel comentario.

—No te atrevas a echarme… Esta es mi casa —Gritó furioso.

—Solo quiero estar sola —Dijo sin poder evitar gruñir de frustración.

—Estas tan extraña desde que regresaste de la mansión de Chiba —Gruñó Diamante pensativo.

—Que te sorprende —Grito Serena indignada al escuchar las palabras de Diamante —Acaso has olvidado que me vendiste como una ramera —

—Cállate —Grito Diamante al tiempo que estampaba su mano en la mejillas de Serena, ella sintió el impacto pero no solo fue la fuerza de la bofetada, si no también sintió como perdía el equilibrio cuando todo giraba vertiginosamente, solo para después ver como todo a su alrededor se obscurecía.

.

**_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Mikan **hola chica, pues trato de apurarme jijiji, espero que seas paciente. Y pues sí, así es a Serena le toca pagar las culpas de otros, lo peor es que ni siquiera está segura de que es aquello que tiene que pagar. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**norma **hola, sé que son cortitos pero así serán todos jiji, pero tratare de apurarme a actualizar, espero que también este capítulo te guste. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**Paty patricia** hola nena, pues a ver si no odias aún más a Diamante y bueno espero que no te caiga mal Serena jaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo nena, besitos nena y gracias por leer. 

**coneja **hola chica, pues ya pronto sabremos qué es lo que quiere Darien, de hecho en el siguiente capítulo sabremos un par de cosas jaja. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**brujitadcc** querida carlita, pues pronto sabremos algunas cosillas de Darien, como que fue lo que paso desde su perspectiva, y bueno respecto a los lemon no te puedes quejar, hubo un poquito de eso al comienzo de la historia, se paciente. Espero que te guste este capítulo y no te hagan enojar mucho :/. Saluditos nena y gracias por tus reviews. Besitos!

**Jan **hola, pues qe te puedo decir Serena tenía toda la intención aunque solo le duro un segundo, pues ya veremos que se dan las cosas de ahora en adelante, porque a este paso la única que le toca sufrir es a Serena. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**yssareyes48 **hola nena, pues si nosotras ya sabemos un poquito, ahora falta ver la versión de Darien, y pues ahora ya sabemos que hace Darien en la reunión. Saluditos chica y gracias por leer, un beso.

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos un poco más de Darien. Nos leemos!_**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Hoy sabremos mucho, mucho más de nuestro adorado Darien jeje._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Recuerdos._**

Darien Chiba estaba sentado en el imponente escritorio de su oficina. Mientras la tarde caía lentamente, demasiado lento para su gusto, miraba con atención la portátil frente a él y a pesar de eso, no era consciente de lo que esta proyectaba. No podía concentrar su atención en aquello que requería su cuidado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó, mientras empujaba hacia atrás la silla en la que se encontraba sentado —. Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi mente? —se preguntó mientras se levantaba con violencia, para después perder su vista en el paisaje que ofrecía el amplio y pulcro cristal.

Darien aspiró con brusquedad mientras intentaba sacar a Serena de su cabeza. Los dos últimos meses habían sido extraños, no concebía el por qué, simplemente no podía sentirse satisfecho con lo que había hecho… Aquella venganza parecía bastante vacía cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

No podía evitar rememorar los recuerdos del pasado en todo momento. De algún modo aquellas memorias eran lo que lo habían impulsado a conseguir todo lo que había logrado.

.

_Darien había llegado a la mansión Tsukino poco después de su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Había estado nervioso con aquella entrevista, pero todo había cambiado rápidamente; se había sentido muy importante cuando el mismo Kenji Tsukino había halagado su inteligencia a pesar de su corta edad y no había sido necesaria otra entrevista más para que empezara a trabajar para él._

_Había empezado de inmediato en la empresa Tsukino, pero Kenji rara vez acudía a esta, así que con el paso de los días, Darien había terminado pasando más tiempo en la mansión Tsukino que en la misma empresa._

_._

_Aquella tarde Darien estaba agitado y un poco cansado cuando llegó a la mansión después de tener que solucionar algunos pendientes, trayendo y llevando papeles para solucionar un problema que había surgido en la empresa. Kenji lo había notado, así que le había ofrecido que se sentara a comer y beber algo._

_Darien agradecido por aquel gesto se había metido en la cocina, donde una amable mujer de nombre Luna lo había recibido entusiasmada mientras le ofrecía una sustanciosa cena._

_Y entonces la había visto. _

_Su cabello rubio revoloteaba con el aire de una manera que a Darien le pareció seductora, como si el aire intentara seducir a los bellos y finos cabellos dorados. Sus ojos azules se veían alegres mientras observaba las flores con adoración, y sus labios, rosados y carnosos, sonreían mientras se acercaba a las flores para aspirar el aroma que desprendían. Aquello había hecho respirar a Darien con brusquedad mientras la observaba embelesado._

_._

Aún recordaba con placer el día en que la había conocido. Sabía que jamás lo olvidaría, pasara lo que pasara. Aquel día parecía que Serena disfrutaba mucho de lo que hacía, su rostro reflejaba un placer enorme… Y solo eso le bastó a Darien para saber que la amaría por siempre.

_._

_Habían pasado algunas semanas antes de que Darien se atreviera a hablarle…_

_Uno de aquellos días, se había acercado a ella y la había mirado con insistencia haciendo que ella se sonrojara, para después mirarlo sin decir nada. Ambos habían quedado viéndose por un largo rato sin decir nada, observándose sin poder evitarlo, hasta que de pronto Darien había dicho ―Hola ―casi sin darse cuenta. Ella había enrojecido aún más y entonces, sin decir nada, se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a alejarse con premura. Darien solo la había observado marcharse._

_Y así había empezado. Cada vez que se topaba de frente con ella, Darien siempre la saludaba y ella respondía con una sonrisa para después saludarlo igualmente con cortesía. Jamás habían hablado algo más allá de un "Hola", pero para Darien era suficiente. Sentía que había algo especial, algo que los conectaba sin necesidad de hablar, sin necesidad de decirse nada más._

_Para Darien aquel momento del día, era el más importante, el más ansiado. Y después pasaba la mañana esperando el momento de escabullirse para mirarla de lejos, para deleitarse con la hermosa vista que Serena le regalaba, por supuesto, sin que ella se diera cuenta. La miraba largo rato, observando todos sus movimientos, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, todo con adoración, con placer._

.

Pero Darien había sido bastante obvio con la adoración que le profesaba a la rubia, así que Kenji, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, no perdió el tiempo para engatusarlo, para que Darien confiara en él con los ojos cerrados.

_._

_—__Es realmente bella — había susurrado Kenji muy cerquita de él. Darien se había sonrojado al ser consciente de que su maestro lo había sorprendido espiando a Serena, pero no podía evitar hacer aquello siempre que podía. Serena era la mujer más bella que había conocido, pero había un pequeño problema: ella aún era una niña y él no creía que aquello fuera justo. _

_—__¡Es hermosa! —susurró Darien, aún perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba._

_—__Me alegra que pienses así… porque en el futuro, ella será tuya —dijo Kenji, atrayendo la atención de Darien ante aquellas palabras._

_—__¿Mía? —preguntó Darien sorprendido y a la vez confundido._

_—__Por supuesto. Sé que no suena bien, pero en este mundo los matrimonios son así, arreglados por los padres. Y yo te he elegido a ti Darien —respondió el viejo._

_._

A partir de aquel día, Darien había idolatrado aún más a Serena: la había idealizado y tenía que esperar porque aún era una niña, Kenji se lo había dicho. Darien había entendido que tenía que ser paciente hasta que ella creciera y pudiera amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía.

Darien se había sentido tan poderoso y grande, sabiendo que tendría a la hermosa Serena Tsukino, la única heredera de la empresa hotelera más grande de Tokio y lo más importante, la mujer de su vida.

Solo un año después, cuando Kenji lo había corrido, no había sido el quedarse sin trabajo y que robaran sus ideas lo que lo había dejado devastado. Había sido la idea de perder a Serena lo que lo había destrozado.

Y para aumentar más a su descaro, Kenji se había burlado de él y le había confesado que Serena jamás había sentido nada por él. Que aquellas miradas y sonrisas cómplices eran solo porque él se lo había pedido, porque a ella poco le importaba Darien, ya que Serena estaba en una relación desde hacía tiempo con Diamante Black.

.

_—__¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo, Darien? No tienes nada que ofrecerle a Serena. Ella aspira a algo mejor —había dicho Kenji, mientras le regalaba una mirada de lástima._

_—__Pero dijiste… que ella sentía algo por mí —gritó furioso Darien, impotente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_—__Por supuesto que lo dije, incluso le pedí a ella que actuara con interés. Necesitaba tus ideas, eres un genio Darien… pero no es suficiente para una mujer como Serena. No eres suficiente para ella._

_—__¿Qué hay de ella? De lo que ella siente. Usted no puede simplemente alejarla de mí —rebatió Darien, seguro de que había algo entre Serena y él._

_—__No seas iluso Darien. Serena ama a Diamante y pronto van a casarse. Llevan bastante tiempo en una relación. _

_Darien no había soportado más las palabras de Kenji. Maldiciendo, había salido corriendo del despacho con la intención de encontrarla, de pedirle que desmintiera a su padre, que le dijera que aquellas miradas y sonrisas cómplices eran genuinas… Que había algo entre los dos. _

_._

Había corrido desesperado para saber la verdad de su boca… Y entonces la había encontrado cerca de aquel hermoso kiosco donde pasaba la mayor parte del día.

Lo más doloroso era que no había estado sola.

.

_Los rayos del sol daban de lleno en su hermosa y rubia cabellera y a su lado, Diamante la miraba sonriendo. Serena parecía confundida y nerviosa mientras hablaba._

_De pronto, Diamante la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él. Ella pareció sorprendida ante aquel gesto y entonces Diamante estampó sus labios contra los de ella._

_._

Darien no había soportado ver aquella escena ni un segundo. Había dado media vuelta y caminado casi sin respiración, no se detuvo hasta que salió de la mansión, hasta que estuvo bastante lejos de todos aquellos que le habían destrozado la vida.

Y un año más tarde, Darien se había enterado de que Serena se había casado con Diamante Black, quien no solo se había quedado con sus ideas, sino también con su mujer.

Ahora su venganza estaba concluida. Había colaborado en gran parte a que Kenji Tsukino acabara en la ruina. Después, a Diamante lo había puesto en serios apuros, a tal grado que había terminado accediendo a sus peticiones.

Aquello no lo había planeado, pero cuando Diamante había susurrado aquellas palabras, Darien supo que lo único que deseaba era a ella, aunque fuera por una vez, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Y si era honesto con él mismo, debía confesar que había disfrutado aquellos nueve días más de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Había creído que después de aquellos días, al fin podría enterrar el pasado y seguir con su vida. Que equivocado estaba.

Se sentía frustrado, porque lejos de sentir satisfacción, ahora quería más. Quería hacer pagar a Serena por no amarlo cuando él había dado todo por ella, a pesar de que según él, había cumplido su venganza con ella. La había tenido, la había poseído…

Aún podía recordar su descompuesto rostro cuando había entrado en el despacho y lo encontró besando a Beryl. Había sentido triunfo, y a pesar de que aquello no lo había planeado, había disfrutado ver el dolor en su rostro. Sabía que solo había sido su orgullo herido, pero se había sentido poderoso por unos minutos.

.

_Aquella noche Darien había entrado en su habitación, cerrando con violencia la puerta después de haber estado con Serena, y sin poder evitarlo había comenzado a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, desesperado por encontrar una solución; frustrado porque se había dedicado a disfrutar de aquellos nueve días. No había pedido explicaciones, solo había hecho a su antojo lo que deseó con ella. _

_Pensaba que de algún modo, su venganza había concluido: había poseído a Serena y de alguna manera, había obtenido un poco de lo que en el pasado se le había prometido. _

_Luego, finalmente y casi sin darse cuenta, Darien se había quedado dormido._

_._

_Apenas amaneció y los rayos del sol daban de lleno en los ojos de Darien, obligándolo a despertar con una maldición. Casi no había dormido y su mal humor se intensificó de inmediato. _

_Se levantó con descuido y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió, escuchó como tocaban suavemente la puerta y luego, sin esperar respuesta, esta se abrió._

_Una sonriente mujer de cabellos como el fuego, se asomó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro._

_―__Hola, querido ―saludó a Darien_

_―__Beryl… ―dijo Darien sorprendido ―¿Qué haces aquí?_

_―__Oh, esa la manera de recibirme después de tanto tiempo ―dijo con un puchero Beryl, para después entrar a la habitación mientras una sonrisa volvía a adornar sus labios._

_―__Claro que me da gusto ―dijo Darien ―. Solo que es una sorpresa. _

_Beryl era una mujer con la que Darien sabía, podía contar siempre. Su manera de vivir siempre le había convenido y por eso jamás la había sacado de su vida como a otras mujeres. Beryl era liberal y era capaz de pasar una semana teniendo sexo sin parar con él y al siguiente día desaparecer por una larga temporada._

_Darien no podía evitar que ella le gustara por todo aquello: una mujer que no buscaba nada más que un poco de diversión cuando ambos así lo querían y que cuando ya no la deseaba cerca, solo tenía que decírselo y ella simplemente se marchaba._

_._

_Habían desayunado juntos y pasado casi todo el día conversando de las nuevas aventuras de Beryl. Darien la escuchaba atento, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran de vez en cuando a la rubia, de la que no sabía si quería o no despedirse._

_―__Pareces tenso querido ―dijo Beryl, acercándose a él._

_―__No lo estoy ―explicó Darien, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos._

_―__Tal vez se deba a la mujer que tienes viviendo en tu casa ―susurró suavemente._

_―__Ella no tiene nada que ver ―dijo Darien, restándole importancia._

_―__Si tú lo dices… Tal vez debería ayudar a que te relajes un poco ―dijo justo antes de estampar sus labios contra los de él. Darien la recibió con gusto, dejándose llevar por el apasionado beso que Beryl le estaba ofreciendo, sintiendo que con aquello lograba olvidar un poco lo que sabía ya se avecinaba. _

_De pronto Serena entró en el despacho y Darien se enfureció por su arrebato y manera de juzgarlo, cuando ella era aún peor que él._

_._

De ahí en adelante todo se le había salido de las manos. La furia y la ira habían predominado, hiriendo y maldiciendo a la rubia que fingía no saber nada al respecto, cuando él había comenzado a reprocharle su culpa en el pasado.

Luego había ocurrido lo de la maldita fiesta. Darien no había querido asistir, pero había recibido una invitación del mismo Diamante, la cual Beryl había visto y le había suplicado que asistieran juntos.

No había tenido muchas opciones. Sabía que se lo debía a Beryl, ya que en los últimos dos meses en los que ella se había hospedado en su casa, la había ignorado por completo. Además de que quería probarse a él mismo de que aquel pasado estaba por fin en el olvido.

Se había equivocado. Aquella fiesta había sido una total pesadilla, mirando como Diamante se lucía, presumiendo a la hermosa mujer que le pertenecía. No había podido quitarle la mirada de encima a Serena en toda la noche, y cuando vio que ella se escabullía hacia el exterior, la había seguido, sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

Y una vez estando afuera, intentando justificarse, la había acusado y vuelto a reprochar, pero al final, había acabado haciendo lo que tanto deseaba: besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

Hasta que Diamante había aparecido para recordarle de una manera nada agradable que lo que Serena y él habían tenido, era parte de un contrato que hacía tiempo había terminado.

Aquella noche se había sentido tan frustrado al tener a Serena entre sus brazos y no poder poseerla como él hubiera deseado, que había terminado agotando la paciencia de Beryl, quien se había marchado indignada y enfadada.

Sabía que debería estar feliz por todo lo que había logrado, pero no podía. Sabía que lo único que lo haría sentir mejor era tenerla, pero el problema era que ella tenía dueño. Sin embargo, aquella verdad no le bastó, así que se dijo que tenía que encontrar la manera de tenerla, así tuviera que ser en contra de su voluntad.

A fin de cuentas, Serena le pertenecía, tanto por derecho como físicamente. Se había entregado a él con pasión y abandono, y no se podía imaginar que ella fuera de alguien más.

Kenji se la había prometido, así que aunque les pesara, Serena le pertenecía.

Y entonces el folder color manila que estaba en su escritorio llamó su atención: aquella propuesta de Diamante que había tenido el descaro de mandarle. La había ojeado por curiosidad y a pesar de que era una buena idea, podía ver que la propuesta era una farsa, las proyecciones estaban maquilladas y ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de analizar con cuidado su mercado.

De pronto el teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Con una maldición, levantó el aparato.

—Darien Chiba —contestó.

—Darien. Hola, soy Andrew —balbuceó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Andrew, que gusto escucharte amigo —saludó Darien, mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Darien me he enterado de algo, pero no estaba seguro de que te interesara… —dijo Andrew indeciso. Darien lo conocía bien y sabía que era algo que a él le interesaba porque si no, no lo habría llamado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darien receloso.

—Es sobre… Serena Black —dijo por fin y Darien se quedó unos momentos callado, intentando descifrar que tenía que ver Andrew con Serena.

.

**_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**brujitadcc **hola carlita, lamento mucho haberte dejado enojada jeje, pero como bien dices es algo que ocurre muy a menudo. Y bueno que te puedo decir de Darien, espero que este capítulo te haya dado más pistas sobre él y aun pienses lo que pensabas. Bueno nena gracias por tu reviews, un besito nena y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.

**Mikan **hola chica, no odias a Darien por favor jaja… Bueno estoy impaciente por saber qué piensas después de leer este capítulo. Saludos nena y gracias por seguir la historia, besitos!

**norma **hola, que bueno que te guste el lado perverso de Darien jeje aunque creo que eres la única, bueno chica a ver qué te parece este capítulo. Gracias por tu reviews, besitos!

**Bibi Mallwordl **hola chica bella, no eres la única que quiere matar a Diamante jaja, pero bueno ya verás que más adelante lo querrás matar con más fuerza, upss ya hable de más. Bueno nena gracias por tu lindo reviews, besitos!

**Jan **hola, bueno y que piensas de la actitud de Darien, y con Serena, si pobre le va mal por donde mires, pero no te apures ya verás. Saludos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Patricia **hola nena, oh que bueno que pienses que esta emocionante, espero que este capítulo te guste chica. Saluditos nena, te mando besos!

**yssareyes48** hola nena, que te puedo decir, sí que le están haciendo pasar mal a Serena entre los dos, pero ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente, saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Lorena **hola chica y bienvenida, pues que te puedo decir, espero que con este capítulo pienses diferente y si no pues ya veremos qué pasa más adelante. Saluditos y gracias por tu reviews. Besitos!

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más, antes de lo que esperaban, pero que puedo decir, sus hermosos reviews y comentarios me animan a apurarme más jeje. Bueno chicas hoy nos enteraremos de que es lo que Andrew tiene que decir de Serena y también les aviso que Diamante volverá a hacer de las suyas… _**

**_Sin más, espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 8_**

**_Desconcertante Sorpresa._**

—Andrew… —Gruñó Darien impaciente ante el silencio del que consideraba su mejor amigo.

—Ya lo sé, sé que has concluido tu venganza y ahora no quieres saber nada mas de esa familia pero… —Andrew se quedó callado haciendo que Darien comenzara a desesperarse.

—habla… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? —Exigió molesto Darien por la manera en la que Andrew estaba manejando aquella información.

—Serena está hospitalizada… Ella, bueno según su expediente se especifica que sufrió una caída… Pero Lita, la enfermera que la está atendiendo dice que parece, violencia domestica—Explicó Andrew.

Darien apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Llego hace un par de horas… Estaba inconsciente —Siguió explicando Andrew.

—Gracias por avisarme — Respondió Darien para colgar de inmediato, sin escuchar lo que Andrew aun decía.

Serena y Diamante eran tal para cual, pero no podía evitar sentir hervir su sangre ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y meneando la cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo tomo su saco y salió apresurado de su oficina.

.

.

.

Cuando Darien llego al hospital no le fue difícil dar con la habitación de la rubia, se debatía interiormente si debía o no ver a Serena, pero antes de tomar una decisión se detuvo al escuchar que alguien hablaba en el interior de la habitación, así que se quedó ahí, escuchando lo que ocurría adentro.

—Si querida, yo también te extraño preciosa —Se escuchaba decir a Diamante —Si, lo sé. Es solo que mi esposa está hospitalizada… —Seguía hablando Diamante, Darien frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Diamante, sin entender —Si, en cuanto puedo paso por allá… Si, si preciosa… —De pronto la voz de Diamante fue interrumpida por otra.

—Estas bromeando verdad —Dijo la voz de Serena, aunque se escuchaba bastante pastosa y adormilada —Estas hablando con tu amante enfrente de mi… Has llegado a lo más bajo Diamante.

—No te pongas así… Ella me da todo lo que tú no me has dado… Ella es indispensable para mí —Explicó Diamante.

—Entonces vete con ella… Lárgate de aquí —Pidió Serena con indiferencia.

—No creo que este bien que te deje —balbuceó Diamante.

—Quiero estar sola… —Dijo ella con indiferencia.

—Regresare pronto —Dijo finalmente Diamante luego de pensarlo un poco.

—Por mí no vuelvas nunca —Susurró Serena mientras Diamante se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en su frente.

Darien se giró rápidamente buscando donde meterse antes de que Diamante pudiera verlo, para su suerte, la habitación de a un lado estaba abierta y desocupada, Darien se metió y entrecerró la puerta lentamente.

Cuando miro como Diamante pasó de largo sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, salió de la habitación aun indeciso pensando si debía entrar o no donde la rubia, pero nuevamente antes de que tomara una decisión una castaña enfermera se le adelanto, pasándolo de largo y metiéndose en la habitación de la rubia.

—Hola linda, al fin despertaste —Saludó la enfermera jovialmente a Serena.

—Sí, quisiera irme… No tengo nada, solo fue… —Serena dudo unos minutos pero entonces la enfermera volvió a hablar.

—Soy Lita, tu enfermera… Tu esposo estaba muy preocupado, ha dicho que te caíste y te golpeaste… Te has roto el labio, pero por suerte solo ha sido eso —Explicó la enfermera. Darien no pudo evitar la curiosidad, abrió un poco más la puerta para observar adentro, Serena estaba tocando su labio ligeramente hinchado.

—Sí, creo que si —Balbuceó Serena.

—Bueno te han hecho varios estudios y…―La enfermera guardo silencio mientras ojeaba la carpeta que tenía en las manos ―Ahora entiendo —Añadió de pronto —Oh linda vas a ser madre… ¡Muchas felicidades! —Exclamó la enfermera contenta.

—¿Qué? —Balbuceó nuevamente Serena mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

Al igual que Serena Darien se quedó sorprendido, pero solo por un segundo porque después una gran cólera lo inundo al ser consciente de que la rubia le había mentido, había confabulado contra él… La pregunta era ¿Con que fin?

—Sí, linda vas a ser madre… Ahora entiendo el desmallo —Añadió la enfermera.

—Pero no puede ser… Yo no puedo… Lo intente por mucho… —Serena balbuceaba sin poder completar una idea, Darien se relajó ante aquellas palabras, parecía que en verdad Serena no esperaba aquella noticia, pero solo fue por un segundo porque entonces entonces Darien decidió no creer en las palabras de la rubia, no lograba comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que Serena tramaba algo, solo que de momento no sabía que.

—Oh entonces este es uno de esos milagros que ocurre simplemente cuando dejas de intentarlo —Dijo la mujer con voz cantarina —Tienes aproximada…

—Se con exactitud cuánto tiempo tengo —La interrumpió Serena.

—Bueno entonces voy a traer al doctor para que te de un chequeo y…

—Diaman… ¿Mi esposo lo sabe? —Preguntó Serena con preocupación en la voz.

—No, aun no… De hecho aún no lo sabe ni el doctor, cielos… He sido bastante indiscreta —Dijo Lita mientras se reía de su atrevimiento.

—Podría no decírselo a mi marido por favor —Suplicó Serena.

—Ah quieres darle una sorpresa… Bueno si así lo quieres, este será nuestro secreto —Dijo Lita mientras le guiñaba el ojo —Eso si tienes que prometer venir lo más pronto posible a un chequeo para que comiences un control prenatal…

Darien abrió los ojos sobresaltado, hasta ese momento fue consciente de que aquel hijo bien podría ser suyo, pero también existía la posibilidad…

Suspiro con pesar consiente de que sus impulsos lo habían llevado hasta este punto, deseaba con todo su ser tener a Serena a su merced pero sabía a la perfección que si aquel hijo era de Diamante, este jamás le daría la más mínima oportunidad de tenerla…

Entonces las palabras de Serena revolotearon en su mente haciendo que se preguntara, el por qué Serena no quería que Diamante lo supiera…

Una maldición solio de sus labios mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que algo planeaba la rubia, algo que probablemente la beneficiaria, como todo lo que hacía.

De pronto la enfermera castaña salió de la habitación de Serena topándose de frente con Darien, lo miro detenidamente mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Viene a ver a la paciente? —Preguntó la castaña con desconfianza a lo que Darien pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—De hecho estoy buscando al doctor Furuchata —Dijo Darien.

—Al doctor Furuchata… Entonces sígame —Dijo la muchacha mientras comenzaba a caminar con Darien detrás de ella.

.

En cuanto Darien entro en la consulta de Andrew comenzó a vagar por el pequeño cubículo, mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido, hasta que finalmente le dijo a Andrew.

—¡Tú…! ¡Tú tienes que averiguarlo! —Dijo Darien apuntando con su dedo a Andrew.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Preguntó confundido Andrew —Y además ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Volvió a preguntar aun confundido.

—¡Serena está embarazada! —Gruñó Darien con desesperación, en respuesta Andrew abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tardando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —Murmuró Andrew mirando a Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué averigües si aquel niño puede ser mío…? —Contesto Darien.

—Por dios Darien, estás loco… Yo ni siquiera soy su doctor… Solo ve y pregúntaselo —Respondió Andrew con impaciencia.

—Probablemente ni ella misma lo sabe —Contestó Darien con un suspiro de frustración.

—Te das cuenta que si aquel niño es tuyo… Sería el resultado de tu venganza —Murmuró suavemente Andrew, Darien lo miro con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca con la boca.

—Es algo improvisto, pero no afecta mis planes —Susurró pensativo Darien mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones frente a Andrew.

—¿Y ahora de que planes hablas? —Preguntó Andrew con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Quiero tener a Serena… Y voy a tenerla —Dijo Darien decidido.

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó Andrew confundido —¿Y ahora para que…? Dijiste que te habías vengado de ella… ¿Ahora qué es lo que deseas Darien?

—No voy a estar feliz, hasta tenerla completamente para mí, a mi disposición, a mi merced, le pese a quien le pese —Respondió Darien, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello era lo único que lo iba a complacer, lo único que iba a saciar su sed de venganza… Tenía que conseguir aquello que a fin de cuentas se le había prometido… Serena tenía que ser suya, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

―Por dios Darien olvídalo… Saca aquel pasado de tu vida e intenta ser feliz ―Pidió Andrew, intentando convencer a Darien.

―No puedo… Simplemente aun no puedo ―Dijo Darien decidido, seguro que aquello no lo lograría... Porque lo había intentado y nada había funcionado.

―Darien por qué demonios no solo lo admites de una maldita vez… Aun la amas ―Dijo Andrew desesperado logrando que Darien se levantara con premura.

―No, eso termino hace mucho… Cuando me traiciono ―Gruñó Darien molesto ante las palabras de Andrew.

―Darien, ni siquiera estás seguro de que ella te traiciono… ―Objetó Andrew.

―Por supuesto que sí, ella se casó con el… Cuando debí ser yo ―Dijo suavemente Darien, ya que aquella verdad en otro tiempo le había dolido en el alma.

―Darien por dios, nunca hablaron… Jamás supiste lo que sentía… Jamás le preguntaste nada… Jamás le dijiste lo que sentías.

―No había necesidad de que le dijera mis sentimientos, de todas maneras ella solo me engañaba, lo hacía para que colaborara con su padre ―Susurró Darien.

―Por dios Darien todo ha acabado y aun sigues pensando en eso, has demostrado ser mejor que ellos y ahora es mejor que la dejes… Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente… Serena no merece esto ―Dijo Andrew con la voz cargada de reproche.

―No ―Grito ―Ella tendrá suficiente hasta que yo así lo sienta.

―En todo caso la culpa fue de su padre… No de ella ―Volvió a insistir Andrew.

―Pues entonces ella va a pagar por los pecados de su padre ―

.

.

.

Aquella tarde Serena se había arreglado lentamente, poniéndose su mejor vestido, un vestido verde de noche que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros con una extravagante abertura en la espalda, había recogido su cabello en un elegante moño alto, a pesar de que no quería asistir a la reunión a la que se dirigía, no tenía mucha opción, Diamante había exigido su presencia.

Serena poso las manos sobre su vientre, podría haberse rehusado pero había decidido no hacerlo, quería que Diamante estuviera tranquilo por lo menos hasta que pensara lo que haría… Escapar no era una opción, si lo hacía, solo pondría en peligro la vida de su hijo.

Así que solo le quedaba una opción, y era decírselo a Diamante, pero tenía miedo de como reaccionaria cuando supiera que iba a tener un hijo de Darien… Su última opción, la más descabellada, era decírselo a Darien, pero no estaba segura, temía que este último al enterarse de que iban a tener un hijo le diera la espalda, contento con el resultado de su venganza.

Después de todo, ella le había asegurado, que no podía tener hijos… Ella había estado completamente segura de aquella afirmación, jamás había usado ningún anticonceptivo y estaba segura que Diamante le había reprochado alguna vez que su amante en turno había tenido que abortar porque él no quería tener un hijo bastardo…

Serena se quedó pensando en eso, preguntándose si aquello habría sido una mentira para herirla, si era así, lo había conseguido, ya que había estado completamente segura de que jamás podría tener un hijo.

Y entonces un escalofrió recorrió su piel, al ser consciente de lo que había pasado con su amante, si Diamante había hecho abortar a aquella mujer un hijo suyo, que le esperaba a ella…

Lo que ahora le causaba temor, era el futuro, el futuro de su pequeño bebe que ahora crecía en su vientre, seguro y protegido… Porque ella daría la vida para que así fuera.

Su miedo, fue opacado por su enorme felicidad, la felicidad de tener un hijo, un hijo del hombre que amaba, ya sabía que Darien no la amaba, pero no importaba, Darien le había regalado lo más bello que ella podía imaginar… Un hijo.

Un hijo para amar y cuidar.

Con un suspiro mordió su labio y se recostó en el asiento del auto, cobijada por la soledad y la obscuridad que le brindaba la poca iluminación a esa hora del día, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Una respuesta que de momento no llego.

.

Cuando llego a la recepción Diamante la esperaba en el enorme y fastuoso salón, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una fingida mirada de admiración, de inmediato la tomo del brazo y la dirigió de un lugar a otro presentando a Serena nuevos socios y supuestos amigos, Serena solo veía pasar un mar de rostros, con sonrisas amables y otras no tanto.

Pero a ella todo eso no le importaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en el hijo que iba a tener, se sentía tan plena, tan feliz… Pero sabía que Diamante no se sentiría igual —Tengo que encontrar una manera de alejarme de él —Pensó.

Le había suplicado a su padre ayuda cuando aún vivía, pero este siempre se había negado argumentando que era por su bien estar al lado de Diamante.

_—__No le amo papá —Le había gritado Serena aquella vez, estaba desesperada, quería alejarse de Diamante y este se negaba a darle el divorcio. Había acudido desesperada con su padre, ya que creí que era la única persona que podría brindarle ayuda. Pero definitivamente se había equivocado._

_—__No necesitas amarle, el cuidara de ti… Es el hombre indicado para ti —Dijo rotundamente. Su padre había estado segado por él antiguo Diamante, ese que ella aun recordaba muy debes en cuando._

Cuando su padre había muerto, había planeado minuciosamente su huida, había esperado que con aquello Diamante entendiera que ya no quedaba nada entre ellos, pero había sido inútil Diamante la había encontrado.

Había intentado escapar un par de ocasiones antes de desistir por completo, Diamante siempre la había encontrado, después de la primera vez, había comprendido que la tenía muy bien vigilada ya que la había encontrado apenas un par de horas después.

La segunda vez, a pesar de que había intentado desaparecer de la vigilancia de los guaruras que siempre la seguían, la habían encontrado igualmente de rápido.

Cuando había desistido había sido mejor, Diamante había comenzado a ignorarla, cosa que ella agradecía enormemente, pasaban días enteros en los que apenas si intercambiaban un par de palabras… Y el desayuno, donde Diamante siempre exigía su presencia.

Recordaba perfectamente que aquella última vez Diamante había estado realmente furioso, y ella había comprendido que lo mejor era aprender a vivir a su lado y con sus reglas… Hasta ahora.

.

Cuando la reunión estaba por terminar, ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y el ambiente había comenzado a refrescar considerablemente, así que Serena y Diamante se despidieron de varias personas antes de salir.

Pasaron por el hermoso jardín para llegar a la salida donde los esperaban los autos, pero antes de llegar a estos, Diamante se detuvo frente a un hombre que Serena reconoció de los hombres que Diamante le había presentado durante la recepción.

—Diamante —Lo llamo el hombre —Me parece que eh quedado fascinado con tu bella mujer —Dijo el hombre, a lo que Serena se sintió incomoda ante tan directo comentario.

—Te lo dije… Es bellísima —Dijo Diamante mientras la sujetaba del codo con fuerza, evitando que ella retrocediera como inconscientemente había intentado.

—¿Le has hablado ya de nuestro acuerdo? —Preguntó el hombre impaciente.

—Oh Zafiro se paciente… Ella está dispuesta, hará lo que yo diga —Respondió Diamante.

Serena se estremeció ligeramente intentando procesar el significado de aquellas palabras y a la vez asustada, no podía evitarlo… Algo le decía que los dos hombres frente a ella hablaban de algo que a ella no le gustaría nada.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Serena con la voz helada, intentando que no se notara el miedo que la empezaba a embargar lentamente.

—Oh querida… Zafiro quiere invitarte a pasar el fin de semana a su finca —Respondió Diamante como si nada —Ya sabes, solo un par de días —Terminó Diamante con una sonrisa que a Serena le revolvió el estómago.

.

**_Espero que les hayan gustado chiquillas y también les agradezco mucho a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Mikan **hola chica, pues si sé que Darien la ha regado enormemente, pero estaba demasiado herido como para pensar con claridad, pero ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando sepa toda la verdad. Saluditos y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, besitos!

**brujitadcc** hola carlita, ya habrá reencuentro, ten paciencia, de momento creo que vas a odiar aun más a Diamante. Y pues si has acertado mucho jeje, ya me di cuenta que si eres brujita. Saluditos nena y espero que este capítulo te guste. Besitos!

**norma **hola chica linda, pues si gran parte de lo que paso fue culpa de Kenji, ahora hay que esperar que Serena hable con la verdad o al menos pida una explicación. Saludos nena y espero que te guste este capítulo, besitos!

**Patricia** hola nena, sé que hoy vas a odiar más a Diamante, y bueno Darien la rego por no pedir una explicación. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, espero que así siga ;). Besitos nena!

**Lorena **hola, pues realmente no hay amiga, pero ya verás que ella intentara o encontrara una salida. Y bueno me alegra que entiendas un poquito mejor a Darien. Saluditos y gracias por seguir la historia, un beso!

**lunita **hola chica y bienvenida, pues trate de apurarme jijiji para no dejarte mucho tiempo con la curiosidad. Saluditos y gracias por seguir la historia, un beso!

**felina 26 **hola chica y bienvenida, pues me alegra dejarte enganchada jeje, pero ya me apure para que no te enojes, y muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y regalarme un reviews. Saluditos y besitos.

**yssareyes48 **hola nena, yo también me pregunto lo mismo jeje, pero falta que alguno de los dos deje el orgullo de lado y enfrente al otro, espero que alguno lo haga. Saluditos chica y gracias por leer, un beso.

**Jan **hola, pues si Serena se está desilusionando de su padre cada vez más, ahora que se entere de lo que Darien le tiene que decir pues será peor para ella, pero ahora falta que Darien quiera contarle su parte de la historia. Saluditos y gracias por seguir la historia, un beso!

.

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 9_**

**_Resolución._**

De un jalón Serena se zafó del agarre de Diamante y sin decir nada emprendió una carrera con paso decidido hacia el auto que la esperaba, a lo lejos escuchaba como Diamante la llamaba, pero la rubia no miro atrás, ni se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al auto y al chofer quien le abría la puerta para darle paso a Serena, ella se adentró en el auto con premura y cuando unos segundos después escucho el ronroneo del auto cuando cobro vida sintió un gran alivio mientras comenzaba la ida hacia su casa.

Inspiro profundamente, intentando contener las náuseas y también las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con desbordarla.

Serena pensaba con rabia que Diamante era un cerdo si creía que iba a acceder a acostarse con los hombres que él le eligiera a su antojo, un maldito desgraciado que la trataba como a una prostituta.

Sin poder evitarlo más, un grito salió de su boca, un grito de frustración e ira ante lo que se daba cuenta estaba ocurriendo.

Y entonces lo supo, supo que tenía que escapar, no podía permitir que Diamante la siguiera tratando de aquella forma. Aun le constaba trabajo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aun no entendía como un hombre que creía, que a sus ojos, había caído lo más bajo que se puede caer, siguiera cayendo más y más abajo.

La noche seguía avanzando fuera del auto sin que Serena se diera cuenta de nada, porque ella en ese pequeño refugia que le ofrecía el auto seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sin ser consiente en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El recuerdo de la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior llego a ella, de alguna manera aquel pensamiento la lleno de energía y convicción… Tomando la decisión de que cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir al lado de Diamante, cualquier cosa que lo que sabía se avecinaba.

Sabía que si se quedaba al lado de Diamante, todo empeoraría, y si era honesta consigo misma, a pesar de sus reniegos y peleas había amado la idea de volver a ver a Darien, muy en el fondo había estado encantada con la idea.

Pero a pesar de todo eso le había dolido la forma en que habían ocurrido las cosas, el hecho de que Diamante la vendiera de aquel modo, también el hecho de que Darien hiciera o aceptara aquella propuesta.

Y después el hecho de descubrir que todo aquello había sido nada más que una manera de Darien de satisfacer aquella venganza que le envenenaba el alma, y de la que ella no había tenido participación alguna.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que la venganza de Darien había tenido consecuencias, sorprendentes y hermosas consecuencias, aquellos nueve días a pesar de todo, habían sido un maravilloso interludio en su vida, y ahora tendría un hermoso recuerdo que llevaría toda la vida con ella.

Y entonces Darien inundo su mente, la pregunta de qué haría Darien si se enterara de que estaba embarazada después de que le había asegurado que no existía tal posibilidad. Decidió que no estaba segura de la reacción de Darien, de si se sorprendería o se molestaría, pero estaba segura de que su reacción no sería buena.

Así que finalmente decidió que lo mejor era que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada, ni Diamante y mucho menos Darien. Lo mejor era que su maravillosa sorpresa, fuera solo un secreto de ella exclusivamente.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a la mansión, no subió a su habitación, donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, se quedó en el recibidor, aun ardiendo de cólera e indignación, esperando a que Diamante hiciera su aparición, ardiendo aun de furia como para tomar con sensatez una decisión, lo único que en esos momentos quería era sentir saciada aquella necesidad de gritar, aquella necesidad de huir para siempre y aunque sabía que no le sería fácil, antes de todo, antes de decidir cómo actuar, quería enfrentar a Diamante...

Aunque no estaba segura de como actuaria, lo único que sabía era que no quería esconderse en su habitación donde sabia acudiría Diamante después de la escena que había protagonizado al dejarlo ahí parado en el jardín mientras él la llamaba como poseso.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, habían pasado algunos minutos solamente cuando Diamante entro por la puerta principal, su miranda se endureció cuando sus ojos la divisaron y sin siquiera decir nada, con rabia fue directo hacia a ella y le estampo su mano sobre su mejilla en una bofetada que tumbo a Serena al suelo.

—Jamás te atrevas a volver a hacerme eso —Gritó Diamante furioso. Serena se levantó con premura, negándose a darle ventaja, mientras sin poder evitarlo sonreía, presa de aquel conocimiento que la llenaba de felicidad y que solo ella conocía ―Y ahora lárgate a tu habitación, que voy a tener una visita y no quiero que estés presente ―Dijo despidiéndola, pero Serena le ignoro completamente, en aquellos momentos le importaba muy poco la visita de Diamante.

—Y tú jamás te atrevas a volver a ofrecerme como si fuera una prostituta… Por qué sabes que no lo soy —Gruñó Serena, quien a pesar de que sentía palpitar su mejilla a causa del golpe se negó a tocarse, no le daría a Diamante el placer de saber que le había causado daño, en esos momentos eso era lo último que le importaba, el palpitar de la mejilla era nada comparada con todas las otras emociones que la embargaban.

—Claro que eres una prostituta —Dijo Diamante con una extraña sonrisa en los labios —Te acostaste con Darien por dinero… ¿Lo has olvidado? —Gruñó con satisfacción.

—Porque tú me vendiste… Me vendiste como si de una prostituta se tratara… Pero sabes que... Por supuesto que no lo olvido… Como olvidar que por fin tuve un verdadero hombre en mi cama —Respondió Serena con determinación y una enorme satisfacción, a lo que recibió una mirada de incredibilidad de Diamante que rápidamente se convirtió en furia y a continuación volvió a estampar su mano en su rostro.

Esta vez Serena se mantuvo en pie, sin poder evitar que una extraña sensación de triunfo la embargara, triunfo al mirar la ira en Diamante, ira ante aquellas palabras, que en el fondo Serena sabia eran muy ciertas.

—Maldita zorra, no te atrevas a volver a hablarme así… Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, por eso eres mía… ¡Me perteneces! —Gritó Diamante furioso apuntándole con un dedo, con los ojos desorbitados ante la ira que lo embargaba.

—No, jamás voy a volver a hacerlo Diamante y si acepté aquella vez… Si lo hice con Darien fue porque quería, porque lo deseaba… Porque deseaba a Darien ―Gritó admitiendo aquello, que a pesar de todo muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Desde el primer momento lo había sabido, Darien había sido el único hombre al que había amado y probablemente el único que amaría ―Pero no va a volver a ocurrir y sabes por qué… Por qué voy a tener un hijo… Un hijo… Darien pudo darme el hijo que tú nunca pudiste —Gritó Serena con satisfacción, incapaz de contenerse más, se sentía rabiosa y dolida, y por alguna extraña razón decir aquello le proporcionaba una perversa satisfacción, un placer inigualable.

Diamante se quedó quieto, en shock ante aquellas palabras, en ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que después de su arrebatada confesión no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, si se quedaba solo le esperaba lo peor, ahora que Diamante sabia de su estado. Sabía que se había equivocado pero ya no podía hacer nada, había hecho lo único que no tenía que hacer y ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquella casa.

Serena regreso su mirada a Diamante, quien seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, así que sin pensarlo más, aprovecho aquel momento para salir decidida de aquella casa. Y cuando dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta, aspiro con brusquedad, sorprendida cuando se topó de frente con Darien.

Se quedó pasmada, mirándolo sin decir nada, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba Darien ahí, preguntándose si habría escuchado su improvista confesión. Aspiro con brusquedad antes de volver la vista y seguir derecho su camino, caminando a prisa, sin importarle nada, hasta que diviso su auto y sin siquiera darle oportunidad de nada al chofer se introdujo dentro.

El chofer la miro extrañado antes de que ella se metiera en el auto sin decir nada y arrancara el motor, sintiendo como el coche cobraba vida. Solo miro como el chofer se quedaba aturdido y soltaba una maldición mirando como el auto se alejaba.

.

.

.

La noche estaba bastante entrada y la obscuridad prevalecía, ya que aquella noche no había luna, noto Darien cuando había llegado a la mansión Black, pero las luces que alumbraban la mansión, hacían que aquello pasara desapercibido.

Darien asintió con seguridad cuando bajo de su auto, con toda la intención de hablar con Diamante en aquel encuentro que ya había acordado con él, y se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando al acercarse encontró la puerta abierta, sin tomar importancia entro decidido casi sin prestar atención a su alrededor, pero cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos escucho los gritos que le avisaron que algo ocurría adentro.

Dio un par de pasos más antes de entrar en un pequeño relleno, donde Serena y Diamante discutían acaloradamente. Las palabras arrebatadas de Serena lo dejaron completamente sorprendido, de lo único que había sido consiente era de la satisfacción en las palabras de la rubia, del placer que le había proporcionado decir aquello.

Inmediatamente después de aquellas palabras Serena había girado apresurada con la intención de marcharse, y entonces en ese momento Serena había sido consiente de la presencia de Darien y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella se quedó completamente quieta… Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, sin decir nada, Darien aun intentaba procesar las palabras de Serena, pero solo habían sido unos segundos antes de que ella retomara su camino.

Darien solo pudo mirar como Serena se marchaba y no la había hecho ni siquiera el intento de detenerla, pero si era sincero estaba tan asombrado de todo lo que había escuchado, que no había intentado ni siquiera moverse.

Y entonces algunas palabras comenzaron a tener sentido y comprendió que Diamante había intentado ofrecer a Serena con un hombre, algo en su cerebro le dijo que él tenía la culpa de aquello, pero desecho esa idea por aquella que había impactado aún más fuerte en el mismo.

Se había llenado de ira al ver como Diamante golpeaba a Serena, y a pesar de eso no había intervenido ya que cuando había estado a punto de hacerse notar, Serena había soltado la noticia, y es que a pesar de que él ya sabía de su estado era muy diferente escuchar de sus labios que aquel hijo era suyo.

Serena iba a darle un hijo.

—Eres un idiota si crees que es tuyo —Dijo de pronto Diamante acabando de sacarlo de su estupor —Serena es una cualquiera… Una zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera —Agregó antes de comenzar a gritar llamando a alguien, no paso ni un minuto antes de que un corpulento hombre entrara corriendo.

―¿Si señor? ―Habló el hombre premura, Darien noto que parecía bastante nervioso

—¿Dónde está la señora? —Preguntó con un grito Diamante, mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro aun en el pequeño recibidor.

—Se marchó señor, no dejo que la acompañara el chofer y no había ningún carro cerca para seguir tras ella —Respondió el hombre nervioso, mientras se encogía ligeramente, a lo que Diamante se detuvo bruscamente y abrió los ojos cargados de furia e ira.

—Encuéntrala y tráemela de regreso… Eres un idiota, para eso te pago ¿Cómo es posible que se marchara? —Gritó Diamante a lo que el hombretón salió apresurado.

—¿Ofreciste a Serena a un hombre? —Preguntó Darien aun un poco incrédulo.

—¿Qué te sorprende? si tú me has dado la idea… Y ahora lárgate que tengo que buscar a MI mujer —Gritoneó Diamante mientras sujetaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar algún número con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Algo le dijo a Darien que si Diamante la encontraba, Serena estaría en serios problemas, le había visto abofetearla sin ningún reparo y todo eso antes de que supiera que Serena iba a tener un hijo… Un hijo suyo.

Oh al menos eso era lo que Serena había dicho, y después de todo, fuera o no aquel niño de él, no podía dejar a la rubia a su suerte.

Por el bien de aquel niño tenía que encontrarla primero, decidió Darien mientras salía aun molesto y con paso decidido de la casa de Diamante.

En cuanto lo vio, su chofer abrió la puerta con premura, Darien subió pensando detenidamente donde podría haber ido Serena, por lo que el sabia no le quedaba familia, su padre había muerto hacia algunos años, su madre cuando apenas era una niña y no tenía a nadie más, intento pensar en algo, algo que le diera un indicio de donde podría haber acudido la rubia.

De pronto tubo una idea, mientras unas palabras que la rubia había dicho durante su estancia en Londres inundaban su mente _"Por favor deja que me quede aquí… Este lugar me gusta"_ entonces rogando para que no se equivocará y la rubia se hubiera dirigido ahí, grito al chofer el lugar hacia donde tenía que dirigirse...

.

**_Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**sarahi **hola chica y bienvenida, pues aquí un capítulo más, espero que te guste. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**starvenus **hola chica y bienvenida, pues que te digo puro drama jeje, y bueno con respecto a Diamante pues de que le llega su merecido, le llega pero aún no sabemos cuándo jaja. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**felina26 **hola chica, pues que te digo, espero que este capítulo no sea tan desalentador y que poco a poco se vallan aclarando tus dudas. Saludos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**norma **hola, si Darien ya lo sabe, y ahora más confirmado, Diamante está bien loco pero esperemos que Darien tome una buena actitud ante lo que ha descubierto. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Mony **hola chica y bienvenida a esta loca historia. Pues si Diamante ya de esta aprovechando de la situación. Y lo malo es que a Serena le toca pagar por los pecados de otros. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**brujitadcc **hola carlita, pues que te digo no creo que Zafiro sea bueno después de querer comprar a Serena por algunas noche, pero bueno, con respecto a Darien pues es muy cabezota ya veremos como toma todo Darien ahora que se ha enterado de todo, nena espero que este capítulo te guste y me cuentas que te parece jeje, saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Patricia **hola nena pues que te digo todas odian a Diamante, y bueno ahora si Darien se enterara de muchas cosas, ya veremos cómo reacciona de ahora en adelante. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**yssareyes48** hola chica, ya sé que estas enojada, a ver si este capítulo te anima un poquito, creo que sí, Darien es una mucho mejor opción jeje. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Mikan **hola chica, por supuesto que hay una gran verdad pero Darien es muy cabezota para aceptarla, pero ahora que sabe todo esto ya veremos cómo reacciona. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos! 

.

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más, antes de lo que esperaban, pero algunas chicas me reprocharon lo pequeño que fue el capítulo anterior jeje. _**

**_Sin más, espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 10_**

**_Un nuevo inicio._**

La obscuridad de la noche lo engullía todo, Serena miro alrededor cuando bajo del auto, observando detenidamente la obscuridad que se veía más allá de donde se encontraba, para después caminar lentamente hasta llegar a aquel lugar que había asistido a visitar.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado, había ido directamente ahí con la plena intención de recordar sus años de niñez, cuando había pasado largas horas, envuelta en la tranquilidad que la soledad de aquel lugar le brindaba.

Aquel Kiosco que su madre había cuidado con mucho amor y cariño, y después su nana Luna… Lo había cuidado para ella, Serena aun recordaba con cariño las tardes enteras que había pasado ahí cuando apenas era una niña.

Cuando al fin se sentó en la pequeña banca que estaba en uno de los costados del Kiosco, lo miro sorprendiéndose de que aun fuera tan bello, la casa había dejado de ser de su padre hacia algunos años, cuando se había visto obligado a venderla para poder rescatar las acciones hoteleras, había sido lo único que había podido rescatar, antes de que su corazón se detuviera ante tal escenario… Su padre no había soportado quedar en la ruina.

El Kiosco seguía tan bello como lo recordaba, había flores de todos los colores decorando y rodeando los bordes, también enredaderas que adornaban la estructura completa. Por algún extraño motivo estar ahí la reconfortaba, la llenaba de seguridad, la hacía sentir cerca de su padre y de su madre.

—Van a ser abuelos —Susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su vientre plano con cariño —Quisiera poder verlos una vez más… Papá quisiera que me explicaras que fue lo que paso, cual es el motivo para que Darien me odie tanto, sé que no lo creerán pero… Él es el padre de mi hijo.

Siguió ahí pensando en que hacer de ahí en adelante con su vida, lo único que tenía claro era que seguiría adelante, que ahora tenía la fuerza para seguir, su hijo lo valía todo.

Varios minutos después el cansancio comenzó a vencer a Serena, así que sin pensarlo abrazo sus propias rodillas, intentando relajarse un poco mientras pensaba a donde ir, sin poder evitarlo, Diamante nuevamente comenzaba a inundaba sus pensamientos, en específico aquel día en que todo había comenzado, el día en que su vida había cambiado por completo, el día en que Diamante le había informado de su más grande desfachatez.

_—__Hay algo que tienes que hacer por mi querida —Le había dicho Diamante aquel día en cuanto Serena entro en el estudio, él parecía nervioso mientras bebía de una copa en su mano._

_—__¿De qué se trata Diamante? —Preguntó Serena sin interés, hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle lo que Diamante hacía._

_—__Sabes que eres lo más valioso que poseo… —Dijo aún más nervioso, Serena sospecho que lo que Diamante le iba a decir no le iba a agradar para nada, pero él continuó —Y tengo ciertos problemas financieros y necesito de tu ayuda —Dijo mientras ella fruncía el ceño ya que él sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía ni un peso para apoyarlo de ninguna manera._

_—__¿Y yo… Que puedo hacer al respecto? —Preguntó Serena recelosa._

_—__Veras, hay alguien… Por así decirlo… Que requiere tu compañía por algunos días —Serena no comprendió lo que Diamante le estaba diciendo, así que se limitó a mirarlo intentando darle sentido a sus palabras –Bueno no solo tu compañía… Tendrás que ser… Ser un poco cariñosa con el… —En ese momento Serena entendió a lo que se refería._

_—__Me estás diciendo que… —Murmuró aturdida sin poder completar la frase._

_—__Así es, será solo un par de días… Nueve para ser exacto —Comentó como si fuera un dato irrelevante._

_—__Has perdido el juicio —Gritó indignada Serena —¡Quieres que me venda! —Añadió aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sin poder aun creer que Diamante fuera capaz de algo tan bajo como aquello que le estaba proponiendo._

_—__No querida… La palabra correcta es que, yo te he vendido —Dijo con tono duro, mirándola con aquella mirada que siempre había logrado intimidarla._

_—__Eres un desgraciado, pero eres un imbécil si crees que voy a aceptar sin decir más —Lo reto Serena intentando evitar que la intimidara. Diamante la sujeto por un brazo con violencia, tan fuerte que ella gimió de dolor._

_—__Vas a hacer lo que te digo… El bastardo de Chiba me dio mucho dinero por pasar unos días con… Con tu compañía —Dijo Diamante ante la aturdida mirada de Serena, ella solo conocía a un Chiba y ese era Darien._

_—__No —Volvió a gritar ella —No puedes hacerme esto Diamante —Terminó suplicando en un intento desesperado de hacerlo cambiar de opinión._

_—__No me desafíes Serena —Dijo empujándola con brusquedad haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo —No te atrevas a retarme o sabes de lo que soy capaz —Gritó furioso Diamante, haciendo que ella se encogiera ante aquellas palabras._

_Aquel mismo día había sido instalada en la mansión de Darien Chiba. Serena sabía que jamás podría escapar del lado de Diamante, lo había intentado cuando empezaron los maltratos y los gritos, pero él siempre estaba un paso por delante de ella._

_._

De pronto unos brazos la sujetaron, Serena se sobresaltó asustada, se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, y pensando que Diamante la había encontrado nuevamente abrió los ojos sobresaltada, pero para su gran alivio se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Darien, quien la tenía entre sus brazos y la estaba depositando en la parte de atrás de su auto.

¿Cómo la había encontrado Darien, antes que Diamante?

—Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien —Dijo Darien con dureza mientras se quitaba el saco de su traje y la cubría con él, hasta ese momento Serena se dio cuenta que temblaba violentamente, estaba entumida a causa del frio —Eres una tonta como te atreves a dormir al aire libre —Gruñó Darien mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre su regazo, frotando sus brazos intentando darle calor.

Serena ni siquiera fue consciente de que el auto había arrancado ni cuándo se había detenido, solo de la voz de Darien, que le hablaba con premura instándola a no quedarse dormida.

—Serena… Despierta… No cierres los ojos —

Serena sonrió dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un bello sueño, un sueño donde Darien se preocupaba por ella, y por la criatura que estaban esperando, pero a pesar de que intentaba obedecerle no podía, se sentía demasiado cansada, sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo.

De pronto sintió como era sumergida en agua, que le quemo cuando su piel helada entro en contacto con el agua caliente. Aquello la obligo a abrir al fin los ojos, a pesar de eso le costó un esfuerzo sobre humano, para volver a mirar el hermoso rostro de Darien. Quería mantener los ojos abiertos, seguir mirándolo… No sabía cuándo volvería hacerlo, pero le fue imposible.

Pensó que su sueño era extraño, no tenía sentido, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo lo tenía, pero decidió que así eran los sueños, sin sentido… No tenía sentido que Darien se preocupara por ella.

.

Cuando Serena volvió a abrir los ojos estaba cálida y abrigada… Miro a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba acostada en una cama. La obscuridad prevalecía por donde mirara, solo el resplandor de la pequeña lámpara en un costado iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

―Hola Serena, soy Andrew… ―Dijo el hombre que se encontraba justo frente a ella.

―Hola Andrew ―Respondió Serena mirando con más esmero alrededor, ubicando donde estaba, de inmediato reconoció su antigua habitación, la que había utilizado por un par de días en casa de Darien, lo que hizo que le recordara y a su extraño sueño, entonces se preguntó ¿Por qué la habría llevado ahí…? ―Darien salió a pedir algunas cosas que le he encargado ―Dijo Andrew adivinado sus pensamientos.

―Gracias… ―Respondió Serena mientras llevaba las manos a su vientre, enderezándose con premura, recordando de pronto a su bebé, y preguntándose qué diría Darien, al fin de cuentas la había escuchado decir que iba a tener un hijo de él.

Y entonces un gran temor comenzó a recorrerla, al no tener idea de la reacción de Darien ante el hijo que iban a tener, al no tener idea si Darien aprovecharía aquella verdad para seguir lastimándola con su necesidad de venganza.

Pero entonces Serena decidió que no lo permitiría, que jamás dejaría que Darien la lastimara ni un poco más, no permitiría que nadie más la lastimara como ya lo habían hecho Diamante y Darien.

―Tu bebe está en perfecto estado… ―Dijo Andrew mientras se acercaba un poco más a la cama donde se encontraba Serena, una vez más adivinando sus pensamientos ―Seré tu medico a partir de hoy, pero comprendo que aun te sientes cansada, así que regresare en un par de días para hacerte algunas preguntas y un chequeo ―

―¿Cómo sabes? ―Preguntó Serena indecisa, aun un poco aturdida por los restos del sueño.

―Soy médico, se de tu estado y al parecer de momento todo está bien y dime Serena… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ―Explicó Andrew, Serena no pudo evitar enrojecer con violencia al darse cuenta de su estupidez, Darien se lo había dicho, había sido una tonta al pasar la noche fuera, pero esa no había sido su intención.

―Yo, no pretendía ―Balbuceó insegura, consiente que tenía que cuidarse muy bien a partir de ya, para mantener sano a su bebe.

―No te preocupes, todo está bien… Si crees que lo mejor es que regrese en otro momento, está bien ―Ofreció Andrew.

―La verdad no pienso quedarme aquí ―Dijo Serena decidida a marcharse lo antes posible.

―Honestamente, no creo que Darien te deje marchar tan fácilmente… Pero si es así, visítame en el hospital para el que trabajo ―Dijo Andrew ofreciéndole una pequeña tarjeta con sus datos ―Yo llevaré tu control con mucho gusto.

A partir de ahí comenzaron una plática tranquila y relajada, que no tenía nada que ver con su insensatez, ni con su estado, que a Serena le hiso sentir mejor, y olvidar momentáneamente todos los problemas que habían inundado su cabeza lentamente.

.

Un par de horas después Serena despertó, podía ver los rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana mientras las cortinas revoloteaban con pereza. De pronto llamaron con suavidad a la puerta a lo que Serena se levantó lentamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a esta, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una sonriente Molí.

—Buenos días señora… El señor me ha ordenado traerle el desayuno en la cama, ha dicho que tal vez no desea levantarse aún —Explicó amablemente Molí, mientras depositaba una charola en el pequeño buro que estaba aún lado de la cama. Serena miro el contenido y sintió su estómago revolverse con fuerza.

—No quiero… Llévatelo de aquí —Gruñó Serena mientras corría directo al baño a devolver el estómago.

.

Cuando Serena salió de la ducha, se dispuso a vestirse, abrió el armario y para su sorpresa comprobó que aún estaba lleno de ropa, exactamente igual que como lo había dejado cuando se había marchado de ahí, tomo un vestido ligero de color amarillo y unas zapatillas de tacón sencillas que hacían juego.

Justo cuando termino de vestirse la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Darien, que la recorrió con la mirada antes de hablar. Serena también lo miro detenidamente, demorando en su rostro bello y serio.

—Dice Molí que no has querido desayunar… —Dijo Darien mientras aún la miraba con atención.

—No puedo… No tengo hambre —Respondió Serena.

—Pues vas a tener que intentarlo, recuerda que estas embarazada y el doctor ha dicho que tienes que cuidarte, comer bien y por supuesto a tus horas —Explicó Darien.

Ella solo asintió a regañadientes, consciente de que Darien tenía razón, solo que él no entendería las náuseas que le provocaban la comida por las mañanas.

—Baja, quiero que hablemos… Te espero en el despacho… ―Dijo con voz cortante ―Después de que desayunes algo —Añadió Darien dirigiéndose a la puerta y salir sin mirar atrás.

Serena se quedó parada por unos minutos antes de suspirar con fuerza, para después salir de la habitación e ir directo a la cocina a buscar algo que pudiera desayunar.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después, Serena entro lentamente en el despacho de Darien y se acercó de la misma manera a su escritorio.

—Hola Darien —Saludó mientras se quedaba de pie mirándolo.

—Siéntate Serena, quiero proponerte algo —Ofreció Darien sin siquiera mirarla, su atención seguía en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Serena con el ceño fruncido se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a Darien, pero este no hablo, se quedó callado concentrado en lo que hacía. Lo que le dio tiempo a Serena de pensar lo que le diría.

Estaba decidida a decirle que se quería marchar, que no necesitaba su cuidado ni su dinero… Le diría que lo mejor era que se olvidara de ella y de todo lo que había dicho en algún momento, tal vez a Darien no le importara que ella pudiera estar embarazada, después de todo, aquel bebé no era para nada bien recibido por parte de Darien.

Para un hombre como él, que todo controlaba y dirigía, además tenía que añadir que la madre de aquel niño era la mujer de la que se quería vengar y no solo eso, que probablemente odiaba profundamente.

—Quiero que nos casemos —Dijo de pronto Darien, provocando un sobresalto en la rubia. Serena se quedó mirándolo estupefacta, pero cuando comprendió lo que aquello significaba, se levantó de un salto.

—Valla —Dijo Serena con toda la calma de la que fue capaz —Has olvidado que ya estoy casada —Murmuró suavemente.

—Sí, eso lo solucionare en cuanto firmes estos documentos y más vale que no te niegues… Afirmas que vas a tener un hijo mío y por lo tanto te quedaras a mi lado —Dijo Darien.

Serena sabía que aquello era lo que más deseaba, librarse de Diamante, pero sabía que no sería fácil, ella se lo había exigido, rogado y suplicado y Diamante jamás había cedido ni un poco.

Pero había otro asunto aún más importante, si Darien exigía todo aquello era por esa estúpida venganza, y definitivamente Serena no estaba dispuesta a tirarse en el suelo y dejar que la pisotearan aún más… Y nunca más.

―No voy a firmar nada… Voy a marcharme ahora mismo ―Dijo Serena decidida, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad. Pero para la sorpresa de Serena Darien sonrió de lado, ignorando claramente sus palabras.

―No vas a ir a ningún lado… Por lo menos no hasta que sepa la verdad sobre aquel niño ―Dijo haciendo un gesto dirigiéndose hacia su vientre plano.

―No puedes retenerme aquí ―Gruñó Serena retándolo, segura de que ella misma se estaba mintiendo, ya había pasado por algo así y sabía muy bien que cuando un hombre se lo proponía, podía hacer uso de todos sus recursos para retenerla a su lado.

―Inténtalo… Te darás cuenta de que no iras muy lejos ―Dijo Darien con indiferencia.

Serena sintió como todo su ser se estremecía pero no de temor, más bien de una extraña furia, al comprender que ahora estaba a merced de Darien, quisiera o no… Pero tenía la convicción de que esta vez no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente… De que esta vez todo sería diferente.

.

**_Espero que les hayan gustado chiquillas y también les agradezco mucho a las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**starvenus **hola chica, pues ahora a esperar a ver como reaccionara Serena ante la actitud que ha tomado Darien. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Jan **Hola chica, espero que ya no te enojes, son detalles que deben ocurrir para que Serena adquiera valor, bueno te complazco y actualizo luego luego jeje. Espero que te guste. Saluditos y gracias por tu lindo reviews, besitos!

**bibi mallwordl** Hola chica bella, pues creo que hacemos muchas que quieren unirse a ti para despedazar a Diamante jeje, y bueno Darien que te puedo decir, ya verás que actitud a comenzado a adoptar. Saluditos chica!

**Patricia** hola nena, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, espero que así siga, y pues ahora comenzamos ha ver la reacción de Darien. Besitos nena!

**brujitadcc **Hola carlita, pues mira que te he complacido con uno más jeje espero que te haya gustado, mira que ya están juntos, aunque no sé si sea precisamente como querías jeje. Saluditos chica y gracias por tu lindo reviews, besitos!

**yssareyes48 **hola chica bella, pues qué bueno que el capítulo anterior te dejo en shock jaja, pues Serena no quería pero ya vez que la actitud de Diamante la hizo soltar la lengua, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste, saluditos chica y gracias por leer, besitos!

**norma **hola, pues ya vez que si la encontró Darien, ahora a esperar a ver qué pasa con ellos. Saluditos chica y gracias por leer, besitos!

**.**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_::Desacuerdo:: _**

Serena caminaba a pasos enérgicos por el salón, al estar abiertas las ventanas dobles, cosa que Serena agradecía enormemente, el aire refrescaba el silencioso salón mientras las pequeñas y refrescantes ráfagas de aire, le revoloteaban ligeramente los cabellos que se habían liberado de su moño alto.

Estaba desesperada, necesitaba encontrar una solución que satisficiera a todos, la verdad es que se encontraba bastante sorprendida por la reacción de Darien sobre el hijo que esperaban, Serena había imaginado un par de escenarios; donde a Darien le tenía completamente sin cuidado u otro donde se negaba a creer en su palabra, argumentando que aquel niño no era suyo.

Y entonces cuando había decidido creerle y exigirle que se casara con él, Serena se había sentido aturdida y completamente confundida, de lo único que estaba segura de momento era que no regresaría a lo mismo por lo que ya había pasado.

No se embarcaría nuevamente en un matrimonio en el que no había amor, ni compromiso por ambas partes… No sería tan tonta como para cometer el mismo error dos veces.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Serena giro con brusquedad para saber quién había entrado en el salón, pero al girar con tanta brusquedad sintió como todo giraba con vertiginosa rapidez. Intento alzar las manos para sujetarse de algo, pero antes de conseguirlo, unas manos más rápidas la sujetaron con premura, que la ayudaron a sentarse en uno de los enormes sillones con lentitud.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó Andrew, dándose cuenta Serena hasta ese momento de quien había interrumpido en el salón era Andrew… Su doctor.

―Sí, fue solo un mareo ―Explicó Serena mientras sentía como se recuperaba con rapidez ―Creí que regresarías en un par de días ―Dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, esa era mi intención pero Darien me ha mandado a llamar diciendo que te ha visto bastante alterada ―Explicó Andrew con suavidad sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

―Cómo no voy a alterarme ante las exigencias… ―La voz de Serena se perdió cuando comprendió que estaba hablando de sus problemas con Andrew, quien de momento era un completo desconocido, con él que había cruzado apenas un par de palabras.

Pero lo cierto era que Andrew le había agradado desde un principio, desde que lo había conocido esa misma madrugada ―¿Y tú de donde conoces a Darien? ―Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

―Soy amigo de Darien, desde hace ya varios años ―Le informó Andrew mirándola detenidamente ―Y está preocupado por tu salud ―Añadió.

―Estoy bien ―Explicó Serena con voz cortante.

―Serena, se las exigencias de Darien y aun que las consideres arbitrarias, es totalmente comprensible en su caso… Solo así se sentirá seguro ―Dijo Andrew con suavidad.

―¿Qué? Ahora te llamo para que intercedieras por él ―Preguntó Serena sarcásticamente. En respuesta Andrew prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada, que en primer momento dejo a Serena aturdida, pero después de unos segundos el sonido alegre de la risotada de Andrew, hizo que Serena se sintiera tentada a reír también.

―Vaya, que él no te escuche decir aquello… ―Dijo Andrew aun sonriendo ―Que si te escucha, me hecha sin piedad… Odia que se metan en sus asuntos ―Explicó regresando a la seriedad.

―Entonces como puedes decir que es comprensible ―Le reprochó Serena con una mueca ―Para mí no lo es… Yo… Después… Bueno tú no sabes cómo ha sido mi vida, así que no podrías comprenderme ―Balbuceó indecisa.

―Bueno, supongo que a tu edad y ya haber estado casada por cinco años no debe ser fácil ―Expresó Andrew pensativo, con la mirada perdida ―¿Que tienes, veintidós? ―Preguntó regresando su mirada a ella.

―Veintitrés ―Informó Serena con reticencia, no le agradaba que Andrew supiera tanto de su vida.

―Pero bueno yo solo he venido aquí para saber cómo estas ―Dijo Andrew mientras se ponía de pie tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para mirar sus ojos.

Serena se dejó hacer, pensando en las palabras de Andrew, ¿Creería Darien que si no se hacía con el control de su vida, utilizaría a aquel niño en su contra? Suspiro indecisa, porque realmente no lograba comprender a Darien, y probablemente nunca lo haría si no se lo preguntaba.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, Serena decidida entro en el despacho de Darien, sin siquiera tocar, había pasado todo el día anterior debatiéndose en lo que debía hacer y cuando al fin había llegado a una conclusión había acudido ahí, con la intención de aclarar las cosas con Darien. Cuando entro se encontró con que Darien estaba sentado detrás del imponente escritorio, concentrado en los papeles que tenía frente a él.

―Darien… Tenemos que hablar ―Dijo Serena en cuanto Darien alzo la cabeza para mirarla.

―Sabía que cambiarias de opinión ―Dijo Darien con decisión mientras regresaba la mirada a los papeles que tenía entre las manos ―Ahora deja todo en mis manos, yo me encargare de todo.

―¡Maldita sea Darien! ―Gritó Serena estupefacta ante la actitud de Darien ―Claro que no he cambiado de opinión.

Darien la miro por fin, su rostro demostraba estupefacción, pero de inmediato recupero su mirada despreocupada, de un hombre seguro de controlar todo lo que lo rodeaba.

―Entonces ¿Qué deseas? ―Preguntó Darien con suavidad.

―Hablar contigo ―Informó Serena mientras se sentaba frente a él. Darien hizo un gesto, instándola a hablar, asi que Serena continuo ―Bueno, quiero ser sincera contigo Darien ―Balbuceó Serena insegura de como comenzar con lo que iba a decir y preguntar.

―Lo sabía ―Gruñó Darien levantándose con violencia de su asiento ―Sabia que me estabas mintiendo ―Añadió acercándose a ella con violencia. Serena frunció el ceño un poco confundida por la reacción de Darien, pero se levantó con premura, sabia por experiencia que no debía estar en desventaja ante un hombre enfurecido.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? ―Preguntó Serena dando un paso atrás.

―Habla de una maldita vez ―Dijo Darien acercándose aún más a ella, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que la sujeto por ambos brazos ―Dime la verdad… ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Serena lo miro asustada, recordando con tremenda claridad los arrebatos de Diamante, respiro entre cortadamente intentando comprender lo que Darien le estaba diciendo. Pero entonces Darien la soltó, como si su contacto le hubiera quemado.

―No te asustes… No voy a hacerte daño… Habla de una maldita vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Dijo Darien mientras daba un par de pasos atrás y giraba para darle la espalda a Serena.

Serena respiro profundamente, agradeciendo la distancia que había puesto Darien entre los dos.

―Quería decirte… Más bien quería ofrecerte un trato ―Balbuceó Serena a lo que miro como Darien apretaba los puños con fuerza, deseo ver su rostro porque estaba casi segura de que sus palabras lo habían enfurecido aún más.

―No sé con exactitud cuáles son tus deseos… Pero estoy dispuesta a amoldarme a ellos. Si quieres que me marche y no saber nada de mí, lo hare y prometo que no volverás a saber nada de mi… Si… Si te preocupa lo que pueda pasar con el bebé, te propongo que… ―Serena se detuvo, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Darien, sus músculos se habían relajado pero no había vuelto a mirarla ―Que te mantendré presente, que sabrás todo de él ―Serena se quedó callada indecisa, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Darien estaba pensando en aquellos momentos.

Paso un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Darien se giró para mirarla de frente antes de hablar.

―¿Y quién te dice que quiero ser un padre ausente? ―Preguntó Darien con tranquilidad.

―Bueno yo… ―Balbuceó Serena ―Por dios Darien, sé muy bien que no quieres a este hijo, te libero de toda responsabilidad que creas que tienes para con él o para conmigo ―Gruñó, desesperada por entender un poco a Darien.

Serena se sentía frustrada ya que Darien no mostraba interés o desinterés, y con eso solo lograba confundirla más.

―Y crees que soy tan tonto como para creer en tus palabras ―Afirmó Darien sin interés mientras regresaba a paso firme a su lugar tras el escritorio.

―Soy sincera Darien… ―

―Sí, ya conozco lo sincera que puedes ser ―Dijo Darien sin mirarla.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―Preguntó inocentemente Serena, pero después comprendió que probablemente se estaba refiriendo al engaño del que había sido víctima Darien de parte de su padre.

―¡Basta ya Serena…! ―Gruñó con fuerza Darien ―Está bien si no quieres casarte conmigo, pero de momento te quedaras aquí, por lo menos hasta que sepa quién es el padre de ese niño que esperas ―Añadió regresando la vista a sus papeles. Y entonces la curiosidad hizo presencia en ella, aquella curiosidad que no podía dejar atrás.

―Dime Darien… ¿Cómo puedo demostrar mi inocencia? ―Preguntó Serena con suavidad, haciendo que Darien regresara su mirada a ella, una mirada confundida.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó Darien en un susurro.

―¿Cómo puedo convencerte que no tuve nada que ver en el engaño de mi padre… ―Comenzó a decir Serena, pero entonces Darien se levantó con tanta violencia, que la silla donde estaba sentado callo con un estrepitoso sonido.

―¡Crees que soy idiota…! ¡Que estaba ciego en aquellos días! ―Gritó Darien con furia, Serena no pudo evitar encogerse ligeramente ante el estado violento de Darien ―No me vengas ahora con idioteces.

Serena se enderezó, diciéndose a sí misma que ella no tenía que temer ni mucho menos avergonzarse, porque ella no había sido culpable de nada.

―¡Yo no lo sabía! ―Gritó Serena decidida ―Yo jamás metí las manos en los negocios o proyectos de mi padre ―Explicó.

―Serena no me creas tan ingenuo… Eso lo tengo muy claro, tu solo eras la muñeca de fachada inocente… Al fin de cuentas, el premio ―Dijo Darien aún bastante ofuscado.

Serena se quedó quieta cuando él se acercó aún más a ella, pero completamente aturdida ante sus palabras "_el premio" _¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿El premio en qué?

―Un premio que a fin de cuentas me gane ―Escuchó decir a Darien, justo antes de que la sujetara por las caderas y la acercara a él con brusquedad, para después apoderarse de sus labios con violencia.

Serena aturdida dejo a Darien apropiarse de su boca con ansias, y solo paso un segundo antes de que el sabor de Darien inundara sus sentidos y entonces ella respondiera con pasión y entrega a aquel beso.

Por unos segundos, Serena no fue consiente de nada que no fuese de las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo o sus labios sobre los suyos propios. Hasta que de pronto, Serena sintió como chocaba contra el escritorio que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sin demora Darien la sujeto aún más fuerte de las caderas para levantarla y después sentarla sobre el escritorio.

Por la cabeza de Serena pasaron un par de imágenes sin poder evitarlo, las de una pelirroja exuberante en ese mismo escritorio. Con violencia Serena empujo a Darien, logrando a duras penas que se alejara un poco de ella y la mirara un poco desconcertado.

Darien tenía una amante ya, y definitivamente ella no pensaba volver a caer en su cama mientras aquella mujer no estaba presente. No permitiría ser su amante cuando a Darien le diera la gana, no permitiría que la tratara de aquel modo.

Como pudo bajo del escritorio y se deslizo hacia un lado, lo más lejos que pudo de Darien en dirección a la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó Darien con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

―Lejos de ti ―Gritó Serena mientras seguía con paso enérgico hacia la puerta, pero sin saber cómo Darien se le adelanto, empujando la puerta sobre la cabeza de ella justo cuando se disponía a abrirla. Serena no lo miro solo se detuvo ahí, mirando furiosa la puerta e intentando recuperar la respiración ―No voy a volver a hacer el amor contigo… Nunca.

―No te equivoques Serena ―Gruñó Darien mientras soltaba la puerta ―Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros ha sido solo sexo… Nada más.

―Lo que haya sido, no va a volver a ocurrir ―Gruñó Serena mientras tiraba con violencia para abrir la puerta.

―Por supuesto, ahora que sabes que no obtendrás absolutamente nada de mí, no me ofrecerás tu cuerpo ―Dijo Darien, haciendo que Serena se detuviera estupefacta ante las palabras de Darien.

―No soy una fulana que se entrega por dinero… Aunque tú y Diamante quieran convertirme en una ―Dijo Serena antes de salir con paso decidido.

En cuanto salió del despacho siguió derecho hasta la puerta de entrada, el aire cálido le dio de lleno en el rostro cuando salió por la puerta, bajo las escaleras con paso decidido y sin más se dirigió a la cochera en busca de un auto, por suerte su auto estaba a la vista y cuando se acercó a el, pudo divisar las llaves pegadas en el contacto.

Sonriendo de su suerte, se subió en el auto y encendió el motor, vendería aquel auto en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y después comenzaría una nueva vida con aquel dinero, avanzo lentamente hasta el pórtico de entrada y entonces se detuvo en seco al ver el gran portón cerrado y aproximadamente unos cuatro hombres de traje negro cerca.

―Lo siento señora ―Dijo uno de ellos, acercándose a la ventanilla del copiloto, a su lado otro sujeto hablaba por un comunicador, murmurando palabras que Serena no entendía ―No puede salir, son órdenes del señor ―

―Claro que puedo salir ―Gritó indignada ―¿Acaso soy una prisionera?

―Lo siento, solo sigo órdenes… El señor Chiba viene para acá ―Informó el hombre mientras Serena sentía la ira crecer aún más en su interior.

Por unos segundos sopeso la idea de estampar el auto contra el pórtico, pero deduzco que no le causaría gran daño a esa distancia y además, y más importante, podría poner en peligro la seguridad de su pequeño bebé, así que sin esperar la llegada de Darien salió de auto, con la intención de regresar a la casa.

A penas había dado un par de pasos, cuando Darien, con su sonrisa arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, hizo su aparición. Serena siguió directo hasta que estuvo justo frente a él y sin decir una palabra le dio una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitieron.

Los hombres de seguridad discretamente bajaron la mirada, intentando no notar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

―Quiero irme ―Gritó Serena con determinación mirándolo directamente a los ojos, por lo que pudo observar, la mirada de Darien se enfurecía con rapidez ―Ahora Darien Chiba…

―No vas a ir a ningún lado… Ya te lo dije ―Gruñó Darien mientras la sujetaba del brazo para alejarla un poco de los hombres que estaban ahí ―Y más te vale que lo entiendas.

―Pues no, no quiero entender… Jamás voy a entender que me consideres una fulana ―Gritó Serena histéricamente.

―Ya basta Serena ―Gruñó Darien con suavidad, pero con su voz profunda parecía muy bien una amenaza, mientras tanto la seguía jalando del brazo, mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

―No, no quiero… Eres igual a Diamante… Que se aprovecha de su fortaleza para someter a una mujer… Pues sabes que, de ahora en adelante hare lo que deseo, y si quiero ser una fulana pues lo seré, pero con el hombre que a mí me plazca ―Gritó Serena sin sentido, desesperada por no conseguir ninguna reacción en Darien.

―Ya cállate Serena, estás diciendo idioteces ―Dijo Darien justo cuando cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, entrando a la casa.

―No claro que no, si tú y Diamante me consideran una fulana, lo seré, pero porque así yo lo deseo ―Volvió a decir. En el fondo Serena sabía que muy poco le importaba meterse en la cama de otro hombre, pero por algún motivo necesitaba sentirse dueña de su vida, de sus decisiones, de las que hasta el momento habían sido muy limitadas.

―Serena ―Gruñó Darien una vez más, respirando profundamente, Serena deduzco que era con la intención de serenarse y aquella revelación la emociono, le emociono la idea de sacar a Darien de sus casillas

―¿Qué Darien? ¿Acaso no te agrada que te de gusto? ―Pregunto con fingida inocencia―¿Oh acaso pensabas tomar el mando de Diamante y venderme con alguno de tus amigos o socios?

―He dicho que basta ―Gritó Darien ahora más furioso, rojo de ira mientras su respiración se volvía trabajosa ―No te atrevas a compárame con Diamante.

―Pues no, no quiero… Voy a decir lo que se me dé la gana, pero no te preocupes que no falte mucho… Lo único que tengo que agregar es que eres un hombre ofensivo y retorcido Darien Chiba ―Dijo justo antes de dar media vuelta y emprender a paso firme el regreso a su habitación.

Porque aunque le pesara sabía que sería su habitación… Por tiempo indefinido.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**felina26 **hola chica, no desesperes intentare que el siguiente también sea pronto jeje, bueno espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Lorena **hola chica, pues dentro de lo que cabe Darien la va a ayudar, ya veremos más adelante a que recurre Darien para conseguir que Diamante le dé el divorcio y bueno ahora la que tendrá los arranques creo que será Serena jeje. Saludos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Mony **hola, pues ya vez sale de una para entrar a otra jeje, pero ahora Serena está muy decidida, esperemos que esto le dure. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Jan **Hola, bueno ya verás que Darien no quiere cambiar su actitud, pero eso si Serena no se dejara como en el pasado, espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**norma **hola, pues si fue lindo que el supiera con exactitud donde estaba, lo que nos dice que siempre pone atención a todo, pero bueno ahora toca esperar que dirá Serena después de esto. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**starvenus **hola chica, pues si es suertuda, ahora falta ver como tomarán cosas los dos de aquí en adelante, y pues creo que va a estar difícil que Darien hable tan fácil de lo que paso en el pasado. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Guest **hola, pues que te digo aún falta un poco para que ambos empiecen a comunicarse de ese modo, espero seas paciente jeje. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**crystal chiba **hola chica y bienvenida pues que te digo a Darien no le es fácil después de todo lo que paso en el pasado está dolido, pero creo que no la dejara ir tan fácilmente. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**yssareyes48** hola chica, si tú tienes razón en muchas cosas, ya verás a partir del siguiente capítulo. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Patricia **hola nena, ya vez Darien puede ser lindo cuando se lo propone o más bien cuando no se lo propone jeje, ya verás que pronto tendremos al Darien que tanto nos gusta. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**brujitadcc **hola carlita, creo que así como ceder ceder, les va a costar, mucho más después de esto jeje, pero bueno no pierdo las esperanzas, saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Guest **hola, ya me apuro, no desesperes jeje. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

.

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste y no quieran matarme jeje._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_::Tregua::_**

Serena cerró la puerta con violencia, se encontraba bastante ofuscada, después de su acalorada discusión con Darien. Sin pensarlo se acercó a la ventana y de un tirón la abrió por completo, dejando que el aire fresco aliviará el calor que la había asaltado con su acalorada perorata, cerró los ojos con fuerza recargándose en el marco de la ventana, intentando recuperarse del pequeño mareo que le había asaltado.

―¡Abre la puerta! ―Gritó Darien al otro lado, mientras se escuchaba como intentaba abrir la puerta jaloneándola, Serena lo ignoro, pero él no se dio por vencido ―Serena, maldita sea… ¡Abre la puerta!

―¡Lárgate! ―Gritó Serena desde donde se encontraba.

―Abre la maldita puerta ―Volvió a gruñir Darien pero Serena volvió a ignorarlo ―Molí…

Serena escucho como los gritos de Darien se alejaban con rapidez, respiro satisfecha, si era honesta consigo misma, se sentía bien, aunque no entendía aquel extraño placer que le ofrecía lo que acababa de hacer, debería estar molesta por el trato que Darien le estaba ofreciendo y aun que él creyera que tenía motivos para hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, eso no la hacía sentir mejor, pero muy en el fondo se sentía liberada, liberada por hacer algo que jamás se había atrevido, por decir lo que pensaba y sentía en aquellos momentos.

Serena no era responsable de nada de lo que Darien le acusaba, y aun así en el fondo podía entenderlo, podría imaginar lo que sería un trato como el que le habían dado a Darien en el pasado, sabía que era su amor por él el que hablaba, pero no podía evitarlo, le amaba y pasara lo que pasara le seguiría amando.

Y a pesar de todo el amor que le tenía, sabía que no podía permitir que Darien la siguiera humillando de aquella forma, no podía permitir que Darien la tratara como si ella no valiera nada. Sabía que sus palabras habían sido bastante arrebatas y poco honestas, pero había encontrado en aquellas palabras una manera de defenderse, de no ceder ante Darien, y solo decir sí a todas sus peticiones.

Estaba segura que Darien no entraría en razón tan fácilmente, y mucho menos cuando se negaba a escucharla y hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Serena se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento solo sabía la versión de Diamante, Darien no le había hablado de nada de aquello… Tal vez la versión de Darien le explicaría que había tenido que ver ella para que él la condenara de aquel modo… Algo que también explicara eso que Darien había dicho: _el premio._

Hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba a desnudarse para darse una ducha, estaba acalorada y sudorosa. No creía que fuera fácil poder entablar una conversación cortes con Darien, no después de su arrebatada actitud, como para poder pedirle que le hablara del pasado.

.

Apenas unos minutos después, Serena salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, saco algunas prendas para ponerse depositándolas en la cama con descuido, y sin pensarlo dejo caer la toalla a sus pies con la intención de comenzar a vestirse.

De pronto Serena se sobresaltó, cuando con un estrepito sonido la puerta se abrió de par en par.

―Sere… ―La voz furiosa de Darien se perdió cuando sus ojos se toparon con su cuerpo desnudo. Serena enrojeció con violencia, cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudes, de la que se había olvidado debido a la distracción de la puerta.

―¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta? ―Gritó Serena mientras se agachaba a recoger la toalla con premura intentando ocultar su desnudes, mientras sentía como un enorme calor la inundaba por completo.

―La… La toque… Y tú, tu no abriste ―Balbuceó Darien sin quitar los ojos de ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, sopesando como actuarían a continuación.

―¡Fuera de aquí! ―Gruñó Serena después del largo silencio. Pero Darien no pareció responder a su orden, siguió mirándola sin decir nada mas ―¡Darien! ―Gritó estupefacta, ante la escasa reacción de él ―¿Qué demonios esperas? ―Aquellas palabras parecieron servir para sacar a Darien de su estupor y entonces la miro con furia nuevamente.

―¿Acaso te estas ofreciendo a mi…? ¿Después de tu escena de hace unos minutos? ―Gruñó Darien con cierta perversión en la mirada y una sonrisa de lado en los labios.

―Ya quisieras ―Dijo Serena con fingida indiferencia ―Ya te dije que no va a volver a ocurrir.

―¿Quieres que te demuestre que puedes cambiar de opinión muy fácilmente…? ―La retó Darien muy seguro de sí mismo.

Serena se estremeció de anticipación, sabía muy bien que si Darien la tocaba de una manera tan íntima, sucumbiría sin ningún problema, pero entonces todas sus determinaciones se irían al demonio y no podía permitir aquello.

―He dicho que te largues ―Gruñó Serena, entonces Darien alzo la mirada muy decidido a ignorar sus palabras. Serena respiro entrecortadamente, deseaba tocarlo y que la tocara, deseaba perderse en Darien con desesperación.

Serena respiro con brusquedad, intentando recuperar el hilo de sus ideas, entonces su mirada vago a su alrededor perdiéndose en el vaso que siempre estaba en el pequeño mueble a un lado de su cama, sin pensarlo ni un poco lo tomo ―¡Lárgate! ―Gritó nuevamente mientras arrojaba el vaso por la habitación.

Darien se agacho ligeramente antes de que el vaso se estrellara contra la pared a su espalda, a continuación alzo su mirada para observar a Serena, la estupefacción en los ojos de Darien hizo que a Serena le diera un vuelco el estómago de satisfacción.

―Has perdido la cabeza ―Susurró aun estupefacto Darien.

―Te equivocas… Solo intento ser escuchada… ―Dijo Serena con decisión, porque de ahora en adelante jamás dejaría que los demás eligieran por ella, aunque tal vez la manera en que intentaba hacer aquello, no era la mejor ―Quiero que me des un poco de privacidad ―Pidió.

―Está bien… Relájate y después hablaremos ―Dijo Darien con calma antes de dar la vuelta y salir sin decir más de la habitación.

Serena suspiro con fuerza, consciente de que se estaba portando de una manera infantil, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando le aterraba la idea de que Darien le hiciera a un más daño… Porque no simplemente se olvidaba de ella y la dejaba marchar

.

Apenas unos minutos después, Serena se recostó en la cama mientras miraba la planta de su pie con insistencia, había caminado descalza y se había clavado un pequeño vidrio en el pie por descuidada. De pronto escucho que tocaban a la puerta y como niña pequeña que temía que descubrieran su travesura bajo el pie y soporto la suave punzada que le provocaba el pequeño cristal que se le había incrustado.

―¿Qué necesitas? ―Preguntó desde su lugar en la cama.

―Señora, el señor Darien me ha encargado limpiar su habitación ―Informó Molí desde el otro lado de la puerta. Serena miro nuevamente los cristales cerca de la puerta, probablemente Darien había mandado a Molí a limpiar aquello.

―Pasa Molí ―Respondió Serena sin moverse, intentando ignorar la pequeña punzada en su pie. A continuación Molí entro observando con cuidado todo alrededor hasta que se topó con los cristales en suelo, de pronto Molí sonrió con disimulo, algo que Serena no comprendió.

Molí se dedicó a hacer su labor mientras Serena siguió sobre la cama quieta, pensando como asearía su pie herido, era solo un pequeño cristal, se había enterrado y sabía que sería fácil sacarlo, entonces de pronto, cuando Molí termino de asear el suelo, se acercó con lentitud, muy cerquita de la cama, donde estaba Serena.

―Señora ―Balbuceó Molí con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Si Molí, ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Serena confundida.

―Quiero que sepa que estoy muy contenta con su estancia aquí ―Balbuceó Molí, Serena no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ante su comentario ―Usted trae alegría a esta casa, y ahora más en su estado… Sé que pronto pasaran sus malestares y entonces comenzaran sus antojos y yo estaré encantada de preparar cualquier cosa que usted desee, solo dígamelo.

―Gracias Molí ―Dijo Serena enrojeciendo con las palabras tan bellas que Molí le estaba regalando.

―No tiene por qué señora, yo estaré muy contenta de atenderla… Un bebé aquí será una hermosa bendición ―Agregó Molí antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera con una sonrisa en los labios. Serena solo la miro marcharse, decidiendo no decirle que no creía que su bebé creciera ahí.

.

Cuando Molí se hubo marchado, Serena intento no pensar en lo que aquello seria, su vida junto a Darien, por que no estaba segura de que sus locas ideas no fuesen todo lo contrario. Decidió ocuparse de algo que requería su atención en ese momento así que se hizo con su pie nuevamente intentando sacar el pequeño cristal, y entonces alguien volvió a tocar a la puerta, Serena resoplo con impaciencia.

―Adelante ―Gruñó impaciente imaginando que sería nuevamente Molí, pero para su sorpresa el que entro en la habitación era Andrew ―Andrew ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó mortificada.

―No sé qué te sorprende Serena, Darien me ha mandado a llamar… Para que verifique que te encuentras bien… Dice que… Bueno que te encontrabas bastante alterada ―Dijo Andrew con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Es enserio? estoy en perfecto estado… Tal vez Darien debería pensarlo mejor antes de hacerme enojar ―Dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño.

―No te preocupes, a este paso muy pronto seré rico ―Dijo Andrew acercándose más a ella ―Aunque sí, probablemente Darien está exagerando, te veo en… ―Se quedó callado cuando diviso el pie de Serena, que estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre ―¿Qué te ha sucedido? ―Preguntó cambiando de pronto su actitud a una más seria.

―Pisé el cristal de un vaso ―Dijo Serena, lo que hizo que Andrew se relajara y regresara a su actitud despreocupada.

―Así que eres torpe y rompes cosas ―Afirmó Andrew sentándose a un lado de la cama y tomando el pie de Serena. Serena se sonrojo, estaba solo en bata y debajo de esta solo tenía puesta la ropa interior, así que sin decir nada tomo una almohada para abrazarla y ocultar su incomodidad.

―No soy torpe ―Gruñó Serena ―Lo he hecho a propósito… Aunque no he conseguido lo que quería…

―¿Y qué era lo que querías? ―Preguntó Andrew mientras Serena sentía una fuerte punzada en el pie.

―¡Auch! ―Gruñó a causa del dolor ―Quería romperlo en la cabeza de Darien ―Explicó Serena a lo que las manos de Andrew se quedaron quietas mientras la miraba perplejo.

―¿Querías… Romperlo en su cabeza? ―Preguntó Andrew a lo que Serena asintió resignada ―Me pregunto qué fue lo que te hizo Darien para obtener esa reacción de tu parte.

―Bueno él… Él insiste en tratarme como… Como ―Balbuceó Serena resoplando molesta, porque sabía que no podía decirle aquello a Andrew ―Bueno de una manera que considero humillante.

―Ten paciencia, Darien es muy testarudo, pero te aseguro que él solo quiere cuidar de ti ―Dijo Andrew antes de regresar a su labor.

Serena resoplo, como Darien iba a querer cuidar de ella si lo que hacía eran cosas que realmente la exponían, no solo su integridad como mujer, sino también su corazón. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que Darien le hiciera añicos el corazón aún más.

―Eso sí que no lo creo ―Gruñó Serena suavemente.

―Ya verás cómo las cosas se solucionaran… De todas maneras ¿Es mejor estar con Diamante que con Darien? ―Preguntó Andrew mientras seguía observando el pie de Serena.

―No, bueno no es que Darien me trate tan mal… Pero tengo miedo de permitirlo y en el futuro quiera tratarme de la misma manera que Diamante ―Balbuceó Serena con la mirada perdida, recordando momentáneamente a Diamante.

―Eso quiere decir que tu vida al lado de Diamante no ha sido tan buena ―Dijo Andrew con suavidad.

Serena solo escucho a lo lejos la voz de Andrew, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban a Diamante, y no pudo evitar preguntarse como estaría tomando su ausencia.

―Creo que al principio era normal… Creo, pero después todo fue horrible y sé que si vuelvo a su lado todo será aun peor ―Susurró Serena más para ella misma que para responder la pregunta de Andrew.

.

Cuando un par de minutos después Andrew se había marchado, Serena se recostó en la cama, intentando controlar todos los sentimientos encontrados que sentía en aquellos momentos, Darien consideraba que se había acostado con él por dinero y a fin de cuantas tenía razón, Darien había pagado dinero por ella. Pero ahora era todo diferente, Serena podía elegir, podía decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante, anqué sabía que sus decisiones estaban muy limitadas.

Y también era muy consiente que Darien jamás la había obligado a acostarse con él, le bastaba un par de besos para que ella callera rendida a sus pies, pero ahora tenía que ser diferente, ahora tenía que pensar en su bebé antes que en su propia satisfacción.

Porque a fin de cuentas Darien solo podía ofrecerle eso, satisfacción de una noche y nada más, porque jamás le entregaría su corazón, que era por lo único que ella cambiaria de opinión.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con suavidad, pero Serena sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación, así que lentamente se giró para poder mirar a Darien de frente.

―¿Que necesitas? ―Preguntó mientras se enderezaba con rapidez, recargo su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, sabía que de momento no podría levantarse, aun sentía su pie palpitar.

―Hablar contigo ―Gruñó Darien mientras se acercaba a ella. Serena frunció el ceño sin entender ahora que era lo que quería Darien ―Me ha dicho Andrew que te has lastimado el pie.

―Sí, pero no es nada… Ya no me duele ―Mintió Serena con rapidez ―Darien ahora no quiero hablar, no… ―Comenzó a decir pero Darien la interrumpió.

―Serena, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han ido fáciles, pero quiero que estés bien aquí, y también que te sientas segura. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y Diamante pero puedes estar segura de que aquí estarás a salvo.

Serena se quedó completamente aturdida ante las palabras de Darien, le estaba ofreciendo algo que no podía rechazar, la seguridad que tanto había anhelado, la seguridad de que Diamante no le haría daño y lo más importante, que no le haría daño a su bebé.

―Tú y tu hijo pueden permanecer aquí, yo aún… ―Dijo Darien pero de pronto guardo silencio inseguro.

―Sé que tal vez no lo crees, pero este hijo es tuyo ―Dijo Serena con suavidad llevando la vista a su regazo.

―No puedo creer aquello hasta que no vea una prueba de ADN, entiendo que tal vez tu no estés segura, así que no puedes afirmar que ese hijo es mío, a fin de cuentas tienes un esposo con el que volviste cuando te fuiste de aquí ―Explicó Darien con suavidad, Serena se sentía un poco aturdida por la tranquilidad y suavidad en las palabras de él… En general por su cambio de actitud, de algún modo le estaba dando a escoger, cosa que otro momento había ordenado sin siquiera preguntar.

―Yo… Tal vez… No sé si vale la pena decirlo Darien ―Balbuceó Serena insegura, no sabía si decirlo a Darien la verdad acerca de su matrimonio ―Sé que tal vez no lo creerás, pero hace algún tiempo que Diamante y yo no teníamos intimidad… Te puedo asegurar que este hijo es tuyo ―Dijo al fin.

―¿Y cómo puedo saber que no me estas mintiendo para que crea que ese bebé es mío? ―Preguntó Darien aún con palabras suaves.

Entonces Serena lo comprendió, a fin de cuentas ella estaba casada y Darien tenía razón, en un caso normal, sería muy comprensible que aquel hijo pudiera ser de su esposo ―Pero mientras tanto ten por seguro que cuidare de ambos, solo te pido que te quedes aquí, por voluntad propia, sé que puedo impedirte que te marches sin dificultad… Pero quiero que estés a gusto, que te sientas bien, por eso quiero que estés aquí por tu propia voluntad.

―¿Me estas pidiendo un tregua? ―Preguntó Serena sorprendida.

―Por tú bien y el del niño que esperas ―Respondió Darien mirándola a los ojos. Serena lo medito por unos segundos, pero lo cierto era que no tenía a donde ir, no tenía dinero, y lo más importante era que si se marchaba corría el riesgo de que Diamante lo supiera, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que ahora a Diamante ya no le importara más ella, pero no podía arriesgarse, no podía poner en peligro a su bebé.

―Tengo dos condición y una pregunta a cambio de aceptar ―Ofreció Serena después de meditarlo largo rato, Darien no dijo nada la observo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro así que Serena decidió seguir ―¿Tengo que tener cuidado de ti? ¿Aún tienes en mente aquella venganza de la me hablaste? ―Balbuceó Serena sus preguntas, mirándolo con atención, pero para su sorpresa Darien no reacciono de ningún modo solo bajo la mirada negándose a mirarla.

―Te he dicho que estarás segura aquí, y con eso me refiero a que nadie te hará daño y eso me incluye… Cuidare de ti… Te lo prometo ―Dijo Darien y Serena pudo sentir sinceridad en sus palabras. A pesar de toda tenía miedo de aceptar las palabras de Darien y al final fueran una mentira.

Pero también se sentía muy tentada a creer en él, Darien le estaba ofreciendo seguridad y un trato mejor, y no solo eso, también dejar de lado aquella idea de vengarse, de causarle daño.

―¿Y cuáles son las condiciones? ―Preguntó Darien, sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos. Serena lo miro a los ojos, y al perderse en ellos unos segundos supo que podía confiar en la palabra de Darien, que lo que estaba diciendo en aquellos momentos era honesto.

―La primera es que no vuelvas a tocarme de manera tan íntima… No querrás… Ya sabes eso de mi ―Balbuceó Serena.

―Está bien, vas a ser tú la que me pida que te tome entre mis brazos ―Gruñó Darien mientras su mirada honesta se iba a demonio y aparecía una que claramente decía que aquello era un reto.

―Eres muy arrogante Darien ―Dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido ―No estas ayudando a convencerme de que me quede ―Lo reto ―Considérame tu amiga, tu invitada, o como quieras verlo… Pero no seré tu amante.

―Está bien Serena, será como desees ―Dijo con resignación Darien ―¿Y la segunda condición?

Serena miro un poco aturdida a Darien y demoro un poco en responder la pregunta de Darien, preguntándose a que se debía el cambio de actitud de Darien, no tenía sentido, un par de horas atrás se estaban gritando y ahora esto…

―Me quedare por mi propia voluntad, pero en el momento en que mi estancia aquí me resulte insoportable, me marchare… Y no lo evitaras.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Lorena **hola chica, me apure jeje, pues ahora Darian ha cambiado de actitud para desconcierto de Serena y aun que no sabemos si eso es bueno o malo esto le dara un poco de tranquilidad a nuestra querida Serena. Saludos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**norma **hola, como vez Serena sigue decidida, aunque también Darian ha cedido un poco, ahora a esperar como serán las cosas entre ellos a partit de ahora. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**brujitadcc **hola carlita, pues ya comenzaran a ceder, poquito a poco, será que pronto habrá lemon? Quien sabe jeje, ahora a esperar a ver como se dan las cosas entre ellos, ah y por supuesto que harán de las suyas Diamante y tal vez Beril, por cierto estaré esperando tu publicación. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer, besitos!

**yssareyes48** hola chica, pues como vez no se han sacado los ojos, quien sabe más adelante jeje, tendremos que esperar a ver como se dan las cosas entre ambos. Saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Jan **Hola, pues si serena esta medio loquis creo, pero ya ves ahora ella misma ha decidido que estará mejor con Darien que en cualquier otro lado, ahora a ver qué pasa viviendo ambos juntos. Saludos y gracias por leer, besitos!

.

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hola chiquillas, primero que nada perdón por la tardanza pero he estado demasiado ocupada esta semana y bueno también les digo que no he podido responder reviews a causa de eso… Lo siento mucho, el capítulo esta desde hace varios días pero si espero hasta poder responder sus hermosos reviews, no sé hasta cuando podre actualizar, a cambio de eso, les tengo una sorpresita, y es un capitulo doble jeje… Espero que ambos les gusten._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_::Convivencia:: _**

Serena se sentía ligeramente complacida con el cambio de actitud de Darien para con ella, estaba al pendiente de ella y sus necesidades, aunque en algunas cosas no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo bastante mandón, controlador y sobre todo guardaba su distancia con ella.

A pesar de eso, todo marchaba muy bien, aquellos días todo iba con tranquilidad, las náuseas comenzaban a ceder poco a poco y eso también ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo.

Aquella mañana Serena bajo corriendo las escaleras entusiasmada, cuando finalmente llego al último escalón de las escaleras y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, se topó de frente con Darien.

—Buenos días —Saludó Serena con los ojos muy abiertos y agachando un poco la cabeza, no deseaba verlo de frente a los ojos, le era más fácil pelear con él, que mirarle como una boba cuando sentía su cuerpo reaccionar ante su cercanía.

A pesar de que las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien, aun le costaba trabajo hablar y conversar con él, ya que Darien mantenía su distancia con ella y Serena no lo culpaba a fin de cuentas él ya estaba haciendo mucho por ella a pesar de que no estaba seguro de que el bebé fuera suyo.

—¿Eras tú la que bajo corriendo? —Preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Si —Respondió Serena vacilando, confundida por aquella pregunta.

—Creo que no debes utilizar aquellos tacones en tu estado… Podría ser peligroso —Dijo Darien mirando con atención su atuendo hasta llegar a las zapatillas color negro que había decidido vestir aquel día Serena, que combinaban a la perfección con su blusa blanca holgada y falda negra de tubo.

—Sí, tendré más cuidado —Balbuceó Serena enrojeciendo por su torpeza, pero había despertado relativamente entusiasmada, así que no había pensado ni un minuto que aquel gesto podría ser peligroso.

―Lo mejor será que no utilices aquellos zapatos, creo que nunca lo había considerado, pero pueden ser bastante peligrosos ―Murmuró Darien pensativo ―Pero creo que no tienes diferentes ―Añadió más para sí mismo que para Serena.

—No, creo que no ―Dijo Serena pensativa mientras intentaba pensar si dentro del enorme armario había visto algunos zapatos de tacón bajo, no recordaba ningunos ―Me dirigía a desayunar… ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? ―Preguntó Serena cambiando el tema.

―No, ahora no puedo, tengo que salir por un asunto importante ―Contestó Darien dirigiendo la mirada al reloj en su muñeca ―De hecho ya voy tarde.

―Está bien… Nos vemos más tarde ―Dijo Serena regresando su camino hacia la cocina, para ver a Molí.

Serena desayuno sola, como todos los días desde que había regresado ahí, pero relativamente entusiasmada, sabía que no podía pedir nada mejor, estaba a salvo de Diamante y, Darien la trataba de una manera cortes y amable.

Suspiro con nostalgia, no podía evitar desear que Darien la tratara de otra forma, con ternura y cariño, eso era lo que realmente deseaba pero sabía que aquello no lo obtendría nunca.

También estaba aquello otro, quería hablar con Darien del pasado pero temía que su reciente buena relación se fuera al demonio si ella le pedía que hablaran del pasado, a fin de cuentas Darien creí que ella estaba al corriente de todo lo que había pasado… Decidió que ya encontraría el modo o el momento de hacerlo.

.

Durante el día ya no había visto más a Darien desde aquella mañana, ya por la noche Serena abrió la puerta de su habitación sin vacilar, tenía mucha sed, se sentía acalorada y a causa de aquello estaba malhumorada al no poder dormir. La jarra de agua que siempre había en la mesita al lado de su cama ya se encontraba vacía.

Abrió la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, malhumorada y con la jarra vacía en las manos, comenzó su andar hacia las escaleras para bajar por ellas, bajo con premura mirando sus pies descalzos para no tropezar, hasta que finalmente llego hasta su destino.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y se dispuso a servirse un poco de agua helada que encontró en la nevera, se quedó ahí, apoyada sobre la encimera, mientras trataba de refrescarse para poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando no hallo que más hacer, decidió regresar a su habitación, llevando con ella la jarra con agua, apago la luz antes de salir de la cocina y se dirigió a paso lento hacia las escaleras, la casa estaba en penumbras y no se animó a prender ninguna luz para que nadie supiera que se encontraba fuera de su habitación.

Envuelta en la obscuridad de las escaleras, con paso lento Serena subió las escaleras cuando de pronto al subir un escalón mas, piso mal, lastimando la planta de su pie, haciendo que gimiera a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo, como consecuencia sintió que perdía el equilibrio y en un intento de sujetarse soltó la jarra de agua que sostenía con sus manos, mientras un pequeño grito salía de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Serena se recargo contra el barandal intentando recuperar el resuello, a causa del susto que había sentido, por un momento pensó que rodaría por la escalera y tubo mucho miedo.

De pronto una luz resplandeció en el pasillo superior, y el rostro de Darien apareció cuando se acercaba corriendo hacia las escaleras.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Gruñó Darien cubierto en una bata color negro mientras seguía la carrera hacia ella, parecía un poco impresionado y apurado.

―Nada ―Dijo Serena apenada por su torpeza ―Se me ha caído la jarra ―Se excusó mientras miraba sus pies, el agua estaba regado por varios escalones y la jarra había terminado al pie de la escalera hecha añicos. Con incertidumbre intento dar un paso…

―No te atrevas ―Gruñó Darien haciendo que Serena se detuviera y lo mirara confundida ―Puedes resbalar, aguarda ahí por favor ―Dijo mientras terminaba de recorrer el espacio que los separaba.

Sin decir nada más, Darien la tomo en brazos y comenzó a ascender por las escaleras hasta que llego a la habitación de Serena, y no contento con eso, no se detuvo en la entrada, siguió derecho rumbo a su cama.

―Puedo caminar… Gracias ―Gruñó Serena mientras comenzaba a enfurruñarse por el modo de tratarla de Darien.

Darien la ignoro, bajándola con lentitud sobre la cama. Serena se sentó de inmediato cruzando los brazos y mirándolo.

―Por dios eres muy imprudente Serena… Acaso no sabes cuidar de ti misma… Por lo menos piensa en la criatura que llevas en el vientre ―Dijo Darien reprendiéndola con dureza.

―No te atrevas a regañarme… Ha cualquiera le ocurre un accidente ―Gritó Serena mientras sentía como comenzaba a enfadarse cada vez más.

―No vuelvas a bajar por las noches… Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber ―Dijo Darien ignorándola mientras daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Serena abrió los ojos indignada ante el comportamiento de Darien… Y sin saber que demonio se había apoderado de ella, tal vez era la falta de sueño o el mal humor que tenía desde hacía un par de horas, se levantó justo cuando la puerta se cerraba lentamente.

Salió de la habitación justo cuando Darien cerraba la puerta de la suya y sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, entro… De inmediato se arrepintió.

En el momento en que miro a Darien, todo lo qué había planeado decirle se le quedó atascado en el cerebro, en lo único que podía reparar era en Darien, quien en ese momento arrojaba la bata con la que había estado cubierto sobre un pequeño sofá que había cerca de la ventana.

Serena respiro entrecortadamente al mirar a Darien, quien ahora solo vestía unos ajustados bóxer de color negro, y entonces Darien la miro enarcando ambas cejas. Serena respiro profundamente antes de poder hablar.

―No me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña… No lo soy ―Gruñó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

―Serena quiero dormir… Estoy cansado ―Dijo Darien mientras se dirigía hacia la cama.

―Pues no me importa… Exijo respeto ―Dijo Serena acercándose a él ―No puedes ir, gruñirme y luego largarte esperando que yo me trague tus palabras ―Dijo justo cuando llego al pie de la cama, Darien se sentó en la cama mirándola extrañamente.

―No puedes dormir… Y entonces no quieres que yo duerma ―Dijo Darien pensativo, haciendo que ella enrojeciera con violencia.

Tal vez no era del todo cierto, pensó ella, pero tenía una gran parte de verdad, se sentía frustrada al no poder conciliar el sueño y quería pelear con Darien, para su mala suerte Darien se negaba a darle gusto.

―Que bobada estas diciendo, solo quiero saber que tienes claro que no puedes tratarme así ―Mintió Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

―Yo sé que te ayudaría a dormir ―Dijo Darien de pronto levantándose de la cama para quedar justo frente a Serena ―¿Quieres que te enseñe? ―Preguntó con voz seductora.

Serena lo miro aturdida, no solo por su cercanía, si no que sus palabras suaves, su aroma que la hacían sentir realmente mareada e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás intentando sentirse más estable.

―Puedes pasar la noche en mi cama… Relajada y… Saciada… ―Dijo Darien avanzando el paso que ella había retrocedido para quedar nuevamente frente a ella ―Podemos… Descasar juntos… Del resto… De la noche ―Dijo lenta y dulce mente.

―No, yo… Tengo que ir a dormir ―Dijo Serena dando un par de pasos más hacia atrás ―Estoy… Agotada ―Dijo antes de dar la vuelta y salir con premura de la habitación.

Cuando entro en su habitación, Serena corrió hasta la cama y se metió en esta, tapándose con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo, su boca seca y sus manos picaban por el deseo de tocarlo, pero no debía… No debía, se repitió muchas veces hasta que finalmente el sueño la reclamo.

.

Cuando Serena se levantó aquella mañana, su humor no era mejor, le había costado demasiado poder dormir y después había despertado sintiéndose nuevamente acalorada.

Se había puesto un vestido blanco, que a pesar de ser ligero se ajustaba demasiado bien a ella, resaltando sus curvas. Serena se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que aún no se le notaba el embarazo, la ropa comenzaba a ajustarle demasiado.

Cuando buscaba unos zapatos que calzar, se sorprendió al encontrar varios pares de zapatos bajos, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar si ya habían estado ahí antes, pero casi podía jurar que no había sido así el día anterior.

De pronto una sonrisa traviesa curso sus labios, Darien era un controlador, pero definitivamente no dejaría que la controlara a ella, otra vez.

El resonar de sus tacones reconforto a Serena y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa inundara sus labios ante el sonido, sin poder evitarlo, piso más duro para que el sonido fuera aún más estridente, estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de su actitud infantil, cuando de pronto Darien, con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados apareció al pie de la escalera.

Sin decir nada subió la escalera y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la tomo de la mano y la jalo de regreso hacia su habitación, Serena comenzó a resistirse ligeramente sin entender que pretendía Darien, así que sin más él la tomo en brazos y siguió el trayecto hasta la habitación.

La recostó en la cama, Serena lo miro asombrada y curiosa por lo que haría a continuación, entonces Darien poso una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente.

Serena lo miro conteniendo la respiración ―Lo… Lo prometiste ―Balbuceó justo cuando el cambio la dirección de su rostro y entonces bajo hasta llegar a sus pies y sin decir una palabra le quito los zapatos.

―¿Cómo no voy a tratarte como a una niña, si actúas igual a una? ―Preguntó Darien mientras se dirigía al armario.

Serena enrojeció, sabía que Darien tenía razón, que estaba siendo infantil y demasiado injusta, pero se sentía tan frustrada por que él no le prestara un poco más de atención, que inconscientemente estaba haciendo mil bobadas para llamar su atención.

Suspiro con pesar, consciente de que aun que no quisiera admitirlo quería un poco más de Darien, pero no estaba segura de poder soportarlo tampoco. No quería quererle aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

―Deberíamos ir de compras… Creo que pronto necesitaras un poco de ropa más amplia ―Dijo Darien cuando regreso con los zapatos en las manos.

―No quiero ropa… Andaré desnuda, al fin que así te gusta ―En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió. Maldijo para sus adentros por seguir actuando de aquel modo.

―Claro que me gusta más verte desnuda, pero no creo que te sientas cómoda ahora que… ―Dijo Dairen sonriendo. Serena frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, consciente de lo que había omitido.

―Me has dicho obesa ―Le reprochó con un grito ―Para que lo sepas es a causa del bebé idiota ―Dijo levantándose de la cama para quedar frente a él.

―Estaba bromeando Serena ―Dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos ―Sé que es por el bebé, últimamente no comes bien… Eso me preocupa.

Serena dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, estaba siendo muy infantil, lo sabía y lo mejor era irse de ahí antes de terminar peleando nuevamente con Darien o algo peor, terminar llorando delante de él.

.

Por la tarde Andrew llego a visitarla como venía haciendo en los últimos días, todo por petición de Darien, pero Serena noto que hoy Andrew venia mucho más sonriente y también distraído de lo habitual.

―¿Cómo te has sentido? ―Preguntó Andrew cuando se sentó a su lado sobre el césped en el pequeño patio donde Serena había comenzado a pasar las tardes.

Era un lugar bello, justo detrás de la mansión, lleno de árboles frondosos y enormes que brindaban una sombra refrescante y, un aroma delicioso gracias a las flores que colgaban de estos, distribuidos armónicamente, el césped era verde y abundante.

―Bien... ―Respondió Serena cerrando los ojos cuando una ráfaga de viento azoto en su rostro, llenando sus sentidos del aroma delicioso de las flores de cerezo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

―Me alegra mucho… Creo en los próximos días podríamos hacer tu primera ecografía… ¿Qué te parece? ―Preguntó Andrew observándola con atención.

―¿Podre ver a mi bebé? ―Preguntó Serena entusiasmada, en respuesta Andrew asintió sonriendo.

Serena lo miro con atención, parecía relajado y pensativo. Pero entonces una pregunta que le venía rodando la cabeza la comenzó a perturbar otra vez ―Oye Andrew, tengo una pregunta… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ahora se pueda hacer una prueba de ADN a mi bebé? ―Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

―Se lo propuse a Darien, pero no está de acuerdo… Como todo, puede resultar un poco peligroso para el producto ―Dijo Andrew ―Lo mejor es esperar a que nazca, entonces con un poco de saliva podremos hacer la prueba… Es más seguro Serena.

Serena lo miro con interés sorprendida por sus palabras, a pesar de todo Darien pensaba en el bienestar de su bebé, a pesar de que con aquella prueba podría salir de dudas y entonces actuar en consecuencia… Pero prefería esperar.

Entonces reparo en Andrew quien seguía distraído, de pronto un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de él, haciendo a Serena sonreír ante aquella acción.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó Serena a lo que Andrew la miro sorprendido como si no entendiera su pregunta ―No finjas, hay algo… Algo que te tiene bastante pensativo.

―Estoy contento, es diferente ―Respondió Andrew.

―Oh vamos cuéntame de que se trata ―Pidió Serena.

―Voy a casarme ―Dijo sonriendo ―Con la chica con la que llevo saliendo ya más de dos años. Hoy se lo he pedido y me ha dicho que sí.

―¿Y estas aquí conmigo, en vez de estar celebrando con ella? ―Dijo Serena con un gruñido de desaprobación.

―Tienes razón, debería estar con ella… Pero ya sabes Darien insiste en que te visite por lo menos cada tercer día… Se preocupa por ti Serena.

―No quiero hablar de Darien… Mejor cuéntame de ella… ¿Cómo se llama? ―Preguntó Serena entusiasmada por saber acerca del futuro matrimonio de Andrew.

―Se llama Lita y es hermosa, su sonrisa es encantadora y es la chica más dulce que he conocido. Es enfermera en el mismo hospital en el que yo trabajo, y estamos saliendo desde hace casi dos años. ―Andrew hizo una larga pausa en la que suspiro audiblemente, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud dulce de Andrew ―Ella es autosuficiente, muy fuerte, algo que a muchos hombres no les gusta, pero creo que eso es justo lo que me gusta de ella, su independencia y fortaleza.

―Me da mucho gusto Andrew, que pienses a si de ella… Debe ser una chica encantadora ―Dijo Serena soñadoramente.

De pronto Serena sintió que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, no podía evitar imaginar que habría sido de su vida si hubiera luchado un poco más, si hubiera sido valiente y fuerte como la prometida de Andrew. Sabía que no tenía caso pensar en el pasado, pero le dolía saber que sus decisiones la habían conducido justo hasta donde ese momento se encontraba.

―¿Qué pasa Serena te sientes mal? ―Preguntó Andrew sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―No, claro que no ―Respondió Serena sonriendo ligeramente.

―Por cierto, Darien me ha dicho que no comes muy bien ―Dijo Andrew mirándola con atención.

―Si como, lo más que puedo, las náuseas a veces no me lo permiten… Pero siento que ya van disminuyendo ―Informó Serena.

―Es normal… Pronto pasaran, pero aun así debes de trata de comer con normalidad… Aunque eso pronto cambiara, no tardas en comenzar a sentir antojos ―Dijo Andrew.

―Hola ―La voz de Darien acercándose, hizo que ambos voltearan para mirarlo.

―Hola, Darien ―Saludaron al unisón.

―¿Cómo va todo? ―Preguntó Darien mirando a ambos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de pronto frunció el ceño mirando con atención las manos de Serena y Andrew.

Serena bajo la mirada movida por la curiosidad al ver el cambio de actitud de Darien, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Andrew había sujetado su mano durante su charla sin que ella siquiera lo notara, sin pensarlo alejo su mano de la de Andrew y se levantó del suelo. Darien se acercó con premura ayudándola a levantarse con facilidad.

―Me retiro a mi habitación… Estoy cansada ―Informó Serena despidiéndose de ambos.

―Espero que estés bien Serena… Cualquier cosa que requieras no dudes en llamarme ―Dijo Andrew a modo de despedida.

―Claro Andrew… Gracias ―Agregó Serena también como despedida antes de girar y comenzar su caminata hacia su habitación.

―No me mires así… ―Fue lo último que escucho por parte de Andrew antes de que su voz se perdiera en la distancia.

.

Por la tarde, Serena bajo a cenar en compañía de Darien y Andrew quien aún se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Darien.

―Buenas noches ―Dijo Serena cuando entro en el comedor y observo a los dos hombres hablar animadamente.

―Buenas noches Serena ―Saludaron ambos levantándose, esperando a que Serena tomara asiento para hacerles compañía.

Serena miro con atención como Molí se dedicaba a servir la cena, mientras Andrew y Darien hablaban de cosas de las que Serena no presto demasiada atención.

―Andrew va a casarse ―Dijo de pronto Darien atrayendo la atención de Serena ―Deberías felicitarlo.

―Oh si, ya lo he felicitado ―Dijo Serena con una sonrisa ―Me alegra mucho por ti Andrew y por supuesto por Lita.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, entre charlas animadas Serena comió con tranquilidad y casi todo lo que había en su palto, para después con una disculpa retirarse a su habitación.

**_Bueno chiquillas, no olviden dejarme un hermosos reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios…_**

**_Y no olviden que a continuación el capítulo 14… Espero que también les guste_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_::¿Nuestra primera cita?::_**

Serena camino con entusiasmo cuando llegaron a la clínica, mientras Darien venia un poco más atrás, el sol estaba en el punto más alto, iluminando todo a sus pasos. Serena se sentía complacida con la decisión de Darien de acompañarla a la visita a Andrew, esta vez le había pedido Andrew que asistiera a la consulta en lugar de asistir él a casa, ya que planeaba realizarle una ecografía.

Serena agradecía enormemente el hecho de que Andrew hubiera decidido que así fuera en esta ocasión, ya que no había salido de la casa de Darien desde su llegada ahí, hacía ya tres semanas.

Cuando entro en la consulta Andrew la saludo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle preguntas de rutina para después pedirle que se recostara en la pequeña camilla que había en la consulta, Serena obedeció mientras respondía a las preguntas de Andrew y este de inmediato comenzó a tomar su presión con el aparato.

―¿Venias corriendo? ―Preguntó Andrew con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba con atención el aparato.

―No ―Serena negó de inmediato sin entender la pregunta.

―Tienes muy alta la presión ―Dijo Andrew retirando el aparato mientras asentía con la cabeza.

―Claro que sí, casi corriste hasta llegar aquí ―Gruñó Darien mirándola con censura. Darien se encontraba un poco alejado de ellos, sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta.

―Claro que no ―Gruñó Serena.

Andrew miro a uno y luego a otro, y sin poder evitarlo una ligera sonrisa inundo sus labios. Un par de minutos después Andrew había dispuesto todo y Serena se encontraba escuchando con atención las palabras de Andrew quien pasaba el aparato por su vientre aun plano.

―… Está midiendo aproximadamente cuatro centímetros… Todo parece que marcha perfecto ―Dijo Andrew mirando detenidamente la pantalla que tenía Serena a un costado.

Serena estaba perdida en la imagen que esta proyectaba, cuando de pronto, fue consciente de que Darien estaba muy cerca de ella, no había notado en qué momento se había acercado a ellos, pero ahora se encontraba muy cerca viendo con atención la pantalla.

―Todo indica que cuentas con aproximadamente once semanas de gestación ―Siguió diciendo Andrew, aunque Serena no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Serena se encontraba sumergida entre dos enormes placeres, el primero era saber de su bebé, que estaba bien y no solo eso, ahora que lo había visto, aunque no entendía muy bien las imágenes que proyectaban la pantalla, sentía que todo era real, que dentro de ella un hermoso ser estaba creciendo y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Y el otro placer, uno muy infantil, pero se sentía completamente a gusto con Darien cerca, mirando con atención y placer lo mismo que ella tanto estaba disfrutando.

Cuando Andrew hubo terminado, comenzó a limpiar el gel del vientre de Serena con suavidad.

―Darien, mi fiesta de compromiso es mañana por la noche, y aún no han confirmado tu asistencia ―Dijo de pronto Andrew, atrayendo la atención de Serena y Darien, quien rodo los ojos ante el comentario.

―¿De que fiesta hablan? ―Preguntó Serena entusiasmada. Andrew sonrió de pronto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con astucia.

―Serena, tu si iras a mi fiesta de compromiso ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó Andrew con la mirada radiante.

―Aquello ni siquiera se le puede llamar fiesta de compromiso ―Gruñó Darien antes de que Serena pudiera hablar.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi prometida sea una novia moderna, ni de que sus padres no vallan a venir hasta el día de la boda… Y por lo tanto ella quiera celebrar nuestro compromiso en un club ―Explicó Andrew

―¿Un club? ―Volvió a preguntar Serena entusiasmada.

Serena había crecido en casa, y su padre jamás la había dejado salir a prácticamente ningún lugar, y no es que tuviera muchos deseos de asistir a alguno, ni siquiera había contado con amigas para poder salir a algún lugar de aquellos. Después se había casado, y entonces todo había sido igual en ese sentido, jamás había salido, a no ser por algunas reuniones a las que había acompañado a Diamante, claro que de gente aburrida y por lo regular más grande que ella.

―Vamos Darien, eres mi mejor amigo y no tengo a nadie más… No puedes hacerme esto, tienes que acompañarme ―Pidió Andrew.

―Andrew… Esos lugares no me agradan y lo sabes ―Dijo Darien con un suspiro.

―Esto me pasa por no buscarme algún amigo más accesible que tu ―Gruñó divertido Andrew

―Tienes que ir ―Dijo Serena con un gritito ―Y por supuesto llevarme ―Agregó entusiasmada, Darien aprecio asustado ante su entusiasmo.

―Sí, tienen que ir… Es algo muy importante para mí ―Dijo Andrew uniéndose a la mirada suplicante de Serena ―Si no vas, me llevare a Serena yo mismo ―Añadió enarcando ambas cejas mientras miraba a Darien.

―Deben estar bromeando ―Dijo Darien meneando la cabeza con desesperación.

―Es tu mejor amigo, no puedes dejarlo solo en un momento tan importante de su vida ―Dijo Serena con reproche ―Así que, no hay opción, Darien y yo iremos ―Finalizó con decisión.

.

Ya entrada la noche, Serena salió de su habitación y miro alrededor, todo estaba en penumbras, decidió no prender ninguna luz para no despertar a nadie y entonces hizo una mueca cuando recordó las palabras de Darien de la noche pasada, y cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos, la puerta de enfrente se abrió con premura, dejando ver a un Darien adormilado y apurado.

―Te sientes mal… ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Darien con ansiedad acercándose con premura a ella ―Dime que pasa, ¿Porque estas levantada a esta hora? ―

Serena lo miro asombrada y sintió de inmediato como sus mejillas se calentaban y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a consecuencia, incluso podía sentir como su boca se secaba, Darien se veía sorprendente con tan solo aquellos pantalones de piyama a la cadera, su torso desnudo hizo a Serena respirar con brusquedad antes de poder hablar.

―No… Que diga estoy bien… Solo quería algo de la cocina ―Dijo Serena mirándolo sin poder despegar su mirada de él. Para su suerte parecía que Darien no era consciente del escrutinio al que ella lo estaba sometiendo.

―Si quieres algo pídemelo… No puedes vagar por la noche en la casa, puedes tropezar y caer… Te lo dije anoche ―Gruñó Darien acercándose aún más a ella.

Serena alzo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cálida en su rostro, entonces noto que Darien parecía aún bastante adormilado, y se preguntó que habría hecho para despertarlo.

―Es que es tarde… Y no quería despertar a nadie ―Expresó Serena.

―No importa la hora ―Dijo de pronto Darien sujetado el rostro de Serena con ambas manos ―Si quieres algo, solo pídelo… No vuelvas a salir de tu habitación en la noche ―Añadió mirándola a los ojos ―Podría ser peligroso… ¿Qué es lo que querías de la cocina?

Serena lo miro aturdida, encantada y a la vez confundida con su extraña actitud sobre protectora, a tal grado que había escuchado cuando ella salía de la habitación.

―Esta tarde Molí me ha ofrecido pastel de fresas… Y aunque no me apetecía, ahora lo quiero… Mucho ―Susurró Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

―Ahora te lo traeré ―Dijo Darien.

Serena asintió mientras Darien la soltaba y se alejaba de ella, regresando a su habitación, y agradeció enormemente cuando lo vio con una bata puesta, y después lo vio perderse en la obscuridad.

Serena regreso a su habitación y se metió en las cobijas suspirando con desesperación, con aquellas pruebas por parte de Darien temía que en cualquier momento sucumbiera y le rogara que le hiciera el amor.

Entonces sus pensamientos vagaron aún más hacia Darien, en la extraña actitud que había tomado ahora, incluso un poco cariñosa cuando había sujetado su rostro entre sus manos, no comprendía a Darien… A veces osco y mandón y ahora cariñoso y sobreprotector.

Respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente confundida y aturdida con la actitud de Darien. Apenas unos minutos después Darien entro a la habitación con un enorme trozo de pastel y un vaso de leche.

―Aquí esta ―Dijo Darien ofreciéndole el plato y depositando el vaso en la pequeña mesita que estaba a un costado de su cama.

―¡Gracias! ―Respondió Serena para después llevarse a la boca una cucharada con el pastel, el delicioso sabor de inmediato inundo sus sentidos ―Esta delicioso ―Susurró sin querer.

De pronto Darien comenzó a reír suavemente haciendo que Serena lo mirara confundida, Darien siguió riendo con suavidad mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

―Creo que desde que llegaste aquí, no te había visto comer con tanto placer como ahora ―Dijo Darien mirándola detenidamente ―Debe estar muy bueno.

―Me ha costado mucho trabajo con las náuseas… Pero creo que están pasando… ―Dijo Serena mientras seguía comiendo con placer ―¿Quieres probar? Esta delicioso ―Añadió ofreciéndole un poco con la cuchara.

Al ver su intención Darien retrocedió un poco, pero ella no le hizo caso hasta que tuvo la cuchara contra su boca, él abrió la boca con desconfianza, pero dejo que Serena le diera a probar el pastel ―¿Quieres leche? La verdad es que no se me antoja ―Ofreció Serena dándole el vaso a Darien.

―No, yo… ―Balbuceó Darien tomando el vaso.

―Vamos tómatelo, ni modo que lo dejemos aquí ―Dijo Serena regresando a comer el pastel que tenía en su regazo. Darien se tomó el vaso de leche y cuando se lo hubo terminado se levantó.

―Bueno me voy a dormir… Cualquier cosa que necesites avísame por favor, Serena no dudes en decirme… No quiero que vagues por la noche en la mansión ―Dijo Darien dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

―Darien ―Le llamó Serena, él se detuvo justo con la mano en la perilla ―Gracias ―Susurró a lo que él asintió y sin más salió de la habitación.

.

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana la actitud enfurruñada de Serena había desaparecido por completo, Darien había esperado para desayunar con ella, y ella estaba encantada con su compañía.

También estaba muy entusiasmada con la fiesta de aquella noche, era la primera vez que iba a salir con un Darien a un lugar así, y bueno con Darien o cualquier otro chico sería la primera vez… ¿Aquello podría llamarle una cita?

Darien había aceptado a regañadientes, pero eso no le importaba, ahora que él se mostraba más amable y un poco más abierto con ella, sentía muy prometedora la noche que se avecinaba.

Tal vez no fuera gran cosa, pero para ella significaba mucho la salida de aquella noche, al lado de Darien.

Aunque sabía que debía mantener su distancia con él, porque no sabía en qué momento tendría que marcharse, y tenía que estar preparada para irse de su lado, por eso mismo no podía depender de nadie más, no podía dejar que Darien fuera lo más importante en su vida.

A pesar de su resolución, le costaba trabajo porque a pesar de todo sabía que su felicidad era a causa de la actitud de Darien hacia a ella. ¿Pero quién la podía culpar?, si en toda su vida siempre la habían maltratado, menospreciado y humillado.

Ahora que Darien le estaba dando un trato digno y hasta un poco cariñoso, se sentía en las nubes.

.

Cuando serena entro en el club, miro todo con demasiado interés, jamás había visto un lugar parecido, las luces de colores, la música, la gente… Todo le llamaba la atención. Darien la dirigió hasta un apartado del establecimiento, donde había varias chicas y dos chicos.

―Darien ―Grito Andrew entusiasmado ―Lo convenciste Serena… Muchas gracias ―Andrew hizo una pausa mientras besaba a Serena en la mejilla, cosa que la sorprendió porque nunca antes lo había hecho y, a continuación tomo su mano para jalarla hacia las demás chicas que estaban con él ―Ella es Lita… Mi prometida ―

―Hola Darien ―Dijo la castaña saludándolo para a continuación, se acercara a Serena con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto la miro, se demoró mirándola sin ocultar su sorpresa ―Oh, yo te conozco… Eres esta mujer, la que no quería que su marido supiera de su embarazo… ―Serena la miro con atención sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la enfermera que una vez la había ayudado ―Oh ya recordé… la señora Black.

Serena sintió que palidecía de inmediato al recordar a Diamante, a su lado Darien se tensó visiblemente.

―No, ahora es Serena… ―Dijo Andrew con premura y a continuación agregó ―Serena Tsukino… Es amiga de Darien ―

―¿Tsukino? ―Pregunto la castaña aún más perpleja, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Serena comenzó a sentirse realmente incomoda con lo que estaba ocurriendo ―Serena Tsukino ―Repitió nuevamente antes de acercarse y besar su mejilla ―Mucho gusto… Ven, hay alguien que tienes que conocer…

Lita tomo de la mano a una confundida Serena que se dejó guiar por la castaña sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, y entonces comenzó a presentarles a todas sus amigas, tres chicas simpáticas y alegres Ami, Rei y Mina, para finalmente presentarle al único hombre aparte de Andrew que las acompañaba.

―Él es Haruka ―Dijo Lita. Serena lo miro de frente cuando él se ponía de pie y entonces ocurrió algo que jamás había sentido y que por supuesto no comprendió, algo dentro de ella se removió, como si su sola presencia le hubiera robado el aliento.

El chico era rubio, muy guapo de ojos azules y con una personalidad bastante varonil, pero Serena no estaba segura que fuera aquello lo que había llamado tan fuertemente su atención, simplemente no lograba comprender lo que ese chico despertaba en ella ―Ella es Serena Tsukino ―Dijo Lita con suavidad, acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído. Él la miro, y Serena pudo ver algo en sus ojos, pero antes de estar segura, Darien la atrajo hacia él, cortando el contacto con el otro chico.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de las mesas que habian juntado para que todos estuvieran juntos, en un par de bancos, dejando a Andrew y a Lita al centro y en la otra orilla a los amigos de Lita. Darien se encargó de poner frente a ella un zumo de naranja y entonces Serena se dedicó a mirar a las chicas jugar y bailar alternativamente con Andrew y Haruka.

―Es la primera vez que salga a un lugar así ―Dijo Serena mirando a las chicas divertirse.

―Estos lugares no son mis favoritos ―Resopló Darien, visiblemente incómodo con su estancia ahí.

―Podría decirse que es mi primera cita ―Dijo Serena, consciente de que nunca había tenido una cita de verdad, aquello era lo más cercano a una cita que había tenido y era al lado de Darien, eso la hizo sonreír complacida.

―Esto no es una cita Serena ―Dijo Darien cuando de pronto Lita, se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Darien, es tu turno de bailar conmigo ―Dijo Lita a lo que Darien frunció el ceño realmente sorprendido, pero Lita no le dio tiempo a negarse ya que tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta la pequeña pista.

―Así que ahora puedo invitarte a bailar ―La voz de Haruka sobresalto a Serena ligeramente haciendo que lo mirara y entonces, sujeto la mano que le ofrecía. Sin saber muy bien porque Serena acepto sin vacilar y se dejó guiar por él.

―Dime, Chiba es tu… ―Dijo Haruka dejando al aire sus palabras deliberadamente.

―Es complicado ―Dijo Serena indecisa, como podía decirle, que era el padre de su hijo, mientras ella estaba casada con un cerdo asqueroso del que no quería volver a saber nada.

Haruka, pareció complacido con su respuesta y a continuación la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, enterrando el rostro en sus cabellos ―Eres muy bella Serena ―Susurró contra ella.

Para su sorpresa Serena no se sintió incomoda con aquellas palabras ni con su cercanía, había algo que le gustaba enormemente de Haruka, pero no lograba definir que era aquello que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando la pieza termino Darien regreso a su lugar y Haruka la llevó a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de girarse y comenzar a bailar con una de las amigas de Lita, una bonita rubia de nombre Mina.

―Si vienes conmigo… No deberías bailar con otro tipo ―Gruñó Darien sin siquiera mirarla.

―Dijiste que esto no era una cita… Así que puedo bailar con quien quiera, y como en mi vida me había divertido como hoy… Creo que… ―Dijo Serena haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero entonces Darien se levantó aún más rápido y la tomo de la mano, arrastrándola con él a la pista de baile.

Serena sonrió complacida mientras Darien la envolvía entre sus brazos para guiar el ritmo lento de la melodía que envolvía el ambiente.

Serena disfruto de la melodía entre los brazos de Darien y de las siguientes que vinieron en las que Darien se mantuvo a su lado a todo momento. Después de un rato regresaron a la mesa.

Mientras Serena bebía de su vaso, Darien la miraba con aprensión, ella no lo comprendió pero lo miro también antes de hablar.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó Serena.

―Nada… Solo que pareces… Cansada… ¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó Darien haciendo que Serena frunciera el ceño sin entender, era verdad que se sentía un poco cansada, pero no creía que su rostro lo reflejara, por el contrario.

―Si estoy bien… De hecho estoy muy contenta, este día ha sido maravilloso ―Respondió con entusiasmo.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Darien volviera a hablar.

―¿Nunca tuviste una cita con Diamante? ―Preguntó de pronto.

―No ―Dijo sin titubear Serena ―Ni siquiera fuimos novios, así que no hubo citas ―Dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta de que Diamante y ella, no habían hablado de amor, no habían planeado nada, simplemente un día su padre le habia dicho que se casaría con él y entonces le había vuelto a ver hasta un día antes de la boda porque Diamante había salido de viaje durante un par de semanas, ni siquiera se besaron hasta…

―No mientas ―Dijo Darien con suavidad, sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos. Pero ella no le dio importancia a sus palabras.

―No miento, mi padre fue el que arreglo todo… Yo lo supe cuando Diamante estaba de viaje y luego… ―Se quedó pensando, su padre había organizado absolutamente todo, y entonces por primera vez se preguntó, que habría pasado si se hubiera negado… Porque ahora que lo pensaba Diamante y su padre debieron haber planeado todo antes de la partida del primero.

―Tú y Diamante salían cuando yo aún trabajaba para tu padre ―Afirmó Darien con reproche, pero Serena estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que apenas noto sus palabras.

―Claro que no ―Dijo sonriendo ―Diamante era solo mi amigo, ya te lo dije nunca hubo nada entre nosotros hasta el día que nos casamos… Ni siquiera un beso…

―Vámonos ―Gruñó Darien mientras se levantaba con violencia, Serena lo miro nuevamente sin entender por qué había enfurecido de pronto y sin tiempo a nada comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Serena comenzó a despedirse de todos con premura y disculpándose por marcharse tan repentinamente, antes de correr para alcanzar a Darien en la entrada del establecimiento.

El transcurso a casa fue de terrible silencio, Serena no comprendía el cambio de actitud tan sorprendente de Darien… No entendía que había hecho o dicho para que él se comportara ahora así.

Cuando entraron en la mansión, Serena no lo soporto más y por fin hablo.

―¿Qué pasa Darien? ―Preguntó acongojada, odiaba la idea de haber retrocedido en todo lo bueno que habían conseguido en los últimos días. Darien se detuvo con brusquedad y se acercó a ella quien se encontraba en medio del vestíbulo, esperando su respuesta.

―Pasa que… ―Gritó con el rostro desencajado por la rabia, mientras la sujetaba por los brazos mirándola directo a los ojos ―Pasa que sigues mintiéndome ―Termino.

Serena lo miro confundida, sin entender a que se refería ―Ya basta Serena ―Volvió a gruñir al ver la reacción que había provocado en ella ―Yo te vi… Yo los vi besándose…

Serena frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, preguntándose como los había visto Darien besándose cuando…

Y entonces lo supo, aquella vez, aquella única vez que se habían besado antes de que se casaran… Bueno y no era como que se habían besado, ella no había respondido a aquel beso, había estado tan sorprendida que después había terminado llorando mientras huía del lado de Diamante. No podía creer que Darien los hubiera visto, y mucho menos que lo hubiera olvidado, pero para ella aquel beso había sido…

―Ya, lo recuerdo… Aquel beso no era para Diamante… Aquel beso fue un error ―Balbuceó Serena.

―Ahora me dices que era un error, cuando llevabas tiempo saliendo ya con él ―Gruñó Darien soltándola para darle la espalda.

―Estas equivocado Darien, Diamante y yo nunca salimos, solo éramos amigos, aquel beso fue… Fue una confusión… ―Dijo Serena, no podía decirle la verdad sobre aquel beso, no sin confesar sus sentimientos en aquella época.

De pronto Darien detuvo su andar y con brusquedad se acercó a ella nuevamente, tomándola con fuerza por los hombros. Serena se sorprendió de lo que miro en sus ojos, había esperado ver reproche o la ira que había visto hacia algunos minutos, pero no era así.

En sus ojos había una enorme suplica, algo que dejo a Serena completamente aturdida y confundida.

―Deja de mentir… Por favor ―Suplicó Darien ―Te lo pido Serena, dime la verdad… Dime toda la verdad ―Terminó de decir mirándola a los ojos.

―De que sirve ―Susurró ella mirándolo también a los ojos, sintiendo como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas ante lo que estaba sintiendo ―No crees nada de lo que sale de mi boca.

―Inténtalo ―Suplicó una vez más Darien. Serena suspiro profundamente en un intento de poder hablar con claridad.

―Aquel beso… Aquel beso no era para Diamante, yo le hice una pregunta y a cambio el me beso, pensando que hablaba de él… Te lo juro por el bebé que estoy esperando… Nuestro bebé ―Dijo con suavidad ―Entre Diamante y yo no hubo nada hasta el día en que nos casamos.

Y entonces Darien la tomó por sorpresa cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en sus cabellos y aspirando con brusquedad, se quedó quieta, sin saber si sus palabras habían servido para algo o no.

.

**_Bueno chiquillas, eso es todo, no olviden dejarme un hermosos reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios…_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 15 _**

**_::Conociéndote... Conociéndome::_**

Serena bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde comería con Darien, como le había informado Molí. En aquellos momentos se sentía tan confundida y deprimida que no tenía ganas incluso de bajar a comer.

Después de aquella noche, Darien se había ido por una semana entera y no había sabido nada de él durante esos días, no sabía que habían significado para él sus palabras, Darien no había dicho nada, lo único que había hecho fue llevarla a su habitación y después al día siguiente se había marchado. Había huido, sin siquiera exigir ni explicar nada.

Suspiro con pesar, Darien estaba siendo cobarde al no pedir una explicación, a no afrontar lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, pero también era honesta y sabía que ella también era una cobarde, por no enfrentarlo, pero tenía miedo de que lo poco que había conseguido se fuera al demonio. Estaba confundida.

No comprendía, no comprendía nada.

Incluso no se comprendía a ella misma, no comprendía aquella necesidad que comenzaba a sentir por él, aquel dolor que llevaba consigo… Simplemente no lograba comprenderlo.

―Hola ―Saludó insegura, sin saber que actitud debía tomar ahora con Darien, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

―Buenos días Serena ―Contestó Darien con una sonrisa.

Serena se dedicó a juguetear con su comida un rato, sin saber aún que decir ―Molí me ha dicho que no has comido muy bien estos días… ―Dijo Darien, pero ella no le respondió nada ante aquella afirmación, porque a fin de cuentas era verdad ―Disculpa que me haya ido sin decir nada… Pero tuve algo importante que resolver en Londres ―Añadió con una sonrisa en los labios.

―No tienes que darme explicaciones ―Dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de la silla, ya no soportaba más estar ahí, sentía sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y aun que no entendía el por qué, sabía que necesitaba salir de ahí.

.

Serena paso toda la tarde en su habitación, intentando entender que era lo que le hacía sentirse tan terriblemente mal.

No quería pensar que se trataba de que Darien se hubiera marchado a Londres y no la hubiera llevado con él, pero sabía que probablemente aquello era solo una de las mil cosas que aún no lograba entender.

Lo único que deseaba era que Darien la tomara entre sus brazos y le ofreciera el consuelo que en aquellos momentos tanto anhelaba. Con aquellos pensamientos se metió en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

.

Ya más entrada la noche Serena despertó de pronto, sus ojos miraron alrededor dándose cuenta de que aún era de madrugada para levantarse, así que se acomodó arropándose entre las sábanas para continuar durmiendo.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando al fin, se dio por vencida de dar vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, su estado de ánimo solo lo empeoro todo, ya que si seguía en la cama sabía que se echaría a llorar.

Entonces decidiendo que no podría dormir pronto y dándose cuenta de que tenía hambre, ya que casi no había comida nada en todo el día, decidió ir a buscar algo, así que entusiasmada al pensar en comer un poco del postre de esa tarde salió de la cama.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación en silencio, intentando que Darien no la escuchara, le daba vergüenza que él la cachara nuevamente como lo había hecho en las noches anteriores. Con pasos lentos comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

―Serena ―La voz profunda de Darien le hizo dar un gritito al ser sorprendida de pronto, ni siquiera le había escuchado abrir la puerta.

―Me has asustado Darien ―Le reprochó Serena girando para mirarlo de frente, Darien estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación, mirándola detenidamente.

―¿Que te dije la otra anoche? ―Preguntó Darien con evidente amonestación en la voz, Serena no podía ver con claridad sus ojos a causa de la obscuridad, pero estaba casi segura de que Darien parecía bastante despierto.

―Yo… No quería despertarte ―Dijo honestamente Serena.

―Entra a tu habitación y dime ¿Qué necesitas? ―Dijo Darien acercándose a ella.

―Yo… ―Serena balbuceó mientras sentía como enrojecía con violencia, le daba vergüenza decirle que tenía hambre, después de haberse marchado como lo había hecho del comedor ―Quería un vaso de leche ―Mintió.

―Está bien, ahora te la traigo ―Dijo Darien dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

―También podrías traerme… ―Dijo haciendo que Darien se detuviera para mirarla ―Un poco de pay que hizo hoy Molí… Y con un poco de helado… Si, helado de vainilla ―Añadió entusiasmada, imaginando lo delicioso que sería aquello.

―¿Qué? ¿Helado a esta hora?¿Estas segura? ―Preguntó Darien inseguro.

―Bueno… ―Comenzó a decir Serena, pero Darien la interrumpió después de parecer meditarlo por unos segundos.

―Está bien… Ve a tu habitación, ahora vuelvo ―Dijo antes de desaparecer por la escalera.

Cuando unos minutos después Darien regreso con el pedido de Serena, se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras la observaba comer con lentitud y placer.

―Por favor, no vuelvas a salir por la noche de tu habitación ―Dijo de pronto Darien mientras ella se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de pay con helado, algo que le había parecido una combinación deliciosa.

―No estabas ―Dijo de pronto ella ―Te fuiste por mucho tiempo y yo no tenía a quien recurrir ―Añadió mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, se había sentido condenadamente sola durante su ausencia y aunque odiaba la necesidad tan grande que sentía por él, no podía evitar reclamarle.

―Estaba Molí ―Balbuceó Darien.

―Pero no conmigo, como tu… ―Dijo Serena sinceramente dejando de comer.

―No llores Serena ―Dijo al mirar sus ojos, del cual ya había escapado una traicionera lagrima, y entonces se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos y ofrecerle el consuelo que Serena llevaba tiempo necesitando ―No volveré a irme…

―No me crees, no me quieres a tu lado… No sé qué demonios hago aquí ―Gimió ella, haciendo que Darien se alejara para mirarla a los ojos.

―Aunque no lo creas, lo último que quiero es que te marches ―Dijo Darien, causando sorpresa en la rubia ―Y estoy intentando creerte… Lo intento.

.

.

.

**_Algunos días después._**

Aquella noche Serena salió de su habitación indecisa, no sabía si debía obedecer o no la petición de Darien, pero tenía una enorme urgencia, igual a las noches anteriores, solo que esta noche Darien no había aparecido con tan solo abrir la puerta como venía haciendo anteriormente.

Después de su extraña conversación aquel día, en el que Darien le había dicho que estaba intentando creerle, las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente entre ellos, Darien se mostraba aún más cercano… Como si el pasado, hubiera quedado ahí, en el pasado.

Después de meditarlo un poco toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Darien y espero, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

―No estará ―Se dijo a sí misma, mientras abría la puerta con suavidad para mirar adentro, estaba completamente en penumbras la habitación, así que con pasos vacilantes se adentró en ella.

Darien estaba acostado en la cama, las sabanas estaban revueltas dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, la obscuridad no le dejaba saber con exactitud que traía puesto Darien, lo único que podía notar era que su torso estaba desnudo.

Se acercó aún más, hasta estar justo sobre él y entonces comenzó a susurrar suavemente su nombre acercándose a su rostro para que la escuchara, con la intención de despertarlo.

De pronto y para su sorpresa Darien pareció sobresaltarse y sin saber bien como lo hizo, la sujeto por los hombros. Serena grito presa del vértigo cuando sintió como Darien la jalaba con fuerza para después girar con ella dejándola bajo su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama.

Cuando su espalda toco la cama, se queda callada y completamente quieta intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

―Serena… Como se te ocurre asustarme así… Podría haberte lastimado ―Gruñó Darien alejando las manos sus hombros para comenzar a palpar su rostro, mientras sus piernas estaban una a cada lado de los costados de ella ―¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó enderezándose para prender la lámpara de noche.

―Si ―Contestó Serena sin aire, consiente de pronto que Darien se encontraba prácticamente desnudo sobre ella, solo tenía puestos unos pequeños bóxer obscuros.

―Lo siento, me has sorprendido… ¿Tienes un antojo? ―Preguntó aun sobre ella.

Serena solo asintió, preguntándose si parecía tan boba como se sentía, pero Darien era el culpable al dormir medio desnudo, haciéndola sentir de aquel modo, toda deseosa y ansiosa.

―¿Y? ―Dijo Darien haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

―¿Eh? ―Preguntó sin entender Serena.

―¿Qué se te antojo esta vez? ―

―Ah si ―Balbuceó Serena deseando decirle que se le antojaba él, pero definitivamente no podía decir aquello ―Helado… Molí dijo que había comprado helado de chocolate ―Dijo Serena

―Quédate ahí ―Dijo Darien antes de impulsarse para bajarse de encima de ella, y sin más desaparecer de su vista.

Serena decidió obedecerlo, aunque realmente no tenía mucha opción, no podía moverse, se sentía aturdida por la presencia de Darien, no podía creer que cada día fuera más fuerte la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él.

Cuando Darien regreso a la habitación, Serena suspiro de alivio al notar a Darien envuelto en una bata obscura, a esas alturas apenas había conseguido sentarse en la cama y tranquilizar sus locas reacciones. Darien la imito y se sentó frente a ella poniendo un gran bote de helado en el centro de la cama y dos cucharas.

―Come ―Dijo Darien, mientras ambos comenzaron a comer helado con gusto ―Creo que estoy engordando por tu culpa ―Le acusó Darien, varios minutos después.

―Ahora resulta que es mi culpa, yo tengo justificación, es al bebé al que se le antoja todo esto ―Dijo Serena mientras chupaba la cháchara con ganas.

―Pero siempre termino, o comiendo contigo o terminando lo que tú no terminas ―Dijo Darien mirándola con reproche. En un gesto infantil, Serena término sacándole la lengua, para después terminar explotando en una sonora carcajada.

―Aún recuerdo cuando era pequeña… Luna siempre me llevaba helado a la habitación por la noche, decía que eso me haría feliz ―Recordó Serena con nostalgia.

―Luna siempre me pareció una mujer muy dulce ―

―Sí, definitivamente Luna era muy dulce y buena conmigo ―Dijo Serena con un suspiro, recordando a la que había sido su adorada nana.

―Hace poco, una niñita se me acercó, pidiéndome que por favor le comprara un helado ―Comenzó a relatar Darien ―Yo le dije que no podía, solo si su mamá me lo permitía y en respuesta ella soltó a llorar con tanta fuerza, que las personas que pasaban por ahí me miraban bastante mal…

―¿Y qué hiciste? ―Preguntó curiosa.

―Se lo compre ―Dijo Darien enrojeciendo con violencia.

―Vaya, quien te viera ―Dijo Serena sorprendida ―Tan serio y mandón… Y serás un papá consentidor ―Añadió sonriendo, imaginando como seria Darien con su propio hijo.

―No lo creo, no creo ser consentidor… Por el contrario, me gusta que todos obedezcan lo que digo, así que no creo ceder tan fácilmente con nuestro hi… ―Darien se quedó callado de pronto, probablemente consiente de lo que acababa de decir.

―¡Darien! ―Dijo sorprendida Serena, y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia él abrasándolo por el cuello feliz de que Darien le hubiera llamado hijo a su bebé ―Es la primera vez que dices nuestro hijo ―Le dijo muy cerca del oído.

―Calla ―Dijo de pronto con premura ―No me comprometas… Aun no estoy seguro de nada ―Balbuceó Darien indeciso.

―Sé que te cuesta trabajo esto, pero me hace muy feliz que al fin comiences a llamarlo tuyo… Pero no te presionare Darien, eres libre de creer lo que mejor te parezca ―Dijo Serena alejándose un poco de él.

―Estas cambiándome Serena, pero no sé si estoy complacido con eso ―Dijo Darien con suavidad.

―Sí, tienes mucha razón… Yo también he cambiado mucho… Pero yo si estoy complacida con eso ―Dijo con rotundidad ―Sé que no me crees pero no me importa… Yo era demasiado tranquila y tímida, nunca había conocido demasiada gente… Hubo un tiempo en el que opinaba lo que sentía, pero si nadie me escuchaba me daba por vencida… Ahora creo que por primera vez soy yo realmente, puedo ser honesta, hacerme escuchar… Eso me gusta.

Serena se quedó callada pensando en aquello, porque se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todo al lado de Darien comenzaba a ser honesta y sincera consigo mismo, una Serena diferente que definitivamente le gustaba más.

―Lo extraño de todo es que creo que se debe a estar aquí… A tu lado ―Dijo Serena casi sin pensarlo.

―¿Por qué con Diamante no? ―Preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

―Él era bueno conmigo, cuando nos conocimos respetaba mi manera de ser… Pero después todo cambio, muy poco después de que nos casamos… Era como si me odiara, como si… Como si quisiera que fuera exactamente como él deseaba.

―¿Entonces por qué permaneciste tanto tiempo a su lado? ―Preguntó Darien.

―Mi padre así lo quería y aun que le pedí que me entendiera, no lo hizo… También se lo pedí a Diamante pero… Bueno las cosas empeoraron desde ahí, después descubrí que era más fácil complacerlo… Si lo hacia él se alejaba de mi…

―¿Por qué no te fuiste de su lado? ―

―Lo intente ―Dijo sin darse cuenta que había subido el tono de su voz ―Pero él me encontró y después… ―Se quedó callada con brusquedad al recordar aquella época, sintiendo como sus ojos se aneaban en lágrimas.

―¿Te golpeo…? ―Preguntó Darien visiblemente confundido por su repentina reacción.

―No quiero hablar más de esto ―Dijo Serena levantándose de la cama ―Ya he comido algo delicioso, te lo agradezco, ahora quiero ir a dormir a mi habitación ―Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta ―¡Gracias Darien!

.

Cuando amaneció la mañana era fría y el cielo estaba cubierto de espesas y obscuras nubes. Serena miro el cielo con pesar, a sabiendas que pronto comenzaría a llover.

Odiaba los días como el que sabía se avecinaba, pero sobre todo odiaba la idea de la noche que vendría, el cielo solo pronosticaba una fuerte tormenta, cosa que ella odiaba, adiaba realmente…

Cuando ya era la hora de la cena la lluvia había comenzado a caer, por fortuna era una suave lluvia que apenas si se notaba dentro de la casa, despertando un delicioso aroma a humedad. Serena se sentó junto a Darien, quien al mirarla le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ella no tenía hambre pero no quería perderse aquel momento del día en que pasaba en compañía de Darien.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Preguntó Darien ―Anoche te marchaste a tu habitación bastante extraña… Y tuve que marcharme muy temprano ―Añadió mirándola con atención.

―Estoy bien ―Respondió sonriendo. Había olvidado por completo los recuerdos de la noche pasada, y en aquellos momentos se negaba a reavivarlos, Diamante era su pasado y seguiría siéndolo ―Hoy ha venido Andrew a visitarme y me ha acompañado toda la mañana, me ha traído noticias de Lita ―Explico sonriendo ― Andrew me ha dicho que Lita desea visitarme, le dije que podía venir cuando quisiera, no te molesta ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó mirándolo a la expectativa.

―Por supuesto que no, puedes recibir las visitas que desees ―Contestó Darien ―Ahora come… ―Añadió mirando su plato que aún se encontraba intacto, Serena asintió entusiasmada, pero entonces Darien frunció el ceño antes de volver a hablar ―Por supuesto entenderás que no quiero ver a Diamante en mi casa.

―Oh Darien, como si yo deseara verlo ―Dijo Serena como si aquello fuera lo más obvio. Por supuesto que no deseaba volver a ver a Diamante, aquel comentario era totalmente fuera de lugar, por el contrario deseaba no volver a verle por el resto de su vida ―¿Y tu como ha estado este día, has pasado todo el día fuera?

―Un par de juntas importantes, estoy un poco cansado, ha sido agotador ―Explicó Darien.

.

Serena cerro los ojos con más fuerza, llevo sus manos a sus oídos para taparlos con fuerza, intentando que los fuertes truenos que retumbaban en el exterior no la hicieran estremecerse de temor, se podía escuchar la lluvia azotar contra los cristales de las ventanas, lo que solo aumentaba los horribles sonidos.

Odiaba los truenos, los odiaba desde que era pequeña. Cuando era niña, su nana Luna, siempre acudía a ella para distraerla hasta que se quedaba dormida, pero casi no dormía en toda la noche cuando aquello pasaba.

Cuando se había casado cada noche como aquella, en la que azotaban fuertes truenos e impresionantes relámpagos iluminaban el firmamento, temblaba aterrada intentando superar aquel temor tan estúpido, pero a pesar de los años jamás había podido superarlo.

De pronto la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche pareció vacilar para después apagarse tras un estruendoso trueno, Serena no pudo evitar que un gritito saliera de su garganta al mirar la habitación en penumbras.

Entonces y para horror de ella, la puerta se abrió con sigilo, haciendo un pavoroso ruido que la hizo contener la respiración, estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando una voz lleno el silencio de la habitación.

―Serena ―La llamó la voz de Darien. Serena soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, completamente aliviada.

―Darien… Darien ven por favor ―Gruñó Serena levantándose a tientas para acercarse a él.

―¿Qué pasa? pasaba por afuera de tu habitación y te escuche gritar ―Dijo Darien tomando a Serena de las manos ―Estas temblando… ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó asustado.

―Nada… Es solo que no me gustan mucho los truenos ―Dijo Serena acurrucándose con premura contra su pecho, sin importar si debía hacer aquello o no.

―Estaba pensando que esta noche no te habías levantado por algún antojo y por eso venía a verte ―Dijo Darien mientras los conducía hacia la cama, haciendo que Serena regresara bajo las cálidas cobijas.

―Estaba tan asustada que no había pensado en otra cosa… Pero ahora que lo dices, has hecho que me de hambre ―Dijo Serena aun acurrucada contra el pecho de Darien, de pronto pudo escuchar como el cuerpo de él vibraba a causa de la pequeña risa que estaba conteniendo ―Te estas burlando de mi ―Dijo con un gruñido ―Tú tienes la culpa, ahora quiero un poco de helado de fresa, con chocolate encima.

―Está bien… Ahora vuelvo ―Dijo intentando alejarla con gentileza de él, pero Serena no lo permitió se aferró a él como si fuera una lapa.

―No, no me dejes sola ―Gruñó con desesperación. Ahora que tenía a Darien con ella, le hacía sentir segura y no quería volver a sentir lo que siempre sentía al estar sola con aquel horrible clima.

―Entonces ven conmigo ―Dijo Darien a regañadientes.

Ambos bajaron con lentitud debido a la obscuridad que de vez en cuando era interrumpida por los relámpagos que iluminaban algunos sitios de la casa, hasta que estuvieron en la cocina, Serena tomo la mano de Darien y la apretó con fuerza negándose a quedar sola en la obscuridad.

Tomaron lo que necesitaban de la cocina y de la misma forma subieron las escaleras adentrándose en la habitación de Serena, ambos se sentaron en el centro de la cama mientras comían el helado que a Serena se le había antojado.

―Creo que sabía que le temías a los truenos… A las noches como esta ―Dijo de pronto Darien, Serena se quedó con la cuchara en la boca sorprendida por lo que Darien acababa de decir.

―¿Cómo… A que te refieres? ―Preguntó confundida Serena.

―Una vez Luna me lo dijo… Recuerdo aquella mañana, no estabas por ningún lado y entonces Luna me dijo que habías pasado muy mala noche… Yo le pregunte por qué y ella me dijo que las noches tan tenebrosas como la que se había presentado la noche pasada te asustaban demasiado, y que a pesar de que ella te cuidaba en las noches así, tu casi no lograbas dormir nada ―Relató Darien quien parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos.

Serena recordaba perfectamente aquellas noches, cuando tenía a su lado a su nana Luna, para cuidar de ella y acompañarla.

―Después de tanto tiempo, recuerdas aquello ―Dijo Serena confundida.

No podía creer que Darien, después de tanto tiempo y el gran odio que había albergado hacia ella, pudiera recordar aquello.

―Jamás he olvidado nada que tenga que ver contigo… Puedo recordar perfectamente el día en que te conocí ―Susurró Darien.

―Eso es fácil… Yo también lo recuerdo con claridad… Jamás voy a olvidar la primera vez que te vi, estabas con mi padre y me quede sorprendida cuando te vi, eras lo más be… ―Serena guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, y agacho la mirada sintiendo como se sonrojaba con violencia.

―¿Qué ibas a decir? ―Preguntó Darien curioso.

―Que… Que… Tengo mucho frio ―Dijo Serena al darse cuenta que estaba temblando ligeramente, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura. Darien se levantó de prisa y quitando el bote con el helado le abrió las cobijas para que entrara en ellas.

―Acuéstate, hace mucho frio y encima de todo estamos comiendo helado ―Dijo Darien con reproche ―Anda acuéstate.

Serena le obedeció y se metió con él bajo las cobijas.

―No te vayas esta noche por favor ―Pidió Serena contra su pecho, sintiendo como Darien la apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

―No, esta noche me quedare a tu lado ―Dijo Darien.

―Hacia tanto que nadie me cuidaba en una noche como esta ―Dijo Serena refugiándose entre los brazos de Darien.

―Diamante no… ―Balbuceó Darien.

―No ―Contesto como si fuera lo más tonto que Darien hubiera dicho ―Diamante y yo nunca compartimos la habitación, solo en un comienzo y nunca paso las noche entera conmigo, solo asistía… Un rato ―

―¿Cómo fue tu vida a su lado? ―Preguntó con suevidad, como si no estuviera seguro de hacer aquella pregunta

―Pues creo que un poco normal en un comienzo… Bueno después me ignoraba y después, bueno después ya sabes lo que paso ―Dijo Serena, refiriéndose a todo lo que había pasado desde que Darien había hecho su aparición.

―¿A que te refieres? ―Preguntó Darien haciendo que Serena hiciera una mueca.

―Pues a… Diamante comenzó a verme como a una mercancía… Sabes que no lo soy ¿Verdad?

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

―Por qué… No sé cómo ocurrió, pero tú y Diamante me utilizaron como… Como parte de un contrario, como si yo fuera… Sabes a lo que me refiero… No sé cómo se dieron las cosas pero aquello me ha lastimado mucho desde que ocurrió… No me gusta que me traten así… No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor ―Dijo ―Yo soy una mujer que vale tanto como tu…

―Yo no… ―Balbuceó Darien.

―Solo no vuelvas a darle dinero a Diamante a cambio de que este a tu lado ―Dijo sonriendo sabiendo que aquello era imposible ahora que estaba a su lado.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**yssareyes48 **Hola chica linda, pues parece que siempre si están hablando, esperemos que sigan así… Y bueno ya te había dicho Haruka es niño jeje y muy pronto volverá a hacer su aparición. Besitos!

**Lorena **Pues si de que Darien se pone celoso, parece que así es, pero también han empezado a comunicarse jeje, esperamos que sigan así. Besitos y gracias por leer.

**Goshy **Hola chica y bienvenida, tienes mucha razón, Haruka jugara un papel importante y próximamente volverá probablemente para quedarse… Y bueno la relación sigue mejorando, esperemos que así sigan y a mí también me preocupa que estará tramando Diamante jeje. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Guest **Pues que te digo, claro que Haruka va a regresar jeje, espero que este capítulo también te guste, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Paty **Hola querida Paty, jaja y eso que les di doble capitulo y aun asi me reclamas, pero bueno creo que este capítulo te ha dejado claras algunas de tus dudas, menos la de Diamante, que estará planeando que anda tan calladito. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**brujitadcc **Hola querida Carlita, no me mates pero todavía falta un poquito para eso que tanto quieres jeje, pero de que llega llega, solo se paciente, de momento nuestro Darien comienza a ser lindo. espero que este capítulo te guste, saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**Lorena **Hola, pues ahora será más lindo jeje, pobre Serena como no enamorarse más, y bueno te deseo suerte en anatomía, no quiero que por leer te atrases jeje, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**.**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 16_**

**_::Deseos::_**

Serena entro con sigilo en la habitación de Darien, y entonces noto sorprendida como, él dormía profundamente, mientras ella estaba completamente alerta con la tormenta que había comenzado afuera un par de horas atrás. Sigilosamente, sin decir nada y esperando no despertar a Darien, se metió entre las sabanas al otro lado de la cama.

La noche pasada había dormido completamente tranquila entre los brazos de Darien, y ahora este no había ido a buscarla, probablemente estaba agotado con las noches en vela que pasaban, después de las cuales él se levantaba muy temprano mientras que ella se quedaba en la cama hasta bastante tarde.

De pronto Darien balbuceó algo entre sueños, para después y sin más abrazarla, estrechándola fuertemente contra él, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha con aquel contacto, quería tanto a Darien… Y no solo eso, le amaba e incluso le deseaba con desesperación, en todos los sentidos que se puede desear a una persona. Aquellas noches a su lado eran hermosas, llenas de sonrisas y nuevos descubrimientos acerca de su personalidad, cada día que pasaba le conocía un poco mejor, pero le hacía falta aún más de él, no solo quería su condescendencia y su preocupación, quería más, mucho más.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Darien y serró los ojos aspirando con fuerza su aroma embriagador para después dejar que el sueño la reclamara a ella también.

Aquella noche negra y tenebrosa, Serena tuvo un horrible sueño, uno donde la obscuridad prevalecía y en el que Diamante la encontraba, ella corría asustada intentando alejarse de él, pero era imposible, el peliplata con pasos perezosos y una sonrisa complacida en los labios, siempre estaba justo detrás de ella. Su sonrisa era como la de un animal que asecha a su presa muy de cerca y sus ojos furiosos resplandecían con macabra intensidad, algo que solo consiguió aterrarla más.

Justo en el momento en que sintió que Diamante la había alcanzado, sujetando su brazo con violencia ella cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza completamente asustada, intentando articular palabras, o por lo menos el grito que se había quedado atascado en su garganta.

De pronto sintió como algo la zarandeaba con brusquedad, obligándola a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse nuevamente envuelta por la obscuridad.

―¿Serena que pasa? ―Cuando escucho la voz de Darien, aquello la relajó por completo de inmediato, solo aquello basto para sentirse segura ―Serena ―Volvió a llamarla Darien, haciendo que ella soltara con brusquedad el aire que había estado conteniendo.

―Fue un mal sueño ―Dijo al fin Serena en un susurró, mientras la figura de Darien comenzaba a tomar forma en la habitación obscura. Serena volvió a respirar intentando que los restos del aterrador sueño se disiparan ―Siento irrumpir en tu cama y en tus sueños ―Dijo ya con clama, sintiéndose de pronto tranquila pero agotada.

―Está bien, creo que me quede dormido… Tenía la intención de acudir a tu habitación esta noche, para saber si necesitabas algo ―Explicó Darien alejándose un poco de ella, para acomodarse a su lado en la cama ―¿Estas segura de que estas bien…?

―Sí, solo estoy muy cansada ―Dijo Serena con somnolencia, de pronto se sentía tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir.

―Entonces duerme ―Ofreció Darien con suavidad. Serena se acomodó en la cama, girando de lado para poder mirarle un momento, antes de que sus ojos vencieran y callera nuevamente en el sueño.

―Sabes, estaba teniendo un horrible sueño… Uno donde Diamante me encontraba y quería hacerme daño, a mí y a nuestro hijo… Pero entonces tu voz… Tu voz me dijo que no podía hacerme nada ―Susurró adormilada Serena ―Que nada malo pasaría, si tu estas a mi lado… Estoy a salvo.

―Por supuesto que estas a salvo, yo voy a cuidar de ti ―Susurró mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole su calor, cosa que solo hizo que Serena se sintiera tan a gusto que sus ojos le pesaban aún más, presa del sueño ―¿Qué fue lo que Diamante te hizo, para que tengas tanto miedo de él? ―Preguntó Darien suevamente, Serena apenas si lo escucho, incluso pensó que probablemente estaba soñando nuevamente.

―Él me hizo… Mucho daño… Me obligo… Me golpeo…Me…

.

Serena sintió como las manos de Darien comenzaban a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo, desde su cuello bajando lentamente por sus brazos hasta sus caderas, ella gimió de placer con los ojos fuertemente apretados ante el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, las manos de Darien siguieron bajando, más y más hasta que sin poder evitarlo ella gimoteo presa del placer. Podía sentir el aroma de Darien envolviéndola por completo, haciéndola sentir como si flotara en una esplendorosa burbuja.

En aquel momento Serena pudo sentir el calor de Darien cuando se acercaba a un más a ella, hasta posar sus labios en su cuello, inconscientemente ella se arqueo para sentirlo aún más cerca, ofreciéndole su piel caliente y anhelante, entonces Darien deslizo su lengua por el cuello subiendo lentamente hasta su mandíbula haciendo que Serena se estremeciera ante su contacto.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba completamente sola en la cama de Darien, miro alrededor intentando entender que aquello solo había sido un sueño, un apasionado y revelador sueño. Aquello solo era la confirmación de sus más profundos deseos.

Sonrió mientras se estiraba con pereza en la cama, las últimas dos noches que había pasado entre los brazos de Darien, había dormido perfectamente, y aquello solo dejaba bolar aún más su imaginación. Aquel sueño lo decía todo…

Con una sonrisa en los labios y un suspiro se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando entro en la habitación, la cama estaba hecha, lo que le dijo que Molí ya sabía que había pasado la noche con Darien, se sonrojo un poco al imaginar lo que aquello le habría hecho pensar a Molí. De pronto y como si la hubiera invocado, la pelirroja entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta con un estrepitoso golpe, que sobresalto a la rubia.

―¿Qué pasa Molí? ―Preguntó Serena sobresaltada y con el ceño fruncido ante el arrebato de la pelirroja.

―Lo siento ―Dijo atropelladamente ―Es que… Es que pensé que estaba en la habitación del señor y ahora que he ido a buscarla no estaba… Y pensé… No se qué pensé ―Dijo finalmente. Serena frunció el ceño sin entender que era lo que quería decir Molí, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, volvió a hablar ―Venía a decirle que… Abajo la buscan una joven llamada Lita y…

―¡Lita! ―Dijo entusiasmada ―Dile que ahora bajo ―Dijo antes de correr hacia el cuarto de baño para poder arreglarse con premura.

.

Algunos minutos después, Serena bajo corriendo encantada las escaleras de la casa, con la intención de encontrarse con su visita, quien según le habida informado Molí, la esperaban en el salón.

Era la primera vez que recibía una visita, y aquello la tenía completamente complacida, para su fortuna, Lita le parecía una chica encantadora, que adoraba a Andrew con una gran intensidad y por supuesto era correspondida. Y no podía negar que a pesar de que apenas si la había visto un par de veces, se sentía en confianza con ella, Andrew le había hablado tanto de ella que sentía que la conocía de mucho más.

Apenas entro, se quedó parada un segundo al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

―Hola Serena ―Dijo Lita con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba a ella para besar su mejilla a modo de saludo ―Espero que no te moleste que viniéramos sin avisar… Y bueno, Haruka insistió en acompañarme ―Añadió señalando al susodicho.

―Hola pequeña ―Dijo Haruka acercándose a ella para besar también su mejilla, cuando él estuvo cerca de ella, aquella extraña sensación se apodero de ella, frunció el ceño al no comprender lo que él despertaba en ella, seria eso que decían era amor a primera vista, negó desechando la idea, lo que sentía por Haruka era algo completamente diferente al amor que sentía por Darien.

―Le pediré a Molí que nos sirva el almuerzo ―Dijo Serena cuando Haruka se alejó de ella.

Pasaron la tarde entre charlas y animados relatos, Serena estaba maravillada con la hermosa relación que tenían Haruka y Lita, esta última aseguraba que Haruka era como su hermano. Le habían platicado que se conocían desde hacía varios años, cuando Lita había llegado a vivir justo en el departamento de al lado del de Haruka, desde entonces se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

Lita le había relatado con complicidad que Haruka solía ser demasiado sobreprotector con ella, que incluso había corrido a Andrew un par de veces cuando la había ido a visitar a horas indebidas, según Haruka. Por su parte Haruka había alegado, que solo quería cuidar que los hombres la respetaran como debía ser.

―Soy hombre, y se cómo piensan ―Dijo Haruka como si aquello justificara por completo su comportamiento.

Serena no paro de sonreír y divertirse con sus ocurrencias, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse, ambos prometieron volver pronto.

.

Cuando llego la noche, Serena aún se encontraba feliz, aquel día había comenzado y seguía siendo maravilloso, había dormido entre los brazos de Darien, para despertar de un humor excelente y todo gracias a él y bueno también al delicioso sueño que había tenido. Las cosas entre Darien y ella estaban mejorando considerablemente, estaba segura de que él aún tenía sus reservas, pero también sabía que aún tenían muchas cosas que conversar y aclarar.

Y aunque ella había hablado un poco de su vida, Darien no había hecho el mas mínimo intento de hablar de él, y si era honesta, tenía miedo de forzar las cosas y que todo lo que habían conseguido se fuera al demonio.

También había algunas cosas que la perturbaban fuertemente, y era una exuberante cabellera pelirroja, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que había pasado con aquella mujer, si Darien aun la veía, era algo que la atormentaba, recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Andrew

_ ―__Beril es una reconocida doctora, que está radicando en Londres actualmente ―Le había dicho y ella no había podido evitar relacionar aquellos días que Darien se había marchado justamente a Londres ―Pero pasa largas temporadas aquí en Tokio… Es amiga de Darien._

Serena sabía que no era precisamente su amiga, y le atormentaba pensar que aquellos días en Londres Darien se habría marchado para estar a su lado.

Claro que de momento no quería pensar en eso, su felicidad era casi palpable, y por supuesto que también había contribuido la visita de Haruka y Lita… Serena sentía un gran cariño por la castaña, algo pronto para el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose pero era la primera persona a la que podía considerar amiga. Y también estaba Haruka, que desde que lo había conocido había despertado en ella algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo bello, él le inspiraba una gran confianza, como si lo conociera de siempre.

―¿Cómo estás? ―La pregunta de Darien la saco de sus pensamientos.

―Excelente… Hoy ha venido a visitarme Lita y a traído consigo a Haruka ―Dijo Serena entusiasmada a lo que, de pronto, Darien frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, Serena lo miro con interés sin entender muy bien aquel gesto.

―Esta noche, llegare tarde, así que si requieres algo para la noche, pídeselo a Molí antes de que se vaya a acostar ―Dijo Darien cuando habían terminado la cena.

―¿Vas a salir a esta hora? ―Preguntó Serena con un puchero.

―Si ―Respondió mirándola con interés.

Serena se sonrojó un poco ante el escrutinio de Darien, así que agacho un poco la mirada para que el no notara su sonrojó.

―¿Tienes que ir? ―Preguntó Serena aun sin mirarlo, y al no obtener respuesta volvió a hablar ―Preferiría que te quedaras ―Terminó, aquello tampoco provoco una respuesta en Darien, así que sin poder evitarlo levanto la mirada para saber el porqué de su silencio. Darien la estaba mirando con atención, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras la estudiaba detenidamente.

―Tengo una reunión con alguien importante… ―Dijo Darien después de un buen rato.

―Está bien, Darien… Vuelve pronto ―Pidió Serena a modo de despedida.

―No sé a qué hora regresare ―Explicó Darien ―Solo espero que este asunto quede solucionado hoy mismo.

Darien se levantó con una sonrisa y sin más se acercó a ella, depositando un suave beso en la frente de Serena antes de salir del comedor.

Serena suspiro con pesar, llevaba tantas noches en compañía de Darien que le sería muy difícil pasar aquella noche sola.

Cada día que pasaba, para su desgracia se enamoraba un poco más de Darien, era tan amable y lindo con ella que ya había perdido la esperanza de poder evitarlo, Serena le quería a pesar de todo, pero a pesar de que sabía que no debía, no podía evitarlo, por el contrario deseaba que Darien la quisiera aunque fuera un poquito de lo mucho que ella le amaba.

.

Cuando la noche llego, Serena se metió entre las cobijas frías con la intención de dormir sola, sin pensarlo llevo su mano a su vientre acariciándolo con ternura y entonces frunció el ceño al sentir su vientre ligeramente hinchado. Con una patada se destapo y se levantó corriendo, encendiendo las luces en el proceso, hasta llegar al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba incrustado en la pared.

Levantó su camisón para mirar con atención su vientre, estaba duro y apenas ligeramente hinchado, sonrió mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, al ser consciente de que ni siquiera lo había notado… Había notado diferentes cambios en su cuerpo, como que la ropa le ajustaba, incluso alguna ya no le quedaba, sus pechos también habían crecido, pero no había notado que su vientre había crecido, ligeramente, pero lo había hecho.

Se sentía tan emocionada, que el sueño la abandono por completo, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba de la media noche, miro la mesita de noche, Molí le había subido un poco del postre de aquel día, pero ahora no quería, hoy se encontraba mucho más sedienta que hambrienta.

Se acercó a la mesa y al levantar la pequeña jarra de agua comprobó que se encontraba vacía, se la había acabado sin darse cuenta, la noche estaba calurosa, a pesar de que afuera parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover, y aquello le había provocado mucha sed.

Encogiéndose de hombros decidió salir, a fin de cuantas Darien no estaba y no podría decir nada si no se enteraba de una pequeña excursión a la cocina.

Se demoró largo rato en la cocina, había tomado un refrescante jugo de naranja y cuando hubo saciado su apetito decidió subir de regreso a su habitación.

Caminando a paso lento, noto algo en lo que no había reparado cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina, se podía observar que la luz del despacho de Darien estaba encendida, la luz resplandecía por debajo de la puerta, con curiosidad abrió lentamente la puerta, para mirar quien estaba dentro.

Darien estaba sentado detrás del grandioso escritorio, su rostro cansado y demacrado, le dijeron a Serena que algo no andaba bien, tenía los cabellos revueltos y la camisa echa un lio, Serena entro decidida con el ceño fruncido a preguntar cuál era el motivo de su estado.

Al acercarse a él, Darien la miro con los ojos sorprendidos y cansados, entonces ella reparo en la bebida que Darien tenía en una de sus manos, sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a él con agobio.

―¿Estas bien Darien? ―Preguntó con Dulzura.

―¿Qué haces aquí…? Te dije que no deambularas por la casa ―Gruñó Darien con las palabras entrecortadas, visiblemente afectado por el alcohol.

―Jamás te había visto ebrio… ―Balbuceó Serena ―¿Que ocurre Darien? ―Volvió a preguntar rodeando el escritorio para quedar delante de Darien, sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a él para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

―Dime Serena ¿Cuánto de lo que me has contado es verdad? ―Preguntó Darien.

―¿De qué hablas Darien? ―Preguntó ella confundida, no entendía que era lo que Darien quería saber.

―De todo ―Gruñó Darien, sus palabras seguían siendo ligeramente atropelladas ―De todo lo que hemos hablado, ¿Cuánto es verdad y cuánto no? ―Preguntó haciendo que Serena frunciera el ceño insegura.

―Darien, vas a comenzar con tus desconfianzas… Si eres un pesado cuando tienes unas copas de más, lo mejor será que regresa a mi habitación ―Dijo intentando levantarse, pero Darien sujeto sus manos con fuerza evitándolo.

Serena lo miro mordisqueando su labio, no podía creer que su oportunidad para hablar con Darien se diera justamente cuando él no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar con tranquilidad, para aclarar las cosas.

―¿Vas a abandonarme Serena? ―Preguntó entrecortadamente Darien. Serena frunció el ceño, mas confundida ahora.

―Por supuesto que no Darien ―Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

―Me siento en la miseria… Soy un miserable y por eso vas a abandonarme ―Balbuceó Darien cerrando los ojos para mirar al techo, como si el cielo tuviera la respuesta a eso que en aquellos momentos lo estaba perturbando

―Darien, no te comprendo, no comprendo de que estas hablando ―Explicó Serena aun mirándolo, haciendo que él abriera los ojos para enfrentar su mirada mientras una sonrisa inundaba sus labios.

Darien la jalo de las manos obligándola a levantarse para después jalarla hacia él y hacer que se sentara sobre su regazo y entonces Serena lo vio, había muchos papeles desperdigados en el escritorio, ella no sabía demasiado de aquellas cosas pero casi podía pensar que se trataban de estados financieros, donde resaltaba con evidencia los números rojos. Aquello no podría significar nada bueno.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida comprendiendo al fin las palabras de Darien, estaba en la ruina… En la miseria había dicho él. Darien estaba en la ruina, aquél pensamiento trajo consigo el recuerdo de su padre, en como había sufrido ante la pérdida de todas sus posesiones, aquello lo había llevado a la muerte.

―Oh Darien, jamás me alejare de ti, te lo prometo ―Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos ―Pero por favor se fuerte, con lo que venga de ahora en adelante.

―Cuando sepas la verdad vas a abandonarme… He sido tan tonto, tan ciego ―Gruñó nuevamente Darien.

Serena frunció el ceño, Darien no había notado que ya había visto su secreto, pero ella jamás lo abandonaría por aquello, no por eso.

Entonces lo comprendió, Darien pensaba que si ella sabía que no tenía dinero lo abandonaría, le dolió comprobar que aun pensaba tal mal de ella, que aun pensaba que era codiciosa y la considerara capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero Darien estaba muy equivocado y ya el tiempo le haría ver su error.

―Serena… Mi hermosa Serena ―Balbuceó Darien haciendo que Serena sonriera ante sus palabras.

―Vamos Darien, es hora de ir a dormir ―Dijo ella levantándose, tomo una de las manos de él instándolo a seguirla. El pelinegro se levantó pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, él estrecho su cintura entre sus brazos, haciendo que quedara justo enfrente de él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

―Darien ―Balbuceó Serena ―Vamos…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Darien la apretujo aún más por la cintura, levantándola para después sentarla sobre el escritorio, para quedar él justo entre sus piernas, Serena respiro entrecortadamente al sentirlo tan cerca, podía sentir a la perfección el calor que emanaba de él envolviéndola por completo. Y entonces Darien supero la distancia que los separaba y sello su boca en un beso.

Lento, suave y tan esperado… Serena no había reparado en lo mucho que había anhelado ese beso… De lo necesario que para ella era, hasta que pudo sentir la boca de Darien sobre la suya, explorando con dulzura… Deleitándose.

Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando Darien comenzó a acariciar su cintura sobre la fina tela del camisón, Serena sintió como Darien subía lenta y tortuosamente el camisón con manos suaves, haciendo que dentro de ella explotara un inmenso calor.

Mientras tanto, su boca devoraba con pasión la suya, para después abandonarla, Serena protestó con un gruñido suave, pero entonces Darien empezó a depositar pequeños y húmedos besos por su mandíbula, bajando hacia su cuello, donde comenzó a besar y mordisquear con suavidad, haciendo que Serena lloriqueará de placer.

En ese momento Darien alejo las manos de su cintura para bajar y depositarlas justo debajo de sus rodillas, elevándolas un poco, haciendo que sus piernas se elevaran ligeramente. Serena gimió una vez más cuando sintió como aquel movimiento permitía que Darien se frotara contra ella, contra esa parte que anhelaba con desesperación su contacto.

Fue tocando suavemente sus muslos, hasta llegar hasta sus nalgas, y entonces las sujeto con fuerza para acercarla aún más a él y a continuación del pecho de Darien salió un ronco gemido de placer.

Serena estaba sumergida en una burbuja de placer, sintiendo a Darien cerca mientras bajaba aún más su boca hasta llegar al borde del camisón, cerró los ojos cuando Darien bajo aún más su boca sobre la tela del camisón para posarla justo sobre su pezón erguido. A pesar de la tela que los separaba Serena sintió que todo giraba con brusquedad ante el inmenso placer que la estaba envolviendo.

Y entonces de pronto Darien se alejó de ella, sintiendo como perdía su calor Serena abrió los ojos, abrigando un gran dolor cuando él se alejó de ella. No pudo evitar mirarlo asustada, sin saber que estaba pensando Darien, quien estaba agitado y la miraba con los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo.

―Te necesito Serena ―Susurró Darien, haciendo que Serena soltara el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Había temido que la rechazara después de haber permitido que todo aquello pasara.

―Darien… ―Susurró ella suavemente.

Sin dejarla decir nada más, Darien volvió a apoderarse de su boca, en un beso salvaje y apasionado ―Pero no aquí… En la habitación… ―Balbuceó alejándose ligeramente de sus labios ―En mi cama ―Terminó antes de sujetarla por las caderas para acercarla a él nuevamente.

Después de eso la levantó sin dejar de besarla, Serena enroscó las piernas en las caderas de Darien y los brazos en su cuello, mientras Darien se dirigía hacia las escaleras, hacia arriba, hacia su lecho.

Apenas Darien atravesó la puerta de su habitación en medio de la obscuridad, la cerro con premura sin dejar ni un instante sus labios, para después depositarla suavemente en la cama, sus respiraciones trabajosas inundaron de inmediato la habitación que se encontraba en silencio, y Darien se apartó un segundo de ella para deshacerse de sus ropas con movimientos agiles y apresurados.

Darien la miro cuando hubo terminado, y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta posar una de sus manos con suavidad en la mejilla de Serena.

―¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó con suavidad ―Estas temblando ―Dijo Darien. Hasta ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que se estaba estremeciendo, probablemente de placer, pero también una pequeña parte de ella y no podía negarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que era nuevamente un sueño.

―Lo siento ―Dijo Serena sin siquiera pensarlo, entonces Darien sonrió, una sonrisa diferente que dejo sin aliento a Serena, una sonrisa tierna que dejaba ver un lado más tierno de Darien.

Con lentitud, Darien se acercó aún más a ella, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella y entonces volver a besarla con pasión y ternura. Serena cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por las sensaciones que Darien despertaba en ella.

Entre besos húmedos y carisias abrazadoras Darien se deshizo de su ligero camisón para después posarse sobre ella. Serena gimió de placer al sentirlo contra ella, piel contra piel.

Y entonces suave y tortuosamente Darien la poseyó, de una manera completa y total. Ahora todo era diferente, ahora no había un contrato entre ellos, no había dinero de por medio, ahora ambos se entregaban por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Darien comenzó un lento y suave vaivén, haciendo que Serena sintiera como si estuviera en llamas, no podía evitar que pequeños jadeos salieran de sus labios con todos las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Sin detener su vaivén Darien dejo su cuello para bajar lentamente hasta posarse nuevamente sobre uno de sus pezones y entonces lo mordisqueo con suavidad arrancando gemidos aún más profundos de la boca de la rubia.

Serena cerro los ojos al sentir como todo girara de pronto con brusquedad, estaba mareada gracias al placer que estaba sintiendo, hasta que de pronto ella sintió como todo dentro de ella explotaba del inmenso placer que llegaba a su culminación. Solo unos segundos después sintió como Darien gemía con frenesí para después enterrar con fuerza el rostro en su cuello.

Serena se quedó quieta, inmensamente feliz al sentir aun a Darien sobre ella, esta vez había sido diferente, ella lo había sentido, algo había cambiado.

Había algo diferente entre ellos, como una magia que había surgido y que se había posado sobre ellos, para dejarlos así, rodeados por la maravillosa sensación de estar el uno con el otro. Solo esperaba que la magia continuara, que continuara mucho más, por mucho tiempo más.

De pronto Darien rodo llevándola a ella con él, para dejarla sobre su pecho, ella disfruto de la sensación de estar así con él, aun piel con piel, ambos intentando recuperar el resuello hasta que unos minutos después Serena se acurruco contra él mientras sentía como el cansancio la reclamaba poco a poco sin poder evitarlo.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**yssareyes48 **Hola chica, pues mira que no han perdido el tiempo, ahora a esperar para saber cómo se darán las cosas de aquí en adelante. Saluditos chica y gracias por leer, besitos!

**brujitadcc **Hola querida Carlita, creo que ahora si necesitaras la limonada jaja, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno ahora a esperar a ver como se dan las cosas entre ellos después de esto, saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**Paty **Hola querida Paty, oye no te regaño, aunque me digas niña mala jaja, eso me hizo reír mucho, solo por eso eh actualizado hoy y no mañana como había planeado, y bueno ya veo que te debo como mil historias jaja, la verdad que me alegra mucho que nuestro destino te haya gustado tanto, yo le tengo mucho cariño a esa historia, pero bueno a ver que sale y la otra bueno esa si ya va bastante adelantadita. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**Goshy **Hola chica, pues Darien sigue cambiando jaja, ahora a esperar a ver como se dan las cosas después de esta noche. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Norma **Hola chica, pues si los truenos son terribles, y ni que decir de que se siguen acercando un poco más, solo falta saber cómo será a partir de ahora, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**leydy de flourit **Hola chica bellas, mil gracias por tu lindo reviews y pues que te digo creo que ahora si deje que Serena y Darien se dejaran llevar, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besitos y gracias por leer.

**Lorena **Hola, me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando tanto la historia, bueno chica de que se siguen conociendo lo siguen haciendo jaja este capítulo ha dicho más, espero que te haya gustado también este, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Gina **Hola chica y bienvenida, que alegra mucho que te esté gustando está loca historia y pues espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Salidos y gracias por leer.

**.**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Bueno sé que algunas no están muy contentas con eso de que Serena sucumbiera tan fácilmente a los besos de Darien, pero vamos quien podría resistirse jaja, bueno el caso es que quería darles un poco de paz antes de lo que se avecina, ya entenderán a que me refiero._**

**_Bueno chicas sin más, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 17_**

**_::Envueltos en magia::_**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana aun cerrada, las cortinas levantadas dejaban que la habitación se iluminara en aquellos momentos. Mientras la habitación estaba totalmente en silencio, Serena se sentía completamente a gusto cuando despertó y todo gracias al delicioso calor la embolia por completo. Abrió los ojos al percatarse que el calor a su lado emitía un extraño ruidito, y entonces se topó con el bello rostro de Darien, este dormía plácidamente mientras susurraba algo inteligible.

Entonces, los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente y sin poder evitarlo se acurruco aún más contra el cuerpo de Darien, quien en respuesta la estrecho entre sus brazos. Se sentía extasiada con los recuerdos de la noche pasada, no podía alejar la sonrisa de sus labios, ante todo aquello.

Sabía que ella misma había roto sus reglas, pero ya no podía evitar aquello, el hecho de querer a Darien era más fuerte que sus miedos y que sus reservas, la necesidad que sentía por él la asustaba pero también la hacía fuerte, solo esperaba tener el valor necesario para luchar por él, para que de ahí en adelante pudiera hacerle ver a Darien quien era y que estaba equivocado en todo lo demás.

Darien la había tratado de una manera tan bella, que de pronto ante los recuerdos, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, la noche pasada no solo sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, si no que había algo más, algo que le decía que la noche pasada había habido una entrega completa por ambos.

Se levantó viendo que el pelinegro aun dormía plácida y profundamente, se mordió el labio ansiosa y asustada por lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría cuando Darien y ella se reencontraran ahora, después de lo que había pasado… Después de la noche que habían compartido.

Sin hacer mucho ruido y diciéndose que todo estaría bien, que la magia continuaría, salió de la habitación… Moría de hambre.

.

Cuando Darien entro en el comedor, por fin, Serena se encontraba charlando animadamente con Andrew, quien había llegado apenas unos minutos después de que ella bajara de su habitación.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Darien con un gruñido mirando a Andrew.

―Vaya, que manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo ―Reprochó Andrew ignorando el tono hostil de Darien, mientras tomaba la mano de Serena.

―No le hagas caso ―Inquirió Serena ―Darien tiene resaca ―Añadió divertida, mientras miraba como Darien tomaba asiento en la cabecera del comedor. A pesar de su tono divertido, no pudo evitar enrojecer ligeramente al mirarlo, no sabía cómo tomaría las cosas ahora Darien, ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

―No tengo resaca ―Refunfuñó Darien antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios ―Además, tu que sabes lo que es una resaca ―Gruñó.

―Yo… ―Balbuceó Serena confundida por el tono osco de Darien dirigido totalmente a ella.

―Vamos Darien, deja de molestarte, solo he venido a ver a Serena, no creo que eso te moleste ―Dijo Andrew mirándolo a los ojos, con una mirada que a Serena le pareció que lo retaba a decir lo contrario.

Darien respiro audiblemente mientras meneaba la cabeza, como si estuviera resignado a la actitud siempre despreocupada de Andrew.

Serena no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante el tono molesto de Darien, tenía miedo de su reacción, de lo que le diría en cuanto estuvieran solos… A fin de cuentas Darien había estado bastante ebrio, pero tampoco podía culparla a ella, no era como si ella lo hubiera comenzado todo, ante aquellos pensamientos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras sentía un extraño sentimiento de ira apoderarse poco a poco de sus nervios.

Si Darien la culpaba de algo, estaba segura de que lo golpearía, sintió que enrojecía ante aquellos pensamientos, pero no dejaría que Darien la culpara por nada más, ya tenía suficiente con todo aquello de lo que él le acusaba para encima de todo, la acusase de lo que había pasado entre los dos la noche pasada.

Aunque tampoco podía asegurar que esa sería la reacción de Darien, y entonces un nuevo escenario se abrió ante sus ojos, y se horrorizo al pensar en aquello, no creía que Darien fuera tan desalmado para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

No, claro que no, al menos no después de la complicidad y la intimidad que habían compartido.

―¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo? ―El gruñido de Darien hizo que Serena fuera consciente de su alrededor. Darien se había levantado y estaba justo a su lado mientras miraba a Andrew enfadado, quien en aquel momento tenía puesta una pequeña aguja con la que sacaba un poco de sangre del brazo de Serena.

―Solo le estoy sacando un poco de sangre ―Respondió Andrew mientras tenía la vista fija en lo que estaba haciendo ―Unos análisis de rutina ―Explicó.

Darien hizo un gesto extraño que Serena no comprendió, para después regresar a su lugar en el comedor. Cuando Andrew hubo terminado, le dijo a Serena que ahora si podría desayunar.

Los tres desayunaron en silencio, Serena comió poco, no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se había sentido tan bien entre los brazos de Darien, pero él no había hecho ningún intento de decir nada al respecto, tal vez fuera por la presencia de Andrew, pero había esperado por lo menos un saludo cariñoso, un gesto, o algo que le dijera que el cariño que le había demostrado la noche anterior aún seguía presente.

Serena no pudo dejar de mirar a Darien de reojo todo el tiempo que duro el desayuno, aunque él parecía completamente ajeno a su escrutinio mientras platicaba con Andrew.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado el desayuno, Andrew se disculpó, diciendo que tenía que marcharse, ya que tenía varios asuntos que arreglar. Serena aún no estaba lista para quedarse a solas con Darien, no después de todos los locos pensamientos que la habían embargado en los últimos minutos, así que ante el ceño fruncido de los presentes se levantó para después acompañar a Andrew hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

Para su pesar, Darien los siguió hasta ahí, quedándose un poco alejado de ambos.

―Te veré mañana por la noche, no lo olvides ―Dijo Andrew despidiéndose de Darien.

―Por supuesto ―Contesto Darien con apatía, Serena lo escucho aunque no lo veía ya que se encontraba a sus espaldas ―No lo olvidare.

―Hasta pronto Serena, le mandare tus saludos a Lita ―Se despidió Andrew.

Cuando Andrew se hubo marchado, Serena se quedó quieta, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, hasta que de pronto las manos de Darien rodearon su cintura para pegarla a su pecho, podía sentir su calidad respiración cerca de su oído.

―¿Por qué me abandonaste esta mañana? ―Preguntó Darien muy cerca de su oído, Serena se estremeció, no muy segura si era de alivio o placer o probablemente de ambos.

―Yo… Estabas muy dormido ―Se excusó.

―Hay tanto que tenemos que hablar ―Susurró aun contra su oído, Serena no lo soporto y se giró para mirarlo frente a frente.

―¿De qué se trata? ―Preguntó Serena con recelo.

―Quiero que hablemos de muchas cosas… ―Dijo Darien haciendo que Serena frunciera el ceño sin entender ―Quiero que hablemos… Del pasado y también del futuro ―Dijo al fin, sorprendiendo a Serena.

Serena se quedó quieta intentando comprender sus palabras, pero lo único que revoloteaba en su mente era el pasado, aquello lo había deseado por demasiados días, poder saber que era lo que había ocurrido y que Darien entendiera todo lo que ella tenía que decir.

―Si Darien, hablemos del pasado ―Dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, con sus ojos aun abiertos por la sorpresa y también por la expectación.

―¿Me dirás todo lo que quiero saber? ―Preguntó Darien, ella solo asintió con vehemencia ―Y escucharas todo lo que tengo que decir.

―Sí, quiero que lo sepas todo, y también hay cosas que quiero saber ―

Darien la miro unos minutos más a los ojos, antes de que con un fuerte suspiro, que más bien parecía una rendición, se acercase a su boca para besarla lenta y dulcemente, Serena cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por el dulce placer que Darien le estaba regalando.

―Pero creo que será en otro momento ―Dijo Darien mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

―¿Qué haces Darien? ―Preguntó sorprendida al ver como se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

―Te necesito justo ahora ―Dijo Darien con tal intensidad que Serena sintió como sus mejillas estallaban en calor.

―Pensé que irías a trabajar ―Balbuceó aun sonrojada.

―No, he decidido tomarme el día… ―Dijo antes de reclamar su boca nuevamente.

―Darien, hay algo que quiero que sepas ―Dijo Serena cuando él se alejó un momento de sus labios, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras ―Sé que tienes problemas financieros… ―Dijo haciendo que Darien se detuviera un momento, su rostro parecía sorprendido y completamente confundido, Serena no lo comprendió pero decidió ignorarlo suponiendo que aquella reacción se debía a que ella conociera su secreto.

―Serena ―Balbuceó Darien aun confundido, como si no lograra comprender sus palabras ―De que…

Serena frunció el ceño, completamente segura de que aquel era el motivo de su estado la noche pasada, porque si no era ese su problema, realmente no entendía cual podía ser.

―Lo siento, anoche vi todos tus papeles, pensé que por eso estabas tan mal anoche… ¿O era otro el motivo Darien? ―Preguntó ingenuamente, completamente confundida por su reacción.

―Yo, ese asunto es algo completamente… Yo lo solucionare ―Expresó Darien. Serena lo miro detenidamente, su cuerpo estaba rígido y su mandíbula tensa, como si le hubiera recordado lo mismo que le atormentaba la noche pasada.

Y entonces Serena creyó comprender lo que pasaba, Darien aún tenía sus reservas para con ella y por aquello no quería expresar claramente lo que lo estaba perturbando, probablemente pensaba que si le decía la verdad sobre su problema ella le abandonaría.

―Solo quiero que sepas que eso no me importa, nunca me ha importado… Quiero seguir a tu lado ―Dijo, intentando que él entendiera que podía confiar en ella plenamente.

Darien se estremeció y Serena lo abrazo con fuerza, enterrando el rostro contra su cuello en un intento de confortarlo.

―No… No hay de qué preocuparse ―Dijo Darien con la voz extraña, Serena quiso poder mirarlo, para saber el motivo.

Pero suponía que tal y como él mismo lo había dicho, Darien tenía la idea de que si no tenía dinero ella lo abandonaría, aspiro con brusquedad en un intento de tranquilizarse, no quería llorar enfrente de Darien, le dolía que pensara de aquella manera, pero tenía que demostrarle que ella era diferente, y tal vez cuando terminara el día y hubieran hablado, él entendería que sus dudas no tenían sentido.

―Sé que debe ser algo delicado para que te pusieras como lo has hecho anoche ―Explicó Serena con la voz entrecortada.

―Yo espero que tenga solución… Aunque tal vez sea demasiado tarde… ―Susurró Darien sombríamente mientras regresaba su andar.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en la cama, disfrutando de la nueva complicidad e intimidad que se había creado entre ellos.

.

Cuando la tarde estaba muriendo ya las luces anaranjadas y rosadas se colaban por la ventana. Darien bajo a traer algo para que ambos cenaran en la cama, Serena suspiro cuando se quedó sola en la cama, se levantó con descuido para tomar la playera de Darien que estaba cerca. No pudo evitar aspirar con fuerza el aroma impregnado que aun permanecía para después deslizarla sobre su cuerpo y ocultar su desnudes.

Estaba encantada con la actitud de Darien, amoroso, cariñoso e inclusive risueño, Serena no lo comprendía pero le encantaba. El cambio era sorprendente, como si todo hubiera quedado atrás a pesar de que aún no habían hablado absolutamente de nada.

No podía evitar pensar en lo extraño de todo aquello, de pronto aquellos pensamientos la embargaban. Darien había cambiado su actitud de pronto y para ser más precisos todo había comenzado cuando lo había encontrado ebrio en el despacho.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Darien había salido, a algo importante le había dicho él, habría pasado algo en aquella reunión o visita como para que su actitud cambia. Meneo la cabeza negando, aquella idea era una locura, que podría haber ocurrido para que se obrara aquel cambio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras miraba a un sonriente Darien con una bandeja que contenía unos sándwich , un plato de pastel con fresas y dos botellas de agua.

―Te he traído un postre ―Dijo Darien depositando la bandeja sobre la cama.

―Gracias ―Contesto ella mientras se subía a la cama justo frente a la bandeja, para tomar de inmediato un pequeño sándwich. Moría de hambre.

Comieron en silencio dedicándose tiernas miradas, pero a pesar de todo, el silencio era algo extraño aunque no del todo incómodo, Serena se sentía a gusto a su lado, aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

―Tenemos que preparar una habitación para el bebé ―Dijo de pronto Darien, mientras Serena se llevaba una cucharada de pastel a la boca.

―Sí, claro ―Balbuceó Serena.

―¿Qué crees que sea…? ¿Una niña o un niño…?

―No, no lo sé… ―Respondió Serena ligeramente aturdida.

―Seria hermoso tener una bella niña, rubia como tú y de ojos preciosos… Pero también me gustaría que mi primogénito fuera un hombre… ―Comentó Darien pensativo.

Serena respiro con brusquedad, ahora si completamente aturdida por las palabras de Darien, para quedársele mirando de la misma forma, pero Darien parecía demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

―Tu... Tu… ―Serena no pudo articular palabras aún aturdida por lo que había dicho Darien. Él frunció el ceño mirándola, esperando que dijera lo que iba a decir ―¿Dijiste tu… primogénito? ―Preguntó solo para estar segura de que no había escuchado mal.

―Es nuestro primer hijo Serena, en conclusión nuestro primogénito… ―Dijo como si ella fuera una tonta.

―Ahora… Haz ―Balbuceó nuevamente Serena, sin saber que pregunta era la adecuada para aclarar sus dudas.

―Sé que no quieres casarte conmigo ―Dijo Darien ignorando su turbación mientras se acercaba a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos ―Y sé que eso no importa demasiado, solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado, que tengamos a nuestro hijo… Que permanezcamos juntos.

―Darien yo… Yo no te comprendo ―Dijo finalmente Serena ―Todo este cambio, tan repentino… Me tienes completamente aturdida ―Confesó.

―Te quiero a mi lado Serena, quiero hacer mi vida a tu lado, a tu lado y de nuestro hijo ―Dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a sus labios para depositar un tierno y dulce beso.

―Es… Es maravilloso Darien, pero aún no lo comprendo… Este cambio tan repentino… ―Dijo Serena sin poder evitarlo.

No comprendía el cambio tan repentino en Darien, ahora si no tenia sentido, por supuesto que no, era como si hubiera entrado a una dimensión desconocida, y todo aquello no había sido solamente para con ella, ahora también hablaba de su hijo sin dudas ni reticencias, ahora parecía seguro de todo, como… Como si confiara en ella.

―¿Confías en mí? ―Preguntó Serena casi sin darse cuenta.

―Si… Con los ojos cerrados ―Contestó Darien mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Serena se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos y aun mas confundida que antes… ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué Darien de pronto había cambiado tanto con ella, hasta el punto de creer en ella con los ojos cerrados? ¿De qué demonios se estaba perdiendo?

Serena parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver su atención a Darien. Y justo cuando iba a preguntarle el motivo el hablo.

―Quiero que me hables del pasado… Cuéntame como conociste a Diamante ―Pidió esperanzado con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

―Yo… Él ayudaba a mi padre y un día solo se acercó a mí ―Dijo con reticencia Serena incapaz de concentrarse demasiado en sus palabras.

―Sí, claro… Creo que eso fue lo que me falto a mi… Acercarme y decirte muchas cosas… ―Dijo Darien, aquellas palabras por fin lograron sacar a Serena de su aturdimiento.

―¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué cosas querías decirme en aquella época? ―Preguntó curiosa.

―Muchas ―Dijo con una sonrisa de lado ―Quizá así, no habría creído en tu padre cuando me dijo que estabas prometida con Diamante ―Dijo con melancolía. Serena se volvió a sentir aturdida. Todo aquello parecía demasiado surreal, había viajado a algún lugar donde Darien era otro, completamente otro.

―¿Mi padre te dijo eso…? Pero si por aquella época… ―Se quedó callada pensativa, segura de que por aquellos días no había aún nada entre Diamante y ella.

―Sí, ya me lo habías dicho… Entre tú y Diamante no había nada ―Dijo Darien con suavidad mientras con su mano trazaba suaves círculos en su brazo, provocándole escalofríos a Serena.

―Quiero saber cómo fue tu vida a su lado ―Dijo

Serena de inmediato se puso tensa, no quería recordarlo, ni mucho menos hablarlo. Lo que había ocurrido en los cinco años de matrimonio con Diamante era una nube turbulenta, algunas veces más oscura que otras, y era en definitiva algo que quería olvidar.

Pero había mas, no quería provocar aún más lastima en Darien, ya tenía suficiente con lo que él sabía, no quería que supiera más y la condenara, ella misma se condenaba en ocasiones, por ser débil, por haber aceptado aquel matrimonio.

Pero ahora podía ver todo desde un ángulo diferente y todo gracias a Darien, ahora sabía que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás jamás cometería tremendos errores, pero sabía que aquello era imposible y que solo le quedaba aprender de ellos… Y ser más fuerte por ellos.

―Ya te he dicho todo acerca de eso ―Dijo con seguridad, no pensaba contarle nada más sobre ese tema.

―Está bien, no hablaremos de Diamante ―Dijo Darien mientras comenzaba a depositar pequeños besos húmedos por su cuello ―De momento solo quiero saber una cosa más… Porque realmente lo que ahora deseo es… Hacerte el amor ―Dijo Darien sobre su cuello.

Serena se estremeció ante sus palabras, hacer el amor, eso era lo que habían estado haciendo desde la noche pasada, pero le encantaba escucharlo de sus labios, que dijera aquello y no sexo, como ya se lo había echado en cara alguna vez.

―¿Qué es eso que… Que quieres saber? ―Preguntó Serena en un susurro, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de Darien.

―¿Te quedaras a mi lado? ¿Formaremos una familia? ―Preguntó Darien dejando su cuello para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

―Darien ―Dijo sorprendida ―¿Hablas en serio? ―Preguntó sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño, todo aquello parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad ―Esto es alguna especie de… ―No pudo terminar la frase, no quería preguntar si aquello era nuevamente un intento de venganza o algo parecido.

―Es todo real y verdadero… ¿Aceptaras? ―

Serena lo miro detenidamente y algo en sus ojos, algo muy parecido a la culpa los nublaba, no estaba muy segura si aquello era bueno o no, pero había algo más, algo en el fondo que le dijo que lo que estaba diciendo era honesto.

Y desde ese momento lo supo, supo que quería intentarlo, intentar confiar en Darien, porque a fin de cuentas le amaba como una tonta y ya se sentía perdida en aquel amor. Quería intentarlo, quería descubrir más de él… Más de ella.

―¿Me llevarás a mi primera cita? ―Preguntó sonriendo con una mirada que dejaba ver toda la esperanza que estaba depositando en él.

―Te regalare las estrellas ―Dijo el con pasión antes de apoderarse nuevamente de su boca en un tórrido y profundo beso.

.

Serena se levantó con descuido, aunque lo que en realidad quería era seguir acostada al lado de Darien. Él no había asistido a trabajar nuevamente, había dormido nuevamente entre sus brazos y habían desayunado en la cama, entre besos lentos y apasionados y carias provocadoras, habían hablado, muy poco para ser honesta.

Pero no importaba, aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante, para aclarar más cosas, ahora sabía que le conocía un poco más, le conocía bellas sonrisas, sus recuerdos de niño, tanto que la aturdía lo mucho que aquel hombre le gustaba.

―¿Tenemos que ir? ―Preguntó Serena sin poder evitarlo.

―Para mi desgracia si… Es una cena de recaudación de fondos importante ―Explicó Darien mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

―Está bien, voy a darme un baño ―Dijo Serena mientras se envolvía en la bata de Darien, para dirigirse a su habitación.

―Te pediría que te bañes a mi lado ―Dijo Darien haciendo que Serena detuviera su andar ―Pero estoy seguro de que eso nos retrasaría aún más.

―Supongo que eso quiere decir que tengo que apresurarme ―Dijo Serena con una sonrisa coqueta ―Entonces será mejor que lo haga.

―Sí, apresúrate ―Dijo Darien. Serena regreso su andar pero antes de que llegara a la puerta él la llamó ―Serena ―Ella se giró para mirarlo y entonces él agrego ―Aun hay mucho que hablar, lo aremos cuando regresemos a casa―Serena asintió en respuesta ―Hablaremos ―Repitió Darien antes de que Serena cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

.

Cuando Serena entro en su habitación, se quedó completamente impresionada ante lo que sus ojos miraban. Sobre la cama un bello vestido color coral estaba descansando, y en el suelo unas bellas zapatillas a juego.

Serena corrió para tomar el vestido entre sus manos, admirando la fina tela y el hermoso diseño, se lo puso encima y corrió al espejo para observarlo con atención sobre su cuerpo, era ajustado en el busto donde una tirilla marcaba la terminación de este y de ahí hasta abajo era suelto, hasta ligeramente debajo de las rodillas, tenía unos pequeños y finos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto por completo sus hombros.

Con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo giro aun sujetando el vestido sobre ella, se sentía como en un hermoso sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar. Esta noche era como cenicienta, aquel cuento que alguna vez había leído, llevaría un hermoso vestido e iría a una hermosa velada con su apuesto y valeroso príncipe azul.

Una carcajada inundo sus labios al darse cuenta de lo infantil que estaban siendo sus pensamientos, pero estaba entusiasmada con aquella noche, y no podía evitar sentirse que estaba bajo un hermoso conjuro.

Después de todo, la magia continuaba, sabía que era una boba ante aquellos locos pensamientos, pero en el fondo el entusiasmo ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la tenían extasiada de felicidad.

Aun con esa sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y apresurarse para poder encontrarse con su adorado príncipe.

.

Cuando Serena bajo las escaleras, se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa y la mirada asombrada de Darien, Serena sintió su piel enrojecer ante en extenuó escrutinio del pelinegro, se sentía realmente bella, en aquel vestido, había dejado su habitual moño alto para recoger su cabello y dejarlo suelto en una cascada que caía justo sobre su hombro derecho.

Cuando llego a su lado, Darien tomo sus manos mirándola de una extraña manera.

―Te vez tan hermosa… ―Dijo él soltando sus manos para estrecharla entre sus brazos ―Tengo tanto que decirte Serena, me siento tan… ―Dijo Darien sobre su cuello, para después callar y respirar con brusquedad.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Darien…? Solo dímelo ―Pidió Serena mientras sentía la cálida sensación al estar entre los brazos de Darien extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

―Ahora no… Todavía no ―Balbuceó Darien mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella ―Esta noche hablaremos ―Agregó mirándola a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Serena sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

No quería pensar así, pero de pronto tenía miedo de esa plática que tanto había anhelado. Desterrando aquellos negativos pensamientos, asintió con una sonrisa mientras Darien la tomaba de la mano.

.

Serena tomo del brazo a Darien para entrar en el salón, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una elegante y fastuosa recepción, y cuando apenas habían dado un par de pasos, Andrew, quien se veía realmente guapo con su traje de etiqueta, apareció al lado de ella.

―Tan bella como siempre ―Saludó y a continuación le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo a Darien. Serena regresó su mirada a Darien quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería lo que lo había molestado para estar en aquel estado, pero entonces los dos hombres la instaron a entrar así que de momento se olvidó de aquello.

―Quiero ver a Lita… ―Balbuceó Serena con el ceño fruncido al no verla por ningún lado.

―No ha venido, tuvo que quedarse en el hospital… Me ha dicho que es una pena no poder verte esta noche, pero la verdad es que no sabía que asistirías con Darien, así que le he dicho que probablemente no vendrías.

Serena asintió ante sus palabras, era verdad, Darien había cambiado de pronto su actitud y para ser más precisos desde aquella noche, cuando lo había encontrado en el despacho con aquellas copas de más. Pero la verdad es que por más que lo pensó no encontró ningún motivo que lo hubiera hecho cambiar para con ella.

Sin querer tomarle importancia, decidió no pensar en aquello… Pero en el fondo la intrigaba, algo había cambiado y ella lo había notado, por supuesto que lo había notado, Darien había cambiado a tal grado que era impresionante.

.

La noche era agradable y cálida, Serena disfrutaba de la compañía de ambos hombres, quienes de vez en cuando la dejaba uno u otro para platicar con diferentes personas presentes, a pesar de eso Serena no se había aburrido en lo más mínimo, estaba entusiasmada con la plática que Andrew había comenzado acerca de su inminente boda.

―Me disculpas un momento ―Dijo de pronto Andrew.

Serena asintió y lo vio marcharse, en ese momento un mesero aparecio y le ofreció una copa con alguna bebida que Serena acepto, y preguntándose donde se habría metido Darien, comenzó a vagar por el salón, observando la hermosa y elaborada estructura.

El aire fresco hizo su presencia cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta doble de cristal que daba acceso a un pequeño jardín iluminado, Serena solo se acercó a la puerta donde unas cortinas de terciopelo color verde revoloteaban con pereza, para mirar detenidamente la pequeña terraza.

Estaba tan absorta en el paisaje que tenía frente a ella, que no sintió que alguien se acercaba, hasta que escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

―¡Te vez bellísima! ―Susurró muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que serena se estremeciera por completo al escuchar la repulsiva voz ―Querida ―Añadió.

Serena dio un paso adelante con desesperación, queriendo alejarse con premura de Diamante, quien se encontraba a su espalda, pero cometió un error, sin pensarlo se había adentrado en la pequeña terraza que se encontraba prácticamente vacía.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**yssareyes48 **Hola, hay qye bonitas palabras las tuyas… Ay el amor, como dices tú… Pues ya viste que ninguno se arrepintió, ahora a esperar que pasara con el regreso de Diamante, bueno nena espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y gracias por leer, besitos!

**norma **Hola chica, y primero que nada lo siento no queria hacerte sufrir con esas cosas jiji, pero ya esos dos requerían algo de mil n.n. Pues ya vez Diamante a hecho su aparición, ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente. Bueno chica espero que te guste, un saludito y gracias por leer. Besitos!

**Paty **Querida Paty, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la escena jaja, ya merecían un poco de paz y bueno este capítulo resuelve un par de dudas más, aun que crea muchas otras suponga jeje, pero bueno tendrás que esperar al siguiente. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**Jan **Hola chica y bienvenida otra vez, tu si captaste algo importante, algo sucedió para que Darien dijera aquello, solo falta esperar para saber qué, y bueno las dudas comenzaran a resolverse, muy pronto te lo aseguro. Salidos y gracias por leer.

**Lorena **Hola, oh que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo pasado, me haces muy feliz, y bueno como veras las cosas marchan mejor que bien, de hecho demasiado bien, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, pues ya vez te complací con el lemon jaja, y perdón pero Diamante no esperara más capítulos, ya está de vuelta el mendigo, saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**Goshy **Hola chica, pues creo que no andas tan herrada, él descubrió algo importante, la pregunta es qué, pero bueno tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**leydy de flourite **Hola chica bellas, jaja tienes razón ese toque no aguanta, pero ya veras, las cosas no son como parecen. Y bueno te digo que no importa que leas tarde, lo importante es que lo hagas y que te siga gustando jeje, mil gracias por tu tiempo nena, te mando un beso.

**Lorena** Hola chica. Me encantan tus dudas, me dice que si te estás dando cuenta de cosas importantes, pero se paciente, al menos una de ellas ya se aclaró en este capítulo y otra será en el siguiente, ya verás. Saluditos chica.

**Gina **Hola chica y gracias por no perderte los capítulos aun que sé que hay cosas raras jaja, pero si no entiendes algo tu pregunta y espero poder responder. Salidos chica y gracias por leer.

**.**

**_Pues para las que preguntaban, Diamante ha vuelto a hacer su aparición, ahora a esperar para saber que pretende. Pero la pregunta más importante ¿Qué habrá provocado aquel cambio tan repentino en Darien? ¿Ustedes que opinan?_**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Bueno para las que querían saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Darien ya podrán saber qué es lo que paso y lo que piensa. Sin más espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 18_**

**_::Todo se rompe:: _**

**_._**

**_._**

Darien Chiba miraba con atención a su alrededor, aquella gala en la que se encontraba estaba siendo un evento realmente prometedor, y esto aunado a la bella noche agradable y cálida, daba un sentido de satisfacción.

Aunque estaba seguro de que la noche seria aún mejor cuando la compañía fuera otra... Cuando pudiera reunirse definitivamente con ella. Claro, con ella era con quien deseaba pasar el resto de la velada, con su hermosa rubia de ojos azules como el cielo.

Había asistido con Serena, pero para su pesar ahora ella se encontraba conversando divertida con Andrew, en lugar de que fuera él quien estuviera disfrutando de su compañía.

En cambio Darien, en aquellos momentos se encontraba frente a un hombre que hablaba de los beneficios de eventos como en el que ahora se encontraban, pero Darien no le prestaba demasiada atención, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran, no muy lejos, a unos cuantos pasos, donde se encontraba ella.

Un suspiro salió de su pecho sin siquiera darse cuenta, mientras se daba cuenta de que había perdido tanto tiempo por su arrogancia y egolatría. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era intentar compensar aquel tiempo perdido y sobre todo compensar a Serena por todo el daño que inconscientemente y tal vez también conscientemente le había infligido.

Había intentado todo esos últimos dos días para que confiara en él, para mostrarse como realmente quería ser con ella, lo que podía ofrecerle… Dándole un trato como el que había deseado muchas veces y sabía que de ahora en adelante así seria, cuidaría de ella y del hijo que ambos esperaban. Le daría todo lo que ella merecía y también le mostraría las cosas que ella nunca había mirado, le enseñaría lo que era una vida feliz… Juntos.

El paso de los días había sido realmente demoledor, el tenerla cerca, el no poder tocarla como deseaba, el no deber… El no deber amarla. Sabía que para aquello bastaría muy poco.

El verla al lado de Andrew había significado una tortura, su complicidad, el cariño que se iba acrecentando día con día… Si, había esta resentido de su mejor amigo, en algunos momentos aun lo estaba. Incluso ahora que le veía cerca de él no podía evitar sentir cierto malestar.

Si, aquellas sonrisas, sus miradas coquetas, aquello lo volvía loco, y estaba muy consciente de que también aquello mismo era lo que le había encantando en el pasado, a tal grado que había creído en las palabras de Kenji "será tuya" cuando muy en el fondo sabía que Serena no le pertenecía a nadie.

Ahora lo comprendía, un poco tarde tal vez pero lo hacía, ella no era una posición que tener o que adquirir; ella era una mujer, una apasionada y hermosa mujer con una pura y noble alma en su interior.

Pero entonces la había culpado a ella por el hecho de estar enloqueciendo, por que miraba como ella quería engatusar a otro hombre, con su encanto y sus sonrisas. Que idiota había sido.

Cada día a su lado le había enseñado un poco más de ella, un poco que cada vez le gustaba más, y aun que había temido sucumbir en un principio, aquellos miedos se habían ido. Aunque ahora lo embargan algunos muy diferentes.

Un profundo dolor lo invadió cuando recordó las palabras de la rubia "Solo quiero que sepas que eso no me importa, nunca me ha importado… Quiero seguir a tu lado" aquellas palabras, aquel consuelo que le había ofrecido, sin saber que él mismo se lo había buscado, él mismo había provocado el dolor que aquella noche lo llevó a embriagarse de aquella forma intentando olvidar, intentando que la culpabilidad desapareciera.

Se había sentido desesperado, y había bebido en un vano intento de olvidar un poco todo la que había hecho, todo lo que vendría.

Serena estaba tan equivocada, no había ruina, no había miseria… Solo él era el miserable, y lo sería aún más si ella se esteraba.

¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo podía confesarle la verdadera razón de su estado sin que ella se enterara de todo lo que había detrás, de todo lo que tenía miedo que supiera?

Ahora se daba cuenta de que le había parecido mas fácil juzgarla, creerla culpable, por que no soportaba la verdad.

Miro al rededor nuevamente, y entonces frunció el ceño cuando vio a Andrew quien se suponía estaba haciéndole compañía a la rubia, pero no era si, él conversaba bastante concentrado con un hombre mayor, que de inmediato reparo en su presencia, algo que Andrew no hizo.

―¿Sucede algo Chiba? ―Preguntó el hombre frente a él, consciente de que ya no le prestaba más atención.

―Si me disculpa ―Dijo Darien dando un par de pasos para alejarse del hombre y recorriendo con la mirada el salón nuevamente, intentando vislumbrar aquella cabellera rubia que tanto le gustaba.

Serena era como una hechicera que seducía todo a su paso, era bella y radiante, cautivaba a los hombres con sus hermosos ojos y sus encantadoras sonrisas. Y se daba cuenta de que no había querido ver la verdad, no había querido ver el hecho de que Serena fuera completamente ajena al poder que podía ejercer sobre las personas. Aquello lo había atormentado por muchos días, hasta ahora, más preciso hasta hacia dos noches.

Apretando la mandíbula fuertemente el recuerdo de aquella noche lo golpeo. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras lo embargaba nuevamente la culpabilidad.

.

_Darien Chiba atravesó el salón con el rostro serio e inescrutable, su estado de ánimo poco a poco se hacía más y más sombrío, no soportaba la idea de estar ahí, pero debía… Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera un deber._

_Para su desgracia Serena se había convertido en algo importante en su vida, le hacia anhelar y desear, no solo tenerla, había algo más… Algo que se negaba a explorar a fondo por miedo a lo que encontraría._

_De lo único que estaba seguro, era que quería tener a Serena a su lado, de que aquello era por derecho lo que se merecía y también lo que quería._

_Aunque sabía que había aceptado sus supuestas condiciones, también sabía que no podía dejarla marchar, eso jamás lo haría, la obligaría a quedarse a su lado, aquel era su lugar… Ella le pertenecía._

_Pero también era verdad que aún no estaba seguro de creer en ella, simplemente no podía con facilidad creer en sus palabras. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo tenía muchas dudas, dudas de las que no quería hacer caso, porque si lo hacía ya no sabría que era verdad y que no._

_Lo único que había comprendido era que Serena y Diamante no eran la pareja que él creía, que las cosas no eran exactamente como él había imaginado y creído toda su vida. Pero tampoco comprendía porque, si todo aquello era cierto, ¿Por qué Serena no había intentado abandonar a Diamante? aquello no tenía sentido._

_Los días a su lado, le habían enseñado mucho de Serena, la chica con la que había pasado aquellos nueve días había cambiado por completo. En aquel entonces había decidido que Serena haría lo que un hombre con dinero le pidiera, había pensado que lo único que le importaba era el dinero._

_Pero todo parecía indicar que se había equivocado, Serena había dejado ver mucho mas de ella ahora, ahora que no había dinero de por medio, la pregunta era porque._

_Las noches que pasaba a su lado no podía evitar que al mirarla se despertará dentro de él una gran ternura, a veces era tan tierna e infantil que no podía evitarlo. A veces Serena parecía una joven que apenas estaba conociendo el mundo, y tal vez, si las cosas eran como ella decía que eran, aquello fuera cierto._

_Aun recordaba a la perfección su mirada asombrada cuando habían asistido a la supuesta fiesta de compromiso de Andrew y Lita, y sus palabras resonaban en su mente cuando había dicho que jamás había tenido una cita, aquello aun no podía creerlo._

_Pero lo que había echado todo a la basura y había creado aún más dudas, era lo de aquel beso, aquel beso que en un principio Serena había negado y después se había escusado diciendo que había sido una confusión._

_Aquello lo había desconcertado terriblemente, pero cuando había vuelto a verla, con tan solo mirarla había decidido una cosa: quería conocerla, quería verla de cerca, quería saber que de todo aquello era cierto y que mentira._

_No podía llegar y exigirle explicaciones porque sabía que aun que se las diera, no creería tan fácilmente en sus palabras, pero tal vez si la conocía, sería más fácil saber que era verdad y que era mentira._

_Pero por supuesto antes de poder lograr todo lo que se proponía, tenía que arreglar un asunto aún más importante._

_―__Darien Chiba ―La voz sarcástica de Diamante Black lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que había llegado a la entrada del despacho. Diamante se encontraba detrás del escritorio, recostado sobre la silla y mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios ―Creí que traerías contigo a mi mujer ―Dijo aun desenfadado, pero Darien no se dejó engañar, aquello tenía un fondo de ira, y su tono solo trataba de ocultar lo que de verdad sentía._

_―__Serena no va a volver aquí ―Dijo Darien mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a Diamante._

_―__Claro que volverá… Mi esposa tiene que regresar a su hogar ―Dijo Diamante mientras se enderezaba en su asiento ―Por el bastardo, bueno a ese te lo puedes quedar._

_―__Cómo puedes expresarte así ―Gruñó Darien con desaprobación ―Ese niño bien podría ser tuyo._

_―__No, yo sé lo que te digo… No me importa de quien sea ese niño pero ten por seguro que no es mío._

_―__Está bien, Diamante… ―Dijo Darien ―Iré directo a lo que me importa ― Explicó con el ceño fruncido, sopesando aun las palabras de Diamante ―¿Qué quieres para que dejes en libertad a Serena?_

_―__No hay nada que puedas darme que me haga renunciar a ella ―Respondió Diamante con los ojos entrecerrados._

_―__Ella no quiere volver aquí, así que mejor acéptalo Diamante, aun puedes sacar algo de provecho en todo este asunto ―Dijo Darien con indiferencia, algo que realmente no sentía, pasara lo que pasara no podía permitir que Serena regresara ahí y mucho menos llevando a aquel niño que no tenía la culpa de nada en su vientre._

_―__Y crees que Serena estará mejor contigo que conmigo ―Afirmó Diamante evitando responder a Darien ―Contigo… Contigo que intentas vengarte de ella, por no sé qué cosas del pasado ―Dijo restándole importancia al asunto._

_―__Diamante estas prácticamente en la ruina, sabes que puedo ayudarte si lo quiero ―Dijo Darien ignorando el rumbo de la conversación que intentaba tomar Diamante._

_―__Pienso que Serena no estará mejor contigo que conmigo ―Dijo Diamante chasqueando la lengua, como si meditara sobre aquella posibilidad, ignorando completamente las palabras de Darien ―A fin de cuentas lo único que has deseado es vengarte de ella… Yo no creo que Serena quiera seguir a tu lado en aquella situación… ―Siguió aun pensativo y con los ojos entre cerrados ―Después de todo ni siquiera sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas hace años… Y ya has condenado a muchos ―Agregó con reproche._

_―__¿De que demonios estás hablando? ―Preguntó Darien aturdido, sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar Diamante pero consiente de que lo había conseguido._

_―__Serena era tan inocente… Tan pura y tan bella en aquella época ―Dijo Diamante desencajando por completo a Darien, no entendía por qué estaba diciendo aquello ―Su mirada inocente y tímida me conquisto… Todo eso antes de que tú aparecieras, claro… Ahora ha cambiado tanto, yo mismo, tal vez también tú… La hemos hecho cambiar ―Explicó Diamante con fingida nostalgia._

_―__Deja de decir idioteces y dime que es lo que quieres ―Gruñó Darien, ya arto de tener que escuchar cosas que ya sabía._

_―__Ya sé que es tu culpa que esté a punto de la ruina… Supongo que es tu venganza, pero no contento con eso te has llevado a mi mujer… Para convertirla en tu amante ―Siseó Diamante en un gruñido, dejando ver por primera vez la ira que lo embargaba._

_―__Serena no es mi amante ―Gritó Darien levantando la voz con dureza._

_Poco le importaba Diamante, pero no le parecía justo que él la acusara de algo en lo que estaba completamente errado, ya en algún momento se había expresado terriblemente de ella, diciéndole a Darien que ella se acostaba con cualquiera. _

_―__¿Entonces como le llamas a tenerla viviendo en tu casa…? Y que esté esperando un hijo tuyo ―Gruñó Diamante con fuerza, mientras sus labios se cerraban en una mueca de repulsión._

_Pero en definitiva, pensó Darien, el que sentía más asco era él, como se atrevía Diamante a decir aquello cuando todo era culpa suya, aquel embarazo era el resultado de aquellos nueve días… Y Diamante había ofrecido a Serena sin ningún reparo como parte de aquel contrato, no había sido solamente Darien… A fin de cuentas y aun que le pesara, ambos habían decidido por Serena._

_―__Todo eso es tu culpa… Tú la ofreciste a mí, o se te ha olvidado… "no te imaginas lo que estaría dispuesto" ―Repitió Darien aquellas palabras con aversión._

_―__Sí, y tú viste la manera perfecta de aprovecharte de mí desesperación… Mi inocente Serena. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la bese ―Dijo Diamante sonriendo, nuevamente cambiando el hilo de la conversación._

_―__Ya basta ¡Maldita sea! ―Gruñó Darien disgustado ―¿Qué demonios pretendes? ―Pregunto aun sin comprender a dónde demonios intentaba llegar Diamante. _

_―__Ella hablaba de algo completamente que yo no comprendía ―Comenzó a narrar Diamante, ignorando nuevamente a Darien, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios que dejo a Darien aún más enfadado y desconcertado ―Solo podía notar que se encontraba bastante incomoda de tener que hablar de aquel tema conmigo y entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo bese sus labios sin poder evitarlo… Aquel día rompió en llanto para después salir huyendo de mí. Me consto que volviera a confiar en mí como siempre, suplicando su perdón… Mendigando su cariño ―Terminó con un siseo, enfadado ante aquel recuerdo._

_Darien se sentó recargo contra el asiento con brusquedad, consciente de que aquel relato coincidía bastante con el de Serena, cerró un momento los ojos, intentando comprender que estaba pasando, que tanto de lo que Serena había dicho era verdad._

_―__¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ―Preguntó en un susurro Darien._

_―__Porque quiero que te sientas mal Darien, que entiendas que el daño que le has hecho a Serena es aún mayor del que yo le he hecho… Serena era una ingenua e inocente chiquilla que jamás tuvo nada que ver con su padre ni conmigo… Tú eres peor, porque al menos entre Serena y yo había algo, una pequeña amistad tal vez pero… ¿Qué había entre tú y ella?_

_Darien pensó en esas palabras, una gran conexión, quiso contestar pero no estaba seguro de que aquella respuesta fuera suficiente._

_―__Tu solo querías el pago a tus servicios y ese era Serena… No te importaba lo que ella sintiera o pensara, tú la querías y era lo único que importaba ―_

_Darien se dio cuenta de lo ególatra y egoísta que había sido, jamás había pensado que era lo que ella sentía, simplemente había estado convencido de que ella le amaba, muy a su manera por ser una chiquilla, pero en el fondo le amaba, así como él lo hacía._

_Las palabras de Diamante resonaban en su mente "tímida" "inocente" ¿Y si aquellas miradas y sonrisas eran su manera de expresarse? ¿Y si había sido deslumbrada ante su falta de conocimiento, lo que le había hecho que lo mirara de aquel modo…? Serena le había contado que solo había conocido a Diamante y después a él… Pero a ningún chico de su edad._

_―__Tal vez sea mejor que aquel día Serena se fuera… ―Dijo de pronto Diamante, haciendo que Darien lo mirara nuevamente ―No sé qué habría hecho de haberle podido poner una mano encima… Ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar, me doy cuenta que en cuanto ese bastardo nazca, podrás quedártelo y no tendremos que volver a verlo ni a saber nada de él._

_―__No vas a volver a tener a Serena ―Gruñó Darien levantándose aun aturdido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar._

_Intentando recuperar la cordura, intentando aclarar un poco su mente, pero era algo casi imposible, estaba demasiado aturdido mientras su cerebro procesaba todo lo que Diamante había dicho._

_―__Ella es mi mujer y tiene que estar a mi lado Darien… No tienes suficiente dinero en el mundo para hacer que yo acepte que me la compres… porque eso es lo que quieres, comprármela ―Terminó Diamante con una sonrisa de repulsión en los labios._

_._

Darien cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizar su rabia, no estaba muy seguro, si aquella rabia iba dirigida a Diamante o a él mismo. Había tenido que escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Diamante para que por fin lo entendiera, Andrew lo había intentado, de una manera más sutil, pero incluso él lo había visto antes que el mismo Darien.

Siguió recorriendo con su vista el salón, y frunció ligeramente el ceño al no ubicar a Serena, tal vez se encontraría en el servicio de damas.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo, tenía que explicarle como habían sucedido las cosas, con mucho cuidado, con mucho tacto para que ella entendiera… Pero aún no se atrevía, tenía miedo de su reacción, de que no viera las cosas como él lo había hecho, de que el dolor que le había causado fuera tan fuerte que no quisiera siquiera escucharlo.

Sentía vergüenza de él mismo por haber actuado así, y aun que su justificación era haber sido demasiado joven por aquel entonces, eso no lo eximia en el presente, cuando había hecho todo por humillar a Serena, cuando la había comprado a su esposo para humillarla y rebajarla.

Pero había vivido tantos años engañado, imaginando que ella era cómplice de la estafa que Kenji Tsukino había planeado, que nada más le había importado, más que verla humillada, sufriendo un poco de lo mucho que él había sufrido cuando la perdió. Demasiado tarde entendía que no la había perdido porque simplemente nunca la había tenido.

Y ahora todo aquello le carcomía el alma, Serena era inocente y no solo eso, que el mismo, y casi sin darse cuenta la había tratado como una posición, tal y como lo hacía Diamante e incluso su propio padre.

Volvió a recorrer el salón con su vista mientras daba pequeños pasos por los alrededores, pero no había rastro de Serena.

Solo tenía dos opciones una era decirle la verdad, y esperar las consecuencias de sus actos, y la otra y por supuesto muy cobarde era llevársela lejos, donde Diamante nunca tuviera acceso a ella y nunca pudiera contarle la verdad.

Frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos, aquello era primordial, mantenerla alejada de Diamante hasta que el tuviera el valor de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

―Darien Chiba ―La voz cantarina y seductora a la vez, le saco de sus pensamientos ―Pareciera que buscas a alguien ―Dijo acercándose demasiado a él, Darien sonrió seguro de los pensamientos de la dama.

―Hermosa, como siempre Esmeralda ―Saludó mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus nudillos de la bella mujer ―Y de hecho si, busco a mi acompañante ―Agregó mirándola directo a los ojos. Aquel comentario a la mujer no le agrado en lo absoluto, la mueca de disgusto en su bello rostro lo decía todo.

―Me parece que la he visto en la terraza ―Dijo con indiferencia, pero de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo cuando añadió ―Con excelente compañía, debería agregar.

Darien no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, Andrew estaba muy cerca de su vista y Serena no conocía a nadie más, de pronto un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal anticipando que algo no andaba bien, así que sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña terraza.

.

Cuando por fin atravesó la puerta que daba acceso a la pequeña e iluminada terraza, apenas tardo un par de pasos y una mirada hacia todas las direcciones para ubicarlos, y entonces supo que su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

Frente a frente estaban Diamante y Serena.

Diamante parecía bastante complacido, con el rostro sonriente y triunfante, y la mirada posesiva, Darien supo que aquello no era bueno. Mientras Serena estaba dándole la espalda lo cual impido que pudiera ver su rostro, él se acercó con premura escuchando aun las últimas palabras de Diamante.

―… es una absurda mentira ―Dijo con regocijo, para después estallar en una sonora carcajada.

―No es verdad ―Escucho que Serena balbuceaba, tenía la vista gacha mirando con insistencia la copa en sus manos.

―Claro que si Serena, deja de ser tan absurda, es momento de que vuelvas a casa ―Dijo Diamante dando un lento paso a ella.

―Ella no va a ir contigo a ninguna parte ―Gruñó Darien haciéndose notar, ambos lo miraron, cuando Darien se colocó justo cerca de los dos.

―Darien, dime que no es verdad… Dime que no le has vuelto a ofrecer dinero a este bastardo ―Suplicó Serena con intensidad.

Darien se quedó lívido, sin saber que decir, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Serena y como la esperanza se iba apagando poco a poco, mientras él guardaba silencio, de pronto el silencio se rompió con una sonora carcajada de Diamante.

―Te lo puedo explicar todo ―Dijo Darien con desesperación, intentando poder explicarle a ella que todo lo había hecho o al menos intentarlo, había sido con la plena intención de ayudarla, para librarla de Diamante.

Serena lo miro con dolor, podía ver como se sentía traicionada y él solo atino a sentirse más culpable, porque ella se lo había pedido, recordaba con exactitud sus palabras, con su voz adormilada pero divertida _"Solo no vuelvas a darle dinero a Diamante a cambio de que este a tu lado"_, solo que Darien no la había escuchado en ese entonces.

―Sí, tal vez deberías explicarle por que también lo hiciste en el pasado ―Dijo Diamante con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios. Darien dio un par de pasos hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo para que se callara, pero Serena habló atrayendo por completo su atención.

―¿De… De que estas hablando? ―Preguntó confundida Serena a Diamante, pero mirando directamente a Darien a los ojos.

―No se lo has dicho Darien ―Le reprocho Diamante. Darien miro a Serena, era la única que en aquellos momentos le importaba, así que se acercó a ella, pero algo en su mirada lo detuvo y se quedó ahí quieto, mirándola con una súplica en los ojos ― Darien aún no se lo has dicho, dios tantos secretos… Pobre Serena tan inconsciente de la verdad constantemente.

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―Gritó Serena, dejando de mirar a Darien para enfrentar a Diamante.

―Dio su trabajo a tu padre, a cambio de… De ti… Tu padre y Darien habían acordado aquello… tu serias el pago ―Dijo Diamante.

Darien dio un paso más hacia Diamante, suplicando al cielo que la tierra se abriera y se tragara al bastardo.

―Ya basta… Deja…

―Darien ―dijo Serena interrumpiéndolo ―Dime que no es verdad ―Pidió Serena alzando considerablemente la voz.

―Yo… Así no fueron las cosas… Yo…

―Dime si o no… ¡Maldita sea! ―Gritó Serena mirándolo, mientras su respiración comenzaba a parecer poco profunda y su mirada estaba consumida por la tristeza con un toque de confusión.

―Tu padre me dijo que te casarías conmigo ―Dijo Darien con la cabeza gacha en un susurró que más bien parecía una súplica.

―_"__el premio" _―Balbuceó Serena abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras la comprensión hacia mella en ella, de pronto la copa que había mantenido entre sus manos resbalo lentamente para caer con un sonido amortiguado en el alfombrado césped que cubría todo a su alrededor.

Darien gimió ante aquellas palabras, Serena había comprendido todo, lo había sabido en el momento que había murmurado aquellas palabras.

De pronto Serena giro y comenzó a caminar con paso enérgico hacia la entrada de la terraza, a Darien le pareció verla tambalearse ligeramente pero ella se recompuso de inmediato y siguió alejándose con premura. Darien quiso seguirla pero la voz de Diamante detuvo su marcha.

―Quiero a mi mujer de vuelta ―Gruñó Diamante con arrogancia, pero también había desesperación en sus palabras.

―Serena jamás va a volver a tu lado… Yo me encargare de eso ―Gruñó Darien girando para mirarlo de frente.

―Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas ella va a regresar ―Gritó Diamante con furia. Darien lo miro con asco, sin entender por qué seguía con aquella ridícula idea, Serena no quería estar con él y a pesar de eso no le importaba: la quería a su lado.

Entonces respiro con brusquedad era algo muy parecido con lo que el sentía, una especie de obsesión, que no terminaría bien, sintió como si de pronto las fuerzas lo abandonaban al comprender que no podía seguir reteniéndola si no ella no quería estar a su lado, o entonces acabaría odiándolo igual que hacía con Diamante.

El sonido insistente de su teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

―Aléjate de ella ―Gruñó antes de dar la vuelta y seguir a Serena mientras contestaba la llamada.

.

.

.

Darien miro con melancolía el paisaje sombrío atreves del cristal de la puerta del auto, mientras un gruñido parecido a un lamento salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. La noche había empeorado segundo a segundo, las nubes grises habían aparecido de pronto, trayendo con ellas un manto de lluvia ligero pero persistente que no parecía querer terminar pronto.

No podía estarle pasando todo aquello, no a él, no ahora.

―… así que decidí mandar al auto del servicio de seguridad tras ella ―Dijo su chofer y jefe de seguridad, sacándolo de sus atormentados pensamientos.

―Sí, bien hecho ―Balbuceó Darien ―¿Sabes dónde está ahora? ―Preguntó impaciente.

―Sí, va rumbo al departamento del señor Furuchata ―Contestó el hombre, Darien frunció el ceño, aquello era mejor, Serena se había marchado en compañía de Andrew lo que le decía que estaría en buenas manos, mientras el trataba de solucionar aquel otro asunto ―¿Vamos hacia allá? ―Preguntó el hombre luego de un momento.

―No, vamos a la mansión ―Contestó Darien con un gruñido.

Tenía que hablar con Serena, pero antes tenía que resolver aquel asunto, no sabía como pero lo intentaría.

Tenía que convencerla de que lo escuchara, si lo hacia probablemente lo entendería y perdonaría, pero aún faltaba que ella quisiera creerle, a fin de cuentas cuando ella había intentado explicar su inocencia él la había condenado sin siquiera escucharla.

Si aquello pasaba bien se lo tendría merecido, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que convencerla de que se quedara a su lado.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después, Darien llamo a la puerta del departamento de Andrew, con un toquido enérgico y ansioso, tal y como en aquellos momentos se sentía. La puerta tardo en abrirse un par de segundos que a él le parecieron una eternidad, y entonces Andrew apareció, con el rostro serio y una evidente censura en la mirada.

―¿Cómo está? ―Preguntó Darien sin preámbulos.

―Ahora duerme ―Respondió Andrew haciéndose a un lado para que Darien pasara, este cerró la puerta pero ambos se quedaron ahí, en el pequeño relleno, mirándose con mil preguntas.

―¿Qué es aquello de que estas o estabas en la ruina? ―Preguntó Andrew confundido.

―Serena mal interpreto mis palabras, por supuesto que no estoy en la ruina ―Gruñó Darien escudriñando alrededor, intentando ver donde estaba Serena, pero con Andrew juste frente a él limitaba realmente su campo de visión.

Andrew suspiro con cansancio, después de un largo rato de mirar a Darien con atención, solo entonces hablo.

―Serena se encuentra un poco atormentada, le he dado un té para calmarla y se ha quedado dormida, no sin antes… Hablar con Lita y explicar lo que ha pasado ―Dijo Andrew con nerviosismo.

―Me agrada que Serena este con Lita, ella le agrada ―Dijo Darien.

―Pues no creo que a ti te agrade ―Balbuceó Andrew a lo que Darien frunció el ceño sin comprender las palabras del rubio ―No he escuchado todo lo que han conversado, han aprovechado el momento en que me marche a prepararle un té a Serena… El sonido bajo de su voz me dio a entender que querían estar solas, pero Lita le ha ofrecido a Serena que se mude con ella ―

Ante aquellas palabras Darien se tensó, y una pequeña ira se apodero de él, Darien no iba a permitir aquello, no iba a perder a Serena, no nuevamente.

―¿Donde esta Serena? ―Pregunto Darien con un gruñido.

―Durmiendo, ya te lo dije… Lo mejor será que vuelvas mañana ―Dijo Andrew con cansancio.

―No, ¿Acaso quieres quedarte a solas con mi mujer? ―Dijo Darien con desprecio, todo el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

―Estas enloqueciendo Darien… Voy a casarme ―Gruñó Andrew evidentemente molesto.

De pronto Darien comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño relleno, intentando pensar con claridad, estaba realmente molesto y también cansado, nada estaba saliendo como el había planeado, no solo con Serena si también con Beril.

―No se… ―Comenzó Darien, pero se quedó callado cuando comprendió que a pesar de todo, necesitaba estar cerca de Serena, si se alejaba de ella en aquellos momentos tal vez ya no habría marcha atrás ―¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas…! Beril se ha instalado en la mansión y se reúsa a marcharse.

―Lo vez ―Dijo Andrew con los ojos desorbitados a causa de la incredibilidad ―No puedes llevarla ahí, no si quieres aun alguna posibilidad con ella.

―Pero Serena tiene que estar a mi lado ―Volvió a gruñir Darien, ignorando las palabras de Andrew.

―¡Maldita sea Darien! ―Gruñó Andrew mientras tomaba violentamente a Darien de las solapas del saco ―¡Les estás haciendo daño a la mujer que amas! ―Gritó ―No lo quieres ver ―

Darien se quedó quieto mirando a Andrew a los ojos y entonces lo comprendió, la amaba, la amaba nuevamente, no estaba segura si era un amor nuevo o era el amor del pasado que resurgía de las cenizas con más fuerza y amenazando con consumirlo.

Si, la amaba y tenía tanto miedo de que el pasado se repitiera y ambos volvieran a separarse por intrigas y malos entendidos. Por culpas de terceros y errores de ellos mismos.

Y si la dejaba ahí, si la dejaba y no le explicaba lo que había pasado, todo se repetiría… No, no podía hacer eso, la necesitaba cerca, para poder explicarle, para que le creyera.

Andrew fue aflojando el agarre sobre Darien poco a poco, mientras el pelinegro estaba demasiado aturdido con sus pensamientos, así que cuando finalmente este lo soltó Darien ni siquiera lo noto.

―Tengo que irme ―Dijo Darien justo antes de entrar hacia el salón con pasos firmes pero lentos.

Al fin sus ojos la encontraron, estaba recostado sobre el sillón, su rostro relajado con sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados a causa de las lágrimas, supo Darien. Sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a ella y enterró el rostro entre sus cabellos para aspirar su aroma con fuerza, y ella en respuesta, aun completamente dormida se acercó más a él, como buscando su calor.

.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, como siempre bastante atinada jaja, bueno nena espero que este capítulo te guste y bueno comprendas un poquito más a Darien, saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**Paty **Querida Paty, pues ya vez Diamante sigue haciendo de las suyas, y bueno espero que con este capítulo entiendas el porqué de la actitud de Darien. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**joana **Hola chica y bienvenida, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia y bueno ya vez que Diamante no se la ha llevado y pues si Darien se siente culpable, que atinada jeje. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**starvenus **Hola chica, pues si Diamante llego a arruinar la noche, bueno espero que este capítulo te guste, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Goshy **Hola chica, pues ya te enteraste de por qué del cambio de Darien, y si lamentablemente la aparición de Diamante tendrá consecuencias y ya comienzan. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**norma **Hola chica, pues ya sabrás a que ha aparecido Diamante, me da mucho gusto que te hayas imaginado el vestido jeje y bueno espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste, saluditos y gracias por leer, besitos!

**Lorena **Hola, pues así es DArien se enteró de todo, ahora falta a esperar que pasara cuando hablen, ya con las cartas sobre la mesa. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste saluditos y gracias por leer. Besitos!

**Jan **Hola chica, le atinaste, Darien no está en banca rota y bueno este capítulo te aclarara un par de dudas, bueno espero que así sea, y también espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. Salidos y gracias por leer.

**yssareyes48 **Hola chica pues este capítulo es revelador jeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y gracias por leer, besitos!

**.**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Chicas primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que este capítulo les guste mucho._**

**_También quiero agradecer especialmente a Carlita, Paty, Norma y Clara, por sus lindas palabras y no olvidarse de mí… Este capítulo está dedicado a ellas, que de alguna forma me animaron para apurarme n.n_**

**_Sin más, espero que lo disfruten._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 19._**

**_::¿Calma o tempestad?::_**

.

Cuando Serena despertó, estaba envuelta en algo cálido y agradable, sus ojos se sentían extrañamente pesados, así que resistió el impuso de abrirlos con rapidez, a pesar de eso, podía notar la habitación iluminada y cálida. Unos segundos después quiso moverse un poco, pero aquello que la envolvía la tenía demasiado bien sujeta, evitando que siquiera moviera un poco los brazos, sus piernas estaban un poco más libres pero aun así sentía que la manta que la cubría la tenía presa de una manera extraña.

Haciendo un puchero y aun aturdida por el sueño, se rindió y abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz que estaba iluminando la habitación le hirió los ojos, haciendo que los entrecerrara para mirar detenidamente a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación y al parecer era bastante tarde, por la luz mortecina que se filtraba por los cristales de la ventana.

Y entonces noto que era lo que le estaba impidiendo moverse; Darien estaba recostado a su lado, casi sobre ella, sobre las mantas, durmiendo profundamente y abrazándola de una manera posesiva con ambos brazos y con una pierna también.

Serena reparo en él, hermoso con el rostro relajado, pero evidentemente cansado, sus cabellos negros como la noche estaban revueltos, y en aquel momento reparo en su ropa, aun vestía el traje que se había puesto para la fiesta de la noche…

Como si le echaran una cubeta de agua fría, Serena se estremeció cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada inundaron su cabeza, aquella noche que había comenzado de una manera tan prometedora, y la que ella había imaginado con mucha ilusión, al dar la media noche, igual que en los tontos cuentos de hadas, la magia se había acabado y se había llevado con ella, toda la felicidad que la había embargado hasta aquellos momentos.

Serena sintió como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas cuando las palabras de Diamante comenzaron a revolotear en su cabeza, aún no había tenido oportunidad para pensar en todo aquello, en todo lo que sus palabras significaban, solo había permitido que el dolor la embargara al comprender tantas cosas.

Le había contado a Lita todo lo que Diamante le había dicho, pero no se había detenido a pensar con claridad como todo aquello impactaría en su vida de ahora en adelante, de lo único que de momento que estaba segura, era de que aún no quería, ni podía hablar con Darien. Primero tenía que organizar sus ideas.

Se levantó con bastante esfuerzo, alejándose de la atadura de los brazos de Darien. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en el cuarto de baño, como era su intención, Darien se levantó con un salto de la cama, para quedar muy cerca de ella.

―Serena ―Balbuceó completamente alerta y mirándola con una extraña ansiedad en los ojos ―Tenemos…

―Vete ―Dijo Serena sin más ―Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

―Tienes que escucharme ―Gruñó Darien.

―No, no tengo, y no quiero hacerlo… así que ahora, largo ―Dijo Serena alzando ligeramente el mentón y señalando la puerta con su mano.

―¡Escúchame! ―Pidió Darien con desesperación.

―No, no quiero… cuando te lo pedí yo, no quisiste hacerlo, ahora no deseo hacerlo yo… Al menos aun no ―Dijo con un gruñido. No estaba muy convencida de no querer escucharlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía ahora, no tendría una opinión propia para saber qué era lo que pensaba al respecto ―Pero ahora que lo pienso, yo quiero decirte algo… Darien me metiste en muchas cosas, y aun no estoy segura como me siento al respecto, pero lo que si sé, es que estoy muy molesta en que me hayas dejado creer que tenías problemas económicos, cuando aquello no era verdad… Dime Darien, ¿Era algún tipo de prueba…?

―Claro que no Serena ―Dijo Darien sorprendido ―Yo me equivoque, pero no sabía cómo decirte la verdad, sin decirte que era todo lo que me estaba atormentando ―Explicó cerrando los ojos con pesar.

―¿Pensaste que saldría corriendo si me decías aquello y entonces no tendrías que cargar conmigo y con mi hijo? ―Preguntó, mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Gruñó Darien, abriendo los ojos sobresaltado por las palabras de ella.

―Vete Darien, déjame sola ―Dijo ella, sintiendo como todo lo que se había enterado la noche pasada comenzaba a inundarla con una fuerza que la asustaba, eran demasiadas las cosas de las que se había enterado.

―Tienes que escucharme ―Gruñó Darien acercándose a ella para sujetarla con ímpetu de ambos brazos ―Las cosas fueron muy diferen…

―¿Qué? Acaso no me has visto como moneda de cambio ―Gruñó con violencia mientras de un jalón se zafaba del agarre de Darien ― Todos; tu, mi padre, Diamante…. No he sido para ustedes más que una posesión, una posesión que en algún momento intentaron sacarle provecho ―Gritó con un graznido gracias al llanto que amenazaba con desbordarla.

Darien se quedó pasmado ante la violencia de sus palabras, y entonces Serena al sentir que de un momento a otro el llanto la invadiría sin poder evitarlo, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño para encerrarse en este.

Apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta sus ojos se enturbiaron por las lágrimas y después sintió como los pequeños sollozos le hacían un nudo terrible en la garganta. Abrió el grifo del agua y sin pensarlo se metió bajo el chorro, intentando que el sonido se llevara sus sollozos y la corriente sus lágrimas.

.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Preguntó Lita apenas un par de horas después, cuando entro en la habitación de Serena.

―Bien ―Contestó Serena mirando la bandeja en sus piernas, Molí le había llevado la cena a la cama, ya que Serena se había reusado a salir de la habitación, no hasta que estuviera segura de lo que haría con su vida y con Darien, no quería toparse con él, hasta que hubiera tomado una decisión. Ya entonces exigiría respuestas y escacharía las explicaciones de Darien.

Había pasado aquellas horas pensando detenidamente en lo que haría, en las palabras de Diamante y también en Darien, en el fondo y aunque estuviera dolida por su proceder no podía culparle, a fin de cuentas Darien se había dejado influenciar por los demás, ese había sido su error y ella no era quien para juzgarlo, ya que ella había hecho lo mismo muchas veces.

―No pareces muy bien ―Dijo Lita mientras se recostaba en la cama a su lado ―Esa cena no se ve muy apetitosa ―Añadió haciendo una mueca bastante cómica, que dejaba ver lo poco apetitoso que le pareció su cena, Serena no pudo evitar reír ante la cómica reacción de la castaña.

―Oh, deja empezó mi cena ―Gruñó divertida cuando Lita estiro la mano para tomar un poco.

―Solo quiero comprobar si sabe tan mal como se ve ―Dijo mientras se lo llevaba a la boca. Serena volvió a reír en respuesta. ―¿Has tomado una decisión? ―Preguntó con inocencia.

―No, pero lo más probable es que lo acepte Lita, pero aun no quiero tomar una decisión precipitada ―Dijo Serena mientras también se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

―¡Maravilloso…! Haruka estará encantado ―Chillo emocionada, como si Serena hubiera dicho un sí, sin ningún reparo ―Sera maravilloso tenerte cerca Serena, ya veras, le diré a las chicas y te organizaremos una fiesta de bienvenida.

―¡Oh no! ―Gimió Serena horrorizada ante las palabras de su amiga, ella aun ni siquiera estaba segura de nada y Lita ya le estaba incluso organizando una fiesta de bienvenida ―No necesito nada de eso Lita, aún ni siquiera estoy segura de irme, necesito un poco de tiempo para decidirme ―Dijo suavemente, convencida de que aquello era lo mejor.

―Está bien Serena piénsalo muy bien… Aunque para mí, lo mejor es que te alejes un tiempo de todo, de Darien principalmente… Pero si crees, si crees que quieres seguir a su lado, eso tampoco significaría un adiós, simplemente comenzar de una manera diferente… Con calma y en donde estés segura, sin presiones, sin estar aquí si no lo deseas… Pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? ―Preguntó finalmente Lita.

―Creo que no estoy muy segura, te lo dije anoche, amo a Darien, pero todo esto me da miedo, voy a tener un hijo suyo, pero tengo miedo, no sé si puedo confiar en el plenamente… No sé si abandonarle.

―Serena creo que ahora debes pensar en ti… En lo que te haga feliz, solo en ti… Y eso no significa que le abandonas… Al contrario que te conoces a ti misma, que aprendes de ti, y entonces sabrás que es lo que realmente quieres, y si eso incluye a Darien.

―Quiero… Realmente no sé qué es lo que quiero… De lo único que estoy segura es que mi amor por Darien es tan fuerte, que sé que jamás habrá nadie más.

―Lo se Serena, la otra noche lo comprendí, el daño que te han hecho sus acciones y aun así, lo amas, ese amor es muy grande, lo sé ―Dijo Lita ―Pero creo que es bueno que estés un poco lejos de él, que veas las cosas desde otro ángulo… Que te des cuenta que no le necesitas… O al menos que puedes tener otras opciones.

.

.

Abrió un poco los ojos, aun adormecida, pero algo había hecho que saliera del sueño ligero en el que se encontraba, y entonces algo llamo su atención, era Darien que la miraba con atención, completamente ajeno a que ella le estaba mirando, parecía cansado.

―¿Qué pasa Darien? ―Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo y se arrepintió cuando vio que él se sorprendió al escucharla ya que parecía que estaba realmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

―Nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas, ya que no quieres verme, he venido aquí para verte antes de irme a trabajar ―Dijo mirándola con atención ―Ahora tengo que irme, tengo una junta importante en una hora ―Dijo con pesar.

―Está bien, Darien ―Dijo Serena levantándose un poco.

Serena sabía que apenas llevaba un poco más de veinticuatro horas sin verlo, pero verlo ahí la hizo sentir sumamente bien, el mirarlo aunque fuera por unos instantes… Se reprendió a sí misma, como pretendía si quiera la posibilidad de vivir lejos de él, si ya comenzaba a echarlo en falta.

Pero tenía que hacerlo aquello era algo que realmente necesitaba.

―Por cierto Serena hay algo que tienes que saber ―Dijo Darien deteniéndose.

―Ahora no Darien… Esta noche hablaremos ―

Darien vacilo un momento indeciso, pero después de un momento se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso vacilante. Serena sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar y aclarar las cosas, y estaba preparada para ello, aquella noche, todas sus dudas tendrían respuesta.

.

Aquella misma noche, Serena se sentía frustrada, Darien no había acudido a buscarla para que hablaran como había pensado, y al seguir encerrada en esa habitación, comenzaba a sentirse extraña, como una intrusa, y gracias a aquel sentimiento, no se atrevía a salir.

Todo era su culpa, por no haber querido salir de aquella habitación en tanto tiempo…

Se sentía bastante ansiosa, lo único que quería era hablar con Darien, aclarar las cosas, saber lo que había pasado, para poder al fin tomar una decisión. Pero entonces por qué demonios Darien no había aparecido aun.

Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando decidió salir a buscar algo de comer, y como Darien no había acudido a visitarla, asumió que estaría durmiendo o no estaría.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su habitación y dado un par de pasos cuando el sonido de una puerta le aviso que no estaba sola, escudriño la obscuridad frente a ella, pero la puerta de la habitación de Darien estaba completamente cerrada, y entonces un poco más haya vio a Darien.

Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba por qué Darien había salido de otra habitación, este se estaba pasando las manos por los finos cabellos cuando finalmente se percató de su presencia, abrió los ojos sorprendido, acercándose a ella con premura.

―¿Qué… ―Serena iba a preguntar que hacía en aquella habitación, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darien la interrumpió.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Preguntó Darien con ansiedad.

―NO, iba a buscar algo a la cocina ―Explico ―¿Darien que…

―Vamos, te acompaño ―Dijo instándola a caminar, mientras tomaba su mano para que bajaran juntos por las escaleras.

Apenas llegaron a la cocina, Serena miro en el frigorífico, buscando algo que comer y beber, y sirvió para los dos. Dando mil vueltas a su cabeza, Serena decidió que había llegado el momento, necesitaba saber todo acerca del pasado, no era como si las cosas pudieran cambiar, pero si necesitaba saber que era lo que había ocurrido con exactitud, necesitaba encontrar una explicación para el proceder de Darien.

―Quiero escuchar, tu… Tu versión ―Dijo de pronto Serena, con la voz insegura, pero consiente de que aquello era lo que más necesitaba.

―Termina tu cena… Cuando termines hablaremos ―Ofreció Darien con una sonrisa de lado. Serena le miro a los ojos y algo dentro de ella se removió, los ojos de Darien brillaban de una manera extraña, con esperanza pero también con miedo.

Dios, le amaba tanto, tanto que en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era lanzarse a sus brazos y ofrecerle el consuelo que él parecía necesitar y que incluso ella necesitaba. Con un enorme esfuerzo se concentró en comer lo que había servido en su plato, sin siquiera saborearlo, solamente a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría después.

Cuando hubieron terminado, ambos subieron hacia la habitación de Serena, ella se metió bajo las cobijas cuando sintió que se estremecía, sabía que no era por la temperatura, ya que estaba muy segura que era debido a los nervios que la atenazaban en ese momento, pero de todas maneras se metió bajo las cobijas intentando sentirse reconfortada por el calor que le ofrecían.

Darien por su parte se sentó al borde de la cama, quedando justo mirada con mirada.

―Serena, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que escucharme hasta el final, no saques conclusiones hasta que termine… ¿Lo prometes? ―Pidió Darien con preocupación.

Serena solo asintió con reticencia.

Pero también estaba segura de aquello, de que tenía que saber todo, así como Darien tenía muchas cosas que saber.

―Hay algo que quiero que sepas antes que nada ―dijo Serena de pronto.

―De que se trata ―

―Estoy considerando la posibilidad de irme a vivir con Lita… Aún no he tomado una decisión pero es una posibilidad.

―No ―Gruñó Darien acercándose un poco más a ella sobre la cama ―No puedes irte.

―Aún no sé lo que hare Darien, pero sea cual sea mi decisión, te pido que la respetes ―

―No puedes dejarme ―Suplicó Darien.

―No estoy diciendo que sea un adiós Darien… Solo necesito un poco de espacio, para pensar y ordenar mi vida… ―

Darien meneo la cabeza en una rotunda negativa, pero no dijo más, solo sus ojos demostraban lo doloroso que aquella perspectiva le parecía.

―Cuando entre a trabajar con tu padre… ―Comenzó a relatar en un susurro, sin mirarla, mirando directamente las cobijas de la cama que cubrían las piernas de Serena, rememorando con dolor aquel pasado ―Jamás imagine lo que me depararía el destino… Era un joven ambicioso que quería más, siempre más… Cuando comencé a trabajar con tu padre vi aquello como una plataforma para conseguir lo que deseaba ―Hizo una pausa y aspiro con brusquedad ―Pero cuando te conocí, todo cambio.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó sin comprender.

―Te dije que no me interrumpieras… ―Dijo mirándola con censura. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante su amonestación, Darien lo noto y una pequeña sonrisa curvo también sus labios, antes de volver a hablar ―Cuando te conocí quería… Necesitaba ser alguien, para estar a tu altura.

Serena jadeo con fuerza completamente aturdida.

―No comprendo ―Balbuceó Serena aturdida.

―Había algo en ti… ―Continuó hablando sin molestarse en explicarle nada a Serena ―Algo que me hacía pensar que sentías algo por mí, después supe que aquello solo eran ideas mías… No estoy seguro de eso, ahora ya no. Cuando tu padre se dio cuenta del amor que te profesaba, me engatuso, me hablo de ti, de lo que serias en mi futuro, a cambio tenía que esforzarme para merecerte… Hacer lo que él me pedía.

Yo no lo vi mal, yo seguía a mi maestro porque él sabía lo que era mejor, yo lo admiraba, y aquella perspectiva de tenerte era un gran estímulo, jamás te vi como un premio, más bien como un anhelo. Pero después, de pronto tu padre me echo de sus vidas y aquello fue devastador para mí.

Serena podía imaginar aquella perspectiva, desde que se había enterado que su padre le había robado y después lo había echado de sus vidas, le había parecido realmente doloroso, pero había más, había habido más de lo que ella podía imaginar…

―Robo mi proyecto ―Continuó haciendo que Serena saliera de sus pensamientos ―Aquel proyecto para mí era la catapulta que necesitaba, era justo el resultado de todos mis esfuerzos, aquello que por fin me haría digno de ti, y entonces podría hablarte de mi amor.

Me propuse vengarme de todos ustedes y pase los últimos seis años buscando la manera de hacerles pagar el gran dolor que me habían causado. Llenándome de amargura, cada día que pasaba te imaginaba con Diamante y aquello le daba más vida a mi odio, porque tú, la chica que creí un ángel, hermoso y lejano, me había traicionado.

Que absurdo suena, lo se… Pero todo el tiempo pensé que me amabas, que había algo entre nosotros y cuando tu padre me dijo que te casarías con otro hombre aquello me destrozo Serena… Y después aquel beso… Aquel beso que yo presencie, fue como la prueba a todo lo que tu padre me había dicho…

De pronto se quedó callado como rememorando en su cabeza aquellas imágenes, aquellos recuerdos.

―Pero jamás te vi como un pago o un premio en aquella época, eras más bien lo que anhelaba, me esforzaba por ti, queriendo ser merecedor de ti… Te idolatraba Serena, te amaba ―Dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una intensidad que abrumo a la rubia

―¿Me amabas? ―Preguntó aturdida Serena.

Aun no podía procesar bien sus palabras, el dolor con el que estaban teñidas y también sus ilusiones destrozadas… Pero lo que más había impactado en ella era aquel: "te amaba"

―Si… Lo hacía ―susurró ―Por eso cuando tu padre me dijo que te casarías conmigo yo accedí a hacer todo lo que me pedía, esforzándome para ser merecedor de ti… Ahora puedo ver que eras apenas una niña Serena y que aquellas miradas y sonrisas que condene no eran precisamente una treta para encandilarme.

―¿Aquellas sonrisas y miradas? ―Balbuceó nuevamente Serena.

―Sí, te condene por ello, incluso hace algunas semanas lo seguía haciendo ―Confesó Darien ―¿Me perdonaras Serena, perdonaras mi manera tonta de actuar? ―Preguntó.

Serena se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba molesta, solo un poco aturdida. Escuchar la versión de Darien había aliviado el corazón de Serena, el ver todo desde la perspectiva de él le dejaba ver que Diamante había utilizado una vez más la información a su beneficio, para hacerla sufrir.

Pero realmente creía en Darien, sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado no volvería a mentirle, sabía que a partir de ahora, todo sería claro y transparente con él.

Así que podía ponerse en su piel y ver las cosas como él lo había hecho y entonces no podía juzgarlo, por que Darien había actuado a fin de cuentas por amor, por algo en lo que de verdad creía, algo noble.

―No tengo nada que perdonar, me doy cuenta de que mi padre te engaño, de que todo lo que hiciste fue a consecuencia de terceras personas y no te juzgo. Te lastimaron y te hirieron y tu actuaste en consecuencia, pero ahora has sabido aceptar que te equivocaste y yo te lo agradezco ―Explicó Serena con sinceridad ―Hay algo que no sabes ―Agregó Serena, intentando ordenar sus ideas ―Si había algo…

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó Darien de pronto tenso.

―Yo… Yo sentía algo por ti… No estoy segura de lo que era en ese entonces, pero yo lo llamaba amor ―Confesó.

No podía decir que había sido amor, puro amor, porque a pesar de todo no se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía por él, tal vez solamente había sido un enamoramiento que con el paso de los días se había convertido en amor. Un amor profundo y fuerte que ardía como una llama viva y enorme dentro de ella.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―Preguntó en un susurro, parecía bastante aturdido.

―Que también sentía algo por ti, por eso nunca me anime a hablarte, pero lo deseaba enormemente, quería saber de ti, quería hablarte, incluso llegue a desear… Desear besarte ―Terminó en un susurro mirando con insistencia sus manos.

―No lo puedo creer ―Dijo Darien aturdido, mientras procesaba aun las palabras de Serena ―Tanto tiempo perdido, por no hablar, por no expresar lo que sentíamos.

―No nos conocemos Darien ―Dijo Serena mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas ―Incluso ahora llevamos tan poco tiempo conviviendo que aún no sabes como soy, ni yo sé cómo eres… Aún nos falta mucho por conocernos.

―Eso podemos arreglarlo, si tan solo decidieras quedarte.

―No, no voy a tomar una decisión ahora Darien, no me obligues a eso, porque si lo hago siempre me preguntare si me he equivocado, así como siempre me preguntare que habría sido si en el pasado me hubiera decidido a hablarte, a demostrarte que te amaba.

―Quisiera que te quedes a mi lado ―Dijo de pronto Darien con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas ―Es lo que más deseo, pero a pesar de eso, voy a dejarte partir si es lo que decides… Voy a esperar que descubras todo lo que necesitas y rogar todos los días para que vuelvas a mí.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por sus ojos, Darien se acercó más a ella rodeándola en un tierno abrazo.

―Aún hay más que tienes que saber ―Dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra él, ella no dijo nada así que continuo ―Yo contribuí en gran parte a la ruina de tu padre, y sé que eso provocó su muerte. No me conforme con eso, también fui el culpable de la situación en la que se encuentra Diamante, lo puse en tal a puro que te ofreció a mí, claro que eso no lo había planeado, pero cuando ocurrió gocé con la perspectiva de aquello, de humillarte y…

―Ya no sigas… Me estas lastimando, se todo lo que hiciste de ahí en adelante ―Dijo Serena con la voz pastosa por el llanto.

―Quiero que no haya más secretos entre nosotros, es necesario… Quiero ser honesto contigo Serena. También tienes que saber que desde que te tuve por primera vez, lo único que he querido es tenerte nuevamente, con desesperación. Por eso te dejo marchar, porque me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, aquella no era la manera.

―Gracias Darien, gracias por tus palabras y por dejar que yo misma tome mi camino hacia el futuro ―

―Solo te pido que no te alejes mucho de mí… No me alejes de tu vida ―Suplicó contra sus cabellos.

―Eso jamás, eres el padre de mi hijo y siempre lo serás ―Respondió ella contra su pecho.

―También tienes que saber que aquella noche en que me encontraste mal en mi despacho, yo me sentía muy mal, después de hablar con Diamante y él me explicara muchas cosas, que me hicieron darme cuenta de todo, de lo equivocado que estaba ―Explicó Darien.

―Decidiste escucharlo a él y no a mí ―Reprochó Serena con suavidad.

―Ya venía dudando de mi resolución desde antes, me preguntaba como podrías parecer frente a mí como una mujer ingenua y tierna, cuando pensaba que eras interesada y mil cosas más… Solo basto unas cuantas palabras de Diamante para que me diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

―Aquella noche fue cuando le ofreciste dinero ―Afirmó ella.

―Así es. Pero todo lo hice con la intención de ayudarte Serena, de librarte de él… No quiero que pienses más que eres una mercancía para mí, porque no lo eres, me he dado cuenta de que te estaba tratando como una posesión y estoy muy arrepentido de ello.

―Y cuando te dije que sabía que estabas en la ruina, ¿porque no me corregiste de mi error?

―Yo te escuche y comprendí tu error, pero no sabía cómo decirte que estabas equivocada sin explicarte el porqué de mi estado y aun no estaba preparado para contarte toda la verdad; que me sentía culpable de todo el daño que te había hecho, cuando tú eras inocente de todo lo que te había acusado.

―Está bien Darien, creo que te comprendo ―Dijo Serena pensativa.

―Una cosa más ―Dijo Darien de pronto ―¿Me dejarías dormir esta noche contigo en mis brazos…? No sé si alguna vez pueda tener otra oportunidad.

―Darien, yo no…

―Solo quiero dormir a tu lado, te lo prometo ―

Serena asintió con suavidad, mientras la embargaba el placer de aquella perspectiva, lo extrañaría horrores si es que se marchaba, pero decidió no pensar en aquello o tomaría una decisión precipitada y de inmediato encontraría alguna excusa para quedarse.

Darien se metió entre las mantas, y Serena se recostó acurrucándose contra su pecho, ambos se contemplaron por largo rato, sin decir nada, sin nada más que tenues carisias por parte de él en el rostro de ella, hasta que finalmente el sueño los reclamo a ambos.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**joana **Hola chica, perdón por la demora, pero bueno espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y bueno no cantemos victoria Diamante regresa para el siguiente, saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Lorena **Hola, oh me ha causado mucha gracia eso de que te llevo al cielo y luego te estrello contra el suelo, bueno espero que este capítulo te deje ahora si en el cielo… Aunque no se por cuánto tiempo jeje, saluditos!

**norma **Hola chica, pues ya vez, Serena a decidido hablar con Darien, ya veremos que pasa despues, saluditos y gracias por leer, también gracias por tus mensajitos, besitos!

**Goshy **Hola chica, pues como veras parece que las cosas no terminaron tan mal, ahora a esperar a ver que harán Beril y Diamante. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Paty **Querida Paty, me apure jeje, espero que te guste este capítulo y bueno prometo apurarme para el siguiente. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, hay niña tu siempre eres muy acertada pero andas adelantada jeje, ya verás después porque lo digo ;). Saluditos nena, gracias por leer y por acordarte de mí. Besitos!

**yssareyes48 **Hola chica, como vez de algún modo se han arreglado, de momento, las cosas, pero aún falta algunas cosillas por aclarar y no sabemos cómo tome las cosas Serena, gracias por leer, besitos!

**.**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia, esperando que les guste y que no quieran matar a Serena n.n !_**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 20_**

**_._**

**_::Una precipitada decisión::_**

**_._**

Cuando llego la mañana Serena abrió los ojos, el sol alumbraba la habitación de una manera encantadora, dando a todo alrededor un ambiente de calma y tranquilidad, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, presa de pronto de una extraña paz.

Poco tardo en mirar a su lado, solo para encontrarse con la mirada zafiro de Darien, que aún seguía envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo y la miraba con extrema concentración, ella sonrió aún más, él sostuvo entre sus dedos un mechón de su rubio cabello para después colocárselo, con extrema suavidad, detrás de la oreja.

―Buenos días ―Saludó él con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios.

―Hola ―Dijo ella, sin poder evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, contemplándose con una extraña adoración en la mirada. Serena se sentía tan reconfortada al estar entre los brazos de Darien, sobre todo después de la extensa y reveladora charla que habían mantenido la noche pasada. Le gustaba pensar que a partir de ahora las cosas irían mejor, ya no había nada que enturbiara los días venideros.

Tal vez se estaba precipitando un poco, se dio cuenta, aún quedaban muchas cosas por arreglar, como Diamante y otra cosa que la perturbaba era aquello que Diamante había dicho aquella noche en la recepción _―Aun le guardo un secreto a tu padre ―_ Le había dicho y ella no estaba muy segura de creerle, aquello parecía más una artimaña para hacer que callera en la curiosidad y acudirá a él, por eso había decidido no pensar en eso. Pero para su desgracia había funcionado, había despertado su curiosidad, aun que estaba muy segura de que no estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para buscarlo… Eso nunca.

También y mucho más importante su futuro, del cual aún no estaba segura cual seria, aún no había tomado una decisión. Y si era honesta consigo misma, deseaba con todo su corazón quedarse con Darien, pero había algo que enturbiaba esa decisión y era el saber que la había amado, en el pasado…Había dicho, te amaba, y no; te amo.

¿Algún día podría volver a amarla? ¿Estaría dispuesto a intentarlo? ¿O simplemente estaba a su lado por el hecho de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? Aunque también estaba la culpa que él podría sentir, después de todo, el hijo que estaban esperando era el resultado de su venganza, cosa de la que ahora, estaba más que segura, de la cual se arrepentía… ¿Seria que estaba intentando enmendar aquel error, enmendar el daño que le había causado?

Sabía que aunque le pesara, su decisión dependía de él, si estaba dispuesto a amarla nuevamente, o por lo menos a intentarlo, se quedaría de buen grado intentando que su amor llenara a Darien, intentando cada día recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero si no era así, con todo el dolor de su corazón, se marcharía, no podía obligar a Darien a una relación sin amor… Definitivamente ambos se merecían algo mejor, una relación colmada de amor.

Definitivamente, y esperaba no sonar egoísta, no se conformaría con menos, quería ser amada, de una manera intensa, abrazadora y también noble, jamás había conocido lo que era que alguien la amara de verdad, y ahora era lo que más deseaba.

Siguieron mirándose por unos momentos más, hasta que de pronto alguna idea cruzo por la mente de Darien, ya que sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras respiraba con brusquedad.

―Tengo que decirte algo ―Dijo Darien apresándola aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, tanto que Serena sintió que le haría daño si seguía así.

―¿De… ¿De qué se trata? ―Preguntó asustada por la repentina actitud sombria de Darien, sintiendo como toda la felicidad se desvanecía y las dudas que ya comenzaban a inquietarla asomaban con más fuerza.

―Beril está en la mansión ―Dijo de pronto, haciendo que Serena sintiera como si el aire no entrara con suficiente fuerza en sus pulmones, no estaba muy segura si era por el fuerte apretón de Darien o por la impresionante noticia.

En un comienzo no comprendió con exactitud el significado de sus palabras, pero entonces la imagen de una cabellera pelirroja inundo sus recuerdos.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ―Preguntó con los ojos abiertos con asombro y también confusión.

―De eso, Beril está aquí… Y antes de que… ―Darien no pudiera seguir ya que Serena comenzó a removerse con violencia entre sus brazos intentando zafarse de su apretado agarre.

―Eres un maldito Darien Chiba… Suéltame ―Gritó con la voz entrecortada por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para liberarse.

―No te enojes Serena, déjame explicarte ―Dijo Darien sin aflojar su agarre, hasta que el mismo movimiento hizo que Serena quedara acostada completamente sobre la cama con Darien sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos, ligeramente sobre ella. Aquello la inmovilizo.

―Bájate de encima de mí, bestia ―Gruñó Serena enrojeciendo por la fuerza que había ejercido y la ira que comenzaba a embargarla. Darien la miro con sorpresa, ante la dureza de sus palabras.

―No puedo correrla y se reúsa a marcharse… Entiéndeme ―Pidió con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué quieres que entienda? ―Gruñó indignada, pero de inmediato agrego ―No sabes que, no quiero entender nada… Así que explícame qué demonios hace aquí ―

―Ella hasta aquí desde la noche de la fiesta ―Explicó Darien

―¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ―Gruñó furiosa.

Aquella mujer no le agradaba, y aunque no estaba segura de quien era con exactitud, no podía olvidar la primera vez que la había vista, entre los brazos de Darien y comiéndoselo descaradamente a besos.

―No había podido, no querías hablar conmigo ―Le recordó Darien ―Le pedí que se marchara, pero se reúsa y tampoco puedo correrla, ella… Bueno ella… ―Darien se quedó callado, intentando decidir qué era lo que tenía que decir.

―La verdad, no lo pienses tanto… ¿Ella que? ―Preguntó quedándose quieta bajo su abrazo.

―Bueno ella ha sido algo importante en mi vida… No es que fuera demasiado importante, pero compartí con ella varias cosas… ―Balbuceó Darien pensativo.

―Eso no me queda claro Darien… ¿Quién es ella en tu vida? ―Exigió Serena, pero después de un momento frunció el ceño al comprender, realmente entre Darien y ella no había nada, nada hablado, no habían hablado del futuro, y aun que sabía que había algo que siempre los uniría, aquello no querría decir que se amaran, o algo por el estilo.

―Fue muchas cosas en el pasado Serena y no me hagas decirlo por respeto a ti, pero ahora solo es una amiga ―Dijo Darien con seriedad.

―Eres un miserable ―Gritó Serena, no muy segura de por qué, pero algo dentro de ella se enfureció, mientras comenzaba a retorcerse nuevamente entre los brazos de Darien.

―Cálmate Serena, ella es una invitada aquí, nada más ―Dijo perplejo por la iracunda reacción de la rubia.

―Si, como no… Olvidas como la conocí, no estaban precisamente platicando ―

―Sí, lo sé, pero todo ha cambiado… Ya te lo dije, ella no me interesa de ninguna manera, pero tampoco puedo echarla así como así, es mi amiga ―Explicó Darien con suavidad.

―Esto es una broma ―Balbuceó ―Está bien no me importa, has de tu vida lo que te dé la gana ―Añadió quedándose quieta e intentando recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

―No me hables así ―Dijo Darien soltándola con suavidad ―No me digas que no te importo porque tú eres lo que más me importa en la vida, tú y mi hijo ―Dijo bajando directamente a su vientre apenas abultado, para después depositar un tierno beso en este ―Pensé que era mejor que te lo dijera antes de que te la toparas por la casa.

―Como si eso me sirviera de consuelo Darien, todo esto no me gusta ―Gruñó honestamente con un puchero. Todo esto tenía muy mala pinta.

.

Serena se vistió malhumorada todavía, no se sentía muy bien, se había levantado nuevamente con nauseas, algo que pensó ya había superado y no solo eso, un pequeño dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aumentar.

Las palabras de Darien revoloteaban con insistencia en su cabeza. Simplemente no lograba comprender que hacia esa mujer ahí, y para colmo el hecho de que Darien la defendiera, bueno no precisamente defenderla pero era evidente que no quería que se fuera o…

De pronto Molí irrumpió en la habitación como una exhalación, con una charola que contenía su desayuno, aquello logro sacarla de sus pensamientos.

―Buenos días señora ―Saludó de forma cariñosa y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

―Buenos días Molí ―Saludo también Serena ―Puedes llevarte eso… He decidido tomar hoy en desayuno en el comedor con el señor ―Añadió Serena con un gruñido suave.

―Me ha ordenado el señor traérselo, y también me ha dicho que le dijera que en breve venía a visitarla.

Serena frunció el ceño confundida por la actitud de Darien, pero sin decir más, tomo la charola y se sentó en la pequeña mesita de café que daba hacia la ventana y se sentó a tomar el desayuno, mientras Molí salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

No había comido casi nada cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso sonido, que la sobresalto.

Y para su total incredibilidad, una pelirroja… No cualquier pelirroja, aquella que ella recordaba muy bien apareció entrando por la puerta evidentemente enfurecida.

―¿Dónde está Darien? ―Exigió. Serena se levantó sintiendo como enrojecía gracias a la furia que comenzaba a sentir con la sola presencia de aquella mujer y su manera de irrumpir.

―No está aquí ―Gruñó Serena.

―Estoy harta de esta maldita actitud ―Gruñó furiosa

―¿De qué demonios hablas? ―Preguntó Serena furiosa pero estupefacta por la cólera de la mujer. Aun que lo que en realidad quería decir era ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

―No creas que no sé qué eres una mosquita muerta, y es mejor que sepas que no vas a venir aquí y a quitarme lo que por tanto tiempo ha sido mío.

―No me interesa lo que tengas que decir ―Gruñó la rubia respirando hondo, intentando no dejar que la furia que la embargaba saliera a flote, pero sencillamente no quería escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer

―Los días que llevo aquí ―Siguió hablando sin hacer caso a las palabras de Serena ―He tenido que soportar el desprecio de Darien… Y además…

Serena sintió su sangre hervir, no muy segura de por qué, pero a pesar de que Darien ya se lo había dicho, no esperaba la incursión de esa mujer a su habitación y mucho menos para reclamarle nada.

―Lárgate de mi habitación ―Gritó de pronto, no quería ver a aquella mujer, sentía de pronto el estómago revuelto de la repulsión que le causaba su sola presencia.

―Oh no te atrevas a correrme, esta ni siquiera es tu casa… Jamás pensé que Darien tendría tan mal gusto para meter en la misma casa a sus dos amantes ―Dijo la mujer justo antes de que Darien apareciera apurado por el umbral de la puerta.

Serena le miro con dureza, incapaz de controlar toda la ira que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, ira y algo más, algo que no quería dejar salir, o se pondría a llorar como una tonta ahí mismo.

―¡Maldita sea Beril!, te lo advertí ―Gruñó Darien ―Serena está embarazada y no quiero que se altere… Ahora mismo te vas a largar de aquí ―Terminó con un gruñido.

Serena miro a Darien y por un momento su ira se disipo al ver la furia en los ojos del pelinegro, aquello le resulto conmovedor.

―¡No! ―Gritó la pelirroja ―Solo porque ella dice que es tuyo, no tienes por qué creerlo… Como puedes protegerla después de todo el daño que te ha hecho… Es solo una maldita zorra ―Añadió con desesperación.

―No te atrevas… ―Comenzó a decir Darien, pero antes de que pudiera terminar nada más, Serena sin saber muy bien que se adueñó de ella, se encaró frente a Beril, interrumpiendo a Darien.

―No te atrevas a insultarme, maldita bruja… No eres nadie ―Gritó furiosa Serena, mientras le apuntaba con un dedo y se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

De pronto y ante la sorpresa de Darien y de Serena, Beril abofeteo con fuerza el rostro de Serena, esta se quedó aturdida, ante el impacto del golpe, pero solo por un segundo, Darien se puso en medio de ambas con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia y el asombro.

Pero nuevamente, antes de que dijera nada, Serena se lanzó contra Beril, abofeteándola con tanta fuerza que Beril chillo ante el asombro y el dolor. Beril se recuperó de inmediato lanzándose contra Serena. Darien la alcanzo en vilo pero a pesar de esto, Beril alcanzo a agarrar un mechón del cabello de Serena, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

―¡Maldita sea Beril! Ya basta… Ahora mismo detente ―Gritó Darien tan fuerte, que ambas, Serena y Beril, se quedaron quietas mirándolo aturdidas.

Serena trato de respirar con normalidad cuando sintió como su piel enrojecía con furia, al ser consciente de su manera de actuar, jamás en su vida había actuado de una manera semejante, pero había estado tan molesta que no había pensado en nada más.

Aquel golpe, le había recordado de una manera demasiado clara a Diamante y su impotencia siempre ante las agresiones del peliplata, aquello la había impulsado, jamás permitiría que nadie volviera a tratarla de aquella manera.

Miro con atención a Darien, quien tenía a Beril sujetada por la cintura, mientras esta destilaba odio por sus ojos y respiraba de manera brusca.

―Beril sal de aquí ―dijo Darien sin soltarla aun.

―¡No! Todo esto es tú culpa, como te atreviste a meterla en tu cama, mientras estabas conmigo… ―Protestó Beril con un grito lleno de desesperación.

―He dicho que salgas de aquí ―Volvió a decir Darien.

―No, estoy harta de esto, no voy a soportar que estemos las dos aquí… Así que mejor elige por que no pienso soportar este trato ni un día más.

Darien la miro como si hubiera enloquecido, pero en ese momento Serena estaba entendiendo las palabras de Beril, y se pegunto si Darien se había estado acostando con ella durante su estancia.

―¡Por dios Beril…! Te he dicho… ―Decía Darien con un gruñido, pero Serena no alcanzo a escuchar que era lo que intentaba decir.

Jadeo horrorizada cuando recordó la noche pasada, a Darien saliendo sigilosamente de una habitación que no era la suya, con el cabello revuelto y también evidentemente cansado… Estaba con ella.

¡No! Se dijo, no muy segura de lo que quería decir, mientras sentía como mil palabras inundaban su mente con tanta brusquedad que poco a poco todo a su al rededor se convirtió en una sombra borrosa, hasta que finalmente la obscuridad se adueñó de ella.

.

Apenas abrió los ojos, las lágrimas invadieron su rostro y su pecho, aquello era terrible, jamás había imaginado a Darien capaz de aun hacerle más daño, ¿Ahora con qué propósito? ¿Por qué?

Nada tenía sentido, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y olvidarlo todo, y tal vez jamás volver a saber nada de aquello.

No, no podía creerlo. Darien no sería capaz de aquello, no después de que le hubiera abierto su corazón de aquel modo.

Darien era bueno, él era un buen hombre y no se atrevería a lastimarla aún más. Si lo había hecho en el pasado había sido solo con la idea de ajustar cuentas, ahora ya no… Ahora él solo había prometido cuidar de ella.

Claro, eso no podía ser.

Darien no podía.

A pesar de que no le había prometido nada, a pesar de que no habían hablado de ellos, él no podría haberse acostado con ella, no cuando ella se encontraba ahí, por él.

Dios sus pensamientos eran un caos.

―No llores ―Dijo una voz a su lado, atrayendo su atención, era Lita que estaba acostado justo a su lado en la cama, Serena se preguntó vagamente que hacia ahí pero no le importó enterró el rostro en el cuello de Lita y dejo que su presencia la confortara.

―Andrew me ha traído, Darien estaba realmente asustado, pero se lo ha buscado él maldito, mira que dejar que esa mujer se quede aquí, sabiendo cómo están las cosas ―Dijo gruñendo, Serena supo de inmediato que estaba molesta ―Y para colmo, maldita mujer lo manipula a su antojo.

―Cállate Lita por favor ―Dijo una voz, haciendo que Serena mirara hacia la ventana, donde Haruka estaba recostado en el pequeño sofá.

―Hola Haruka ―Saludó con un susurro.

―Hola pequeña… He de decirte que Lita y yo hemos venido para saber cómo estas, Andrew le ha contado a Lita lo que ha pasado y hemos decidido venir a visitarte ¿Cómo te sientes? ―Preguntó, pero Serena ya no le prestaba atención, aquello que Lita había dicho llamo su atención.

―Lo manipula… ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Preguntó mirando a Lita.

―Bueno es que mientras Darien corría a auxiliarte, a Beril le dio un ataque o algo así, Andrew te ha revisado y después ha tenido que atender a Beril… Maldita mujer inoportuna ―Terminó.

Serena sintió como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Darien estaría con ella… Maldita fuese su debilidad por él.

Y entonces volvió a pensar en todo lo que habían hablado Darien y ella y se preguntó si después de todo el tiempo, de todas las mentiras y las intrigas, podían siquiera aspirar a ser felices juntos.

Darien le ofrecería su apoyo y le había pedido que se quedara a su lado pero Serena estaba segura que jamás le ofrecería más… Aquello que era lo único por lo que dejaría todo de lado, sin importar más; amor.

Darien le ofrecería todo lo que el dinero podía ofrecer, ya se lo había demostrado al intentar comprar su libertad, ofreciéndole dinero a Diamante, para Darien todo giraba en torno a aquello, y no podía culparlo, después de todo a Darien le había costado mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

Pero jamás le entregaría su corazón. El solo hecho de tener a Beril en su casa se lo decía todo, y aun que creyera que no había pasado nada entre ellos, cosa de la que aún no estaba del todo segura, el hecho de tenerla ahí le decía que aún era importante para él.

A lo mejor, aun la amaba… A lo mejor la había dejado solo por el bien del bebé que esperaban.

Serena sintió como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba con fuerza, al intentar comprender un poco mejor lo que pasaba y también lo que aria a continuación.

―Voy a irme contigo Lita… Ahora mismo ―Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba alejarse de todo y pensar con claridad, y probablemente a Darien también le serviría aquel tiempo.

―¿Así de pronto? ―Preguntó Lita sorprendida.

―Sí, estoy decidida ―Dijo mientras se levantaba con premura, para preparar todo.

―Serena dijiste que no querías tomar una decisión precipitada ―Le recordó la castaña.

―Es mejor así Lita… Andrew ha dicho que ha sufrido una descompensación, una baja de azúcar o algo así y por eso se ha desmayado… ―Dijo dirigiéndose a Lita ―Darien no sabe cuidar de ti, así que Lita y yo nos encargaremos ―Agregó hacia Serena.

―Por dios Haruka… Eres tan mandón, pobre Serena ―Dijo Lita con dramatismo.

―Es por su bien ―Añadió Haruka.

Serena no los escuchaba, comenzó a meter un poco de ropa dentro de una maleta, tenía que irse antes de que viera a Darien y la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Antes de que su sola presencia le hiciera dejar atrás todas sus dudas y miedo y se quedara ahí. No, tenía que estar segura cuando decidiera estar a su lado y no solo eso, tenía que estar segura de que era lo que Darien podía y quería ofrecerle.

Serena no espero palabras, ni siquiera a que ellos se levantaran, con la maleta en la mano se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse.

―Serena ―Dijo Lita deteniéndose a su lado y hablándole con premura en el oído ―No hagas esto, si te marchas ahora que ella está aquí… No sabemos que pueda pasar ―Añadió sujetándola del brazo para que se detuviera.

Serena respiro con brusquedad, era verdad, pero si había alguna, aunque sea mínima posibilidad de que entre Darien y ella hubiera algo diferente a una responsabilidad compartida, tenía que hacer aquello y rogar para que Darien decidiera que era a ella a quien quería y no a Beril.

.

.

.

**_Dos semanas después…_**

Serena se levantó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla que la había dejado temblorosa y asustada. Intentando recuperar la respiración, se levantó mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba aún en penumbras, pero por la ventana comenzaban a colarse tímidos rayos de luz, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de amanecer.

Miro con más atención a su alrededor, la habitación era pequeña y austera, pero a pesar de eso era muy bonita y acogedora, las cortinas color lavanda y las paredes de color un poco más oscuras que estas, le daban a la habitación un aire de confort, no estaba muy segura por qué, pero a pesar de la seguridad que la habitación le brindaba, las pesadillas habían acudido a ella, las últimas noches que había pasado en aquella habitación.

Estar en casa de Lita había sido reconfortante, sus amigas y ahora también las suyas la habían hecho sentir muy bien. Le hacían reír, Lita le estaba enseñando a cocinar y además a hacer mil cosas que eran necesarias en un hogar, según decía la castaña.

Ami, bueno esa chica era sumamente extraña, reservada y callada, se veía mucho a ella en Ami, pero a pesar de eso le había hablado de su vida y se había dado cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo con su vida de ahí en adelante. Y también estaban Mina y Rey esta última estaba casada y tenía un pequeño llamado Nicolás igual que su padre, Serena estaba encantada con el pequeño, le hacía desear con más ímpetu ya tener a su pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

Y Mina, ella era un caso, le había prometido un cambio de look y mil cosas más, según ella para que se viera aún más hermosa. La había alabado en mil sentidos, lo que solo había causado cierta incomodidad en Serena, al final había terminado cediendo a que le pintara las uñas de los pies de un color rojo sangre que le hacia sonreír cada vez que se miraba los pies.

Todas, incluido Haruka, la trataban como uno más de ellos. Incluso con ternura, se emocionaban con la idea de que Serena pronto seria madre, y ella no podía sentirse más feliz al sentir que tenía tantas personas a su alrededor, que se preocupaban por ella y por el bebé que estaba esperando.

En resumen todo debería ser perfecto.

Pero entonces llegaba la noche y con ella los pensamientos, Dios extrañaba tanto a Darien que había estado ya tentada, a pesar de que solo llevaba un par de semanas sin verlo, a ir a buscarlo.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte y tomarse algún tiempo en pensar con claridad lo que aria de ahí en adelante, solo rogaba que Darien apareciera pronto, porque si no lo hacía sufriría mucho al comprender que no le importaba ni un poco, ni siquiera para intentarlo una vez.

¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto?

Aquello era su culpa, y estaba convencida de eso, al haberse marchado de aquel modo, sin siquiera decirle adiós, pero en aquellos momentos había estado tan furiosa y a la vez dolida… Sin sentimientos y pensamientos eran un caos, cosa que no había cambiado mucho.

De lo único que estaba segura en aquellos momentos era de que lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba más de lo que deseaba…

.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Serenity Cruz **Hola chica, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, espero que también este capítulo te guste. Saluditos!

**Lorena **Hola, ahora no te he dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar jeje, espero que puedas seguir concentrándote en tus estudios n.n, y bueno como bien dices a Darien le toca asumir sus errores y con esto el resultado de estos, a ver como se toma la partida de Serena. Besitos!

**Goshy **Hola chica, pues ya vez ahora Serena está bastante confundida, y no sabe como actuar, y bueno respecto a Diamante no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, pero de momento creo que saldrá de escena. Saluditos.

**Miriam Ortiz **Hola chica, pues si los dos lindos aun que ahora ya comenzaron las diferencias nuevamente, y bueno Lita sigue interviniendo, esperemos que sea para bien. Saluditos y gracias por leer.

**Paty **Querida Paty, si tienes razón a Darien le duele la idea de perderla, pero creo que le falta ese pequeño detalle, decirle que aun la ama, y bueno espero no quieras matar a Serena por no encontrar ese pretexto o peor aún a mi jeje. Saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**yssareyes48 **Hola chica, jaja que pena que te este cayendo mal Lita, pero te digo que no lo hace con mala intención u.u , tienes razón los dos han sido víctimas, y no hay culpable, pero bueno espero no quieras matar a Serena después de este capítulo, saluditos niña!

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, que bueno que te ha gustado la charla que tuvieron y bueno espero que no sufras con la decisión de Serena, saluditos nena y gracias por leer.

**norma **Hola chica, pues parece que Serena te va a dar gusto al alejarse un poco de él, pero eso sí, no la está pasando muy bien, ya veremos cómo va a terminar esta decisión, besitos!

**.**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Nota: Chicas bellas las invito a darse una vuelta por mi nuevo mini-fin "_**_te pido perdón"__**.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 21_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_::Revelaciones::_**

Cuando Serena salió de la habitación, Lita ya se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno, la saludo con una sonrisa y la invito asentarse a su lado.

―Hoy tengo turno temprano, pero Haruka me ha dicho que te llevara con él ―Dijo Lita mientras seguía desayunando ―Preferimos que no te quedes sola, por cualquier cosa.

―Sí, ya había quedado con Haruka que pasaría por mí ―Explicó Serena.

La noche pasada había hablado con Haruka, habían hablado por muchas horas y no era la única noche que lo hacían, la verdad aquello la inquietaba. Desde que se conocieron Haruka la había tratado con excesiva confianza, con palabras lindas e incluso, venia notando, un poco posesivo. Si era honesta consigo no le había causado, ni le causaba, ningún conflicto al respecto, pero temía que si aquello continuaba estaría dando pe a que Haruka pensará que su interés o las libertades que le permitía, eran signo de algo más, no estaba segura de estar en lo cierto, pero era mejor hablarlo con él.

La noche pasada Haruka le había ofrecido que lo ayudara en su trabajo, tenía que conseguir a alguien que le ayudara con la decoración de un café que de momento Haruka se encontraba remodelando, y le propuso hacerlo a ella. Ella se había reusado, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, pero Haruka le había insistido, le había dicho que confiaba en ella mientras la tomaba de las manos y le había dicho que confiaba en ella mientras la miraba de una manera extraña, de una manera que a Serena le calentó el corazón.

Tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero estaba segura que por su parte lo que Haruka despertaba en ella era algo más fraternal que carnal. Pero no estaba de más poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas, solo por si las dudas.

.

Apenas, Serena en compañía de Haruka habían salido del edificio, donde se encontraban los departamentos de Haruka y Lita, cuando Serena se estremeció ante lo que sus ojos miraban, frente a ella, a un par de metros estaba un apuesto hombre, que hizo que a Serena se le acelerara el corazón, y una boba sonrisa acudiera a sus labios. Darien, con el rostro tranquilo y una hermosa sonrisa se acercaba a ella, con paso seguro y sereno.

―Buenos días ―Saludó cuando estuvo justo frente a ellos.

―Darien ―Balbuceó Serena, había deseado tanto verlo, y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía cómo hacer, como reaccionar.

―Buenos días ―Dijo ahora Haruka, haciendo que Serena saliera del estado aturdido en el que se encontraba. Darien inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta.

―He venido a invitarte a almorzar ―Dijo Darien ―Después puedo traerte de vuelta aquí.

Serena lo miro como una idiota, mientras sentía que una furia sin sentido comenzaba a invadirla, había imaginado un encuentro explosivo, de reclamos y, bueno mil cosas más, pero jamás esto, no que Darien apareciera como si nada, como un par de amigos que se veían de vez en cuando.

―Te veo al rato Haruka ―Dijo Serena sin más, Darien sonrió con seguridad, convencido de que aquello significaba que ella se marcharía con él.

―Como desees ―Dijo Haruka en un susurro, Serena giro su rostro para mirarlo de frente ―Solo cuídate, por favor ―Añadió con una sonrisa para después depositar un rápido beso sobre su frente y después meter las manos en sus bolsillos e iniciar su camino con paso despreocupado, alejándose ante la mirada de Serena.

Serena se recordó que tenía que hablar con él mientras lo miraba alejarse, si es que se armaba de valor y se atrevía a decirle que lo veía más como un hermano que como otra cosa, aunque corría el riesgo de que él se burlara y le dijera que era una tonta, que él también la miraba como una hermana, sinceramente aquello sonaba mejor. Pero como venía diciéndose, no estaba de más aclarar las cosas.

―No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte ―Dijo Serena con altives, girando para mirar frente a frente a Darien, este abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su reacción y sus duras palabras.

Sin esperar respuesta Serena giro y se adentró en el edificio, y siguió su camino hasta entrar en el ascensor, pero antes de que se pudiera serrar la puerta de este, Darien entro como una exhalación, con el rostro rojo de la ira y la mirada furibunda.

―¿Qué demonios pasa? ―Preguntó Darien con un gruñido mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ―Gruñó ella ―¿Crees que puedes aparecer aquí y darme ordenes como si fuera tu perrito faldero? ―

―Entonces lo que quieres es, a ese tipo… ¿Qué derechos tiene sobre ti para besarte de ese modo? ―Dijo Darien, haciendo que Serena lo mirara estupefacta ante el cambio tan brusco que había dado la conversación.

―Eso que importa, estamos hablando de tu manera tan horrible de irrumpir en mi vida ―Refutó Serena.

―Tengo todo el derecho, eres… Eres… Llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre ―Balbuceó acercándose demasiado a ella. A Serena le dolieron sus palaras, ¿de ese modo la veía?, ¿cómo la incubadora de su hijo?

―Eso ya lo sé ―Susurró, mientras sentían que sus ojos comenzaban a escocerse en lágrimas ―Ahora vete, vete por donde viniste ―Añadió mientras salía del ascensor que acaba de llegar al quinto piso, el piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Lita.

―Serena por favor, he venido a hablar contigo ―Dijo Darien con la voz tranquila nuevamente ―Necesitaba verte.

―Pues tardaste demasiado en venir ―Dijo ella, quería preguntarle por qué había tardado tanto, porque no le había importado que ella se marchara.

―Quería darte un poco de espacio… Pero ya no he podido más ―Explicó. Serena intentaba abrir la puerta del departamento con manos temblorosas por la ira, tardo un poco más y cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se metió sin siquiera mirar atrás. Darien se metió tras ella.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Darien? ―Preguntó enfrentándolo de una vez por todas.

―Simple ―Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios ―Que salgas conmigo ―Explicó haciendo que Serena frunciera el ceño sin entender.

―¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ―Preguntó confundida.

―A almorzar… A cenar… A caminar… ―Dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Serena se maldijo, aquellas palabras habían bastado para despejar toda su furia, frunció el ceño, recordándose el por qué se había marchado de su lado, tenía que mantener aquel pensamiento presente antes de que se rindiera por completo sin siquiera pedir explicaciones.

―¡No! ―Gruñó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

―¿No? ―Preguntó Darien perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro ―Por dios Serena, estoy dando lo mejor de mí, quiero una oportunidad, déjame que comencemos desde cero… Como debió de ser hace seis años.

―No, no… Quise decir, que antes… Antes tenemos que hablar ―Explicó con un suspiro, intentando concentrarse. Las palabras de Darien la dejaron azorada, no podía creer que Darien quisiera hacer todo eso… Comenzar desde el principio. Aquello sonaba maravilloso.

―Muy bien hablemos ―Dijo Darien mientras tomaba su mano para jalarla hacia el pequeño sofá, y la instara a sentarse con él a su lado ―¿De qué quieres hablar?

―¿Por qué haces esto? ―Preguntó aun aturdida, su cercanía le tenía los sentidos alborotados, lo había extrañado tanto que ahora que la furia se había marchado lo único que quería era enterrar la cara en su cuello y embriagarse de él, saciar la inmensa necesidad que sentía por él.

―Porque quiero que nos conozcamos mejor ―Contestó ―Aunque creo que nos hemos conocido bastante en este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos, no creo que este de más hacerlo con calma, sin prisas y sin malos entendidos.

―¿Qué hay de Beril? ―Preguntó Serena sin poder evitarlo.

―No se ha tomado nada bien el asunto, pero al fin se ha marchado… Regreso a Londres ―Explicó Darien.

―Quiero saber… ¿Qué paso aquella noche? Aquella noche en la que te encontré saliendo de su habitación ―Preguntó Serena. Darien abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, pero unos segundos después frunció el ceño como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo.

―Estas celosa ―Afirmó mientras una insinuante sonrisa amenazaba con inundar sus labios.

―No te atrevas a reírte ―Gruñó Serena ―No estoy celosa… Solo quiero tener las cosas claras ―Explicó, aunque por dentro su mente rugía diciéndole mentirosa, por supuesto que había sentido celos con la mera idea, y no solo eso, había sentido un inmenso dolor ante la idea de que él quisiera estar con otra.

―Serena ―Dijo Darien mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de Serena entre las suyas ―Tienes que creerme, aquella noche no pasó nada nada de lo que te has estado imaginando entre ella y yo. Si me lo hubieras preguntado te lo había aclarado… Lo único que paso aquella noche, fue que discutimos, por cosas que no tiene caso mencionar… Pero entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Serena lo miro con interés intentando descubrir si debía creerle o no, pero para que se hacía tonta, le creía, cada palabra que salía de la hermosa boca de Darien era algo que se grababa en su corazón. Resoplo, no tenía caso pensarlo, le creía, le creía de verdad.

―¿Prometes que no mientes? ―Preguntó por si acaso.

―Te lo juro… Nunca volveré a decirte una sola mentira ―Dijo Darien con entusiasmo.

―Te creo ―Dijo Serena mientras una sonrisa, que hubiera deseado no apareciera, inundaba sus labios. No solo sus labios, todo su ser brincaba de felicidad ante aquellas palabras.

.

Un par de horas después, la luz del sol iluminaba toda la pequeña estancia, Serena y Darien seguían sentados en el pequeño sofá de Lita, no se habían movido de ahí, ni un instante, hablando de mil cosas. Como cuando Serena le conto un poco acerca de sus nuevas amigas.

―Y bueno Mina es todo un caso, es tan ocurrente… Ha estado diciéndome nombres para el bebé sin parar, cada que la vuelvo a ver a inventado como unos diez.

―¿Y son buenos? ―Preguntó con interés.

Llevaban horas hablando, pero aun así ninguno de los dos tenia deseos de detener aquella platica, no cuando se habían dejado de ver tantos días.

―La verdad aún no hay alguno que me agrade… Además de que aún no sé qué será ―Explicó Serena ―¿Tu que crees que será? ―Preguntó entusiasmada.

―Me encantaría que fuera una niña… Con unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos y esa sonrisa encantadora… ―Dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

―Tal vez yo deseo que sea un niño, igual de apuesto que tu ―Rebatió Serena.

Ambos rieron ante sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Darien miro su reloj a regañadientes.

―Tengo que marcharme, pero puedo pasar por ti esta noche para salir a cenar ―Dijo Darien mientras se levantaba del sofá.

―Sí, me encantara cenar contigo esta noche ―Dijo Serena mientras se levantaba también, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

―Por cierto, esto es para ti ―Dijo metiendo la mano en el bolso de su pantalón para después sacar un pequeño aparato y depositarlo entre las manos de Serena. Ella lo miro con una mueca para después ver con atención el pequeño teléfono ―Es para que podamos comunicarnos con facilidad ―Explicó mientras Serena examinaba el aparato, era pequeño, cuadrado y color fucsia, realmente lindo.

―Es muy bello ―

―Llámame cuando quieras, o necesites algo ― Dijo Darien a lo que Serena asintió mirándolo fijamente ―Cualquier cosa ¿Entendido? ―Serena volvió a asentir con entusiasmo ante aquella petición.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta, Serena no pudo evitar sentirse a la expectativa cuando Darien se acercó demasiado a ella, pensando que la iba a besar, se sintió plenamente decepcionada cuando Darien deposito un beso en su mejilla y después se marchó.

Serena suspiro audiblemente mientras se recargaba la espalda en la puerta, y meditaba un instante sobre todo lo que había hablado con Darien.

Sinceramente no podía pedir nada mas de momento, Darien había ido a buscarla, y todo aquello de lo que había hablado sonaba asombroso. Aun suspirando se metió en su habitación.

.

Pequeños susurros llegaban del exterior, aquello la soco lentamente del apacible sueño en el que se encontraba, puso atención a las palabras, que de momento no tenían demasiado sentido, hasta que por fin terminaron de sacarla del sueño, eran Lita y Haruka, que hablaban, al parecer, de ella.

―Pero se suponía que tú cuidarías de ella ―Decía Lita con reproche.

―Sí, pero Chiba se la ha llevado ―Explicó Haruka. Lita soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de volver a hablar.

―Solo a ti se te ocurre dejarla con Darien… A veces pienso que ese hombre es un idiota, si no fuera por lo inteligente que asegura Andrew que es… ―Dijo Lita, callándose de pronto.

Serena se levantó, con la intención de decirles a ambos que estaba ahí, y que no tenían por qué preocuparse por su paradero.

―Sé que es un poco idiota, pero no crea que le haga daño… Por el contrario él cuidara de ella… Y si no se las verá conmigo ―Aseveró Haruka.

Con el ceño fruncido, Serena abrió la puerta, haciendo que las voces amortiguadas, se escucharan ahora a la perfección.

―Ay Haru, tu siempre tan sobreprotector… ―Dijo Lita para después de un momento añadir ―Sabes Haruka creo que deberías ya contarle toda la verdad a Serena… No sé cómo se tome las cosas cuando se entere… Y si dejas pasar más tiempo, se sentirá engañada.

Serena se detuvo un momento, preguntándose qué era eso de la verdad, no quería espiar, pero tuvo que quedarse quieta para escuchar las siguientes palabras de Haruka.

―No estoy aún muy seguro ―Dijo ―¿Y si no me cree? O algo peor…

―¿De qué están hablando? ―Dijo Serena asiéndose notar.

Era lo último que hubiera esperado de ellos, secretos o mentiras… Estaba harta de que su vida siempre estuviera llena de falsedades.

Haruka miro a Lita con el ceño fruncido, para después negar con la cabeza. Lita por su parte se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Haruka con una disculpa grabada en el rostro.

―Hola Serena, pensé que no estabas en casa ―Dijo Lita con alegría.

―Sí, no he salido en todo el día ―Declaró Serena, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara recelosa.

―Que bien… La cena está casi lista, así que por que no se sientan a cenar ―Dijo Lita.

Serena gruñó molesta, Lita intentaba cambiar el tema, ¿Acaso la creía tan tonta?

―No hasta que me expliquen qué es eso que no se ―Dijo Serena con fuerza.

―Nada importante ―dijo Haruka mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

―Van a decirme de que estaban hablando ahora mismo ―Gritó furiosa ―O en este mismo instante me marcho.

Estaba decidida y aun que no sabía a donde iría, no le importaba, no podía permitir que pensaran que no tenía voz ni voto, o que podían ocultarle cosas que le competían a ella.

―Está bien ―Dijo Haruka volviendo hacia el salón.

―Lo siento, Haru ―Dijo a modo de disculpa Lita.

―Ven, siéntate ―Dijo Haruka acercándose a Serena y jalándola ligeramente de una mano para que se acercara. ―Recuerdas que te conté, que conocí a mi padre solo un par de semanas antes de que muriera ―Dijo Haruka.

―Sí, lo recuerdo ―

Serena rememoro aquella charla que habían tenido hacía apenas unos días, después de cenar, se habían quedado en la mesa charlando cuando aquella platica había salido.

_―__En fin, creo que nunca conocí muy bien a mi padre ―Terminaba Serena de relatar con un suspiro._

_―__Yo apenas si lo conocí… Mi madre siempre se negó a decirme su nombre ―Explicó Haruka._

_―__¿Por qué? ―Preguntó curiosa._

_―__Para mi madre, aquel idilio fue lo mejor que le ocurrió en la vida, jamás intento siquiera buscar a alguien más con quien compartir su vida, le era fiel a su recuerdo._

_―__Tu madre debió amarlo mucho._

_―__Sí, pero él se casó con otra… Según mi madre cuando se conocieron él ya había dado su palabra a otra mujer, pero lo que surgió entre ellos fue tan intenso que ambos se habían dejado llevar por aquello ―Relato sin emoción alguna._

_―__¿Y al final, como conociste a tu padre? ―_

_―__Ella me dijo su nombre antes de morir, solo que tarde un poco en convencerme a buscarlo, y hubo un motivo importante para esa decisión ―_

_―__¿Cuál motivo? ―Preguntó curiosa._

_Haruka la contemplo por largo rato, como debatiéndose en seguir hablando o no, hasta que finalmente con un suspiro negó con la cabeza, Serena supuso que le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar de aquello con ella, así que no insistió más, con audacia cambio él tema para hacerlo sentir más cómodo._

_._

―Pues bien ―Dijo Haruka atrayendo su atención nuevamente ―El motivo por el que busque a mi padre, era porque quería conocer a mi hermana… Mi media hermana.

―¿Tienes una media hermana? ―Preguntó confundida.

―Si, a la que por mucho tiempo desee conocer, deseaba con desesperación hacerla parte de mi vida, y también ser parte de la suya ―Explicó mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que Serena se sintiera ligeramente incomoda.

―¿Y dónde está ella? ―Preguntó con inocencia.

―Dios no sé cómo decir esto ―Dijo mirando a Lita, como si buscara un poco de ayuda de parte de la castaña.

―Serena… ―Balbuceo la aludida mirándola, para después mirar directamente a Haruka, antes de volver a hablar ―Solo hazlo Haru ―Añadió Lita dedicándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

―Busque a mi padre, a él le tomó por sorpresa todo, ya que no sabía de mi existencia… Mi madre nunca le dijo nada. El me acepto sin recelos, conversamos un par de veces, hasta que le pedí dejarme conocerte… El prometió pensarlo, estaba un poco preocupado por tu reacción, pero solo un par de días después murió.

―¡Qué pena! ―Dijo concentrada en la historia ―Así que no la conoces.

Haruka y Lita sonrieron mientras se dedicaban miradas extrañas, Serena los miro con atención, recordando de súbito aquello por lo que habían comenzado aquella charla. Nada tenía sentido, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella, en la historia familiar de Haruka?

Y entonces de pronto recordó algunas de sus palabras _"le pedí dejarme conocerte"_

Jadeo con fuerza al comprender las palabras de Haruka, levantándose de súbito, sin tener ni la menor idea de por qué lo hacía, pero aquello no fue buena idea ya que sintió que perdía el equilibrio haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

―¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó Lita mientras le sujetaba la mano.

Serena respiro con brusquedad, intentando aclarar sus ideas y comprender un poco mejor todo lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Yo? ―Preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

―Sí, tu eres mi media hermana ―Explicó Haruka.

Serena se quedó callada, completamente aturdida, pero si lo pensaba un poco aquello explicaba muchas cosas, los sentimientos que la embargaban cuando estaba con él, el hecho de que le gustara su cercanía a pesar de lo posesivo de sus actos, el día que se conocieron, Lita la había llevado hasta a él con desesperación.

―¿Tú también lo sabias? ―Preguntó mirando a Lita, lo cual era una pregunta idiota, claro que lo sabía, los había escuchado hablando sobre eso.

Lita asintió en respuesta sin soltar aun su mano.

―No puedo creerlo ―Dijo con asombro.

Toda la vida se había sentido tan sola, anhelando. Su familia había sido tan pequeña, solo su padre y ella y por supuesto su nana, pero su padre jamás le había prestado demasiada atención… Siempre había pensado que si por lo menos hubiera tenido un hermano, su niñez no habría sido tan sombría y solitaria, y ahora resultaba que siempre había tenido un hermano mayor. Sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de Haruka, sintiendo como él se relajaba entre sus brazos. Y sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas brotaron con fuerza de sus ojos.

―Esto es… ―Dijo Serena intentando ordenar sus ideas, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía tan sobrecogida que no estaba segura de que era lo que quería decir.

―¿Estas bien? ―Dijo Haruka alejándose ligeramente de ella ―Estas temblando ―Añadió mientras la tomaba por los brazos y la obligaba a sentarse con suavidad ―Sabia que esto iba a ser difícil.

―Pero es mejor Haruka… Es mejor que Serena esté enterada ―Dijo Lita mientras tomaba nuevamente sus manos y le sonreía con cariño ―Tienes derecho a saberlo.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ―Preguntó en un susurro mientras fruncía el ceño un poco.

―Haruka no sabía cómo hacerlo ―Explicó Lita, mientras se levantaba ―Calentare la cena ―Dijo mientras se alejaba.

―No estaba seguro de que me creyeras… Pero hay muchas maneras de comprobarlo, si es así podemos…―Dijo Haruka.

―No habría razón para que mintieras ―Dijo Serena, pensando con detenimiento, no había ningún motivo para que Haruka le hiciera creer aquello ―No poseo nada por ser quien soy.

―Pero yo gano mucho ―Dijo Haruka sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos entre las suyas ―Por fin tenerte a mi lado… Formar parte de tu vida y por supuesto de la de tu hijo… ―Dijo soltando una de sus manos para ponerla en su vientre ―Mi sobrino.

―Esto es maravilloso.

Dijo sin pensarlo, aquel día había estado lleno de maravillosas noticias, primero Darien había aparecido con estupendas y lindas palabras, con mil intenciones y aquello parecía tan prometedor, tanto que no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes.

Y después había descubierto que tenía un hermano, un hermano de verdad, que la quería y había hecho mucho por conocerla y estar cerca de ella, todo tenía tan buena pinta, que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó estaba cálidamente arropada en su cama en la casa de Lita. Pensó un minuto, y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, la noche pasada se había quedado platicando hasta entrada la noche con Haruka y Lita. Habían hablado de mil cosas, desde su niñez hasta la época actual, por su parte Haruka también le había explicado mucho de él. Había sido muy triste saber lo solo que siempre había estado, a pesar de que siempre había tenido a su madre a su lado.

La madre de Haruka, Ikuko, había sido una mujer enfermiza, y no solo eso, había sufrido toda su vida por el amor que había perdido y que jamás había logrado olvidar. Haruka se las había visto muy difícil, mucho más cuando había empeorado la salud de su madre, según las palabras de Haruka, habían sido unos años terribles, en los que su madre se debatía entre delirios, para dejar solo uno que otro momento de lucidez.

Serena no comprendía muy bien, no estaba segura si su padre había amado a Ikuko, la madre de Haruka, como ella a él. Su padre había quedado viudo muy pronto, tanto que Serena casi no recordaba nada de su madre Selene, pero jamás había buscado a otra mujer, eso incluía a Ikuko. Serena se había pasado la vida pensando que su padre había amado tanto a su madre Selene que jamás había pensado en rehacer su vida siquiera.

Con pesar admitió, que cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de lo poco que había conocido a su padre, pero a fin de cuentas, si su padre había amado de verdad a Ikuko, aquello explicaría su amargura de siempre. Si recordaba un poco a su padre siempre lo miraba sombrío y triste.

Serena se limpió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla, no estaba segura de nada, pero a pesar de eso sentía mucha pena por su padre… ¿También sus decisiones lo habían conducido a ser infeliz y resentido?

Dio un fuerte suspiro antes de levantarse, tenía que apresurarse, la noche pasada había tenido que telefonear a Darien para decirle que no podría cenar con él… Había decidido hacerlo con Lita y Haruka, estaba tan extasiada que no se imaginaba marchándose sin antes saciar toda su curiosidad.

―Está bien ―Había dicho Darien al teléfono ―Entonces puedo pasar por ti mañana en la noche ―

―No, ven temprano… Para que almorcemos juntos ―Pidió Serena ―¿Puedes?

―Muy bien, nos vemos para almorzar.

Darien había aceptado sin más, así que Serena había planeado preparar un almuerzo, con ayuda de Lita por supuesto, para almorzar con Darien en el departamento.

.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Lorena **Hola chica, pues espero que este capítulo este mas ligerito y bueno que ya no sientas rabia con Darien, hoy ha explicado por qué tardo tanto en buscarla… bueno niña un abrazo y espero estés bien, saluditos!

**Mony **Hola, bueno pues este capítulo aclara tus dudas con respecto al cariño de Haruka, espero que este capítulo te guste y aclare un par de dudas. Saluditos!

**norma **Hola chica, pues ya ves a la arrebatada de Serena, aunque parece que todo está saliendo bien, bueno espero que este capítulo te guste , besitos!

**Leidy Flourite **Hola nena, ya sabía yo que esa escena te gustaría jeje, bueno niña te agradezco mil tu tiempo ya sé que andas muy ocupada, bueno niña nos seguimos leyendo. Besitos!

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, pensé que serias del club quiero matar a Serena por abandonar a Darien, jeje que bueno que no, y bueno parece que esta vez sí andabas medio errada, espero que este capítulo aclare un par de cosillas. Saluditos nena.

**yssareyes48 **Hola niña, pues ya vez que Darien siempre si la busco, pero bueno espero que Serena deje los impulsos de una vez, y también espero que esto aclare tu duda respecto a Haruka jaja, saluditos!

**Paty **Querida Paty, siento mucho que resiente mente odies tanto a Darien, espero que este capítulo te guste y lo quieras otra vez, saluditos!

**.**

**_Bueno chiquillas es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Este es otro capítulo tranquilo, pero bueno es importante para que nuestros protagonistas lleguen donde deben. Espero que les guste!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 22_**

**_._**

**_::Una cita de verdad::_**

**_._**

Cuando el sol estaba en el punto más alto, envolviendo todo con su cálido manto, finalmente el timbre de la puerta sonó. Serena estaba lista, se había dado un baño, cambiado la ropa de cama por unos vaqueros azules y una blusa rosa, y preparado todo lo conveniente para su almuerzo con Darien. Había puesto en el centro de la sala todas las mantas que había encontrado, esperando que Lita no se molestara y, también había hecho uso de todos los almohadones del departamento.

Corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con el rostro deslumbrante y bello de Darien, quien la miro de una manera encantadora, que hizo que el corazón de Serena se desbocara de inmediato.

―Hola ―Saludó Darien.

―Hola ―Dijo ella sin poder apartar su mirada de él.

―¿Nos vamos? ―Preguntó haciendo que Serena frunciera el ceño, intentando salir de su estupor. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar.

―¿A dónde? ―Preguntó insegura.

―A almorzar ―Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

―Pero yo… ―Se interrumpió un momento ―Creí que almorzaríamos aquí.

Darien la miro con sorpresa para después fruncir los labios.

―¿Quieres que almorcemos aquí? ―Preguntó confundido.

―Sí, he preparado, bueno Lita me ha ayudado y, hemos preparado un almuerzo para los dos ―Explicó mientras abría aún más la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

Se adentraron en el departamento, y cuando Darien se topó con el escenario frente a él, se quedó de pie de pronto mirando todo con evidente sorpresa. Entonces Serena sintió como enrojecía con violencia, ya no muy convencida de lo que había planeado para Darien.

―Bueno, si lo prefieres podemos salir ―Dijo intentando sonar natural, pero sabía que su rostro enrojecido la delataría de que estaba lejos de estar cómoda.

―No, claro que no ―Dijo Darien aun mirando la escena en el centro de la salita ―Esto parece encantador ―Dijo finalmente girándose para mirarla ―¿Has hecho todo esto, para mí? ―Preguntó tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las de él. Ella sintió que volvía a enrojecer, no muy segura de haber hecho bien y agacho el rostro para que él no lo notara. Con inseguridad asintió en respuesta ―Bueno también me ayudo Lita ―Explicó antes de mirar nuevamente a Darien.

―Muy bien, me gusta ―Dijo con satisfacción, haciendo que al fin Serena se sintiera cómoda con todo lo que había organizado. Una especie de picnic en la sala del departamento de Lita.

Tomaron asiento entre los mullidos almohadones y Serena se dispuso a servirle de todas las delicias que Lita había preparado para ellos, Darien comió de todo lo que ella le ofreció. Ambos comieron juntos, platicando de trivialidades, dedicándose sonrisas cómplices y agradables.

―Pareces cansada ―Dijo Darien mientras pasaba su dedo índice por debajo de uno de los ojos de Serena. Hacia algunos minutos ella se había recostado sobre su regazo, un poco inquita ante ese gesto, pero ahora que miraba a Darien cómodo con su cercanía, se había relajado, además de que aquello le permitía verlo perfectamente desde donde se encontraba.

―Sí, anoche me quede hasta tarde platicando con Lita y Haruka ―Explicó, Darien hizo una pequeña mueca antes de seguir recorriendo su rostro con su dedo índice ―¿Y tú que hiciste anoche? ―Le preguntó.

―Nada importante ―Contestó él ―Tuve una pequeña reunión antes de llegar a casa… Por cierto, Moli está desesperada preguntándome cuando vas a volver, no ha tomado nada bien el que te marcharas… Me culpa por ello.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―Preguntó intentando reprimir un bostezo.

―Dice que es mi culpa, por no haber echado a Beril a tiempo, dice que por eso te fuiste ―Explicó Darien.

―Ahora que lo recuerdo ―Dijo Serena ―Aun tengo muchas dudas sobre esa mujer ―Dijo haciendo un puchero ―¿Qué significa para ti Darien? ―Preguntó. Sabía que ya habían hablado de ella, pero no podía sacársela de la mente, quería estar segura de que todo lo que había entre ellos había terminado, necesitaba estar convencida de lo que comenzarían a construir juntos a partir de ahora.

―Sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero a pesar de todo fue muchas veces mi amiga, alguien que me escuchaba e intentaba apoyarme… Ahora las cosas no están muy bien con ella, no después de lo que te hizo la otra tarde ―Explicó Darien.

―La… Tú, la… ―Serena se quedó callada, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero a pesar de eso necesitaba hacerla ―¿Tú la quieres? ―Preguntó finalmente.

―Digamos que la aprecio, como te dije, en otros tiempos fue una muy buena amiga ―

―¿Solo una amiga? ―

―Si lo que quieres saber es si fue mi amante… Si, lo fue, pero eso termino Serena, hace ya algunos meses, te lo aseguro.

―¿Ese quiere decir que no volverá a aparecer en nuestras vidas con alguna especie de derechos sobre ti… O a alojarse en tu casa como si fuera la suya? ―Preguntó.

―No, no va a volver a alojarse en la casa… Ni tampoco le permitiré ninguna libertad más… Ella lo ha entendido todo ―Explicó Darien con suavidad mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ―No tienes que preocuparte por ella… No creo que la volvamos a ver…

―Te creo… ―Balbuceó mientras sentía como el sueño se adueñaba de ella lentamente. Quería crear algo firme entre ellos, a partir de ahora, que estaban volviendo a empezar. Quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ambos y quería ofrecerle su confianza, estaba segura de que Darien no la defraudaría.

Darien siguió hablando de ello. Y Serena supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, al creer en él, mientras que las tranquilas y pausadas palabras de Darien, servían como una especie de arrullo, hasta que finalmente dejo que el sueño la venciera.

.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en algo mullido, las paredes color lavanda, le dijeron que estaba en su habitación en el departamento de Lita, de pronto sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho, así que dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.

Los cabellos negros y desordenados de Darien, era lo único que podía ver, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Darien estaba durmiendo a decir por su respiración pausada y tranquila, mientras que una de sus manos descansaba sobre su vientre. Aquello la conmovió demasiado, tanto que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo un fuerte y largo suspiro salió de su pecho, haciendo que Darien se moviera lentamente. Solo un instante después, se levantó un poco para mirarla de frente.

―Hola ―Dijo él mirándola directo a los ojos ―Te he traído a la cama para que duermas más cómoda.

―¡Gracias! es la segunda vez hoy, que amanezco en un lugar diferente al que recuerdo ―Dijo haciendo un puchero. Estos últimos días había estado muy cansada y hoy mucho más con todas las noticias del día anterior.

―¿Cómo que la segunda vez? ―Preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido, claramente sin entender a qué se refería la rubia.

―Anoche ―Explicó ―Me quede dormida en la sala y amanecí en la cama… Haruka debió traerme a la habitación.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, mientras fruncía sus labios y una ceja se levantaba de manera inquisidora, ella se preguntó que significaba aquello. Y de pronto Serena callo en la cuenta de que no le había contado a Darien las nuevas noticias acerca de su parentesco con Haruka, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se escucharon gritos en la sala.

Serena se levantó con el ceño fruncido, Darien la siguió y ambos salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Lita, quien gritaba con quien fuera que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea del celular.

―Escúchame bien, Mina Aino ―Dijo Lita con voz amenazadora ―Esta es mi boda, y no puedes decidir sobre nada… ¿Entendido? ―Terminó.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó Serena haciéndose notar.

―Es Mina, que quiere organizar una despedida de soltera, cuando yo… ―Se interrumpió volviendo a hablar para Mina ―No Mina, ya está todo planeado, Ami se está encargando de todo. No creo que necesite tu ayuda. ―Pasaron unos segundos en los que Lita escucho la contestación de la aludida ―Muy bien nos vemos mañana ―Dijo y después colgó.

―¿Todo bien? ―Preguntó Serena mirándola nuevamente.

―Buenas tardes Darien ―Dijo Lita, saludando a Darien, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera ―Todo bien, solo que Mina y sus locas ideas, pero ya le he dicho que no puede intervenir en nada.

―Yo me retiro ―Dijo Darien antes de depositar un suave beso a Serena en la frente ―Te llamo luego.

Serena lo miro salir del departamento con tristeza, no quería que se marchara, pero entonces Lita la jalo hacia el sofá para que tomara asiento y luego se sentó a su lado.

―¿Cómo va todo Serena? ―Preguntó mirándola.

―Muy bien ―Explicó Serena ―Pero dime tú, ¿Qué pasa con Mina?

―Oh, es solo que estaba planeando una despedida de soltera en un club nocturno… Le he dicho que no y, ha insistido tanto que me ha sacado de mis casillas ―Explicó con un suspiro de exasperación Lita.

De pronto Serena callo en la cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para la boda de Lita con Andrew, y entonces no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría cuando Lita dejara el departamento, ya que probablemente se mudaría con Andrew.

―Pero bueno parece que ya comprendió que haremos una despedida mixta, y que además será en casa de Ami, quien me está ayudando a ultimar los preparativos de la boda ―Explicó Lita, sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos.

―¿Ami se encargara de la despedida? ―

―Sí, así es. Confió en ella para que todo salga bien… Para ser honesta escogí a Ami porque sé que no se atreverá a nada más que una linda reunión entre todos nuestros conocidos, y eso es lo que quiero… Es nuestra última noche de solteros y quiero que lo pasemos bien con nuestros amigo ―Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Serena asintió en respuesta mientras pensaba en la despedida de soltera, jamás había asistido a una y esperaba que aquella fuera muy divertida.

.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando aún se encontraban cenando Lita, Haruka y Serena, mientras conversaban animadamente de todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, Lita estaba tan emocionada con los preparativos de su boda, que no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo fabuloso que era su vestido, o de lo delicioso que sería el pastel, o de lo esplendida que sería la cena, o las maravillosas flores.

Así que Serena sonrió cuando Haruka con perversa satisfacción, dijo que con tanto preparativo el día de la boda se le olvidaría algo…

―Probablemente el novio… Sí, es verdad, no he escuchado que hables del novio, ¿ya lo tienes preparado? ―Inquirió Haruka con fingida inocencia.

―Haruka, deja de tomarme el pelo ―Amonestó Lita con un gruñido ―Claro que Andrew está listo, no le perdonaría que no fuera así ―Agregó con seguridad.

―Oh vamos, no está de más recordarle todo lo que tiene que hacer, te aseguro que él hombre ni siquiera recuerda que la boda es dentro de diez días ―Volvió al ataque Haruka.

―Más le vale que no sea así… O ya se las verá conmigo ―Aseguró Lita.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que Lita describió con detalle lo que ocurriría si algo no salía tal y como ella lo había planeado.

―Por cierto mañana es mi día libre, y las chicas han organizado su día para que nos reunamos aquí en la tarde para ultimar algunas cosas de la boda… Así que Haruka, espero que te desaparezcas todo el día… Tal vez podrías ir a ver a Andrew para asegurarte de que se esté tomando esto con mucha anticipación, igual que yo.

―Si jefa… Mañana iré a supervisar al novio ―Dijo con la voz firme para después dejar que una sonrisa inundara sus labios.

Serena se estaba riendo ante el tono formal de Haruka, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, sin siquiera mirar, no hacía falta, solo había una persona que podía llamar, contesto el aparato.

―Hola ―Saludó aun con los restos de la risa.

―Hola Serena ―Saludó Darien al otro lado de la línea.

Serena se levantó despidiéndose de sus amigos con una seña, para después meterse en la habitación, apenas entro se acostó en la esponjosa cama.

―¿Cómo estas Darien? ―Preguntó mientras se acomodaba bajo las mantas.

―Cansado, ha sido un día agotador, en estos momentos estoy llegando de la oficina ―Explicó Darien ―Solo te hablaba para desearte buena noche ―ronroneó con suavidad.

―¡Gracias! ―Dijo Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios, con el solo hecho de escuchar su voz, la hacía sentir de maravilla.

―Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte ―Dijo Darien cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más serio y firme ―Esta tarde Diamante ha venido a visitarme a mi oficina ―Dijo. Serena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Había olvidado por completo a Diamante, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que pasaba por su mente era aquello del secreto que le guardaba a su padre, y de pronto Serena estuvo casi segura de que Diamante había sabido todo el tiempo de la existencia de Haruka.

―¡Serena! ―La llamo Darien al otro lado de la línea haciendo que ella respirara con brusquedad… ¿Qué demonios quería ahora Diamante?

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―Preguntó, sorprendiéndose de inmediato por el tono estridente de su voz.

―Lo habitual… Exige que regreses a su lado… ―Explicó Darien con un fuerte suspiro ―Serena sé que esto no te va a gustar…

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó insegura.

―Hay dos hombres siguiendo todos tus pasos desde el día que saliste de aquí ―Explicó con calma.

―¿Qué? ―

―Tenía que estar seguro de que estuvieras bien, pero lo cierto que Diamante no había estado tan furioso y desesperado como lo he visto esta tarde… Así que con el riesgo de que te enojes, le he ordenado a la escolta que siga tus pasos más de cerca. Entenderás que es por tu bien.

―¿Hay dos hombre siguiéndome? Y yo no me había dado cuenta ―Exclamó un poco perpleja.

―Así es, han mantenido su distancia por órdenes mías. Pero Serena lo mejor es que eso termine, no estoy seguro de las intenciones de Diamante y aun que probablemente no sabe que no estás viviendo ya conmigo, prefiero no arriesgarte ―Terminó.

―¿Crees que sea necesario? ―Preguntó ―No creo que Diamante se tome tantas molestias en buscarme, o algo parecido.

―No está de más ser precavidos ―Pidió Darien con suavidad.

―Si lo crees necesario ―Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sí, si lo creo ―Dijo con rotundidad ―Y cambiando de tema ―Dijo rápidamente ―Quería preguntarte, si quieres ir mañana a cenar conmigo, mañana en la noche ― Preguntó con un susurro.

―Si, por supuesto ―Contestó de inmediato, cambiando su actitud un poco sombría a causa las anteriores noticias, por una de satisfacción ante la idea de salir con Darien.

―Muy bien, paso por ti mañana a las siete… ―Dijo Darien entusiasmado ―Muero por que sea mañana ―Susurró con la voz ronca.

―Yo también… Muero por verte ―Dijo Serena con honestidad.

―Que tengas buena noche ―

―Si Darien… Tú también, que tengas linda noche.

.

.

.

―Por favor Serena ―Dijo Mina mientras tomaba sus manos con un fuerte apretón.

―Yo Mina… No estoy segura ―Balbuceó Serena con temor ante el ímpetu de la rubia.

―Mina deja en paz a Serena ―Dijo Rei haciéndose notar.

Llevaban horas conversando y ultimando los detalles de la boda, así como también los de la despedida de solteros, como había pedido Lita. Cuando de pronto Mina había escuchado que Serena saldría a cenar con Darien y desde entonces había comenzado a suplicar para que le dejara arreglar su cabello, sus uñas, su maquillaje y mil cosas más que Serena no había podido seguir el hilo de sus apresuradas peticiones.

―Solo quiero que se vea hermosa… Es muy bella, pero no sabe sacar a relucir su belleza ―Explicó Mina con un puchero.

Serena no estaba muy segura si debía sentirse ofendida por aquel comentario.

―¡Serena! ―Gritó de pronto Lita entrando como un relámpago en la cocina, donde todas se encontraban dando vueltas ayudando a preparar la cena ―Mira lo que te ha mandado Darien ―Gritó depositando frente a ella un pequeño y hermoso arreglo de rosos rojas.

―¿Qué? ¿Para mí? ―Preguntó aturdida, jamás nadie le había hecho un regalo tan bello. El arreglo parecía pequeño, pero debería tener alrededor de unas cien rosas rojas, enmarcadas al fondo con pequeñas rosas blancas, era completamente perfecto, al menos para Serena.

―Para quien más… Las ha mandado Darien ―Explicó Lita con una risita tonta.

Serena se acercó para poder percibir el aroma rico de las rosas, y sin poder evitarlo una radiante sonrisas se instaló en sus labios mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, era el detalle más bello que podía imaginar y no cabía en sí de la felicidad, aunque una pequeña parte de ella le costaba trabajo creer que Darien hubiera tenido con ella un gesto tan adorable. Serena se perdió un momento entre sus pensamientos y el delicioso aroma de las rosas, cuando las palabras de Lita hacia Mina la sacaron de sus pensamientos, había estado tan concentrada en su regalo que no había escuchado a Mina hablar.

―Además Darien quedo en pasar por ella a las siete y no te dará tiempo de nada, será otro día ―Dijo Lita. Mina gruño con desaprobación, mientras Serena se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era y se alejaba de un salto, llevándose con ella su hermoso regalo. Tenía que apresurarse antes de que llegara Darien.

―No te escaparas el día de la despedida ―Dijo Mina deteniéndola suavemente de un brazo ―Di que el viernes, para la despedida, me dejaras que yo te arregle ―Suplicó de tal modo que Serena no le quedo de otra más que decir que sí.

―Está bien Mina, ahora deja que me marche o Darien llegara y me encontrara así ―Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su ropa, traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta bastante amplia color amarillo.

―Sí, si corre, ve ―Dijo contenta y dando saltitos.

―¡Ya ven! Serena si es una buena amiga ―Dijo Mina haciendo un gesto de suficiencia ante todas las demás.

.

―Serena, Darien está aquí ―Gritó Lita mientras entraba apurada en la habitación ―Esta muy guapo ―Añadió mirándola detenidamente. Serena llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino de cuello ve, sin mangas y con tirantes gruesos, era suelto hasta por debajo de las rodillas, pero no tanto como para pasar desapercibido sus ya evidentes cinco meses de embarazo ―Te ves bellísima ―Le dijo mirándola con atención.

―¡Gracias! ―Dijo Serena mientras se daba una última mirada en el espejo, donde reviso que el moño que era su cabella estuviera en su sitio ―La verdad estoy un poco nerviosa ―Agregó cuando la miro.

―Todo va a ir bien… Ya veras, ahora date prisa ―Dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en su mano para infundirle valor.

―Buenas noches Serena ―Dijo Darien, unos segundos después, cuanto se encontraron en la pequeña salita de Lita, mientras todas las chicas estaban revoloteando de aquí a allá.

―Hola Darien ―Saludó Serena. Darien no dio tiempo a nada más, en cuanto la vio se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió de las chicas con un buenas noches, antes de conducir a Serena fuera del departamento ―Muchas gracias por el arreglo…Es bellísimo ―Dijo Serena mordiendo su labios, apenas salieron del departamento.

―Tu eres la que es bellísima ―Dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo que se estremeciera completita. Un beso que duro más tiempo del necesario y para el cual Darien la apretó fuertemente contra él. Serena deseo abrazarlo y aún más que el beso fuera unos cuantos centímetros más a la izquierda. Pero en cambio Darien subió sus labios hasta su frente para depositar un suave beso, sin soltar ni un poco su agarre, y después unió su frente a la suya mirándola de una manera que hizo que a Serena se le acelerara el corazón ―Es una muestras de lo mucho que deseo hacer por ti ―

.

Serena cruzo los brazos, cuando el auto giro a la derecha en una esquina, estaba segura de que estaban a un par de calles de la entrada a la mansión de Darien. ¿Por qué demonios iban a casa de Darien?

No pudo evitar que mientras más se acercaban a la mansión, más se iba sintiendo tensa, Darien no había dicho nada de ir a su mansión, aquello parecía una trampa. Bueno tampoco era para exagerar, no era como que la fuera a seducir y no dejar salir de ahí. Se mordió el labio con pesar, completamente convencida de que si Darien intentaba seducirla no le constaría demasiado.

Estaba más que ansiosa por él, extrañaba sus besos, por decir poco… Lo extrañaba a él de una manera impresionante. Pero aquello no iba con la idea que él había planteado en su cabeza de salir y conocerse, y bueno, mucho más…

―¿Qué pasa? ―La voz de Darien la saco de sus pensamientos, aún tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero él ya había salido del auto y le estaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a salir.

Serena recibido su mano, aceptando a regañadientes su ayuda.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―Preguntó con reproche ―Me has engañado ―Agregó en el mismo tono.

―¿Engañado? ¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó Darien con mirada inocente, pero Serena no se dejó engañar, él sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

―¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? Dijiste que iríamos a cenar ―Gruñó. En respuesta Darien sonrió pícaramente para después ir a sujetar su brazo y conducirla al interior, ella le dio una palmada a su mano evitando que la sujetara.

―Vamos a cenar juntos… Nunca te dije dónde ―Explicó, esta vez rodo su cintura y la condujo al interior de la mansión.

Refunfuñando acerca de los hombres y sus excusas tontas, se dirigió con Darien hacia el comedor, pero antes de que llegara, el pelinegro la sujeto del brazo y la dirigió al salón, ella se adentró ahí, pensando que aún no servirían la cena.

¿Qué demonios tenia aquello de romántico?

Una cena como cualquier otra. No es que requiriera algo lujoso o algo por el estilo, pero las palabras de Darien, la habían dejado a la expectativa, y no estaba del todo convencida de que esto se acercara a lo que él le había prometido.

Y entonces un pequeño destello de luz capto su atención, mirando hacia haya, hacia las ventanas dobles de cristal que daban hacia el patio exterior, se topó con la escena más maravillosa que había visto alguna vez.

Un sendero de velas, marcaban el camino. Serena se acercó para salir por la puerta y se quedó mirando las velas como una boba, estas llevaban un camino, iluminándolo y llenándolo de calidad ante el fuego que irradiaban.

Ella comenzó a seguir el camino de las velas de muchas tonalidades, que iban desde el rojo hasta el rosa pálido. Lentamente camino, mirando el camino con atención y sintiendo como un delicioso calor la inundaba, apenas iba a medio camino cuando alzo la vista y se topó con la cosa más sorprendente que se podía imaginar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Un bello Kiosco se alzaba grandioso ante ella, enzarzado con flores rosas y rojas de todas las tonalidades, igual que las velas, regalando a todo un aroma delicioso.

Se acercó de prisa intentando ver de cerca el lugar, el nuevo Kiosco, estaba segura de que era nuevo porque cuando había vivido ahí, aquello no había estado. Y aquello era solo una parte de lo que le había robado el aliento, era un bello detalle considerando todo lo que le había contado del Kiosco que siempre le había recordado a su madre y que le traía tanta paz. En el centro de este, había una mesa elegantemente puesta, con un par de velas iluminando el Kiosco, aunque el camino de velas ya iluminaba de una manera armoniosa el lugar.

Aquello debía ser la velada más romántica que una mujer podía desear. Al menos la velada más romántica que ella había tenido.

Y entonces se acordó de Darien, giro el rostro, buscándolo con la mirada y lo encontró recostado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Serena deshizo el camino corriendo hacia él.

―Esto es bellísimo Darien… ¡Muchas gracias! ―Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y enterrando el rostro en su cuello mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a traicionarla. De pronto Darien la alejo de él sujetándola por ambos brazos mientras la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

―¡Estas llorando! ―Dijo perplejo ―Pensé que esto te agradaría, no que te haría sentir mal ―Agregó con pesar.

―Oh, no ―Dijo apresuradamente ―Es que, nadie había hecho algo tan bello por mi antes… Solo estoy muy emocionada ―Balbuceó.

―Me alegro ―Dijo despacio, para después agregar sobresaltado ―Bueno, no me alegran tus lágrimas, pero me alegra que te guste.

Serena sonrió ante las voz vacilante de Darien, y después tomo su mano para recorrer ahora todo el camino pero con él a su lado.

La cena transcurrió como en una nebulosa de éxtasis para Serena, con palabras alegres, encantadoras sonrisas. Pasaron la cena con total alegría, ante una sonriente Molí, que los atendió de manera muy formal, pero dedicándoles sonrisas cómplices de vez en cuando.

Serena estaba completamente encantada con el Kiosco, era bellísimo, la estructura de madera, estaba enzarzada con miles de flores, y gracias a la luz de las velas parecía un lugar mágico, pero Serena estaba segura que a la luz del día, aquel lugar sería igualmente fantástico.

―Y este lugar… Es bellísimo Darien ―Dijo de pronto y sin pensarlo.

―Sabía que te gustaría, sé que te recordara a tus padres, te sentirás segura en el… Claro, en cuanto decidas volver.

.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Lorena **Hola chica, pues de momento las cosas siguen bien y pues si lo de Haruka di un par de pistas, necesitábamos alguien que la cuide sin ser su pretendiente.

**Goshy **Hola chica, si Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa pero está feliz con la noticia… Y bueno con respecto a Darien y Serena, así es se están dando una nueva oportunidad, ya veremos si funciona.

**Paty **Querida Paty, otro capítulo tranquilito, pero como bien sabes, ya se acerca final y a partir del siguiente vuelve a subir la intensidad, espero que te gusten.

**starvenus **Hola chica, pues aun que lo oculta muy bien Darien está muy celoso jeje, pero Serena es demasiado inocente para planear algo así, eso sí habrá alguien confabulando, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo.

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, pues amiga empiezan desde cero, pero a ver qué tal resulta, y que bueno que te esté gustando este Darien, espero que se siga portando bien.

**Mony **Hola, solo te digo que si aún que lo oculta muy bien Darien esta celoso de Haruka jeje, aun lo seguirá por que la sonsa de Serena se le olvidó decirle quien es Haruka n.n.

**yssareyes48 **Hola niña pues ya vez Haruka es su guardián, pero no su pretendiente, ahora a esperar a que Diamante haga su aparición, que ya no falta mucho.

**.**

**_Chiquillas es todo de momento, el siguiente capítulo es la despedida de soltera de Lita y bueno harán su aparición, tres estrellas jeje… _**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. El capítulo de hoy, tal vez quieran matar a alguien, yo me divertí mucho jaja, pero también les aviso que jamás he ido a una despedida de soltera, así que todo ha sido producto de mi loca imaginación jeje. Sin más espero que les guste!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 23._**

**_._**

**_::Hombres necios, amigas perversas::_**

**_._**

Serena seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo, aun impresionada, llevaba tal vez unos cinco minutos, pero sus ojos aun no daban crédito de lo que el reflejo le regalaba. Su dorada cabellera siempre sujeta, estaba suelta cayendo en sedosas y lacias capas. Cuando antes había llegado hasta la cintura, Mina lo había recortado y, ahora llegaba a penas a media espalda, lo había planchado y dejado suelto de una manera sorprendente. También había sacado un pequeño flequillo, dándole el aspecto aún más joven.

Y eso no era todo. La había pintado de una manera bastante natural pero que resaltaba a la perfección el azul de sus ojos, y sus labios se veían más carnosos y, bueno, Serena incluso podía decir que sensuales…. Jamás en su vida se había sentido ni un poco sensual.

Dirigió su vista más abajo, observando con detalle el bonito vestido que llevaba puesto de un intenso color… no estaba muy segura del color, ella había dicho magenta, Mina insistía en que era rojo, y Lita definitivamente no había podido elegir.

Se había enamorado del vestido desde que lo había visto, aquel día iba en compañía de Haruka y había insistido tanto en regalárselo que ha Serena no le había quedado de otra que aceptarlo con reticencia. Y por aquello mismo no se lo había puesto, pero ahora que las cosas eran diferentes, ahora que sabía que el interés de Haruka por ella era un hermoso sentimiento mutuo, no veía problema en usarlo.

El corte era hermoso, con dos triángulos cubriendo sus senos, que se extendían hasta unirse en la parte de atrás de su cuello, justo debajo del busto se ceñía solo con una pequeña cinta del mismo tejido del vestido y de ahí caía suelto en una vaporosa falda que llegaba justo por arriba de sus rodillas.

―Te ves impresionante ―Dijo Lita sacándola de sus pensamientos ―Ni siquiera parece que estas embarazada ―Añadió. Aquello era cierto, el vestido era un poco ampón comenzando por debajo del busto y extendiéndose cada vez más hasta llegar por arriba de sus rodillas, lo que hacía que su pequeña panista pasara desapercibida.

―Esto… Me siento tan extraña ―Balbuceó finalmente Serena.

―Incluso diría que te ves más joven ―Dijo Mina quien venía entrando a la habitación nuevamente, ya vestida con un hermoso vestido color azul extraples, que dejaba al descubierta la piel cremosa de sus hombros. Sin mirar nada más, se acercó al espejo dándole un pequeño empujón a Serena para adueñarse del espejo y empezar a peinarse con minucioso cuidado.

―Es injusto, es mi despedida de soltera, y creo que Serena se robara la noche… Y eso que está embarazada ―Gruñó Lita divertida.

―Te vez muy bien ―Dijo Serena rápidamente ―Es tu noche Lita, y te ves despampanante ―Lita llevaba puesto un vestido color verde, largo hasta por debajo de la rodillas y ajustado como una segunda piel, no tenía mangas, dejando al descubierto la piel bronceada de sus brazos y con un escote que dejaba al descubierto su elegante cuello y que bajaba de manera provocativa hasta la separación entre sus senos. En realidad su vestido era muy atrevido y elegante a la vez.

.

Cuando finalmente Mina, Lita y Serena llegaron a la casa de Ami, todos los invitados habían llegado ya. La casa estaba sorprendente, habían colocado luces estratégicas por todo el lugar. La casa era enorme toda la pared trasera era completamente de cristal, y las demás paredes blancas, quedaban iluminadas de manera armoniosa por la inmensa iluminación que habían colocado, en tonos amarrillos y anaranjados… Todo el lugar se veía impresionante.

Serena diviso a lo lejos a Darien, quien platicaba animadamente con Andrew en un rincón de la enorme casa. Lita la tomo de la mano y ambas caminaron hacia donde los dos chicos se encontraban.

―Hola Andrew ―Saludó Serena haciéndose notar, este la saludo con un hola antes de lanzarse sobre la boca de su prometida con evidente ansia ―Hola Darien ―Dijo al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, Darien la miraba asombrado, con los ojos muy abiertos y una extraña sonrisa dibujada en los labios ―¿Qué ocurre?

―Te… Te vez… Muy bien ―Balbuceó Darien despejándose, para después acercarse a darle un tierno beso en la mejilla ―¡Hermosa!

Serena no pudo evitar que la frustración se adueñara de ella nuevamente, a pesar de la reacción y las halagadoras palabras de Darien, estos últimos días, habían hecho de todo juntos, desde pasear por el parque hasta salir a cenar, todos los días se encontraban para pasarlo juntos en algún momento, dependiendo de la agenda, siempre ocupada de Darien, a pesar de eso no había pasado ni un día sin saber de él, y después por la noche conversaban por teléfono hasta entrada la noche.

Su relación iba viento en popa, Darien seguía con sus hermosos detalles, que eran constantes y en palabras del pelinegro, un poco de lo mucho que deseaba ofrecerle. Pero había un pequeño problema, Darien no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de besarla, ni que decir de algo más que un beso. Y Serena se había sentido tentada, ya en más de una ocasión, a tomar la iniciativa y besarlo, pero luego de meditarlo un poco, se contuvo, si él no lo hacía debía haber algún motivo… ¿Tal vez la encontraba fea con su embarazo?

Pero si era honesta consigo misma, había esperado, al mirarse esa tarde en el espejo después del extenso proceso al que la había sometido Mina, que esa noche Darien la encontraría atractiva nuevamente, solo que… No pareció funcionar.

A pesar de su alago, no había intentado besarla un poco más, o algo diferente, así que frustrada, se dedicó a conversar con él como los últimos días, entre risas y pequeñas bromas.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando de pronto, Mina se acercó a ella y se la llevo casi a rastras, alegando su intención de presentarle a todas las amigas y conocidos de Lita, cuando finalmente termino de presentarle a todo el mundo, alrededor de unas cuarenta personas, Mina la sentó sobre una silla. Serena frunció el ceño sin entender.

―Quédate aquí… ¿Si? ―Suplicó Mina con un chillido.

―¿Por qué Mina…? Quiero ir con Darien ―Dijo Serena confundida.

―Solo unos minutos… Por favor ―Dijo suplicante, mientras le dedicaba una mirada igual de suplicante.

―Está bien, Mina ―Aceptó con reticencia.

―Solo diré que te tengo una gran sorpresa ―Dijo con una risita que a Serena le provocó escalofríos, pero aun así sonrió a su nueva y un poco loca amiga.

Mina salió corriendo, dejándola sola, en aquella fila de sillas, completamente sola en el centro… Aquello pareció extraño.

En los minutos que pasaron, Mina hablaba con algunas chicas, y estas se iban a sentar cerca de Serena, dedicándole pequeñas sonrisas. Serena volvió a fruncir el ceño confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Mina?

Hasta que finalmente Mina y Lita aparecieron junto a ella.

―¿Sabes que planea está loca? ―Preguntó Lita mientras se sentaba a su lado y Mina junto a esta, dejando a la castaña en el centro.

―No tengo ni la menor idea ―

―Oh, solo cállense ―Chilló Mina entusiasmada.

―Creo que esto no me va a gustar ―Sentencio Lita mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con entendimiento.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron por completo, dejando todo en penumbras, solo para que unos segundos después se prendieran junto con el sonido estridente de una canción, una extraña y lenta canción.

Serena miro a su alrededor confundida, Lita tomo su mano mientras una pequeña sonrisa inundaba sus labios.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó Serena acercándose a Lita.

―Solo disfruta de las locuras de la loca Mina… Después voy a matarla, pero mientras… ―Dijo dejando las palabras al aire, haciendo que Serena regresara su vista al centro de la sala, donde todas miraban, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tres chicos bailaban lenta y seductoramente, al compás de la suave música.

Serena miro con atención a los tres chicos, que vestían ropas negras y ajustadas, uno de ellos, el más alto tenía el cabello castaño, su ropa negra y botas se ajustaban a él de una manera armoniosa, a pesar de que era bastante más alto que los demás.

El más pequeño, a juzgar por la manera en la que la luz se proyectaba en su cabello, lo tenía plateado, algo que la hizo pensar vagamente en Diamante.

Diamante…

¿Que estaría planeando? Aquella visita a Darien era extraña, ¿Por qué demonios seguía exigiendo su presencia cuando sabía a la perfección que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de regresar a su lado? Estaba loco si creía que sus peticiones iban a ser acatadas.

Ella jamás volvería a su lado…

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando de pronto, uno de los chicos bailarines, el de estatura media de cabellos color negro, la arrastraba, con todo y silla, alejándola de fila de sillas. Serena se tensó sobre su propio asiento. Y entonces fue consciente de que Lita estaba igual que ella, apenas si noto eso, antes de que el chico atrajera su atención nuevamente.

El chico, delgado pero musculoso, bailaba seductoramente al ritmo de la música, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que había perdido la camisa, y de pronto paso algo que no se esperaba.

El chico aun con aquel movimiento sensual, comenzó a moverse más rápido, tocando su sus muslos, su abdomen y dando un recorrido por su pecho de una manera provocativa, siguiendo el cadencia de la música que aumentaba el compás, para después acercarse demasiado a ella. Tanto, que Serena sintió como enrojecía con violencia, y sus mejillas se calentaban fuertemente.

Él chico ajeno a la sorpresa de Serena, siguió su baile mientras giraba y meneaba las caderas de manera provocativa, dejándola ver a la perfección su espalda y… más abajo, se dio cuenta Serena, para después volver a voltearse con un único movimiento y seguir con el suave movimiento de caderas.

A su alrededor, podía escuchar pequeños grititos de aprobación de todas las presentes, y en especial los gritos eufóricos de Mina… Serena tubo curiosidad de saber que era exactamente lo que hacían los otros dos bailarines, pero estaba demasiado… Ocupada.

Serena se sintió abrumada ante lo que el muchacho hacía, y se quedó observándolo del mismo modo. Un minuto después él se acercó aún más a ella, tanto que roso sus piernas con las suyas, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto. De pronto y con un rápido movimiento el pelinegro abrió las piernas de Serena, para quedar justo en medio de ellas mientras seguía con su erótico baile.

Serena jadeo ante aquella acción, pero no se movió, aun se sentía demasiado aturdida… tal vez ahora más, solo se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos. No muy segura de si lo que el joven le estaba haciendo estaba bien o no. Enseguida el sujeto sus manos, y hasta ese momento fue consciente de que estaban cerradas en puños, cuando él con suavidad, deshizo sus puños para después posar sus palmas sobre la piel desnuda, cálida y ligeramente húmeda de su abdomen. Serena abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida, mientras él continuaba el baile, guiando sus manos por su vientre hasta su pecho, y volvía a empezar el recorrido.

De pronto, Darien entro en su campo de visión, el reproche y la furia eran tan evidentes en su expresión, que la asusto. Sin pensarlo, Serena tiró de sus manos para alejarlas del joven y de un salto se levantó.

Error.

Él bailarín estaba tan cerca, que quedaron frente a frente, él sonrió con aprobación, haciendo que Serena se sintiera aún más atontada. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, él la giro con un ágil y único movimiento quedando de espaldas a él y completamente rígida ante ese acto.

Entonces Serena pudo reparar un poco más a su alrededor, las chicas miraban todo sin perder detalle, lanzando grititos de aprobación y una que otra exclamación que Serena no logro comprender. A su derecha Lita estaba recibiendo el mismo trato que ella unos segundos antes por parte del castaño y un poco más haya, a Mina, quien manoseaba y le daba palmaditas al muchacho que le bailaba muy de cerca.

Serena salto cuando de pronto el joven a sus espaldas la tentó sin ningún reparo, negando con vehemencia se alejó casi corriendo del tipo.

.

Cuando llego al cuarto de baño, que fue el único lugar donde sintió que podría pensar un momento, respiraba con agitación. Al levantar el rostro se encontró con su reflejo en el enorme espejo que adornaba una de las paredes del cuarto de baño y frunció el ceño ante su rostro arrebolado y sus cabellos ligeramente desordenados.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo se sentía al respecto después de lo que acababa de pasar, porque con un estrepitoso ruido Darien se adentró en el baño, mirándola con tanta ira en el rostro que Serena retrocedió un par de pasos.

―¿Por qué demonios…? ―Dijo abruptamente para después quedarse callado mientras la miraba fijamente ―¿Por qué te dejas tocar de esa manera? ―Preguntó al fin con un gruñido.

―Yo… Yo, no se ―Balbuceó Serena no muy segura de que decir ―No hice… Nada malo ―Dijo despacio, no muy segura de lo que acababa de hacer y él la estaba acusando.

Para su sorpresa un gruñido salió de la garganta de Darien, ella abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida ante ese acto tan, tan… inexplicable. Pero antes de pensar en nada más Darien salió con paso firme sin decir más del cuarto.

.

Serena salió con pasos vacilantes del cuarto de baño un par de minutos después, solo para encontrarse de frente con Haruka, quien al verla salir del cuarto de baño se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó mientras la sujetaba por los brazos para acercarla a él.

―Si ―Dijo vacilante ―Eso creo.

―Chiba parecía enojado ―Apuntó mirándola con una evidente pregunta en la mirada. Pero Serena no sabía que contestar, ni siquiera estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado.

―¿He hecho algo malo? ―Preguntó insegura.

―De que hablas… ¿Por qué harías algo malo? ―Preguntó profundizando más su ceño.

―Por lo que paso con el… el chico ―Dijo mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Haruka al sentir como su rostro volvía a enrojecerse al recordar. De pronto se sintió muy mal, en el fondo sabía que aquello no debía hacerla sentir así, que no había hecho nada malo, tal vez el hecho de mirar al chico le había… no estaba segura de sí la palabra gustado era la correcta… Pero jamás había visto nada igual y sinceramente aquello había sido… Entretenido.

Pero entonces Darien se estaba comportando como si hubiera… No estaba muy segura de que, pero de que la culpaba de algo, eso sí que lo entendía.

―No, no lo creo ―Dijo con regocijo. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ―Estos bailes son comunes en las despedidas de soltero… Solo que no imagine que Lita aceptara algo así ―Dijo para sí mismo. Serena se alejó ligeramente de él, para mirarlo a los ojos.

―No creo que Lita lo supiera ―Dijo Serena ―¿Entonces es normal que hagan esas cosas con… Con las mujeres? ―Volvió a preguntar para estar segura.

―Dios Serena no puedo creer lo ingenia que puedes llegar a ser a veces ―Gruñó Haruka negando con la cabeza.

―¡Haruka! ―Gruñó indignada Serena.

Haruka no dijo nada, se limitó a halarla por el pasillo para que mirara la escena en la sala. En la sala seguía el espectáculo de los tres hombres, haciendo que las chicas gritaran extasiadas y lanzaran grititos animando a los chicos a seguir con su sensual baile.

Ahora el pelinegro había comenzado a bailarle a otra chica, una que no reconocía. Mina gritaba y brincaba como loca, a pesar el joven de cabello plateado la había abandonado para bailarle a otra chica, pero Mina aun disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Lita seguía recibiendo un generoso trato del castaño, bastante parecido al que ella había recibido de parte del pelinegro, solo que Lita no parecía boba, como ella se había sentido, la castaña aplaudía con timidez mientras pequeñas risillas y grititos escapaban de sus labios.

.

Un par de minutos después, el exuberante espectáculo había terminado, las chicas murmuraban entre risitas tontas y balbuceaban mil cosas, acerca del espectáculo que habían presenciado. Serena estaba mirando a su alrededor aun alejada del resto de los invitados. Lejos de ahí podía ver a Lita, Mina y Ami conversando… O tal vez discutiendo.

De pronto el pelinegro que le había bailado unos minutos antes, se acercó a ella.

―Hola bombón ―Dijo seductoramente.

―No me llamo bombón ―Dijo Serena confundida.

―No importa… Pareces un delicioso bomboncito ―Dijo con un griñidito. Serena sintió que un escalofrió la recorría cuando al hablar el hombre se acercaba y su aliento le llego de golpe… Olía a alcohol, o alguna bebida fuerte.

Serena no estaba muy segura, pero intento alejarse un poco de él…

El pelinegro no se lo permitió.

―Espera bomboncito… Voy a decirte que me llamo Seiya ―Explicó con voz ronca mientras ponía una mano a cada lado de ella, a la altura de su pecho.

―Y yo me llamo Serena… No bomboncito ―Gruñó ella, tratando de apartarlo de ella con un ligero empujón con sus manos, fue inútil, él no pareció entender el mensaje ―Ahora tengo que marcharme ―Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

―Espera bombón… Quiero… Probar ―Susurró acercándose demasiado a ella, Serena quiso retroceder pero estaba ya contra la pared ―Si eres tal dulce como pareces ―Y diciendo esto último cello sus labios con los de él.

Ella cerro la boca con fuerza, negándole el acceso a sus labios, pero él no se desaliento, siguió intentando con suavidad primero con un poco más de ímpetu después, Serena cerro sus manos en un puño e intento apartarlo empujando su pecho, pero al ver que aquello no lograba funcionar, comenzó a removerse con violencia, intentando alejarlo.

Solo paso un minuto antes de que finalmente se alejara de ella y Serena respiro con brusquedad cuando al fin lo consiguió. Solo que pronto se dio cuenta que no habían sido sus esfuerzos los que habían conseguido alejar al tipo, Darien estaba justo enfrente de ella, mientras sostenía al tipo con fuerza por la camisa.

―¿Qué demonios haces con mi mujer? ―Gruñó como poseído Darien.

―¡Tu mujer! ―Repitió con asombro ―Valla así que tú ya probaste el delicioso bomboncito ―Dijo el idiota, para nada intimidado por la furia de Darien, por el contrario parecía querer provocarlo más a decir por la mirada bravucona que le dedicaba.

―¡Mi mujer! ―Dijo Darien con un gruñido realmente amenazador.

―Hombre afortunado…

Serena frunció el ceño, ante las palabras y reacciones absurdas del tipo, Darien volvió a gruñir, pero el tipo no pareció notarlo o simplemente lo ignoro y con un encogimiento de hombros se alejó con paso lento.

―¿Esto es lo que te gusta? ―Gritó Darien con violencia volviéndose para mirarla de frente ―Que te traten así…

―¿De qué demonios hablas…? ¿Por qué iba a gustarme que… ―No pudo terminar por que Darien la interrumpió.

―¡Maldita sea! ―Gruñó mientras se pasaba las manos por los negros cabellos ―He hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido por ti… Por ganarme tu amor, desde mandarte flores, hasta llevarte a cenar… Cosas que nunca había hecho por una mujer… Todo por ti ―Gritó para después hacer una pausa en la que respiro fuertemente y ante el aturdimiento de Serena por sus palabras, siguió ―¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera quise apresurar las cosas, quería ir con calma… Y tú te besas con ese idiota… O te abrazas con el otro tipo, el rubio ―Explotó con violencia.

―Yo no lo bese ―Gritó ultrajada, como se atrevía a acusarla de algo así, cuando el mismo había tenido que quitarle al tipo de encima ―Él lo hizo…

―¡Maldita sea! No sé qué hacer ya ―Dijo dando media vuelta para alejarse maldiciendo.

Serena estaba segura de que no se merecía la actitud de Darien, de alguna forma había sido agredida por ese tipo, que la había besado a la fuerza y encima de todo tenía que soportar los reproches de Darien.

Sintió como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas a causa de la rabia y la impotencia. Así que sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia Haruka. En cuento él la vio, la expresión enfurecida del rostro de Haruka, le hizo preguntarse vagamente que aspecto tendría, entonces Haruka la tomo por ambos brazos y la zarandeo con violencia.

―¿Qué te hizo? ―Preguntó con un gruñido, mientras seguía zarandeándola suavemente.

―Deja de sacudirme ―Gritó Serena mirándolo con furia, definitivamente los hombres hoy se estaban comportando como unos idiotas sin cerebro ―Solo quiero marcharme ―

No tuvo que decir más, Haruka, aun tomándola por un brazo la condujo hacia el exterior de la casa.

.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Serena estaba más tranquila, aunque completamente furiosa con Darien, Haruka había chasqueado la lengua todo el camino acerca de lo idiota que era Darien, ella estaba de acuerdo. Aunque ella hubiera agregado también lo idiota que era Haruka, e incluido Andrew, quien estaba discutiendo fuertemente con Lita fuera de la casa de Ami, cuando ella y Haruka se marchaban. Aquella noche no podía empeorar… Eso esperaba.

Estaba segura de que aquel día no había hecho nada malo, o al menos no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos en el departamento, en los que Haruka le había preparado un té, y ella se había acurrucado en el sofá, cuando el teléfono de Haruka comenzó a sonar. Él se alejó para hablar, Serena solo escuchaba los gruñidos amortiguados de Haruka.

―Tengo que marcharme… Lita viene para acá ―Informó mientras se acercaba a ella.

―¿Todo está bien? ―Preguntó.

―Sí, no te preocupes… Solo es Ami que necesita que la ayude con algo, así que Lita vendrá para que no te quedes sola.

―No se preocupen por mí… Tengo mis guaruras personales ―Dijo sarcásticamente recordando a los dos hombres que la seguían a todos lados.

―Lita quiere verte ―Dijo como si eso explicara todo. Si, como no.

A penas pasaron unos quince minutos cuando Lita apareció por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Haruka desaparecía por esta.

―Hoy ha ido todo tan extraño ―Dijo Lita sentándose a su lado. Serena la miro preguntándose si su pesar era debido a Andrew, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Lita siguió hablando ―Andrew está furioso por el espectáculo, la verdad es que no lo culpo ―Agregó con una risita ―Fue impresionante. Pero Mina se pasó de la raya, se lo dije claramente nada de strippers, aunque ella alega que solo eran unos bailarines, que no hubo desnudos, a Andrew no le ha gustado nada… Y si no me equivoco a Darien tampoco.

―Sí, así es ―Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a Lita para recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga ―Está furioso conmigo.

―¡Hombre idiotas! ―Exclamó Lita ―Como si nosotras fuéramos las culpables.

―Te has peleado con Andrew esta noche ―Dijo Serena seriamente consternada.

―Pues así como pelear, pelear… Creo que si ―Dijo con una risita ―Pero bueno el hombre no entiende que esto no fue mi culpa, fue obra de Mina ―Dijo para despues hacer una pequeña pausa antes de agrgar ―La que también esta furiosa es Ami.

―¿Ami? ¿Con Mina? ―Preguntó.

―Con Mina, con Taiki…

―¿Taiki? ―Preguntó, no recordaba ese nombre.

―El castaño… Que me ha bailado. Recientemente ha comenzado una relación con Ami, y bueno el que ayudara en esta locura a Mina no le ha agradado nada ―Explicó.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, antes de hablar.

―¿Conocen a los… A los bailarines? ―

―Mina más que nosotras, ella fue la que presento a Taiki y Ami… Y los otros son los hermanos de Taiki. Yaten, el peliplateado, se trae algo con Mina, una relación de amor y odio que no va a ninguna parte, pero que a ambos les gusta.

Serena se quedó callada, ¿era posible que aquella noche terminara tan mal?

Sobraban los malos entendidos, y tampoco era como que ellas hubieran querido aquel dichoso baile, como decía Lita y pobre Ami, no creía que hubiera sido nada agradable ver a su reciente novio hacer aquello.

Darien estaba realmente molesto, aunque no estaba segura de por qué, a fin de cuentas no había sido la única mujer observando el espectáculo, además de que ella no tenía la culpa de que ese hombre la hubiera escogido a ella…

De pronto, los ruegos de Mina inundaron su mente ¿Habría sido cosa de Mina?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en eso, porque de pronto el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia, haciendo que de un salto Lita se levantara para abrir la puerta.

―Serena… ―Dijo Lita con suavidad, desde la puerta ―Te busca Darien… Y no quiere pasar.

Serena se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar descalza por la sala hacia la puerta, aun llevaba puesto el vestido, regalo de Haruka. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, Lita la intercepto, tomando su mano.

―Si se pone pesado solo grítame… Aunque pensándolo bien deberías decirle que se marche ―Dijo pensativa.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó con desconfianza.

―Huele a alcohol. Aunque no puedo asegurar que este ebrio… Parece que no… Pero… Bueno olvídalo… Ve ―Balbuceó con el ceño fruncido.

Serena salió de la casa y se encontró con Dairen recargado en la pared, parecía más relajado que la última vez que lo había visto, pero decidió no bajar la guardia, solo por si se le ocurría venir a seguir reclamándole cosas.

―¿Ahora qué quieres? ―Preguntó con suspicacia.

―Hablar contigo ―Explicó con suavidad. Serena decidió en ese momento que estaba tranquilo, así que se relajó.

Se equivocó. Apenas si cerró la puerta a su espalda y dio un par de pasos, él se acercó a ella de manera amenazante y aunque ella no se movió debido a la sorpresa, él no la agredió, lo que hizo fue levantarla en brazos como si de una niña se tratara.

―¿Qué demonios haces? ―Gritó Serena.

―¡Secuestrarte! ―Explicó como si aquello fuera lo más obvio mientras comenzaba a dar un par de pasos.

.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Norma **hola amiga, muchas gracias por volver a la historia jeje, y bueno aún no sabe, pero eso si pronto Darien lo sabrá, creo que no va a sufrir tanto como quisieras, pero ya está sufriendo un poquito.

**Lorena **Hola chica, oh mil gracias por tus palabras, me haces muy feliz que te esté gustando tanto la historia, y bueno si, esta está próxima a terminar y te cuento que ya tengo algo en mente para la siguiente, próximamente les estaré contando.

**ruela **Hola chica, si definitivamente, después de tanto y aun se siguen amando… Tiene que ser amor.

**Mony **Hola, ya verás pronto sabrá la verdad, pero mientras sufre al no saberla cual es la relación entre Haruka y Serena. Y ya falta poquito para que sepamos más acerca de Diamante.

**yssareyes48 **Hola niña, pues que te digo, las cosas iban tan bien, pero creo que ahora irán mejor, bueno eso espero jeje, por que Darien está muy celoso… Pero vamos no creemos que haga nada malo.

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, como siempre tienes razón amiga, pronto se tomaran la revancha todos y por todos me refiero a todos jeje. Y sé que te vas a enojar con Seiya hoy, pero todo es plan con maña jajaja.

**Leidy Flourite** Hola nena, que bueno que te ha gustado, y bueno hoy dejamos de lado lo romántico, a ver que te parece.

**Serenity Cruz **Hola chica, Jajaja que lindo que te hayas sentido ahí, eso es maravilloso, bueno espero que hoy no te sientas hay, o no se a lo mejor te gusta la idea.

**Paty **Querida Paty, se terminan los románticos jaja, pero espero que de todas maneras este capítulo te guste.

**.**

**_Chiquillas es todo de momento, Darien está muerto de celos jeje, ya saben por todo lo que ha pasado y eso aunado el hecho de que no sabe quién es Haruka jeje…_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Estoy muy sorprendida por sus reacciones respecto a la aparición de los Kou, algunas encantadas y otras enojadas jeje, no creí que tuvieran ese efecto, el caso es que les cuento que no aparecerán más, fue solo una aparición especial que sirvió para dar pie a este capítulo._**

**_Sin más espero que les guste!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 24_**

**_._**

**_::La revancha::_**

.

Serena parpadeo sorprendida ante el arranque de Darien, no comprendía lo que pretendía… Pero Darien solo había dado un par de pasos, cuando Serena reacciono o al menos lo intento, procesando con rapidez las palabras del pelinegro "¡Secuestrarte!".

―Bájame bruto, no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo ―Gruñó Serena con fuerza. Darien la había levantado, y según sus propias palabras iba a secuestrarla… Estaba loco, o tal vez borracho.

―Se-cu-es-tro ―Dijo con lentitud, enfatizando cada silaba ―¡No estoy pidiendo tu permiso! ―Añadió mientras tocaba el botón para llamar el ascensor.

De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió, supuso Serena, ante sus gritos, y Lita se quedó mirándolos con sorpresa.

―Lita… ―Comenzó pero la castaña la interrumpió.

―Darien Chiba… ―Chilló sorprendida, para después añadir con calma ―Dame tu palabra que no le harás daño a Serena ―Ordenó con la una extraña expresión en su rostro y apuntando hacia con su dedo índice.

―Te la doy ―En cuanto Darien dijo aquello, Lita se relajó de inmediato mientras asentía con vehemencia, como si se estuviera convenciendo de que aquello era lo mejor.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó confundida Serena.

―Vamos, amiga es lo mejor… Tú y Darien tienen mucho que hablar… Y no te preocupes, cuando llegue Haruka ira a buscarte… ―Explicó como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Aquello solo enfureció más a Serena ―Mientras le diré a Andrew que venga a visitarme… Tenemos que hablar ―Añadió más para sí misma mientras les daba la espalda.

Serena se relajó ante aquellas palabras mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba frente a ella, Lita quería estar a solas con Andrew y ella no podía intervenir, no cuando era su última noche de novios, y se habían peleado hacia a penas algunos minutos, tenían que arreglar las cosas, pensó Serena… Y bueno tal vez Lita tenía razón, también Darien y ella necesitaban hablar.

―¿Qué pretendes Darien? ―Preguntó con un gruñido mientras él la depositaba dentro del auto para después meterse el tras ella.

―Esto muy fácil ―Dijo con resolución ―Tú me quieres, yo te quiero… Dejémonos de tantas idioteces ―Explicó con rotundidad.

Serena lo miro completamente asombrada "yo te quiero"

Aquellas simples palabras inundaron su corazón por completo, no eran del todo verdad, porque por su parte había más… Ella lo amaba, con desesperación, con todo su ser. Pero por algo se empezaba, si él la quería, ella no tendría más dudas en demostrarle su amor…

―He sido muy paciente Serena ―Dijo Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos ―Intente que te acostumbraras, que no te sintieras presionada por mí ―Añadió mientras con un ágil movimiento la sentaba sobre su regazo ―Pero por Dios, muero al tenerte tan lejos… Ya no lo soporto.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó completamente azorada, ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

―Si Serena… Intente arrancarme este amor… Pero fue imposible, ese amor que te tuve hace seis años sigue presente ―Dijo con la voz llena de dolor ―Lo único que quiero es cuidar de ti… Permíteme rendirme ante ti. Dame la revancha, y prometo esta vez enmendar todos mis errores... ¡Prometo hacerte feliz!

Serena estaba perdida con sus palabras ¿La amaba? Entonces porque todo esto. De pronto se daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenía él, ambos eran unos idiotas .Ella también lo amaba y tal vez si se lo hubiera dicho antes…

―Pero… ―Susurró aun azorada ―Tú quieres…

―Tu amor ―Dijo con pasión mientras apretaba el abrazo que tenía a su alrededor ―Es lo único que quiero Serena, es lo que he tratado de conseguir todos estos días…

―Yo…

―Todo lo que hice en el pasado fue un inútil intento de demostrarme a mí mismo que ya no sentía nada por ti, pero era mentira en el fondo lo único que quería era tenerte, amarte y que me ames como yo lo hago.

―Dios, yo te amo con desesperación ―Pudo decir finalmente, con un gritito debido a lo aturdida que aún se sentía, ante todas las palabras de Darien. Pero aquello fue como dejar salir un gran peso de encima, y se sorprendió completamente al sentir como gran alivio se extendía en su pecho al haber dicho aquellas palabras.

Darien jadeo de una manera extraña mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

―¿Me amas? ―Preguntó en un susurro.

―Si ―Dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos ―Mucho, no sé si igual que hace seis años, porque hace seis años era algo fuerte… Pero no se compara con lo que he llegado a sentir ahora… Es tan intenso ―Explicó ella con sinceridad.

―He sido un tonto ―Dijo Darien ―Debí explicarte hace tiempo que te amaba de verdad… Nos habríamos ahorrado tanto ―Añadió consternado.

―No tiene caso pensar en eso Darien… Al contrario hay que intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido ―Terminó para después sellar la boca de Darien con un beso, un beso suave y delicioso que había deseado con desesperación y que finalmente se sentía con derecho de hacerlo, impulsada por las palabras de Darien.

Serena comenzó el beso suave y con calma, pero pronto Darien tomo el control, profundizándolo y haciéndolo más intenso, saboreando y explorando su boca con ansias, hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el auto se había detenido.

Darien le dio un último beso para después bajarla de su regazo y bajar del auto, solo para girarse y cargarla para bajarla, Serena se negó pero pronto se dio cuenta que aun iba descalza, así que no discutió más.

Apenas entraron a la casa Darien se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacia su propia habitación.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―Preguntó cuándo la sentó en el borde de la cama.

―A ti ―Dijo mirándolo mientras mordisqueaba su labio con insistencia… Lo único que necesitaba era a él… Con desesperación.

Darien le dedico una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta nuevamente para cerrarla y después apagaba la luz, dejando la habitación en penumbras, solo iluminada con los rayos tímidos de la luna que se filtraban atreves de los cristales de las ventanas.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta que se sentó a su lado en la cama, mirándola de una manera que a Serena se le removió el corazón con fuerza.

―¿Esto significa que vas a quedarte a mi lado por voluntad propia? ―Preguntó Darien con una sonrisa, Serena estaba segura de que él conocía la respuesta a decir por su sonrisa.

―¿Me amas? ―Preguntó Serena en un susurró, agachando la cabeza para que él no viera la reacción en su rostro, estaba convencida de que su rostro reflejaba la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos por escuchar sus palabras, por estar completamente segura de que lo que él le había dicho en el auto era la completa verdad.

―Dios Serena, te amo con tanta desesperación… ―Dijo con pasión mientras colocaba su dedo índice bajo el mentón de Serena, haciéndola levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos ―Te amo, con todo mi corazón.

―¡Darien! ―Susurró Serena mirándolo directo a los ojos, mirando la verdad en ellos, la pasión y el anhelo.

―¿Recibirás mi amor? ―Preguntó con aquel anhelo que ella ya había visto en sus ojos.

―Solo si tu recibes el mío ―Dijo Serena mientras una inmensa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios ―¡Te amo Darien!

Darien abrazo a Serena en un fuerte apretón, para reclamar con ansias sus labios, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar de arriba abajo su espalda, el beso fue tierno y suave pero aun así ambos saborearon con deleite el contacto de sus bocas.

Cuando ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron, expresando de alguna forma con sus miradas, que aquella noche sería diferente, que aquella noche era el comienzo de algo nuevo y profundo entre los dos. Darien recorrió suavemente la piel de su rostro con suaves carisias, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante el delicioso roce.

―Quiero hacerte el amor ―Dijo Darien con suavidad, aun mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Serena se estremeció ante las bellas palabras, aquello era lo que más deseaba, estar a su lado, estar entre sus brazos…

―Yo también te deseo ―Susurró Serena con suavidad, sin dejar de míralo ni un instante.

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la rubia, él volvió a su boca besándola con entusiasmo, y ella respondió de la misma manera, necesitando acercarse más a él, pero aquello era casi imposible con él a un lado de ella, así que animada por la pasión, se acercó a él subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Serena gimió de placer al entrar en un contacto tan íntimo con él, y sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de aprobación que salió del pecho de Darien. Sin separar su boca de la de él ni un minuto, extasiada ante su roce y su delicioso beso. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Darien, desesperada por sentir el calor de su piel bajo sus manos, mientras él le dedicaba suaves y estremecedoras carias en sus muslos.

De pronto Darien se impulsó, levantándose ligeramente de la cama, sujetándola fuertemente por la espalda baja, para después recostarla suavemente en el centro del lecho.

Y entonces con dedos ansiosos término la tarea que ella había comenzado, se deshizo de la camisa con premura, dejando su pecho al descubierto, para después acercarse a ella y comenzar a besarla nuevamente, sin dejar de ser suave y a la vez apasionado.

No solo sus labios, recorrió con suaves besos su mandíbula para después bajar hasta su cuello, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a trazar círculos sobre la piel expuesta de sus piernas, subiendo poco a poco por sus muslos y en el proceso subiendo lentamente su vestido. De pronto abandono sus muslos para colarse entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla ni un minuto, ella abrió las piernas más, dejándole acceso a él sin ningún reparo.

Serena comenzó a recorrer su torso con suavidad, deleitándose al sentirlo, rozando con suavidad toda su piel, fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo. Con los ojos cerrados, se sobresaltó cuando él de pronto la levanto un poco. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él estaba sonriendo y sin decir nada le desabrocho el vestido para después sacarlo por su cabeza, dejándola solamente con las bragas, e inmediatamente después la volvió a besar haciendo que volviera a quedar aprisionada bajo su cuerpo.

―No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado ―Dijo Darien mientras con su dedo índice comenzaba a recorrer uno de sus senos, provocando escalofríos en la rubia.

―Y yo a ti Darien… Creí que no me deseabas ―Dijo con pesar ―No intentabas ni siquiera besarme.

―Quería darte tu tiempo… Pero me costó demasiado ―Dijo con consternación ―Gracias a dios que no tengo que esperar más ―Añadió mientras una seductora sonrisa inundaba sus labios.

―Oh Darien ―Gruñó ella cuando Darien se llevó a la boca uno de los pezones sobre estimulados de la rubia.

Darien se dedicó a besar cada palmo de su piel con tormentosa lentitud, dejando a Serena en una especia de éxtasis y necesidad, hasta que finalmente se separó un poco de ella, para deshacerse del resto de su ropa. Serena lo miro completamente desnudo y solo sintió su deseo aumentar aun más. Gimió con fuerza cuando Darien, en lugar de hacer lo que tanto deseaba, acerco sus labios a sus muslos, haciendo que ella sollozara ante la fuerte sensación, Darien beso lentamente la parte interna de sus muslos mientras se desasía de la única prenda que impedía que consumaran aquella noche su amor.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió Darien se coló entre sus piernas y con un solo empujón se adentró en ella. Serena suspiró completamente complacida ante aquella deliciosa invasión, incitando a Darien a seguir, con un ritmo lento y profundo que poco a poco los fue llevando a desear más y más… Serena arqueo las caderas mientras alzaba un poco las piernas con la finalidad de darle un mejor acceso a Darien, haciendo que el placer aumentara igual que el ritmo de las estocadas… Hasta que finalmente y con un gemido de placer Serena llego al éxtasis, haciendo que Darien la siguiera casi enseguida, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y gruñendo con fuerza.

Aun intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, Darien se recostó de espaldas a la cama, para jalar a Serena hacia él, haciendo que ella de inmediato se acurrucara entre sus brazos.

―Te amo ―Susurró Darien contra sus cabellos.

―Yo también te amo ―Dijo ella.

―Prométeme que no vas a alejarte más de mi lado ―Pidió Darien.

―Prométeme que no vas a dejar que me separe de tu lado ―Pidió al mismo tiempo Serena.

Ambos saciados y felices dejaron que los brazos de Morfeo los envolvieran por fin. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que apenas un par de horas después, unos horribles sonidos hicieron a ambos despertar de su apacible sueño.

.

―Le he dicho que no puede venir aquí a estas horas de la noche ―Dijo uno de los encargados de la seguridad de Darien, desde donde estaba Serena podía reconocer a la perfección la voz del hombre ―El señor no contesta el teléfono, tiene que regresar cuando amanezca ―Exigió el hombre.

―Solo quiero saber que Serena está bien ―Gritó Haruka, justo cuando entro en la visión de Serena. A pesar de que Darien le había pedido esperar en la habitación mientras se ponía torpemente los pantalones, ella no había podido obedecer, así que se había puesto la camisa de Darien y bajado corriendo tras él.

―¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ―La voz de Darien hizo que Haruka mirara hacia las escaleras y se encontrara con la mirada de Serena, que lo miro con disculpa.

―¿Serena estas bien? ―Gritó Haruka corriendo hacia ella, aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño al mirar su atuendo, ella enrojeció ante su escrutinio ―¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

―No Haru… ―Balbuceó Serena aun con el rostro enrojecido.

―Dios este día no puede empeorar ―Gruñó Haruka ―Primero Ami como nunca la había visto y después llego a casa y me entero de que te has ido, y no precisamente por tu propia voluntad ―Haruka dejo de parlotear y la miro finalmente con atención, lo que debió ver en su rostro lo convenció de algo, ya que se relajó visiblemente ―¿Estas segura de esto? ―Preguntó aun con preocupación. A su lado Serena pudo escuchar como Darien gruñía por lo bajo, pero no le presto demasiada atención, en ese momento le preocupaba más hacer que Haruka se convenciera de que estaría bien al lado de Darien.

―Quiero estar aquí… Lo amo ―Informó con complicidad.

―Maldita sea no puedo creer que te atrevieras a venir aquí ―Gruñó de pronto Darien, haciendo que Serena saltara ligeramente ante la voz amenazadora de Darien ―Ahora ya la has escuchado… Me ama a mí, así que desaparece de su vida para siempre.

―Pero Darien… ―Dijo Serena sorprendida, girando el rostro hacia él ante sus rotundas palabras, no podía aceptar eso, recientemente Haruka había entrado en su vida y por ningún motivo iba a aceptar que saliera de ella ―También lo quiero a él… No quiero que desaparezca de mi vida… ¡Nunca! ―Explicó con la voz suave completamente horrorizada por las palabras de Darien.

De pronto se extendió un insoportable silencio, que en un principio Serena no comprendió, hasta que de pronto fue roto por una estridente carcajada tan llena de regocijo que hizo que Serena lo mirara confundida, sin entender que motivaba a Haruka a reírse con tantas ganas.

―Haruka ¿De qué demonios te ríes? ―Preguntó desconcertada.

―Es que… él, no… No entiende… Nuestro amor ―Balbuceó Haruka intentando contener las carcajadas que aún lo atenazaban.

Serena miro alrededor, intentando comprender las palabras de Haruka, por él se refería a Darien, y entonces lo miro de frente. El rostro de Darien había confusión y una gran ira mezclado de una manera que desfiguraba su bello rostro, pero en el fondo, también estaba dolido lo sabía por su cuerpo tenso y sus hombros ligeramente encorvados.

Y de pronto supo el porqué de la reacción sombría de Darien, el regocijo de Haruka.

―Oh por Dios, no se lo he dicho ―Dijo sobresaltada, intentando recordar si había comentado con Darien algo acerca de su parentesco con Haruka. Parecía que no.

―Está bien… Que sufra un poco… Que sufra un poco por idiota ―Dijo Haruka con regocijo, disfrutando con la reacción de Darien, quien comenzaba a enfurecer más, ante la conversación que ellos estaban sosteniendo y que él simplemente no lograba seguir.

―¡Haruka! ―Lo reprendió Serena, pero sin más se dirigió hacia Darien, quien la miraba con altives, había escondido con rapidez el dolor y la confusión y ahora la miraba con indiferencia, probablemente estaba a la expectativa de lo que le iba a decir. Serena no pudo evitar gruñir bajito ante él, imaginando que se estaba haciendo un mar de malas ideas en la cabeza, y no lo culpaba.

Darien no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué de su cariño y amor hacia Haruka, y probablemente cuando le dijera la verdad dejaría atrás ese pequeño resentimiento que le tenía a Haruka, si no mal recordaba siempre que lo nombraba, Darien parecía ligeramente molesto, no lo había relacionado hasta este momento, que había visto aquel sentimientos multiplicado con intensidad.

―Darien ―Dijo acercándose a él ―Haruka… Él es, es mi hermano… bueno medio hermano, es hijo de mi padre ―Explicó con la voz suave.

―Est… ¿Qué? ―balbuceó Darien.

―Sí, sé que parece sorprendente pero es cierto ―Explicó Serena ―Haruka y yo nos queremos como hermanos… y no quiero que salga de mi vida, por el contraria quiero que sea parte de ella.

―No, no lo puedo creer… ―

―Créelo Darien, entre Haruka y yo hay un gran cariño, porque recientemente hemos podidos encontrarnos…

.

.

.

Cuando Serena despertó, sus ojos se toparon con la escena más hermosa que podía imaginar, Darien estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y un jersey negro ajustado, que le quedaba a la perfección.

―Buenos días… O debería decir tardes ―Dijo con un gruñidito de satisfacción ―Pasan de la una ―Explicó.

―Muy tarde ―Dijo Serena mientras se levantaba, ocupando la sabana para ocultar su desnudes. Después de la visita de Haruka a ya altas horas de la noche, habían hablado tranquilamente con él acerca de la decisión de Serena de permanecer al lado de Darien, había decidido permanecer, de ahora en adelante a su lado.

Ya no había más razones para permanecer separados, ambos se amaban y querían permanecer al alado del otro. Así que después de tener una cordial platica con Haruka, Darien había aceptado que era su hermano y el hecho de que la quería y quería cuidar de ella, y al parecer de ahora en adelante podrían ser amigos, eso la llenaba de satisfacción.

Después de que Haruka se fuera, Darien la había amado con ímpetu, demostrándole, según en sus propias palabras lo mucho que la había extrañado, y por supuesto Serena había recibido sus atenciones encantada, ya que sinceramente ella también lo había extrañado.

De pronto sintió como Darien la tomaba entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Serena jadeo ante su impulso, logrando así sacarla de sus pensamientos. Sin darle tiempo a nada Darien la beso con inmensa posesión y amor. Serena estaba segura de esto último, Darien la amaba, la amaba como ella lo amaba a él.

Cuando con suavidad se alejó de ella, dijo suavemente ―Por qué no te das un baño… Para que bajemos a desayunar… Tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la boda de Lita y Andrew.

Serena solo asintió y dándole un tierno y ruidoso beso, salió disparada al baño.

Templo el agua, y dejando caer la sabana que la cubría, se metió bajo el chorro del agua, disfrutando de las gotas calientes sobre su piel sensibilizada, dejado que sus pensamientos vagaran un rato.

Un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras acariciaba su vientre con cariño, al pensar en Darien y su vida de ahora en adelante a su lado, lo único que pedía era poder estar siempre a su lado, formar una verdadera familia, con él y con su hijo…

.

Cuando salió de la ducha se encontró con Darien aun en la habitación, cuando la vio salir, con la piel húmeda y enrojecida por el calor del baño, la miro con insistencia mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos seductores. Serena sonrió ante su proceder y dejo, cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de ella, que recorriera lentamente su rostro con su dedo índice, para después depositar pequeños besos sobre la piel de su rostro.

―Estas bellísima ―Dijo con susurro ronco, justo antes de adueñarse de su boca, en un apasionado beso.

Utilizo una de sus manos, sujetando su mejilla, intentando profundizar el beso, y con la otra sujeto su cintura acercándola mas a él, el beso fue subiendo más y más de intensidad, jugueteando, explorando, mordisqueando. Hasta que de pronto el teléfono de Darien comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

Serena gruñó en protesta cuando Darien termino el beso con suavidad ―No contestos ―Pidió haciendo que él sonriera.

―Es de la casa, espera un minuto ―Dijo Darien mientras contestaba el teléfono, aun sin soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre su cintura ―¡NO! ―Dijo con fuerza al otro lado de la línea, escucho un momento haciendo que Serena frunciera el ceño preguntándose qué pasaba, pero después Darien soltó un gruñido antes de volver a hablar ―Voy enseguida ―Contestó con frialdad para después colgar, la soltó para alejarse de ella ―Vístete ahora ―Pidió dulcemente mientras salía con el ceño fruncido.

Serena salió atrás de él para meterse en la que había sido su habitación, buscando ropa, para vestirse, para su suerte todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, los estantes llenos de ropa, mucha que probablemente ya no le quedaría por el embarazo. Rebuscando un poco, saco una falda suelta y una blusa a juego.

En todo momento estuvo pasando por su cabeza, aquella pregunta, que había pasado para que Darien hubiera salido así. Así que cuando termino de vestirse con rapidez, salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras.

Solo para encontrarse con una escena nada agradable.

Siguió bajando escalones con lentitud mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, y frente a Darien quien estaba ligeramente delante de ella, dándole la espalda.

―…la última vez… ―Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Serena, ella reparo en la escena, Beril, traía consigo una maleta, tenía el mentón arriba, para nada intimidada con el tono atronador de Darien.

―Por dios… Solo he venido a la boda ―Dijo la mujer como si aquello solucionara todo.

―Vamos Beril, ni siquiera te cae bien Andrew, y sinceramente te invito por compromiso… Honestamente no pensé que vinieras para la boda ―Dijo Darien con voz estrepitosa.

Serena gimió para sus adentros, no podía creer que esa bruja, fuera a asistir a la boda de Lita, sería como mala suerte, una bruja como ella no podía traer prosperidad y felicidad al futuro matrimonio, por el contrario dejaría solo malas vibras a la pareja.

Y bueno no solo al matrimonio de Andrew y Lita, si no también eran malas noticias para la reciente y hermosa relación que tenía con Darien, no la quería cerca, con sus ojos de víbora y sus cabellos de medusa, le provocaba escalofríos.

De pronto la mujer reparo en ella, haciendo que la mirada despreocupada se convirtiera en una de odio profundo… Serena incluso creyó haber escuchado que un gruñido como el de un animal salía del pecho de la pelirroja, así que abrió los ojos sorprendida, aun al pie de la escalera.

―Otra vez estas aquí, pequeña zorra ―Gritó de pronto Beril ―Creí que habías entendido que no tenías nada que hacer aquí.

―La que no tiene nada que hacer aquí eres tu ―Dijo Serena con seguridad y voz tranquila.

―Beril, Serena está en su casa… Tú eres la que debe entender que no tienes nada que hacer aquí ―Dijo Darien con cansancio. Todo indicaba que aquella mujer solo escuchaba lo que quería, y que Darien le había reiterado las cosas muchas veces, a decir por el tono cansado de Darien.

―No, claro que no ―dijo dando un par de pasos al frente, hasta quedar justo frente a Darien, pero todo el tiempo se dirigió a ella ―No puedes venir a quitarme lo que es mío ―Gritó ―Nunca, entiéndelo… Darien es mío.

―No, no es verdad ―Negó Serena con seguridad.

Antes de que pudiera decir ninguna otra cosa, Beril se abalanzo contra Serena, ella no podía creer que nuevamente estuviera pasando aquello, esa mujer estaba loca, completamente loca. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a donde estaba Serena, Darien la atrapo de la cintura intentando controlar a la mujer que se retorcía y maldecía como una posesa.

―¡Maldita! ― Dijo Beril con un alarido ―No puedes quitármelo, él es mío… Darien es mío ―Gritaba una y otra vez.

―Ya basta Beril, te lo dije, no te quiero en esta casa, así que por favor márchate ―Dijo Darien aun sosteniéndola de la cintura, mientras ella intentaba llegar donde Serena. En ese momento el hombre de seguridad, se acercó ante el movimiento de cabeza de Darien y sujeto a Beril por la cintura.

―Tranquilícese señora… Por favor ―Pidió el hombre, pero esta seguía retorciéndose mientras gritaba una y otra vez que Darien era suyo.

Darien se acercó entonces a Serena, y le paso el brazo protectoramente por la cintura, mientras giraba el rostro de ella para que lo mirara, ella lo hizo y la sonrisa que le regalo le dijo que todo estaba bien. A pesar de eso Serena no pudo evitar volver a mirar a Beril.

El hombre al no poder detener a la pelirroja que seguía debatiéndose en un intento de llegar a Serena comenzó a retroceder lentamente y entonces paso la cosa más extraña que Serena pudiera imaginar. Sus gritos aumentaron de intensidad, sonando desgarradores, mientras dirigía las manos a su cabeza y comenzaba a jalar sus rojos cabellos con desesperación.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida de la desesperación de la pelirroja, probablemente estaba entendiendo que esto era un adiós, que había perdido el amor… O lo que fuera que quisiera de Darien.

Entonces el hombres siguió jalando hacia atrás, intentando sacarla por la puerta, y apesarar de que él era mucho más corpulento que ella, los movimientos frenéticos y las patadas que le propinada le impedía el avance, mientras ella seguía retorciéndose, seguía jalándose los cabellos con fuerza, y gritando con desesperanza. Serena incluso pudo ver mechones de cabello caer al suelo mientras se alejaban.

Darien le dio un pequeño jalón, para instarla a avanzar hacia adentro, hacia el salón, donde entraron finalmente. Cuando se sentó donde Darien le indico, Serena no pudo evitar pensar en Beril, la mujer había enloquecido por completo, no podía creer que alguien hiciera algo tan espantoso sobre su propia persona…

―Serena ―La llamo Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella lo miro de inmediato ―Siento todo esto ―Dijo Darien.

―No es… No es tu culpa ―El sonido ronco de su voz, la sorprendió, pero se encontraba realmente aturdida ante la enloquecedora escena de la mujer.

―Todo está bien… No volverá aparecer por aquí ―Explicó Darien, hincándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos ―¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó cuándo ella no dijo nada, después de varios segundos.

―Si ―Dijo Serena asintiendo con vehemencia ―Me ha sorprendido un poco… Ella… ella te amaba, no quería perderte ―

―No sé si así sean las cosas, lo dudo mucho ―Dijo Darien con el ceño fruncido ―Pero yo no la amo, a quien amo, está justo sentada frente a mí ―Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel lindo comentario, y Darien aprovecho para acercarse más y besarla con suavidad sus labios. Aquello relajo por completo a Serena, perdiéndose en el delicioso beso que Darien le estaba regalando.

Ahora estaban juntos, lo sabía, y aquello colmaba su corazón de amor y de paz, haciéndola sentir de la manera más maravillosa que podría imaginar… Juntos, completamente justos y amándose como siempre había deseado.

.

.

.

―¡Sí! ¡Acepto! ―Las palabras de Lita retumbaron en el lugar. Serena sonrió ante la radiante alegría que embargaba a todos los ahí presentes, pero en especial a Andrew y a Lita, que parecía un faro resplandeciente y calido.

―¡Puedes besar a la novia! ―Terminó, unos minutos después, con satisfacción la persona que oficiaba la ceremonia. Andrew no espero más tiempo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y abrazando a Lita con tanta fuerza que esta chillo, probablemente de alegría, la beso con ímpetu y pasión.

Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos y carcajadas, mientras la pareja seguía dándose ese largo y apasionado beso.

Serena reparo en sus amigas a su lado, quienes miraban la escena con evidente alegría. De pronto Mina se acercó a ella, dejando de aplaudir, y acercándose a su oído hablo.

―Parece que al fin Darien y tú están bien ―Dijo Mina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Si… Hemos hablado y ahora estamos muy juntos ―Dijo en un susurro. Darien a su derecha estaba ajeno a la pequeña conversación.

―No tienes nada que agradecer ―Dijo de pronto. Serena entrecerró los ojos y volteo un poco el rostro para mirar a la picara Mina, completamente confundida. De pronto una enorme certeza se adueñó de ella.

―¿Tu… Tú lo planeaste todo? ―Preguntó sorprendida y confundida.

―Por supuesto, necesitábamos una buena manera para que Darien se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que podía perderte en cualquier momento ―Dijo Mina con satisfacción.

―No lo puedo creer… No… ―Balbuceó Serena.

―Claro que si querida amiga, la gran Mina Aino, la diosa del amor, se ha encargado de solucionarlo todo… Todo, absolutamente todo fue planeado, desde tu cambio de look, hasta el trato especial de Seiya ―Explicó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

―Mina… ¿Cómo pudiste? ―Le reprochó.

―Oh, que querías, que apareciera por aquí con esa bruja… Como me dijo Lita que se llamaba… Ah Be… Ah no recuerdo, pero fue lo mejor… ―Dijo cerrándole nuevamente un ojo con complicidad.

Mina tenía razón, para su total sorpresa Beril estaba parada algunos lugares más atrás, había asistido a la boda a pesar de la escena y las palabras de Darien de esa misma tarde. Serena no pudo evitar mirarla con cuidado, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado en suaves hondas, no imaginaba como había hecho aquello, si no mal recordaba su cabello había acabado hecho un desastre.

Pero tampoco había nada que Darien pudiera hacer, con respecto a Beril, en otro lugar. Lo que si había hecho era que los cuatro hombres de seguridad que iban a todos lados con ellos, estaban cerca, demasiado para su gusto, rondando sin parar.

―Mina ―Gruñó recordando ―Incluso Andrew estaba molesto con Lita… ¿No te das cuenta de que algo horrible pudo pasar por tus locuras? ―Dijo Serena.

―Esos dos ni locos no se casaban… Así que, no había de que preocuparse ―Dijo restándole importancia.

―¿Y qué hay de Ami? ―Preguntó con un gruñidito.

―Oh Taiki y sus hermanos son cantantes, así que está acostumbrada a que amsu novio se le avienten las mujeres a su paso… Esto… Esto solo fue un pequeño favor. Bueno también debo decir que Seiya me ayudo a convencer a sus hermanos, la idea fue mía, pero todo lo demás fue obra de Seiya ―Dijo con una risita.

Ha Serena no le quedo de otras que aceptar que Mina tenía razón, a fin de cuentas todo había terminado bien, Darien y ella estaban juntos y ahora eran felices, muy felices.

Unos minutos después todos pasaron al lugar donde sería la recepción, el hermoso jardín estaba iluminado por una inmensidad de luces color perla, y todas las mesas estaban llenas de radiantes velas decoradas con hermosas rosas color rosa, dándole a todo un toque sumamente mágico.

.

Apenas comenzaba la recepción cuando Serena se escabullo al cuarto de baño, Darien había querido acompañara pero ella se había negado.

Serena se demoró un momento mirándose en el espejo, su vestido color turquesa, realzaba de una manera extraña su piel que estaba ligeramente brillante, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus ojos extrañamente brillosos, aquel era el resultado de lo feliz que estaba siendo en aquellos momentos, junto a Darien… Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios al pensar en él.

Justo cuando iba saliendo del cuarto de baño Beril apareció, sujetándola del brazo haciéndola regresar al cuarto.

―No has ganado ―Dijo sin más y soltándola rápidamente.

―Esto no es un juego y nadie gana nada ―Dijo Serena dirigiéndose hacia la salida nuevamente.

―Darien sigue siendo mío ―Dijo con superioridad ―Aunque no lo creas, el seguirá acudiendo a mí.

―Darien me ama… Y ya no hay nada entre tú y el ―Dijo Serena segura de lo que decía, dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

―Puedo demostrarte que si ―

Serena no quería creerle, por mucho que ella dijera aquello sabía que era una manera desesperada de salirse con la suya, ya había visto de lo que era capaz esa tarde.

―No me interesa ―Dijo Serena.

―Ven ―Dijo sujetándola fuertemente del brazo ―Te voy a llevar donde me está esperando ―Dijo con seguridad mientras comenzaba a caminar. Serena se zafó de su agarre con un fuerte tirón, segura de que estaba mintiendo ―en verdad eres tan ingenua como dice Darien ―Dijo con fastidio.

―No es verdad, Darien no te está esperando en ninguna parte… Y tu estas completamente loca ―Dijo Serena subiendo la voz, apenas si habían salido del cuarto de baño.

―Voy a demostrarte lo contrario ―Gritó mientras la sujetaba nuevamente de un brazo ―Anda vamos ―Agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar. Serena gruñó sin poder zafarse de su agarre, pero ella camino rápidamente haciendo que avanzaran varios pasos, Serena se jalo pero sintió que caería si seguía forcejeando de aquella forma, así que decidió seguir el avance, no estaban alejadas de la fiesta, se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose hacia atrás del jardín donde se estaba realizando la recepción, muy cerca de la entrada.

Pero a la vista no había absolutamente nadie.

―Alto Beril ―Gritó Serena dando un último tirón, Beril había aligerado considerablemente su agarre creyendo que le seguiría, así que se soltó con facilidad ―Aquí no hay nadie.

―Es haya en la entrada… en la salida ―Dijo Beril con premura. En ese instante Serena supo que algo no andaba bien, no se habían alejado demasiado de la fiesta, estaba a medio camino entre la entrada y el lugar donde se estaba celebrando la recepción, pero de pronto ella se había puesto nerviosa.

Serena la ignoro y con pasos firmes comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban todos los invitados y Darien esperándola.

Pero apenas si dio unos cuantos pasos cuando lo diviso, el rostro relajado, su mirada de satisfacción y esos ojos brillantes, las manos en los bolsillos mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellas. Pero su aptitud relajada solo hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo completo. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella…

.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Goshy **hola chica, pues ya ves las cosas no salieron del todo mal, por el contrario creo que las locuras de Mina ayudaron un poquito.

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, ya no te enojes con Seiya yap se fue jeje, y bueno parece que todo ha salido bien, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Lorena **Hola chica, ya vez, todo ha tenido un motivo, y todo parece que ha sido para bien, y bueno a pesar del comienzo Darien se ha portado muy lindo.

**Coneja **hola chica, si definitivamente los celos le jugaron una mala pasada a Darien.

**Mony **Hola, creo que ahora tendrás mas envidia de Serena jeje, no solo se la llevo secuestrada… Puro amor!

**monina** hola chica y bienvenida, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia.

**Norma **hola niña, jaja yop también quiero unos bailarines así n.n, pero bueno a Darien parece que no se le fue lo lindo.

**yssareyes48 **Hola niña, al fin Serena te dio gusto y ya ha aclarado todo jaja, aunque si hizo sufrir un poquito a Darien.

**.**

**_Chiquillas es todo de momento, al fin Darien sabe la verdad de Haruka, pero sí que Serena, inconscientemente claro, lo hizo sufrir, jaja que mala. ¿Y quién creen que sea el hombre que está esperando a Beril?, ¿será que Beril dijo la verdad y es Darien?_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chiquillas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Les cuento que estamos en la recta final de esta historia, que triste u.u_**

**_Sin más espero que les guste!_**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 25_**

**_._**

**_::Formas de pensar::_**

.

Frente a ella, estaba él, Serena no podía creer en su mala suerte. No, aquello no era mala suerte, Beril era el instrumento que había orquestado todo aquello, bueno tampoco estaba segura de aquello.

Tal vez fuera al revés y el que había orquestado todo aquello era él, y ella una más de sus piezas…. Bueno que más daba, lo más probable es que Diamante viniera a desperdigar un poco de su veneno por todo su alrededor y luego se marchara. Pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a darle gusto en esta ocasión, esta vez lo que había entre ella y Darien era fuerte y real, así que prefería no escuchar las cosas que Diamante tenía para decirle… No, definitivamente no quería escuchar más de sus verdades.

―¡Queridísima Serena! ―Dijo con un ronroneo.

―¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Diamante? ―Preguntó Serena tratando de aparentar fastidio, aunque muy en el fondo no podía evitar que el miedo surgiera, siempre le había tenido cierto temor. Diamante pareció pensar un momento su respuesta.

―Solo a ti… Te he extrañado tanto ―Dijo con regocijo, Serena estaba segura de que estaba mintiendo, todo en él era una maldita mentira.

―Bueno pues ya puedes irte por donde llegaste… Yo no quiero verte ―Dijo Serena mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él, tenía que pasar junto a él para llegar hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la recepción de la boda.

―No, no puedes dejar que se marche ―Chilló con desesperación Beril ―Ya he hecho lo que querías… Ahora has que desaparezca de mi vida, y por supuesto de la de Darien ―Terminó con un grito.

Aquello no tenía buena pinta, decidió Serena. Para su suerte vio como uno de los hombres que conformaban la seguridad de Darien, se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, Diamante no lo veía ya que estaba a su espalda, pero el hombre se acercaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras murmuraba algo contra el aparato en su muñeca. Serena sintió que respiraba con más tranquilidad cuando lo miro.

Siguió caminando y justo cuando pasaba por el lado de Diamante, este hablo asiendo que se detuviera.

―Esta vez no vas a irte Serena… Esta vez tienes que volver a tu hogar… A nuestro hogar ―Dijo mirándola.

―Estás loco… No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte ―Dijo Serena con tranquilidad, de pronto sintiéndose segura.

―Serena las cosas van a estar bien, estarás bien a mi lado… Te lo prometo ―Dijo Diamante con convicción, como si el mismo estuviera seguro de su promesa.

―Por dios Diamante intentaste venderme con un hombre, me golpeaste… Me… Bueno no tengo que decir todo lo que hiciste en el transcurso de mi vida a tu lado. Y ahora piensas que voy a hacer lo que dices… Estás loco ―Dijo Serena con tranquilidad y evidentemente ultrajada.

―Te digo que te apresures… Tenemos que irnos ―Dijo ignorándola mientras se acercaba a ella con premura.

―No, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo ―Gruñó Serena cuando Diamante la sujeto con violencia de su brazo.

―Claro que si ―Dijo mientras la jalaba. Serena se resistió, jalando con violencia su brazo, resistiéndose a dar un solo paso.

―No voy a ir a ninguna parte maldito bastardo ―Gritó mientras se debatía con fuerza del agarre de Diamante, este se detuvo incapaz de poder avanzar por la resistencia de ella.

―Ya basta Serena ―Gritó mirándola realmente furioso, Serena temió que Diamante la abofeteara pero no lo hizo ―Déjate de idioteces y ven conmigo.

―Suéltala ―El gritó que irrumpió en la noche, fue un completo alivio para Serena, un alivio que la recorrió por completo ―Aléjate de ella ―

Para su sorpresa, Diamante la soltó y Serena trastabillo hacia atrás un par de pasos, y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia Darien, intentando alejarse de Diamante, pero antes de que llegara a él, Diamante volvió a hablar, esta vez su voz había dejado la tranquilidad o la persuasión, había regocijo, pero también desesperación.

―No te acerques a él ―Dijo. Serena lo miro sin entender y entonces dejo de respirar cuando vio el arma en la mano de Diamante. Se quedó quieta, no tanto por sus palabras, estaba petrificada ante la ira que emanaba de él y la fuerza con la que empuñaba el arma.

―Baje el arma… Ahora mismo ―Gritó el hombre de seguridad que ella había visto. Darien maldijo antes de hablar.

―Baja la maldita arma ―Serena no estaba segura a quien de los dos le estaba diciendo aquello.

―Ahora Serena, ven aquí ―Dijo Diamante ignorando las palabras de Darien. Serena miro a Darien una última vez antes de girar para mirar directamente a los ojos a Diamante, este estaba apuntando a nadie en particular.

―No quiero… No quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo ―Dijo Serena con determinación, aunque el fondo estaba temblando de miedo, no estaba muy segura de lo que Diamante sería capaz con el arma que tenía en sus manos.

―¡Por un demonio! ―Gritó ―Ven aquí ahora mismo ―Dijo fijando con más fuerza el arma… Ahora apuntando en la dirección donde estaba Darien.

―Ya basta Diamante ―Suplicó ―Baja el arma

―Ven aquí ―Ordenó. Serena vacilo un poco y, más aún cuando escucho la voz de Darien.

―¡Maldita sea! Quédate dóndes estas ―Gruñó, Serena no se giró para mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía le suplicaría que no dejara marchar, no quería ir a ningún lugar que no fuera a sus brazos, pero no estaba segura de que Diamante solo estuviera alardeando. Miro atrás de Diamante, Beril seguía observando todo con evidente satisfacción.

Serena sintió como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella con estremecedora rapidez, no sabía qué hacer.

―¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? ―Gritó con desesperación, dirigiendo sus palabras a Darien, pero viendo a la deriva ―Dejar que te mate ―

―Él no va a disparar… Ahora quédate quieta ―Gruñó Darien.

―Ni siquiera lo intentes, claro que voy a dispararle… No me pruebes Serena, creo que me conoces lo suficientemente bien, para saber que voy a hacerlo ―Dijo Diamante.

No, realmente en aquellos momentos sentía que no lo conocía, porque a pesar de todo, había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que nada así podría pasar… qué demonios pretendía, porque demonios quería llevarla con el… no había nada entre ellos, absolutamente nada.

Serena camino un par de pasos hacia Diamante, sin pensar en nada mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas… ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Jugarse la suerte y arriesgar la vida de Darien… No, aquello no podía hacerlo. Estaban los hombres de Darien con armas, pero tampoco podía confiar es eso, si disparaban a Diamante este podría hacer lo mismo… No le veía solución.

―Serena ―Darien volvió a gruñir, podía sentir la desesperación en sus palabras. En un intento de despejar su mente Serena sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia Diamante con paso firme.

―Muy bien… Apresúrate ―Dijo Diamante moviendo el arma de aquí a allá, apuntando ahora hacia donde se encontraba ella. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, este la sujeto del brazo mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente ―Nadie se acerque…

―Cuando te ponga las manos encima… Voy a matarte ―Dijo Darien con un gruñido. Diamante rio con ganas ante las palabras.

―NO te imaginas las ganas que yo tengo de matarte, pero me conformo con recuperar lo que es mío ―Dijo Diamante, para tomar a Serena frente a él ―Diles a todos que bajen sus armas ―Agregó Diamante, a lo que Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza y todos con movimientos lentos dejaron sus armas en el suelo. Hasta ese momento Serena fue consciente de que los cuatro hombres que formaban la custodia de Darien se encontraban ahí

Serena se encontró con la mirada de Darien, estaba furioso, lo supo de inmediato, pero sus ojos, sus ojos estaban aterrados. Ella cerró los ojos en un intento de no llorar, pero ciertamente no creía que fuera posible… Si Diamante se la llevaba, no estaba segura de volver a ver a Darien.

―Te amo ―Susurró suavemente aunque sabía que no podía escucharla, no le importaba, necesitaba decírselo una vez más. En ese momento supo que no había otro término para lo que estaba ocurriendo, se marcharía con Diamante y no se veía capaz de soportarlo, con un suspiro dejo que su mente vagara… Hacia todo lo bello que había vivido los últimos meses… En Darien y el amor tan grande que sentía por él.

Apenas si fue consciente de que Diamante la subía en el auto con Beril de compañía y se alejaban de ahí.

.

Apenas Serena atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la habitación en penumbras, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, estar ahí nuevamente era lo peor que le podía pasar, sentía como la desesperación y angustia se iban apoderando de ella poco a poco, inundando su ser con tal desesperación que el aire no entraba con fuerza suficiente a sus pulmones.

Se acercó a tientas hacia el interruptor, y cuando lo presiono, no ocurrió nada, lo repitió muchas veces y nada… No había luz, debió suponerlo cuando se adentraron en la caso en completa obscuridad, estaba envuelta en la penumbra de la noche, con solo los débiles destellos de la luna que se filtraban a través del amplio cristal de la ventana.

No, no podía quedarse ni un día ahí, aquello acabaría con ella y Serena lo sabía, sin pensarlo se giró e intento abrir la puerta, girando el pomo de la puerta con manos temblorosas pero no sirvió de nada, este no cedió… Estaba encerrada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas furiosamente… No quería estar ahí, nunca. No podía imaginar regresar a su vida de antes, no, esta vez no… Esta vez no lo soportaría.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí, estaba completamente convencida de no poder soportarlo… Ya no.

―Darien ―Dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Él la ayudaría, él la sacaría de ahí… Ella podía confiar en que la sacaría de ahí, en que pronto regresaría a su lado.

―No quiero estar aquí ―Dijo con desesperación mientras se recargaba contra la puerta.

.

Algunas horas después Serena estaba acurrucada en la cama, había dejado de autocompadecerse, pero a pesar de que intentaba aclarar su mente y encontrar alguna manera de salir de ahí, no lo conseguía, había una pequeña terraza pero la habitación estaba en el segundo piso.

Se levantó de golpe, directo hacia la terraza y al llegar a la baranda de hierro forjado con diseños complicados, espió hacia abajo.

―Diosito ayúdame, por favor ―Pidió mientras miraba con atención hacia debajo de un lado a otro.

Diamante no habia aparecido en todo aquel tiempo, solamente se había limitado a empujarla dentro y después la había encerrado y alejado… Pero Serena tenía miedo de cuando entrara en la habitación y de todo lo que le diría o le haría.

Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso… Miro hacia abajo era una caída de más de tres metros y no encontraba nada a lo que sujetarse, camino hacia la derecha y sonrió con lo que sus ojos miraron, justo debajo de su habitación estaba el salón y justo a esa altura había una ventana alta, que estaba resguardada por una protección de herrería.

Podía usarla perfectamente como escalera y aun que no llegaba al piso, estaba segura que a lo mucho será un salto de medio metro, nada peligroso.

Se acercó a la orilla, y tan concentrada en lo que iba a hacer que se gritó cuando de pronto un jalón violento la dejo aturdida y mareada a causa del vértigo que la invadió. Con la respiración entrecortada miro a los ojos a Diamante quien la mirara como si la viera por primera vez.

―¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer? ―Gruñó Diamante.

―Lo que sea, con tal de no estar más tiempo en esta maldita casa ―Gritó Serena recuperándose con rapidez.

Diamante negó con la cabeza, sin soltar su agarre la arrastro hacia adentro empujándola contra la cama para que se sentara y a continuación cerro con llave la puerta corrediza de la terraza. Serena reparo en la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, giro el rostro para ver de dónde provenía y entonces una miro una enorme vela que proyectaba sombras cerca de ella…

―Tenemos que hablar ―Dijo con tranquilidad.

―¿Qué demonios quieres hablar…? Lo único que tienes que saber es que no quiero estar aquí ―Dijo Serena. Diamante suspiro audiblemente.

―Solo quiero que sepas que te amo… que siempre te he amado ―Dijo en un susurro acercándose con lentitud a ella.

Serena se quedó aturdida con sus palabras, no podía comprenderlas, como podía decirle aquello Diamante después de que todo el daño que le había infligido.

―Eso no es amor ―Balbuceó Serena ―No, no después de todo el daño que me has hecho ―Reprocho con rabia.

―Aquello te lo buscaste Serena ―Dijo Diamante como si aquello explicara todo. Serena lo miro aturdida, sin comprender.

Diamante se acercó a ella, buscando sus labios y Serena solo se echó hacia atrás en la cama, tratando de alejarse de él. Pero él no se detuvo con aquello, se acercó hasta Serena no tubo hacia dónde ir.

―Déjame… ―Exigió ―No quiero que me toques…

―¿Por qué siempre tengo que mendigar un poco de ti? ―Dijo sujetando sus manos, inmovilizándola.

―Tal vez nunca tuve nada que ofrecerte ―Explicó Serena con suavidad. Cerró los ojos esperando con miedo lo que Diamante haría. Pero el siguió inmóvil, mirándola, sobre ella.

―Tienes razón ―Dijo de pronto mientras se acostaba a un lado de ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos con fuerza haciendo que la cabeza de Serena quedara justo en el hueco de su cuello frente a frente. Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse de repulsión Diamante le inspiraba muchas cosas pero todas repulsivas, lo único que quería era que soltara sus manos de alrededor de ella y alejarse lo más que pudiera.

―No voy a hacerte daño ―Dijo como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos ―Dejo de temerme, solo quiero hablar contigo ―

―Solo quiero irme de aquí ―Dijo mientras sentía que nuevamente sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. La asustaba la nueva actitud de Diamante, no sabía que esperar de él, por lo regular sabia cuando lo enfadaba, lo que haría a continuación y ahora simplemente el no respondía como habitualmente lo haría.

―Solo quiero que estés conmigo así…

Serena se quedó callada y muerta de miedo, preguntándose qué haría Diamante a continuación, estaba convencida de que Diamante había perdido la cordura.

Había enloquecido y eso la aterraba aún más.

Sintió el impulso de llevar sus manos a su vientre pero las apretó fuerte para soportarlo, no quería que Diamante recordara a su bebé, tenía miedo de su reacción.

―Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez ―Dijo él de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos ―Eras la cosa más bella que jamás pensé que podía existir, eras una niña apenas. Yo no era mucho más grande que tú, pero incluso a esa edad yo sabía que quedarías tatuada en mi memoria para siempre.

Te miraba, me gustaba tu ingenuidad, la pureza de tu ser, te sonrojabas con tanta facilidad… Me costó tanto trabajo que me dejaras estar a tu lado, pero cuando por fin lo hiciste me di cuenta que había valido la espera, por que tenerte a mi lado, aunque solo fuera así, sin que habláramos, sin que me miraras, era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Me gane tu confianza, con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia… Y todo marchaba tan bien, era todo tan perfecto hasta que él apareció. Darien llego a destruir todo lo que habíamos logrado, todo lo que habíamos formado con mucho esfuerzo.

Lo supe casi de inmediato, tu rubor cuando lo mirabas, las miradas furtivas, los suspiros que inundaban tu pecho cuando estaba cerca. Estabas completamente cautivada por él. Como dolió cuando me di cuenta… Me rompiste el corazón Serena.

―Jamás quise hacerte daño Diamante ―Susurró Serena.

―Pero lo hiciste, lo hiciste al enamorarte de él… ―Reprocho con la voz dura, para después retomar su relato ―Poco después, tu padre me hablo de sus planes para con Darien, él no lo veía digno de ti y su plan era echarlo. Pero después vi su duda, lo consideraba, lo supe, Darien comenzaba a ganarse su admiración, por eso tuve que actuar.

Hacerle ver a tu padre que Darien jamás seria digno de ti y lo convencí, con mucho esfuerzo de que lo echara. Tu padre se negaba diciendo que aun había mucho que obtener de Darien, pero yo no podía arriesgarme, no podía dejar que se siguiera ganando la admiración de tu padre y mucho menos que se acercara a ti.

Y entonces finalmente, tu padre me hizo caso y lo echo… A partir de ahí las cosas fueron más fáciles, tu padre ya me consideraba el hombre adecuado para ti, así que él se encargó de todo, de convencerte de que te casaras conmigo, incluso de organizar la boda.

Y entonces cuando nos casamos, creí que todo sería igual de fácil, que me amarías cuando te dieras cuenta de mi amor.

Pero no fue así, recuerdo nuestra noche de bodas, te estremecías con mi tacto, no me deseabas… No eras a mí a quien querías a tu lado, eso me lastimo. Hacerte el amor, ni siquiera sé si se le puede decir así, porque tú te limitabas a quedarte quieta sin responder a mis caricias.

Cuando Diamante guardo silencio Serena pensó en aquello, su primera noche, era verdad Diamante no le había inspirado nada… Todo era tan diferente con Darien, jamás había sentido el éxtasis que Darien provocaba en ella… Diamante simplemente no había inspirado nada, absolutamente nada. No, no era verdad, Diamante si le había inspirado algo en un comienzo, un cariño casi fraternal, habían convivido desde pequeños y ella simplemente no había podía verlo como hombre.

Darien ¿porque aún no venía por ella?

―llegue al punto de tener que tomarte por la fuerza ―Siguió alzando la voz ligeramente ―Que locura, tener que tomarte por la fuerza cuando eras mi mujer. Después todo cambio, me canse de eso, de no recibir nada de ti… Me desesperaba por que no querías quererme… ― Serena quiso gritar que simplemente no podía… Que su corazón era y siempre seria de Darien pero tuvo miedo de hacerlo.

―Y después tu padre me sale con esas idioteces ―Gritó con rabia ―Eso tengo que agradecérselo a Darien, tu padre murió en el momento más oportuno ―

Serena se estremeció ante tan crueles palabras.

―Tu padre conoció a alguien, el hijo de una mujer a la… No estoy seguro, pero fue alguien importante para él, tanto que el muchacho estaba influyendo fuertemente en tu padre, quería estar contigo, tenía intención de hablarte de… de algunas cosas que por supuesto yo prefería que no supieras ―

―Haruka ―Estuvo segura.

―Sí, aquel hermano tuyo… Supongo que ya lo sabes, lo que no entiendo es como, como sabes de él… ―Él se quedó callado, probablemente esperando su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada. Así que después de un tenso silencio el volvió a hablar ―tu padre quería que lo conocieras… Pensaba que aquello enmendaría un poco el daño que te había causado a lo largo de tu vida… Estaba arrepentido de nunca haberte demostrado que te quería… Aquel muchacho le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas… Pero fue tarde, tarde para cualquier intento de regresar a la senda adecuada. Tu padre era igual o peor que yo.

―Y entonces quise castigarte, mostrarte que Darien no era tan perfecto como pensabas y acepte aquella propuesta… Por qué has de saber que él me lo propuso… Él confabulo todo, para que a mí no me quedara de otra que aceptarlo ―Bufo antes de seguir hablando ―Y en lugar de venir decepcionada y añorando el cariño que yo te ofrecía… ¿que recibí a cambio? llegaste cambiada, rebelde y además de todo… embarazada de ese miserable ―Termino tensando el cuerpo con rabia.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el volviera hablar, en los cuales Serena intentaba pensar con desesperación, como reaccionar, que hacer o decir para que Diamante la dejara marcharse.

―Lo de Zafiro… ―Comenzó a hablar nuevamente ―Bueno estaba realmente desesperado económicamente y también quería demostrarte de lo que era capaz… Que entendieras que si yo quería, podía hacerte daño, así tal vez aparecieras el cariño y la protección que yo te ofrecía ―Termino nuevamente. Pero aquello solo trajo malos recuerdos a Serena… como podía decirle que la amaba después de todo lo que le había hecho, después del trato que le había dado.

―Tu nunca me amaste Diamante ―Dijo con la voz dura, intentando alejarse de él. Lucho unos segundos hasta que por fin lo consiguió ―Si de verdad lo hubieras hecho jamás me hubieras tratado como lo has hecho ―Gritó cuando finalmente estaba de pie.

Diamante no tardo en ponerse también de pie, justo del otro lado de la cama de donde se encontraba ella.

―Quisiera que aprendieras ―Dijo con suavidad ―Quisiera que aprendieras a quererme, que comprendieras que todo lo que he hecho ha sido para tenerte, porque de verdad te amo Serena.

―Si de verdad me hubieras amado, entenderías que no puedo ser feliz a tu lado ―Gruñó Serena.

―Porque no quisiste intentarlo ―Reprochó él.

―No es que no quisiera… No lo entiendes, simplemente no pude, no puedo, porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Diamante frunció el ceño, concentrándose, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

―Más vale que no vuelvas a decir aquello… Por el bien del hijo que esperas ―Dijo con suavidad. Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tan clara amenaza ―Más vale que te prepares, en cuanto salga el sol, vamos a salir hacia el aeropuerto.

Sin más Diamante se marchó, Serena se quedó aturdida, ¿A dónde demonios iban a ir? No, no podía, no quería ir a ninguna parte, pero Diamante había dicho claramente, había amenazado a su pequeño e indefenso bebé, que estaba seguro en su vientre.

Dios ayúdame, pensó mientras acariciaba su vientre con aprensión.

Con un ruidoso suspiro se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentando pensar en lo que haría, estaba agotada y lo cierto era que no tenía muchas opciones, miro sin pensarlo hacia la ventana doble, ahora cerrada, Diamante la había cerrado con llave.

Tal vez pudiera esperar a que saliera y entonces rompería el cristal para salir, suspiro, no había modo de que supiera si Diamante abandonaba la mansión. De pronto recordó a Beril ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Aquella mujer era la culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Beril y Diamante se conocían, se había marchado con ellos cuando salieron apresurados de la recepción, pero probablemente ya se habría marchado.

De pronto una inmensa angustia la envolvió, no sabía cómo sería la siguiente vez que Diamante entrara en la habitación, hasta ahora se había comportado extrañamente tranquilo, ¿pero y si la siguiente vez era todo diferente?

Sintió como sus ojos le picaban, pero se negaba a llorar… Ya era entrada la madrugada, pero sabía que no podría dormir, aunque lo intentara, se sentía desesperada y asustada al no saber qué pasaría cuando amaneciera.

Pero entonces, solo algunos minutos después, un tremendo y espantoso ruido rompió el silencio que envolvía la casa, haciendo que Serena diera un brinco de la cama, donde se encontraba sentada.

Sintió como un escalofrió la recorría por completo, el miedo aumento con fuerza, haciendo que comenzara a temblar con violencia, aquel sonido había sido terriblemente atroz… ¿Un disparo?

No estaba segura.

Pero aquel sonido no presagiaba nada bueno, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se levantó y comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza, gritando el nombre de Diamante.

No había respuesta, solo silencio. De pronto sintió que su vista comenzaba a obscurecerse, no podía desmallarse, se dijo, tenía que ser fuerte y saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero estaba agotada, el día había sido demasiado intenso y sentía su cuerpo débil, ya no podía sostenerla más.

De pronto un extraño ruido rompió nuevamente el silencio, y se quedó callada, instando recuperar la cordura y que las lágrimas que la embargaban no cayeran de sus ojos. Con un fuerte suspiro intento escuchar lo que pasaba afuera.

―¡Serena! ―El grito resonó con fuerza, volviendo a romper el silencio, y Serena sintió tanto alivio al reconocer aquella voz, que sintió que sus piernas se doblaban, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

―¡Haruka! ―Gritó, aunque las palabras apenas si fueron un gruñido, mientras se recargaba en la pared, sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería.

Pero entonces sintió como una extraña fuerza la embargaba por completo, de pronto había desaparecido toda la debilidad que la había estado atenazando unos minutos atrás. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a aporrear la puerta en un intento de decirle a Haruka en donde se encontraba.

―Serena… ¿estás ahí? ―Preguntó con voz vacilante.

―Por Dios Haruka, quien más ―Gritó Serena exasperada entre sollozos, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. A partir de ahí los acontecimientos comenzaron a pasar de una manera vertiginosa, tanto que Serena se sentía un poco ajena a lo que ocurría.

―Estoy aquí, tranquilízate ¿Puedes abrir? ―La voz de Haruka se escuchaba apremiante.

―No, está cerrado ―Explicó Serena.

―Bien, hasta a un lado ―Pidió Haruka. Serena le obedeció y solo unos segundos después y varios golpes, escucho como la chapa de la puerta cedía, abriéndose la puerta con un estrepitoso sonido. En cuanto Haruka la miro, la tomo entre sus brazos y la sujeto con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo ―Pensamos que no te traería aquí… Creo que ha sido puro suerte que el idiota de Diamante se refugiará aquí… Pero cuando vimos la casa a obscuras estuvimos a punto de irnos, afortunadamente Darien no quiso, dijo que tenía que encontrarte… Ha mandado a sus hombres al aeropuerto, pensó que saldrían de la ciudad ―Balbuceó Haruka sin parar.

―Esa era su idea ―Confesó Serena. Entonces callo en la cuenta de que la seguridad de Darien estaba en el aeropuerto y Darien debería estar abajo… Con Diamante ―Y Darien… ¿Dónde está él? ―Preguntó asustada al recordar el sonido de un disparo hacia algunos minutos.

―Abajo… Con Diamante ―Dijo Haruka, pero Serena ya no lo escuchaba, bajo casi corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia abajo, buscando a Darien.

Justo cuando llegaron a la antesala, donde se escuchaba el horrible sonido de una pelea, se topó con el horrible escenario, un denso humo se extendía por donde pasaban y más haya, en el despacho, las llamas del fuego se devoraban todo con rapidez, alguna vela debió caerse, pensó vagamente Serena.

Afortunadamente se topó con Darien y Diamante, quienes se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea verbal y física, en una de las esquinas de la antesala, un poco más haya también pudo divisar a Beril.

De pronto Serena fue consiente de Darien, quien la miraba bastante aliviado, Serena pudo divisar a Diamante estaba golpeado y se encontraba sentado en el suelo, justo en la entrada de la sala. Cuando Darien al fin se alejó con pasos vacilantes de Diamante, Serena respiro con brusquedad, soltando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

―¡Darien! ―La voz de Beril inundo de pronto el lugar, estaba aterrada con el fuego y el caos que comenzaba a reinar en la casa gracias al humo que se condensaba con cada segundo que pasaba ―Llévame contigo por favor… Yo también he sido víctima de todo esto. Ese maldito loco me ha retenido aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

―Eso es mentira ―Serena grito, justo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, esta ni se inmuto, solo comenzó a gritar despavorida. Haruka y Darien estaban tan sorprendidos ante el arranque violento de Serena que ninguno de los dos se movió ―Todo esto es tu culpa ―Gritó Serena mientras tomaba a Beril por los cabellos y comenzaba a zarandearla con violencia.

En aquel momento Serena se dio cuenta que estaba llorando con desconsuelo, dejando que sonoros sollozos salieran de su garganta, pero aun así no podía dejar a Beril, estaba tan enojada, asustada… Mil sentimientos más, lo que ocasionaba que en aquellos momentos no fuera capaz de pensar con claridad.

―Si Serena no es mía… Tampoco va a ser tuya ―Aquellas palabras sonaron como un eco en la cabeza de Serena y entonces dos cosas pasaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Un cuerpo grande y musculoso se abalanzo sobre ella mientras que el retumbar ensordecedor de un disparo inundaba la estancia. Serena soltó un alarido, presa del pánico y soltó a Beril casi por instinto.

.

.

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Paty **querida Paty, pues ya has visto quien era, y bueno todo esto es solo el comienzo del fin jaja que dramática u.u pero es que me da tristeza que acabe.

**Elizabethmoon **hola niña, me alegra mucho que te estén gustando mis fics, espero que así siga.

**zury Bello **hola chica y bienvenida, la verdad me alegra que hayas decidido dejar de ser una lectora anónima. Mil gracias por tus palabras.

**Lorena** hola chica, pues ya vez Beril ha llegado muy lejos, ahora a esperar como termina esto.

**Goshy **hola niña, si yo te apoyo, Mina se merece una felicitación por sus locuras, me hacen reir mucho, y aquí se relata un poquito el sentir de Diamante, espero que eso contestara tus dudas.

**GiuliiVazquez **hola chica y bienvenida, pues afortunadamente no tendrás que buscarme jajaja.

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, puede que sea una peluca jajaja, pero te aviso que aún falta una más de Beril, y ese te lo dedico a ti, que será en el próximo capítulo.

**Norma **hola niña, pues creo que Diamante si nos ha hecho sufrir mucho en este capítulo, espero que al siguiente todo mejore.

**Mony **hola, ah yo también me divertí con esa parte, cuando Sere le confiesa a Darien que Haru es su hermano, lo que hace la falta de una buena comunicación o en su caso una mente olvidadiza como la de Serena.

**yssareyes48 **hola amiga, creo que otra vez me vas a decir cruel, solo espero que aun te queden un poquito de unas jeje

**.**

**_Chiquillas es todo de momento, estamos a muy poquito de que esta historia termine._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, con sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_._**

**_AVISO: a todas las que han leído mi nuevo fic, _**_el comienzo de mi vida a tu lado, __**en breve actualizare un nuevo capítulo, y las que no, las invito a darse una vuelta por el.**_

**_Besitos!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola a todos, hoy estoy un poquito triste, aunque también alegre jeje y es porque hoy les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia, había pensado en dividirlo en dos, pero he decidido dejárselos completito, por lo mismo, el capítulo es un poquito extenso… Bueno chicas, no las entretengo más, espero que les guste._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 26_**

**_._**

**_::Por tu amor::_**

.

Serena respiro con fuerza, abriendo los ojos e intentando concentrarse, se sentía aturdida y ligeramente mareada. Se encontraba tumbada sobre el suelo, con Haruka sobre ella arropándola con sus brazos de una manera protectora. Se quedó quieta, incapaz de moverse, hasta que fue Haruka el que se enderezo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

―¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó Haruka mirándola a los ojos, Serena solo pudo asentir intentando mirar a su alrededor. No podía distinguir a Darien ni a Diamante ―¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ―Agregó Haruka atrayendo finalmente su atención. El humo se estaba haciendo denso por lo que Serena no podía divisar mucho más allá de donde se encontraban.

―¡No! ―Replicó con fuerza ―¿Donde esta Darien? ―Agregó Serena sin pensarlo, no podía marcharse sin él. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba completamente segura de que tenía que saber que él se encontraba bien.

―¡Darien! ―La voz enloquecida de Beril irrumpió de pronto, llamando su atención. Gritaba el nombre de Darien con desesperación, mirando hacia el despacho de Diamante, justamente donde el fuego había iniciado.

―Tenemos que ayudarlo ―Exigió Serena con la voz entrecortada.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí ―Dijo Haruka ―Él ya sabrá cómo salir de aquí. Ahora mismo, tú tienes que salir ―

Haruka se levantó de un salto, Serena lo siguió pero de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Beril, necesitaba saber que Darien se encontraba bien, el humo ahora era más denso, disminuyendo la visibilidad, además de eso, no se podía escuchar nada ni a Dairen, ni a Diamante.

Pero antes de que Serena llegara donde deseaba, Haruka la sujeto justo por debajo del pecho y comenzó a jalarla hacia la salida.

―¡NO! ―Gritó ―Tenemos que ayudarlo, Haruka por favor ―Pidió con perplejidad, simplemente no podía comprender que Haruka actuara de aquella manera, que no le importará lo que pasara con Darien.

―No Serena, él sabrá que hacer. Tú no puedes ayudarle de ninguna manera… Tú no puedes seguir aquí… Tenemos que salir de aquí, esto es peligroso ―Gruñó Haruka mientras la jalaba intentando llevarla hacia la salida, cuando de pronto el estruendo de un tercer disparo inundo el ambiente…

Serena se quedó quieta un segundo ante el horrible estruendo, pero después, comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Haruka, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas al imaginar lo peor. Aquel estruendo no presagia nada bueno, por lo mismo no podía evitar que las lágrimas le impidieran ver con claridad.

Pero entonces y a pesar de las lágrimas que enturbiaban su visión, su mirada capto una silueta que avanzaba lentamente. Se quedó quieta nuevamente entre los brazos de Haruka, mientras la oscura silueta comenzaba a tomar forma lentamente… Era Darien, quien caminaba decidido hacia la salida, Serena sintió un alivio tan inmenso que un fuerte sollozo salió de su pecho y se dejó hacer completamente por Haruka.

Pero entonces, Beril apareció de la nada, interceptando y deteniendo a Darien, para solo unos segundos después arrojarse a sus pies mientras lloraba y decía algo que Serena no lograba escuchar. Serena solo miraba todo desde lejos, mientras Haruka, la alejaba lentamente más y más.

Después de un instante, Beril se levantó con el mentón arriba y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Serena cargada de odio, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las llamas del fuego. Darien se quedó sorprendido por un momento antes de correr tras ella, mientras la llamaba a gritos.

Las llamas cada vez se expandían más y más. Justamente en ese momento Haruka y ella salieron finalmente de la casa, Serena respiro con brusquedad al sentir el aire limpio irrumpir en sus pulmones.

―Darien, él… ―Balbuceó Serena, sin saber muy bien que decir. Darien había salido corriendo tras ella, aquello lo comprendía, él era una buena persona a pesar de Beril, pero no podía soportar que Darien arriesgara su vida así por ella.

―Tranquilízate… Voy a entrar a buscarlo, pero solo si me prometes que te quedaras aquí ―Dijo Haruka sentándola en el suelo, ella asintió aturdida.

Pero justo cuando Haruka daba un par de pasos para acercarse a la puerta para entrar nuevamente, Darien salía corriendo de la casa. Trayendo con él a jalones a Beril, quien gritaba, lloraba y se retorcía contra su agarre. Darien le gritaba mientras se acercaban, zarandeándola con violencia, hasta que finalmente llegaron donde Serena y Haruka se encontraban.

Serena miro a su alrededor, obligándose a quitar sus ojos de Darien, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Haruka tenía sangre en la manga de su camisa, mucha sangre. Mientras que Beril, ella no parecía tan bien, su cabello estaba chamuscado por el fuego, incluidas sus cejas y pestañas, realmente tenía un aspecto horrible, su piel estaba enrojecida en algunas zonas y por otras estaba cubierta de hollín, además de que lloraba con fuerza. Justo en ese momento, Darien la soltó y Beril se lanzó al suelo mientras seguía llorando y gritando.

Serena se forzó a alejar su mirada de Beril, para posarla en Darien, él parecía bastante magullado pero no lograba ver ninguna herida grave en él, solo algunas manchas de hollín.

―Estas herido… Tenemos que ir al hospital ―Dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a Serena, se agacho junto a ella y tomo su rostros entre sus manos. Serena se dio cuenta de que temblaba violentamente hasta ese momento.

―No, no es nada graba, solo me ha rozado la bala… Pero creo que hay que llevar a Serena al hospital… ―Dijo Haruka.

―¿Y qué hay de mi…? Necesito un hospital ―Chilló Beril.

Serena apenas si era consciente de lo que decían, solo era consiente de Darien y sus manos sobre su piel, aquello hizo que suspirara con fuerza, sentirlo cerca de ella era un gran consuelo en aquellos horribles momentos.

―Todo está bien, cariño… Voy a llevarte al hospital… ―Dijo Darien.

―No Darien, por favor ―Gritó Serena abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello ―Solo quiero ir a casa… Contigo ―Dijo con pequeños sollozos mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer ―No me dejes sola… ―Suplicó.

Sin decir nada, Darien se levantó, sujetándola entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad.

―Haruka, tal vez Andrew quiera atenderte…―Dijo sin volear a mirar a Haruka o Beril― Beril, arréglatelas tu… Si vuelvo a saber algo de ti, no tendré piedad ―Dijo sin detener su andar.

Serena miro por última vez a lo lejos, a las llamas que seguían consumiendo la casa, y vagamente se preguntó que habría sido de Diamante. Entonces sintiéndose completamente agotada, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Darien e intento no pensar en nada… Solo en Darien, en su aroma, en el calor de su piel, y en su lenta respiración.

.

Serena sintió una horrible sensación, como si estuviera a punto de caer, a pesar de que la obscuridad reinaba, ella intento agarrarse a algo, subiendo las manos en un intento desesperado de sujetarse a cualquier cosa… entonces, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba mientras pequeños sollozos comenzaban a inundar su garganta.

Unos segundos después todo había cambiado, no sabía por qué, pero de pronto ya no era el miedo a caer lo que la aterraba, era algo más, algo que no lograba recordar…

Entonces fue consiente de algo, estaba rodeada por algo cálido, y no solo era eso, había palabras, unas que no lograba entender… se encontraba demasiado lejos, como en el final de un pozo, queriendo emerger, queriendo abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no podía.

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía aterrada, de pronto aquel murmullo incomprensible y el calor que la envolvía comenzó a calmarla, suspiro lentamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas se humedecían ¿estaba llorando? No estaba segura, pero si se encontraba segura de lo que sentía.

Un suspiro más salió de sus labios mientras sentía que poco a poco iba saliendo de aquel obscuro poso, el ascenso era sumamente lento, pero no le preocupaba, tenía aquella voz que la instaba a salir, y aquella calidez que la reconfortaba.

De pronto pensó en Diamante, no sabía por qué, pero el inundo sus pensamientos… destellos de sucesos horribles comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, y entonces comenzó a sentir como el temor la invadía nuevamente… no, ya no quería tener miedo, porque había alguien que cuidaba de ella… no, no era solo una persona…

Ahora tenía personas que la querían, que la amaban y que darían su vida por ella…

De pronto la luz lo inundo todo, sus ojos se abrieron, y lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de Darien. Él no la miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa, los suaves murmullos provenían de Darien, ¿estaba cantando? Si, parecía que sí, un lento y tranquilo arrullo.

Lo miro más detenidamente, mientras sentía como de sus propios ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas, pero no solo era eso lo que hacía que sus mejillas estuvieran húmedas, Darien estaba llorando, podía ver sus mejillas también húmedas, y entonces sintió como las lágrimas en ella se hacían aún más abundantes, tanto que nublaban su vista y provocaron un pequeño sollozo en su pecho.

Aquello pareció atraer la atención de Darien, quien calló de inmediato y abrió los ojos para mirarla de una manera tan hermosa que Serena se estremeció. Su mirada estaba cargada de un inmenso alivio, que provoco que una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Darien respondió sonriendo de la misma manera.

Después de un minuto de mirarla detenidamente, soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de posar sus labios contra los de ella, un beso tierno, apenas si rosando los labios con los suyos.

―Jamás he tenido tanto miedo como hoy ―Susurró contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos como si se sintiera tan aliviado y atormentado al mismo tiempo ―Temí tanto… Tanto ―Balbuceaba sin parar.

―Darien ―Susurró ella, intentando que su voz no la traicionara, pero en aquellos momentos estaba tan embargada de mil emociones que su voz salió como una lamentación.

―Serena… Serena… Serena ―Repitió una y otra vez mientras recargaba su frente contra la suya, con los ojos cerrados, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que Serena pensó vagamente que podría hacerle daño ante su fuerza, pero en aquellos momentos poco le importaba, era sumamente reconfortante sentirlo contra ella.

Serena cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de Darien, dejando que su aroma, sus palabras y su calor la inundaran. Se quedaron así largo rato, sin preocuparse por nada más.

De pronto, Darien se separó de ella de golpe, como si recordara algo, la miro a la cara con determinación mientras el miedo y la duda lo inundaban lentamente.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Preguntó con desconsuelo, pero no espero respuesta, siguió hablando ―Tengo que llevarte a un hospital… ¿En qué demonios estaba yo pensando al traerte aquí…?

Se levantó de un golpe aun con ella en sus brazos, hasta ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban en la habitación de él. Pero entonces, Darien comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras balbuceaba que necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

―Darien, espera ―Pidió Serena con un gritó intentando que él se detuviera.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó aterrado deteniéndose abruptamente.

―Solo quiero ir a la cama… ―Susurró, estaba agotada. Podía ver, desde el cristal de la ventana, como una pequeña luz se filtraba en el horizonte, lo que quería decir que pronto amanecería, pero ella lo único que quería era dormir… eso sí, con Darien a su lado, no soportaría despertar y no mirarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería dormir, no quería perderse y perder a Darien.

―Pero… Pero, necesito llevarte al médico… Saber que estas bien ―Volvió a balbucear.

―Estoy bien Darien, solo quiero ir a la cama… Estoy cansada ―Dijo con suavidad, tomando una mejilla de Darien en la palma de la mano para que la mirara y también para sentirlo, necesitaba sentirlo, sentir su piel. Sin poder evitarlo un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios ante el enorme placer que sintió al tocarlo.

―Está bien ―Dijo girando nuevamente. Con pasos apresurados, la llevo hasta la cama, con un ágil movimiento levanto las sabanas y la recostó finalmente. Sin siquiera decir nada, le saco el arruinado vestido por la cabeza y después la arropo con las sabanas.

―Duerme, voy a llamar a An… A un doctor ―Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

―¡No! ―Gritó Serena ―Por favor no me dejes sola… Quédate a mi lado ―Suplicó.

―Pero tengo, tengo… ―Dijo Darien.

―No me dejes sola por favor, no soportaría despertar y estar sola ―Dijo Serena mirándolo detenidamente. Darien asintió y sin más se deshizo el camino. Dudo un instante, pero después se deshizo su arruinada camisa, al igual que del pantalón y se metió entre las sabanas con Serena.

Serena suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente sintió su piel contra la de él, necesitaba tanto sentirlo a su lado.

―¿Estas segura de que estas bien? ―Preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Sí, solo estoy cansada ―Dijo honestamente ―¿Tu estas bien? ―Preguntó alarmada, de pronto había visto su rostro detenidamente, tenía el labio hinchado y completamente enrojecido, su pómulo izquierdo también estaba enrojecido… y no sabía cómo estaba más abajo.

―Sí, esto no importa ―Dijo cuando ella paso su dedo suavemente por su cara mallugada ―Me preocupas tu ―Dijo ―Creo que estoy bastante trastornado por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, y no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes tú ―Dijo en un susurro. De pronto Serena fue consiente de algo; Diamante. No sabía lo que había pasado con él, tenía miedo de volver a encontrarlo, no… él…

―Diamante, él… ―Dijo, callando cuando recordó que nunca lo había visto salir de la casa…

―Murió ―Dijo Darien suavemente, Serena lo miro sin saber que decir… ―Él… él, por Dios Serena, no sé si debo decírtelo…

―¿De qué hablas…? ¿Tú… ―

―NO ―Dijo de inmediato ―Él se mató. Creo que creyó que el balazo te había alcanzado… Por un momento yo también lo creí. Te quedaste tan completamente quieta, él salió corriendo hacia el despacho, parecía enloquecido, riendo ante lo que acababa de hacer, yo lo seguí alarmado de que aun tuviera el arma y quisiera hacerte daño… entonces, se pegó un tiro…

Serena jalo aire con fuerza, inundando sus pulmones, Diamante le había hecho mucho daño, pero nunca había deseado su muerte. Pensó un poco más en él, en todo lo que le había dicho, y a pesar de eso y de su muerte, no podía sentirse culpable, ella no le había amado… Pero no porque no quisiera, simplemente no había podido.

―Dime que piensas ―Pidió Darien.

―Diamante había enloquecido… Él estaba muy… No lo sé.

―¿Él te…? ―Preguntó alarmado.

―No, no de la forma que estás pensando ―Dijo Serena acercándose más a Darien, refugiándose entre su cuerpo ―Tuve miedo de que pasara, no lo habría soportado ―Susurró ―Pero él no hizo nada…

―Serena ― Susurró contra sus cabellos

―Darien, estoy muy cansada, pero no quiero dormir… ―Confesó Serena

―Inténtalo, todo está bien ahora ―

―No, tengo miedo de despertar y que no estés a mi lado ―

―Duerme, yo estaré aquí en todo momento… No me alejare de ti… Te lo prometo.

.

Cuando Serena volvió a despertar, estaba cálida, completamente cálida, envuelta en un reconfortante abrazo, pero la habitación estaba envuelta por pequeños murmullos, ella no abrió los ojos, no muy segura de lo que pasaba. Puso atención unos segundos, y entonces pudo reconocer la voz de Darien y si no estaba equivocada también era… Andrew.

―… solo puedo decirte que, ha sido la experiencia más traumática de mi vida ―Decía Darien en pequeños susurros.

―Darien, no puedo imaginar por todo lo que has pasado en las últimas horas ―Dijo Andrew.

―Que irónico ―Continuó Darien ―Una vez creí que lo que me había hecho el padre de Serena en el pasado era lo peor que se le podía hacer a una persona. Pero que equivocado estaba Andrew.

―Darien no estoy feliz con lo que ha pasado… pero tengo que decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti, por el hecho de que finalmente te atrevieras a aceptar lo que sientes… de que finalmente te atrevieras a amar a Serena ―Dijo Andrew. Serena se sintió pesimamente por estar escuchando aquella conversación, pero no podía evitarlo.

―Me costó tanto trabajo aceptarlo Andrew, pero anoche, cuando creí que la perdería me di cuenta de que esta vez no podría vivir sin ella… La amo demasiado… Serena se ha convertido en lo más importante en mi vida… No te imaginas a que grado Andrew.

―Me da mucho gusto amigo… Me da mucho gusto que por fin hayas encontrado tu camino en la vida ―Terminó Andrew. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada hasta que finalmente Darien volvió a hablar.

―Dime ¿Cómo esta Haruka? ―

―Está bien, Lita ha tenido que darle un par de puntadas para cerrar la herida pero no fue nada grabe, afortunadamente ―Explicó.

―Si no hubiera sido por él, ese disparo le habría dado a ella ―Susurró Darien.

―Afortunadamente no ha sido así. Así que lo mejor es que te relajes Darien ―Pidió ―¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? Pareces realmente agotado ―Preguntó después de un momento.

―Yo estoy bien, solo estoy adolorido pero no es nada de cuidado. La que me preocupa es Serena…

―Estoy bien ―Dijo finalmente Serena, irrumpiendo en la conversación, haciendo notar que se había despertado.

―¿Estas segura? ―Preguntó Andrew levantándose para acercarse más hacia ellos. Darien la envolvía entre sus brazos mientras tenía la cabeza ligeramente levantada para mirar mejor a Andrew ―Necesito revisarte…

―Sal un minuto ―Dijo Darien

―Pero no voy a tardar… ―Explicó Andrew.

―Sí, pero Serena esta desnuda bajo las sabanas ―Explicó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

―Está bien ―Dijo Andrew con una risita mientras salía de la habitación.

Darien deshizo su abrazo sobre Serena y se levantó, revoloteo un poco en uno de sus cajones y regreso con una playera de él, la ropa de Serena aún se encontraba en la otra habitación, la que había sido de ella.

―Sera esta ―dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella, para después ayudarla a poner la playera y la volvía a dejar acostada sobre la cama.

Cuando finalmente Andrew entro, comenzó a revisarla, mientras hacía preguntas de rutina.

―¿Estas segura de que no sientes ningún malestar? Como nauseas, dolor de cabeza… ―Seguía preguntando después de su apresurado chequeo.

―No, Andrew, si acaso estoy un poco cansada, tengo mucho sueño ―Respondió Serena.

―Eso es normal ―

―Andrew ―Dijo Serena ―¿Qué haces aquí? no deberías estar en tu luna de miel con Lita.

―Cómo íbamos a irnos estando las cosas como estaban ―Dijo con fingida indignación.

―Oh Andrew, me siento pésimo por arruinar tu boda, deberías estar disfrutando en compañía de Lita ―Dijo Serena.

―No te preocupes Serena, Lita quería estar aquí, le he pedido que espere para saber cómo estas… Pero en cuanto sepa que estas bien, la tendrás aquí de inmediato. No solo a ella, también las demás chicas estaban demasiado preocupadas por ti.

―Siento tanto todo esto… Yo, yo no sabía que hacer… yo ― Balbuceó con pesar.

―Vamos Serena olvídalo, ahora todo está bien y eso es lo importante ―Dijo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―Balbuceó nuevamente.

―Bueno chicos, los dejo, creo que lo mejor es que duerman un poco y también que coman algo, necesitas alimentarte bien después de la noche tan pesada que haz tenido ―Dijo Andrew ―Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme de inmediato.

―Si, por supuesto ―Contestó Darien.

Cuando Andrew se hubo marchado, unos minutos después entro Molí con una bandeja llena de fruta, bocadillos y té para que ambos comieran algo.

―No tengo hambre ―Balbuceó Serena, estaba completamente agotada.

―Anda, solo un poco, y después volveremos a dormir, ya pasan de las diez, así que come aunque sea un poco…

Serena obedeció aunque solo comió un poco de fruta, estaba somnolienta, así que finalmente Darien no insistió más y ambos se metieron entre las sabanas para dormir nuevamente.

―Darien ―Lo llamo ella.

―¿Si? ―Preguntó contra sus cabellos, ambos estaban acostados completamente cobijados y fundidos en un apretado abrazo

―Te amo ―Confeso.

―Y yo te amo a ti… Con todo mi corazón Serena… con todo mi corazón…

Serena sonrió ante sus bellas y suaves palabras, y suspiro con fuerza mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

―Que extraño, siempre pensé que no tenía corazón, ahora estoy completamente seguro de que lo tengo y de que te pertenece por completo…

Fue lo último que Serena escucho antes de que el sueño la reclamara por completo.

.

.

.

**_Semanas después…_**

El grito emocionado irrumpió de pronto en la habitación, haciendo saltar ligeramente a Serena, rodo los ojos mientras pensaba e la persona dueña de aquel grito; la loca Mina. Estaba justo en la entrada del salón mientras aquel gritito salía de sus labios.

―Por Dios Serena, te ves bellísima ―Gruñó para después correr hacia donde se encontraba la susodicha.

―Hola Mina ―Saludo Serena, pero esta la ignoro y fue directo hacia su enorme vientre mientras lo acariciaba con ambas manos. A sus ocho meses Serena se sentía completamente enorme, a pesar de que su pancita era muy pequeña ante los ojos de los demás.

―Serena estoy tan emocionado, pronto nacerá ―Dijo con suavidad, mientras mordía su labio con fuerza. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el actuar de Mina.

―Si Mina, un poco más de un mes y él llegara ―Dijo Serena emocionada.

Justo en ese momento entraron Lita junto con Andrew, Rei y Nicolas, quien venía cargando su pequeño y finalmente Haruka quien venía platicando animadamente con Ami. Aquellos se habían convertido en su familia.

Ahora todo era perfecto, había dejado de ser viuda, si, había sido viuda con la muerte de Diamante, quien se decía había muerto completamente calcinado en un incendio accidental.

Poco después se había casado con Darien, en una pequeña e íntima ceremonia, con nada más que la compañía de Lita y Andrew, Haruka y la audaz Mina. Aun que le costara admitirlo delante de ella, quien por cierto alardeaba a cada momento que tenía la oportunidad, de lo mucho que había ayudado en su relación, Mina había sido un pequeño estimulo que ambos habían necesitado para decirse de una vez por todas que se amaban.

La pequeña ceremonia había pasado sin contratiempos y ahora era oficialmente la esposa de Darien Chiba, la señora Chiba, como la llamaban las personas del servicio de la mansión. Aquello la hacía sonreír a cada momento, era maravilloso ser la Señora Chiba.

Justo en ese momento entro Darien a la sala, saludando a todos los presentes, mientras se dirigía directo hacia ella. Serena suspiro audiblemente, las cosas no podían ser mejor.

―Hola ―Saludó para después adueñarse de su boca en un apasionado y lento beso. Un momento después la soltó, tomando su mano para dirigirse juntos hacia uno de los sillones. Sorprendentemente ya todos se encontraban desperdigados por la sala, sentados en el suelo o en el resto de los sillones, listos para la película que verían juntos, como venían haciendo desde hacía un par de semanas.

Aquello había sido idea de Mina y había resultado un momento agradable, a partir de entonces intentaban reunirse de la misma manera una vez por semana.

Todos preparados, Mina finalmente se decidió por una película y cuando comenzó, Serena de inmediato se recostó contra Darien, mientras la película avanzaba.

Serena contemplo a todos a su alrededor, mientras afuera la noche comenzaba a caer lentamente, ella estaba rodeada de las personas que la querían y ella quería, había aprendido a querer a las demás chicas, a Rei y Ami y ahora las cinco eran mucho más que buenas amigas. Haruka, él se había convertido en un hermano demasiado protector y consentidor, y Serena simplemente lo adoraba.

Ademas de todo, estaba su pequeño bebé. Pequeño, porque ahora sabía que sería un niño y le llamarían Endimión, aunque solo Darien y ella sabían ese detalle. Al cual ya amaba con desesperación, ansiaba tanto su llegada, poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo había deseado en su vida.

Suspiro con fuerza mientras seguía pensando en él, e inconscientemente se llevó una de las manos hacia el vientre para comenzar a acariciarlo.

Y bueno ni que decir de Darien, él era el amor de su vida, lo había sabido desde siempre, pero ahora estaba segura de eso. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes el amor que ambos se tenían a estas alturas no sería tan fuerte ni inquebrantable como lo era ahora. Y si era honesta, no le importaría volver a vivir lo que había vivido, si al final, este sería el resultado.

Toda su vida, se había sentido sumamente sola, anhelando tener una familia, personas que la quisieran y estuvieran a su lado… Ahora, tenía todo aquello, lo tenía y lo amaba. Nunca más volvería a estar sola.

De pronto sintió como una de sus mejillas se humedecía y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, eran completamente lágrimas de felicidad, ante todo lo que la vida le había regalado, estaba realmente agradecida de todo lo que ahora tenía.

―¡Estas llorando! ―La voz de Darien la saco de sus pensamientos ―¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó con la voz alarmada, mientras se enderezaba un poco para mirarla mejor.

Serena agacho la mirada un poco, no quería que Darien la mirara llorar a pesar de que sus lágrimas eran de completa alegría. Y cuando levanto ligeramente la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa a Darien y decirle que todo estaba bien, se topó con la mirada de preocupación de todos los presentes.

Aquello fue peor, mirar la preocupación y el cariño representado en los ojos de todos ellos, lo único que consiguió fue que las pequeñas lágrimas se convirtieran en abundantes, mientras de su pecho comenzaban a salir pequeños sollozos. Era tan reconfortante sentirse querida de aquella manera.

Lo único que atino a hacer fue negar con la cabeza mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de Darien, sabía que tenía que decir algo, hacerles saber que se encontraba bien, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Y confirmando que tenía que decir algo, de pronto, todos comenzaron a hablar haciendo preguntas que ella no comprendía en absoluto.

―Ya basta, todos háganse a un lado ―Gritó de pronto Lita haciendo que todos guardaran silencio ―¡Andrew has algo! ―Añadió.

―Serena, por el amor de Dios, habla ―Pidió Darien en cambio.

―No es nada ―Dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto ― Es solo… Solo que estoy feliz ―Explicó, todos permanecieron callados ―Yo, yo soy muy feliz de conocerlos a todos ―levanto el rostro un poco para mirarlos a todos finalmente, todos la miraban a ella, confundidos ante sus palabras ―Siempre me sentí tan sola, y hoy estar aquí es realmente maravilloso, gracias a todos gracias por aceptarme de esta manera ―Todos sonrieron finalmente ante sus palabras, las chicas se acercaron a ella y le dieron un ligero abrazo ―A ti también Haruka, por buscarme y querer saber de mí, a pesar de todo… Te quiero mucho ―Haruka sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un apretado abrazo.

―Yo también te quiero pequeña ―Dijo contra su oído.

―Y sobre todo gracias a ti Darien… Gracias por regalarme todo esto ―Añadió Serena mientras se refugiaba entre sus brazos nuevamente.

**_._**

Esa misma noche, un gruñido malhumorado salió de los labios de Serena, mientras se movía por quinta vez en la cama, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y ella estaba completamente alerta, acalorada y malhumorada por la falta de sueño.

Con un resoplido volvió a intentar acomodarse mientras miraba con atención la habitación, si lo pensaba un poco, se veía un poco tenebrosa, inundada por la obscuridad, con los casi imperceptibles rayos de luz de luna que se colaban por la ventana.

A su lado, Darien dormía plácidamente balbuceando algo sobre querer un poco más, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y se preguntó con que estaría soñando. Encogiéndose de hombros volvió a girar, quedando de frente de Darien.

Lo contemplo por largo rato, mirando su sensual boca, que en estos momentos se encontraba ligeramente abierta, sus negros y desordenados cabellos, su rostro tranquilo y bello, el suave subir y bajar de su pecho.

Las cosas eran tan perfectas ahora, claro que serían más perfectas si no tuviera tanta incomodidad como tenía en esos momentos, pero Andrew le había hablado de los malestares de los últimos dos meses y ella estaba ya en el octavo mes de embarazo.

Pero en estos momentos su hijo estaba sumamente inquieto y la señora Chiba creía que aquello era algo que Darien tenía que apreciar.

―Darien ―Susurró suavemente. No hubo respuesta.

―Darien ―Volvió a susurrar, pero tuvo la misma respuesta.

―¡Darien! ―Dijo con un gritito ahora.

De pronto y para sorpresa de la rubia, Darien se paró de un salto, corriendo como loco hacia la puerta de la habitación.

―Vamos… vamos ―Gritó mientras abría la puerta de un tirón.

Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea despertarlo tan bruscamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, Darien se quedó quieto, reaccionando finalmente.

―¿Ya va a nacer? ―Dijo volteando para mírala con ansiedad. Serena estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo, Darien estaba despeinado, vistiendo solo unos bóxer, la luz de la luna deba de lleno sobre él, dándole un aspecto surreal.

―No Darien, ya te lo dije aún falta mucho ―Contestó Serena.

―Andrew dijo que podría adelantarse en cualquier momento ―Refutó él.

―Te estaba tomando el pelo ―Dijo con una risita ―Aún falta por lo menos un mes para que nazca.

Darien soltó un fuerte y ruidoso suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia la cama.

―Endimión está muy inquieto esta noche ―Dijo Serena ―¿quieres sentirlo? ―Peguntó. El asintió entusiasmado mientras se sentaba en la cama y le ofrecía a Serena su mano. Ella deposito con suavidad la mano de Darien sobre su abultado vientre y entonces ambos guardaron silencio. De pronto el movimiento se produjo, haciendo que ambos sonrieran extasiados.

―Endimión ya es muy inquieto ―Dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

―Sí, lleva varias noches sin dejarme dormir, creo que no le gusta dormir de noche ―Dijo Serena con una risita.

―Ya quiero conocerlo, anhelo con ansias poder verlo, tocarlo, cargarlo entre mis brazos ―Susurró con pasión mientras seguía con la mano sobre su vientre.

―Yo también Darien, ansia tanto conocerlo ―

―Endimión, tu mamá y yo te amamos ya ―Murmuró Darien acercándose con lentitud al vientre de su esposa, y como si el bebé hubiera entendido a la perfección, un nuevo y más fuerte golpecito hizo mover ligeramente la mano de Darien, este le dedico una mirada asombrada a Serena mientras una pequeña risita inundaba sus labios.

―También a ti te amo ―Susurró Serena mirando a Darien.

Darien la miro unos momentos a los ojos antes de acercarse lentamente a su boca, para comenzar a besarla lenta y cálidamente, Serena soltó un pequeño gemido cargado de satisfacción al sentir el contacto de Darien contra sus labios.

Cuando termino el beso él se acercó más hacia ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, y se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro largo rato.

―Honestamente, tengo tanto miedo de perderte ―Susurró Darien mientras con el dedo índice comenzaba a trazar suaves círculos sobre el rostro de la rubia.

―Nunca vas a perderme… Yo te amo ―Confesó Serena disfrutando de la agradable sensación que los dedos de Darien dejaban sobre su piel.

―La primera vez que te hice el amor… Dios, me odie por desearte tan desesperadamente… Ahora me doy cuenta de que no tenía caso… Siempre voy a desearte desesperadamente.

―¿No volverás a odiarte por amarme, por desearme? ―Preguntó.

―¡Jamás…! Amarte es lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida, lo mejor, lo que me ha llenado de vida de una manera que no te imaginas…

―Te amo ―Susurró suavemente Serena con una sonrisa.

―Yo también te amo… Pero ahora sí, no vas a escapar jamás de mi ―

Serena sonrió ante las palabras de Darien, aquello era lo que más deseaba, no tener que alejarse de Darien, lo amaba demasiado como para soportar la sola idea de perderlo. Pero ahora estaba segura de que aquello no pasaría, había visto la desesperación en su rostro al pensar que la perdería algunas semanas atrás, había visto el amor que su mirada le proclamaba cada vez que hacían el amor, había visto las sonrisas furtivas que se escapaban de sus labios cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, había visto el amor que le profesaba a su hijo que aún no nacía, había visto la devoción en sus palabras.

Todo aquello era un buen nuevo inicio, un inicio que ambos aprovecharían al máximo, porque a pesar de todo, de las mentiras e intrigas de las que habían sido víctimas, su amor había sido más fuerte que todo aquello, su amor había florecido como una bella rosa roja, que viviría por toda la eternidad…

**_Fin._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, a continuación respondo a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Paty **querida Paty, ahora si otro capítulo, espero que te guste a pesar de que es el fin de esta historia, saluditos niña.

**Lorena** hola chica, pues no pude alargarla jeje, siento que ya ha dado todo esta historia, ya ambos necesitan ser felices ;)

**Miriam Ortiz **hola niña, pues no fue Darien fue Haruka jeje, espero que este último capítulo te guste, saluditos.

**Goshy **hola niña, pues si a todos les ha tocado su merecido a algunos no tan grave como a otros pero al final todos tienen lo que merecen jeje, espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado, saluditos.

**Leidy Flourite **hola nena, pues si Diamante acabo muy mal. Espero que este final te haya gustado niña, saluditos!

**yssareyes48 **hola niña, pues ya estarán tus uñas tranquilas jeje, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, saluditos.

**brujitadcc **Hola Carlita, pues el final de esta historia, yo también extrañare la historia y sus lindos comentarios, saluditos niña, que estés bien.

**Norma **hola niña, espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado, saluditos niña.

**.**

**_Chiquillas esto es todo u.u, espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla. Aún queda un pequeño epilogo que espero subir mañana. Les agradezco mucho a todas su apoyo durante esta historia, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_No olviden regalarme un hermoso reviews, contándome que les ha parecido._**

**_Saluditos a todas, espero que estén muy bien._**

**_Besitos!_**


	28. Epilogo

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_._**

**_::Epilogo::_**

**_._**

Un intenso gemido salió de sus labios mientras se retorcía presa del placer que en esos momentos sentía, Serena se encontraba demasiado sumergida en el placer que Darien le estaba proporcionando como para intentar controlar aquellas reacciones.

Darien dejo su cuello lentamente dirigiéndose hacia abajo, dándole pequeños y húmedos besos en el camino, cuando por fin llego a su cometido, uno de sus pechos, beso mordisqueando y lamiendo su pezón endurecido, en el proceso se metió entre las piernas de la rubia, sujetando sus caderas para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo. Serena pudo sentir perfectamente el deseo de Darien por ella entre sus piernas y suspiró fuertemente ante el contacto.

De pronto, Serena no supo bien lo que paso, un momento tenía a Darien sobre ella proporcionándole un placer delicioso y al siguiente, estaba sola y respirando con dificultad.

―¿Qué pasa mami? ―La voz de Endimión la hizo dar un pequeño gritito, ahora entendía por qué Darien la había abandonado tan precipitadamente y en el proceso acomodado su camisón.

―Nada amor ―Dijo mientras sentía como enrojecía con violencia. Dios, que su hijo la viera de aquella manera no era algo que esperase.

―¿Por qué estas levantado Endimión? ―Preguntó Darien con voz dura.

―Es que… Es que… No podía dormir ―Balbuceó el pequeño ―Andy dijo… ―Hizo una pequeña pausa. Serena se sentó en ese momento pensando que le habría dicho el pequeño de Andrew y Lita a Endimión. Los dos niños se habían vuelto buenos amigos, a pesar de que Andy era casi un año menor que Endimión ―Dijo que cuando… cuando los papis gritan, ya no tienen que vivir juntos ―Explicó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

Serena no comprendió nada, y al parecer tampoco Darien ya que se levantó de la cama para después agacharse a la altura del niño.

―¿Y por qué te dijo eso? ―Preguntó Darien al pequeño, pero el niño en vez de responder dijo.

―Es que yo no quiero que ustedes ya no vivan juntos ―Dijo con pesar.

Serena estaba segura de que Darien y ella nunca se habían peleado, al menos no una pelea que estuviera llena de gritos, habían tenido sus diferencias como toda pareja pero estaba completamente segura que nunca habían llegado a los gritos y mucho menos estando cerca Endimión.

―¿Por qué dices eso…? Tu papito y yo no gritamos ―Dijo Serena.

―Si mami, yo los escuche anoche ―Dijo el pequeño, Serena frunció el ceño sin comprender y Darien le dedico una mirada que le dijo que él tampoco comprendía nada ―Tu le dijiste a papá… lii… li… libi… libinoso ―Dijo finalmente. Serena sintió que volvía a enrojecer con violencia mientras se atragantaba con su propia respiración.

La noche pasada había acusado a Darien de ser un libidinoso insaciable, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que Endimión habría escuchado sus… palabras.

―¿Qué es libinoso papi? ―Preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño mirando a Darien.

Darien soltó una sonora carcajada mientras levantaba al niño en brazos y lo conducía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

―Ahora te lo voy a explicar… Dile a mami, buenas noche ―Pidió Darien.

―Buenas noche mami, te amo ―Dijo mientras le decía adiós con su pequeña manita.

Serena suspiro con fuerza, tenía que tener más cuidado con sus palabras de ahora en adelante, Endimión estaba creciendo a un ritmo sorprendente, era un niño demasiado astuto para sus cuatro años.

Aun podía recordar con claridad el día en que Endimión había llegado a su lado, Darien había enloquecido por completo y ella no había hecho más que reír ante la ansiedad y desesperación de él. Pero entonces todo había pasado a una velocidad sorprendente, cuando pudo darse cuenta ya tenía a Endimión entre sus brazos.

Su pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos se había vuelto el momento más feliz de su vida. Lo había mirado de pies a cabeza, su piel era rosada como la de un melocotón y sus cabellos negros igual a los de su padre, y cuando finalmente había abierto un poquito los ojos se habían topado con unos hermosos ojos azules. Era hermoso, y Darien se lo había dicho unos momentos después cuando había entrado a la habitación y lo había cargado por primera vez, sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas mientras lo miraba detenidamente. Había sido uno de los momentos más bellos de su vida. Uno, porque su vida estaba completamente llena de bellos momentos, todos asistidos por Darien o Endimión.

Desde entonces habían dedicado su vida a Endimión. Ambos, Darien y Serena, estaban aprendiendo día a día a ser padres, Endimión era tan inquieto e inteligente a pesar de su corta edad. Lo único que les había reportado desde su llegada eran alegrías, sonrisas y una que otra sorpresa.

Se mordió el labio mientras se daba cuenta de lo feliz que era, Darien era todo lo que una vez pudo haber soñado y ni que decir de su pequeño, Endimión había llegado para iluminar un poco más su vida…

Y pronto aquella felicidad aumentaría.

La verdad era que ya había aumentado, adoraba a su familia, tenía buenas amigas, amigos y por supuesto su adorado hermano que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y de Endimión. Su vida había cambiado tanto.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cuatro años, se acurruco contra la cama, la vida le había recompensado con creces todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado.

Debió quedarse dormida, porque de pronto, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo despertarse. Darien entraba en silencio, parecía cansado pero en su rostro había una bella sonrisa.

―Estoy agotado ―Balbuceó ―No puedo creer que Endimión tenga tanta energía a estas horas de la noche ―Agregó mientras se recostaba en la cama a su lado. Serena se despabilo de inmediato, no dispuesta a olvidar la promesa de Darien de una apasionada noche.

―Darien me prometiste una ardiente noche… cuales fueron tus palabras… así; Esta noche será la noche más apasionada de tu vida, cariño ―Dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

Darien la miro un momento, sin perder detalle de su postura sensual y la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Algo cruzo por su mente al mirarla de aquella manera, pero entonces Serena no le dio tiempo a nada, se abalanzo sobre el sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa en los labios se recostó contra su pecho para después comenzar a besarlo.

―Te amo ―Susurró Darien cuando Serena se separó un momento intentando recuperar el aliento ―Tu y Endimión son todo lo que necesito ―Dijo con pasión Darien.

Serena se enderezo para mirar a Darien, casi sentándose sobre él para poder mirarlo mejor.

―¿Y qué voy a hacer con este pequeño? ―Preguntó con fingida inocencia mientras posaba la mano en su vientre.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

―De eso… ¡Vas a ser papá por segunda vez! ―Dijo aun con inocencia.

De pronto, Darien se abalanzo contra ella, intercambiando con un rápido movimiento su posición, ante el rápido movimiento de Darien, Serena no pudo evitar que un gritito saliera de sus labios. Darien con astucia consiguió meterse entre sus piernas para posarse sobre ella y comenzar a devorar su boca con avidez.

―¿Estás hablando enserio? ―Preguntó contra sus labios.

―Sí, estoy embarazada ―Explicó con una sonrisa.

Darien sonrió antes de comenzar a devorar sus labios nuevamente, con pasión y fuerza, deleitándose de la maravillosa noticia que ella le había dado. La pasión comenzaba a resurgir entre ellos, con carisias torpes y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

―Serena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ―Dijo Darien contra sus labios ―Jamás voy a terminar de agradecer a la vida por haberme dado, la revancha por tu amor…

De pronto una suave voz inundo la habitación, haciendo que ambos se separaran con brusquedad.

―¿Qué te pasa mami… por qué gritaste? ―Preguntó Endimión mientras se acercaba a ellos torpemente.

Darien se quitó de encima de ella rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a reír con fuerza. Se bajó de la cama de un salto y tomo a Endimión entre sus brazos para después subirlo a la cama y sentarlo justo en medio de los dos. Ambos sonrieron mientras se daban cuenta de que aquella noche no podrían amarse con sus cuerpos como habían pensado, pero no hacía falta, ellos ya se amaban con desesperación con sus almas…

―¿Qué es revancha papi? ―


End file.
